


Самый короткий путь

by Alix_ElleD



Series: Самый короткий путь [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая часть эпической саги про Уилла Норана и Фернана Риверте.<br/>Юный отпрыск знатного рода волею политических перипетий оказывается в замке человека, который собирается завоевать его страну. Человек этот мало того что враг кровный и идеологический, так ещё и существо в высшей степени безнравственное. Нашему вьюноше придётся жить с ним бок о бок неопределённое время. И по ходу - реализовывать коварные планы своего старшего брата... Но кто бы мог подумать, что тут - бац! - и, как назло, любовь.<br/>Текст сознательно стилизован под женский любовный роман, со всеми отсюда вытекающими. Если вы не любите любовные романы, обаятельных мерзацвев, трепетных юношей и лёгкий пристёб над жанровыми штампами – то я вас предупредила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый короткий путь

**Глава первая**

Замок Даккар стоял на холме - едва ли не единственном на всей Коральенской равнине - и, освещаемый солнечными лучами, казался его естественным продолжением. Массивные стены бросали огромную тень на западный склон холма, делая почти неразличимой границу между землёй и рукотворной каменной громадой. Путнику, обладавшему достаточно развитым воображением, могло почудиться, будто чья-то гигантская рука обтесала не менее гигантский камень, превратив его в людское жилище, величественное, как сама природа. Уилл, на свою беду, не мог пожаловаться на неразвитость воображения, и, как только вышеназванное сравнение пришло ему в голову, сердце его забилось чаще - хотя, казалось бы, куда уж чаще.  
Впрочем, местность была не только внушительной, но и довольно нездоровой: Коральенская равнина славилась своими болотами в той же степени, что и непролазными чащами. Впрочем, как чащи, так и болота остались позади. Даккар стоял на открытой местности, но ядовитый сизый туман сползался к нему со всего Коральена; слишком тяжёлый, чтобы подняться на уровень крепостных стен, он зловеще колыхался у подножия холма.  
Брат Эсмонт чихнул - в третий раз за последние четверть часа - и пробормотал что-то, в чём чуткое ухо Уилла уловило тревогу о старых костях. Лишённый романтического настроя, свойственного юности, брат Эсмонт не мог разделить со своим воспитанником трепетное волнение при виде мрачного пейзажа. Разумеется, почтенный монах не жаловался - он терпел невзгоды путешествия со стойкостью, подобающей его сану, но Уилл не мог не корить себя за то, что не уговорил своего наставника остаться в Тэйнхайле. Теперь их путешествие почти подошло к концу, но Уилл чувствовал себя виноватым больше, чем когда-либо.  
\- Вам холодно? - осведомился он у брата Эсмонта, и монах с достоинством покачал головой.  
\- Холод, терзающий моё тело - ничто в сравнении со льдом, сковавшим душу, - ответил он со свойственной ему кротостью - и так тихо, что услышал один Уилл. Тот постарался не вздрогнуть при этих словах старого учителя, но всё равно опасливо оглянулся на их сопровождение. Ответом ему был прямой взгляд капитана Ортандо, как обычно, ничего не выражающий. Прежде Уилл в подобных случаях просил сделать остановку и развести костёр, чтобы позволить брату Эсмонту немного согреться, и обычно его просьбе уступали, хотя и с видимой неохотой. Но на это нечего было рассчитывать теперь, когда замок Даккар уже высился на горизонте и до него оставалось не более часа пути.  
Они ехали вдевятером: Уилл, его наставник и полдюжины солдат Вальены во главе с неразговорчивым и скорым на расправу капитаном Ортандо. До условленного места встречи в Хиллэсе Уилла сопровождал его собственный эскорт, но пересечь границу с Вальеной им не позволили. Солдаты, присягнувшие его стране и его роду, развернули коней и отправились домой. А Уилл сменил эскорт на конвой и не оглядывался с тех самых пор, как копыто его коня ступило с родной хиллэсской земли на враждебные равнины Вальены. Сперва он держался очень хорошо - так ему, во всяком случае, казалось. Немало помогало присутствие брата Эсмонта. Капитан Ортандо хотя и скривился, услышав о его твёрдом намерении сопровождать своего воспитанника, но перечить, к счастью, не стал. Уиллу хотелось верить, что в нём говорили уважение к священнослужителю и богобоязненность, но в глубине души он подозревал, что дело всего лишь в отсутствии более чётких указаний. Риверте ничего не говорил на этот счёт, вот и всё.  
Риверте... Уилл внутренне сжался, когда в его сознании скользнуло это имя - как и всегда. Пока они ехали от границы через луга, ничем не отличающиеся от знакомых пейзажей Хиллэса, Уиллу казалось, что он не особенно отдаляется от дома. Однако луга сменились равнинами, а там и пустошами; местность мрачнела и теряла насыщенные краски по мере их продвижения на восток, и чем темней становилось вокруг, тем тревожнее делалось у Уилла на душе, когда это имя - это трижды проклятое имя - невзначай мелькало у него в голове. Он старался думать об этом как можно меньше, уговаривая себя, что для раздумий не пришло время - но толку от этого было чуть. С тех пор, как они ступили на Коральенскую равнину, мысли о месте, в которое он едет, и человеке, владеющим этим местом, преследовали Уилла беспрестанно. Вечерние беседы с братом Эсмонтом помогали, но ненадолго, к тому же они были слишком коротки - ещё в самом начале пути почтенный монах простудился и то и дело прерывал речь чиханием и кашлем, да и капитан Ортандо явно не приветствовал чрезмерную болтовню.  
Что ж, хорошо по крайней мере одно: ещё час-другой, и Уилл наконец избавится от назойливой опеки капитана Ортандо. Он попытался найти утешение в этой мысли. Лучшего у него всё равно не было.  
Погода стояла преотвратная, и это тоже не поднимало настроения.  
Час, оставшийся до крепостного рва замка Даккар, незаметно превратился в полтора, а потом и в два. Уилл обнаружил, что в тумане ориентироваться куда сложнее, чем при ясной погоде - замок располагался дальше, чем ему сперва показалось. Дождь, к счастью, так и не пошёл, хотя набухшее влагой небо низко опустилось на Даккар, едва не задевая верхушки башен тучными облаками. Тут всё было слишком большим и в то же время слишком тесным, казалось, сам воздух давит на Уилла. Он почувствовал, что ему трудно дышать, и оттянул воротник сорочки.  
\- Парит, - пояснил он свой жест капитану, бросившему на него подозрительный взгляд. За неделю пути Уилл привык объяснять своему конвоиру любое своё движение и любой чих брата Эсмонта - Ортандо, похоже, задался целью не пропустить ни одного и молчаливо требовал отчёта по каждому. Уилл удивлялся этому. Неужели капитан думает, что его подконвойный может пытаться бежать? Но ведь в этом не было ровным счётом никакого смысла, они оба это прекрасно знали...  
И всё же капитан Ортандо был отнюдь не дурак, ибо именно бежать Уиллу хотелось больше всего на свете, несмотря на всё, что он знал и понимал.  
\- Быстрее, - внезапно (он всё говорил и делал очень внезапно, чем вечно пугал бедного брата Эсмонта) приказал капитан и вытянул коня Уилла плетью. Испуганное животное заржало и рвануло в галоп, очередной чих монаха у Уилла за спиной перешёл во вскрик, когда и его мула постигла та же участь. Капитан Ортандо явно видел, что собирается дождь, и был полон решимости доставить свой груз к месту назначения до того, как разверзнутся хляби небесные и вся равнина потонет в одном из тех ливней, которыми так славилась Вальена в это время года.  
Что же, по крайней мере это его стремление Уилл не мог не разделять.  
Им повезло, и дождь только начал накрапывать - крупными, тяжёлыми, будто градины, каплями - когда они пересекли подвесной мост, опустившийся перед ними задолго до того, как они достигли рва. Их ждали - конечно, их ждали... Отрешённо слушая цокот конских копыт вперемешку с ударами дождевых капель, Уилл тревожно всматривался вперёд. Дождь ещё не полил в полную силу, и вполне можно было ожидать, что сам хозяин замка выйдет во двор и устроит своему гостю торжественную встречу... Сердце Уилла колотилось гулко и тяжело - так же, как дождь, всё не начинаясь, капал на упругую вязкую землю вокруг Даккара.  
\- По-однять мост! - зычно гаркнули с крепостной стены, и мост, чудовищно скрежеща петлями, стал подниматься.  
Уиллу казалось, что его бросили в чёрный колодец и теперь он слышит скрип крышки, навек погребающей его на дне каменного гроба.  
\- Крепитесь, сын мой, - услышал он шепот брата Эсмонта, сочувственный и всё ещё хриплый от простуды. Почтенный монах судорожно кутался в свой куцый плащ и смотрел на Уилла с состраданием и смирением, способным послужить самым достойным примером для подражания. Уилл собрался с духом и кивнул, выдавив улыбку - довольно жалкую, впрочем. Он снова огляделся, выискивая в цветастом месиве людей и лошадей, шатавшихся по двору, человека, чьё имя заставляло его сердце подпрыгивать к горлу. Двор был полон - челядь сновала, торопливо убирая в преддверии дождя всё, что подвергалось опасности намокнуть. Кто-то ухватил его коня за уздечку.  
\- Слезайте, сир, да поживей.  
Уилл спрыгнул наземь, думая про себя, что грубый отрывистый голос капитана Ортандо ещё долго будет звучать у него в ушах. Риверте всё ещё не показывался, и Уилл в каком-то смутном отчаянии оглянулся на ворота, будто надеясь выскользнуть за них. В этот самый миг мимо него, преследуя кошку, с надрывным лаем пронеслась собака, отдавив Уиллу ноги грязными лапами. Уилл переступил на месте и едва не полетел носом вперёд.  
\- Сир... - капитан Ортандо что-то отрывисто говорил своему человеку, и Уилл нерешительно тронул его за рукав. - Могу ли я узнать, когда... буду ли я иметь честь...  
\- Обождите, - ответили ему так, словно он приставал с глупым вопросом к чрезвычайно занятому человеку. Уилл покраснел и отвернулся. Он запоздало подумал, что надо бы помочь спешиться брату Эсмонту - и повернулся было к его лошади, как вдруг заметил фигуру, семенящую к ним через двор.  
Обладатель фигуры улыбался настолько сияюще, насколько и омерзительно, и потирал длинные руки с острыми ногтями движением людоеда, готового приступить к трапезе.  
\- О, сир Норан, великая радость и не меньшая честь приветствовать вас в Даккаре! - воскликнул он неожиданно мелодичным голосом, и Уилл подумал, что если бы его лысина так не лоснилась в скудном дневном свете и глаза не поблескивали так масляно, он вызывал бы куда меньше неприятен. Одет незнакомец был не вычурно, но очень добротно, и по тому, как он держался, казался не последним лицом в том самом замке, в стенах которого приветствовал Уилла.  
\- Скорей, скорей идёмте внутрь. Сейчас польёт, - торопливо сказал человек и протянул Уиллу руку, будто ждал, что тот на неё обопрётся. Уилл невольно отступил на шаг - и вовремя ощутил на своём локте тёплую, всегда готовую поддержать руку брата Эсмонта. Уилл вцепился в неё с благодарностью утопающего, нащупавшего соломинку. Тонкие брови незнакомца, глаза которого переместились на лицо монаха, недоумевающе нахмурились.  
\- Это, полагаю, ваш слуга? Сир Риверте, насколько мне изветно, милостиво позволил вам привезти с собой одного слугу и...  
\- Это брат Эсмонт, - перебил Уилл, стараясь за холодностью тона скрыть смятение, охватившее его при звуке имени Риверте. - Он мой друг и наставник, и согласился сопровождать меня в... этой поездке. Я искренне надеюсь и верю, что сир Риверте отнесётся к нему с пониманием и почтением, которого заслуживают его возраст и сан.  
\- О, вполне возможно, - бесстрастно отозвался незнакомец, вдруг растеряв большую часть своей приветливости. - Но идёмте же, потому что сейчас...  
Он не закончил и сделал неопределённый жест, указывая как бы одновременно на ворота и на небо. Уилл не стал предаваться дальнейшим разговорам и, собрав всю волю в кулак, без колебаний последовал за своим проводником к жилой части замка, которую отделяли от ворот добрые полсотни шагов. Как бы там ни было, он выполняет свой долг, и через несколько минут увидит человека, чьё имя боится произносить даже мысленно - а там будь что будет. К тому же Уилла очень приободрил тот факт, что капитан Ортандо и его солдаты, ни слова не сказав людям, которых конвоировали целую неделю, отправились в другую сторону - видимо, в казармы или на кухню. Уилл и сам был голоден - в последний раз он ел рано утром, причём довольно скудно.  
Едва они оказались под крышей, хлынуло как из ведра. Во дворе поднялся крик и визг, торопливо загрохотали тачки, замешкавшиеся в пути, собаки радостно залаяли, приветствуя непогоду и сопутствующий ей кавардак.  
\- Ах, как славно успели, - вспомнив о любезности, сказал провожатый Уилла. - Сюда, прошу вас.  
Уилл слишком устал и был слишком взволнован, чтобы разглядывать коридоры и галереи, по которым его вели - он думал, что у него в любом случае ещё будет для этого достаточно времени. Знал он одно: странный человек водил их переходами и лестницами ужасно долго, и на миг Уиллу показалось, что сейчас его заманят в какой-то тёмный угол и там прикончат. Впрочем, это сто раз можно было сделать по пути в Даккар, к чему столько возни? Отогнав нелепую мысль, Уилл решительно шагал по коридору, поддерживая своего чихающего наставника.  
Наконец их провожатый сказал: "Ну вот", - и толкнул дверь, открыв взгляду Уилла просторный, полупустой и очень холодный зал. Камин в нём еле теплился, развешанные вдоль стен гобелены едва прикрывали камень и не защищали от промозглого холода. Хлещущий за окнами ливень отдавался гулким эхом под высоким арочным сводом.  
Зал был совершенно пуст. Только в кресле, стоявшем на возвышении перед камином и оттого похожем на трон, дремала кошка.  
\- Проходите, - сказал провожатый таким тоном, будто перед Уиллом предстали бог весть какие хоромы с тысячью кресел, каждое из которых манило к себе и призывало: "Сядь, сядь на меня, нет, на меня!" Уилл снова обвёл зал взглядом. Больше отсутствия кресел его встревожил тот факт, что в зале не было человека, к встрече с которым он так долго - и так безуспешно - себя готовил.  
\- Сударь... - забывшись, начал он - и мысленно укорил себя, когда брови незнакомца снова приподнялись. Уилл никак не мог привыкнуть к местной манере обращения: в его родной стране "сиром" называли только короля. - Сир, могу ли я узнать ваше имя?  
\- О, разумеется! Разве я не представился? Какая досада! Маттео Гальяна, к вашим всяческим услугам, мой дражайший сир Норан. Имею честь быть доверенным советником грфаф Риверте и, на время его присутствия здесь, управляющим замка Даккар.  
Уилл вздрогнул, пропустив мимо ушей фамильярное обращение. Так это Гальяна? Тот самый Гальяна?! Тот, который...  
Локоть брата Эсмонта в его руке чуть напрягся - старый учитель предупреждал Уилла о возможных последствиях несдержанности. Уилл перевёл дух и заставил себя улыбнуться - увы, должно быть, не слишком искренне.  
\- Рад нашему знакомству, - выдавил он. - Но теперь могу ли я узнать, сир Гальяна, что всё это значит и когда я буду... буду иметь честь видеть сира Риверте?  
\- О, полагаю, не раньше, чем через три-четыре часа, - не моргнув глазом, отозвался тот. - А может, и больше, если монсиру будет угодно переждать непогоду где-нибудь в укромном месте. Впрочем, не думаю. Полагаю, в этот самый момент он несётся по лесу за своей сворой. Видите ли, он находит какую-то особую прелесть в охоте во время ливня.  
При этих слова Гальяны Уилл ощутил странное облегчение. Так вот оно что! Риверте сейчас нет в замке. Что ж, всё объяснилось - и тягостный миг, которого Уилл боялся больше, чем ожидал, снова отсрочен. Одновременно это огорчило его - но, с другой стороны, у него будет время немного отдохнуть и взять себя в руки, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом при встрече с этим человеком...  
\- Так он на охоте, - вырвалось у Уилла прежде, чем он понял, что вторит своим мыслям. Он поспешно кивнул, пытаясь придать более вежливый оттенок своим словам. - Что ж, понятно. В таком случае я бы просил вас проводить меня и моего наставника в отведённые нам комнаты, чтобы мы могли...  
\- Боюсь, это невозможно, - перебил Гальяна - и когда Уилл умолк, потрясённый его грубостью, улыбнулся своей крысиной ухмылочкой. - Сир Риверте приказал, если вы явитесь до его возвращения, немедленно проводить вас в Верхний зал и передать, чтобы вы дожидались его именно здесь.  
\- Сир Риверте, - заговорил Уилл, чувствуя, как волна гнева медленно поднимается в нём, давая выход затянувшемуся напряжению, - мог приказать вам что угодно, сударь, но мне он приказывать не может, поскольку...  
\- Поскольку, - снова перебив, подхватил Гальяна, - вы находитесь во владениях сира Риверте и на его попечении, мой дорогой сир Норан, вам придётся подчиняться его приказам.  
Уилл не ответил. Он был слишком вне себя, чтобы заговорить. До сих пор молчавший брат Эсмонт снова осторожно тронул его за локоть. О, сколько раз он говорил, что Уилл должен научиться держать себя в руках, если надеется стать достойным избранного им пути... но какое значение это имело теперь?  
\- Мой наставник устал и болен, - проговорил наконец Уилл. - Позвольте хотя бы ему подняться в более тёплое помещение.  
\- Никак не могу, мой дражайший сир - приказ был совершенно ясен.  
\- Но... - Уилл ощутил, как на него накатывает беспомощность. Он был один, совсем один во враждебной стране и в замке врага, который, кажется, задумал начать унижать и изводить его ещё до того, как они встретятся лично. А Уилл должен был заботиться о своём наставнике, которого он не смел подводить. - Но вы хотя бы накормите нас? И позволите пройти к огню?  
\- Сир Риверте обедает в шесть, - Гальяна как будто заколебался. - Но, я думаю, он не будет иметь ничего против, если вы немного перекусите в ожидании его возвращения.  
\- Премного вам благодарен, - сказал Уилл самым ледяным тоном, на какой был способен.  
Гальяна улыбнулся ему нежной улыбкой вурдалака.  
\- Ваши вещи доставят в отведённые вам покои, не волнуйтесь. А пока, разумеется, вы можете пройти к огню... только я попросил бы вас не садиться в кресло его милости. Если он невзначай войдёт и увидит вас сидящим, получится нехорошо.  
"Чтоб ты провалился, склизкий гад, - в отчаянном гневе подумал Уилл, вместе с братом Эсмонтом шагая по холодному гулкому залу к крохотному огоньку камина. - И твой Риверте с тобой разом, если он хоть немного похож на тебя!" Это было плохие, недостойные мысли, бранные мысли, и он тут же устыдился их. Когда брат Эсмонт с блаженным стоном привалился к нагретой каминной доске, сердце Уилла сжала боль. "Я виноват, - подумал он. - Не надо было позволять ему ехать со мной".  
\- Сын мой, - проговорил монах, когда они остались одни. - Я вижу, вы смущены и растеряны. Крепитесь. Вы знали, на что идёте, когда жребий пал на вас. И я тоже знал об этом, пускаясь с вами в этот нелёгкий путь. Так что не ропщите, но возблагодарите Всевышнего за то, что мы в тепле и с крышей над головой, когда вокруг свирепствует буря. Ибо было сказано: в непогоду укрою тебя, и знай, что рука, тебя пригревшая - моя есть.  
Уилл кивнул, сглатывая комок в горле. Сколько раз он слышал эти речи, произнесённые спокойным, всегда смиренным голосом в тёплых и дружеских стенах родного Тэйнхайла! Тоска по дому жестоко стиснула сердце, и он закусил губу, стараясь взять себя в руки. Брат Эсмонт прав: он не имеет права роптать. Он не роптал и в худшие времена... в куда более худшие, как он убеждал себя теперь, стоя в огромном тёмном зале в доме своего врага, пока за стенами бушевал ветер враждебной страны.  
Раздались шаги; Уилл решил, что это Гальяна, и обернулся - но это всего лишь слуга принёс им поднос. На подносе лежали две полные краюхи хлеба и кувшин вина - плохого вина, как позже убедился Уилл. Их кормили, словно попрошаек или узников. Уилл холодно смотрел на слугу, скрестив руки на груди, пока тот ставил поднос на камин. Потом спросил, не может ли тот принести сюда два стула. Слуга, поколебавшись, ответил, что не велено. Тогда Уилл, снова закипая, потребовал хотя бы один стул для своего старого учителя, но брат Эсмонт прервал его гневную речь, сказав:  
\- Нет нужды, сын мой. Пустяки. Я на коленях прошёл путь от Зирдара до гробницы Святого Юзефа - мне ли не постоять немного у тёплого очага?  
Слуга был очень доволен, что всё разрешилось, и убрался, пока Уиллу не пришло в голову требовать чего-то ещё. Уилл чуть не плакал, глядя ему вслед. Всё это было так унизительно.  
Он немного постоял у огня, вытянув руки, пока стынущие от холода пальцы не отогрелись. Потом снова скрестил руки на груди, спросил брата Эсмонта, уверен ли тот, что ему ничего не надо, и, получив утвердительный ответ, подошёл к ближайшему окну. Ставни были распахнуты, но стекло помутнело от струй дождя, так что двор был едва виден. Впрочем, ливень явно ослабевал и превратился в обычный дождь, типичный для Вальены в начале лета. Уилл прижался лбом к стеклу и приложил к нему ладонь ребром, закрывая блики от близкого пламени камина. С этого места он видел часть крепостной стены, сейчас пустую и голую - стражники попрятались в сторожках на верхушках башен, - и простиравшееся далеко впереди поле, за которым чернел лес. Это был Чёртов лес, как его называли в этих местах - самая непролазная и мрачная чащоба в округе. Ответвление дороги, ведущей к воротам замка, убегало в эту чащобу и терялось в ней. Там находились богатейшие охотничьи угодья, хотя никогда не интересовавшийся охотой Уилл мог только гадать, что за зверя травит в этих лесах граф Риверте. Может, лешего, а может, водяного или русалок - ведь здесь же болота, думал Уиллл с отчаянием, нараставшим в нём с каждой минутой. Кого ещё травить этому чудовищу, как не других чудовищ?  
Внезапно, неожиданно с этой мыслью, пришло воспоминание о том, как Уилл увидел Риверте в первый раз - в Тэйнхайле, чуть больше года назад. Это воспоминание, столь разительно отличавшееся от того, что он видел и чувствовал теперь, заставило его крепко зажмуриться.  
А когда он открыл глаза и снова посмотрел в окно, дорога между Чёртовым лесом и замком Даккар больше не была пустынна. По ней скакали всадники - целая кавалькада, и Уиллу казалось, что даже с такого расстояния он видит брызги грязи, разлетающиеся из-под копыт коней, и слышит заливистый лай гончих, несущихся с ними рядом.  
Человек, скакавший первым, был ещё слишком далеко, чтобы Уилл смог разглядеть его. Но коня он видел - огромного, роскошного белого жеребца, прекрасного и свирепого, как сам грех.  
Уилл помнил этого коня.  
И в этот миг, в этот самый миг, глядя на чудесное белогривое видение, несущееся через тёмную, окутанную туманом равнину, Уилл с мучительной и неотвратимой ясностью понял, что находится не в фантазии и не в страшном сне.  
Как бы ни хотелось ему до этой минуты тешить себя надеждой на обратное.  
Два месяца назад он стоял перед камином, таким же, как этот - слишком маленьким для слишком большого парадного зала в Тэйнхайле - под суровым взглядом Роберта Норана, своего старшего и единственного брата, под растерянным и полным боли взглядом их матери, стоял и думал, что всё это фантазия или страшный сон. Это не могло быть правдой, он не хотел верить. Не теперь, когда он думал, что наконец-то свободен и волен сам выбрать свой путь... Нет, только не теперь!  
\- Я надеюсь, Уилл, - сказал Роберт, не сводя с него глаз, - ты понимаешь, как мне не хочется этого делать.  
Он услышал вздох матери, больше похожий на едва сдерживаемое рыдание. Леди Диана вот уже второй месяц, не снимая, носила чёрное, делавшее её и без того болезненную, желтоватую кожу ещё тусклее, а неизменные синяки под глазами - темнее и глубже. Она не могла говорить - стоило ей открыть рот, и она разражалась слезами. Роберт тоже скорбел, но это была иная, суровая скорбь. Насколько знал Уилл, он не пролил ни слезинки по их отцу, которого любил и которым дорожил куда больше, чем братом - тем паче не станет он этого делать теперь.  
Уилл понял, что от него ждут какого-то ответа - хотя какой может быть ответ, когда его просто вызвали сюда и поставили перед фактом? В этом Роберт походил на отца, в этом и во многом другом. Не прошло и шести недель, как он стал лордом Нораном, главой третьего по знатности рода в Хиллэсе, - но этого срока ему вполне хватило, чтобы осознать всю тяжесть власти и ответственности, которыми он отныне был облечён. Уилл, ввиду отсутствия у Роберта прямых наследников - ведь он ещё даже не был женат, - оказался вторым в роду после него и тоже невольно принял часть этой ответственности и этой власти.  
Это приводило его в ужас. Даже больше, чем то, что Роберт только что сказал ему, вызвав в зал, где их отец принимал свои самые важные решения и отдавал судьбоносные приказы. В этом зале не обсуждались возможности. В этом зале выносились приговоры.  
Уилл был приговорён, но ещё не до конца это осознавал. В тот день в Тэйнхайле тоже стояла непогода и шёл дождь.  
\- Я... понимаю, - сказал Уилл, облизнув пересохшие губы, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать.  
Роберт кивнул, по-прежнему глядя на него.  
\- Знаю. И не сомневался, что ты поймёшь. Ты знаешь, Уилл, мы любим тебя и ценим - и я, и мать. Но ты также знаешь, что в тех условиях, на которые нас обрекла Вальена, не мы принимаем решения.  
\- Я понимаю, - повторил Уилл, едва слыша брата. Он смотрел на свою маму, прижимавшую платок к лицу с самого начала этого чудовищного разговора. Ему хотелось перехватить хотя бы один её взгляд, поймать хоть одну ободряющую улыбку - этого ему было бы достаточно, чтобы вынести что угодно! Во всяком случае, так ему тогда казалось... Но леди Диана лишь всхлипывала и сморкалась в кружевной платок. Мысль о кружеве заставила Уилла вздрогнуть всем телом. Роберт неверно расценил его дрожь - и положил сильную, тяжёлую ладонь брату на плечо.  
\- Конечно, ты можешь отказаться, - сказал он, и каждое его слово весило больше, чем весь замок Тэйнхайл. - Ты свободный человек и второй мужчина в роду Норанов. Ты можешь отказаться, сделать то, что считаешь более приемлемым. И обречь наш род на уничтожение, нашего короля - на позор, а нашу страну - на рабство. Ты можешь, Уилл. Твой бог, быть может, и не осудит тебя.  
В последние слова он вложил, казалось, всю бездну презрения, которое чувствовал к Уиллу и его богу. Уилл сцепил зубы. Они тысячу раз спорили об этом при жизни отца, и теперь ничто не могло перемениться. Теперь даже ещё меньше, чем когда-либо.  
\- Я понимаю, - повторил он в третий раз. - И я... я готов поступить так, как ты считаешь нужным.  
И тогда - только тогда - скупая, короткая улыбка тронула узкие губы Роберта Норана, двадцатитрёхлетнего лорда Норана, после гибели великого лорда Бранда - единственной надежды и опоры королевства Хиллэс с борьбе с алчным и жестоким королевством Вальена. Их мать плакала, присутствуя при этой сцене, где один её сын отдавал другого на заклание врагу во имя родины, но не смела вмешаться. Она была женщиной и, подобно большинству женщин, не отличалась сильной волей.  
Итак, в тот пасмурный, промозглый день восемь недель назад было решено, что Уильям Норан из Тэйнхайла отправится в Вальену, в замок Даккар, в качестве заложника, отданного вальенскому королю Рикардо в знак мира, дружбы и послушания, которое оказывает победившему побеждённый.  
Уилл так и не понял - то ли Гальяна нарочно вёл их чёрными лестницами, то ли в этот час в замке Даккар царствовала сиеста (он читал когда-то об этом странном местном обычае, предписывающем жителям Вальены лень и безделье во второй половине дня), но у него сложилось впечатление о Даккаре как о пустом и безлюдном замке - не считая оживлённой нижней части. Когда свита графа Риверте пересекла порог, Уилл понял, как ошибался. Дождь наконец перестал, и теперь никакая стихия не могла заглушить волны криков и смеха, хлынувшие в Даккар. С Риверте сегодня охотилось не меньше двух десятков человек, причём треть из них были дамы - все они скакали верхом под дождём рядом с ним, являя образец дерзкого бесстрашия и неоправданного легкомыслия, свойственного уроженцам этой беспокойной, кичливой и тщеславной страны. Стоя у окна, Уилл смотрел, как они погоняют слуг и служанок, сбивающихся с ног, чтобы помочь спешиться дамам и увезти коней. Когда сам Уилл со своим конвоем въезжал в Даккар, не поднялось ничего и близко похожего на эту суету. Графа Риверте Уилл нашёл по его роскошному жеребцу, выделявшемуся среди остальных коней, словно алмаз в куче гальки. Маттео Гальяна уже торопился к своему хозяину, только что спешившемуся и, похоже, вознамерившемуся самолично отвести жеребца к конюшням. Гальяна что-то сказал ему. Риверте выслушал и поднял голову. Уилл поспешно отступил от окна - ему вовсе не хотелось встретиться с этим человеком взглядом.  
\- Что там? - окликнул его брат Эсмонт, всё ещё ёжившийся у камина. Он сунул руки в рукава своей рясы и казался особенно маленьким и щуплым в этом огромном зале. Уилл снова испытал чувство вины - он слишком глубоко ушёл в свои неприятные воспоминания и совсем забыл о наставнике.  
\- Приехали, - отозвался он. - Так что совсем скоро вы сможете отправиться к себе и отдохнуть. Не думаю, что процедура представления займёт много времени. Похоже, сир Риверте сегодня очень занят.  
В последних его словах прозвучала горечь, и чуткий брат Эсмонт, уловив её, с упрёком покачал головой.  
\- Будьте смиренны, сын мой. Помните о необходимости прощения всего, что вам сделали и могут сделать. Не забывайте ни на миг.  
\- Благословите меня, - поддавшись порыву, жарко прошептал Уилл. Лицо брата Эсмонта озарилось улыбкой, и за одну эту улыбку, полную одобрения и снисхождения, Уилл готов был отдать что угодно. Он опустился на колени, торопливо осеняя себя знаком триединства, ощутил на своей голове тёплую ладонь монаха, услышал его тихое бормотание - и вдруг на него снизошли такие покой и умиротворение, что на мгновенье он забыл все свои тревоги, унижение и страх. Это всегда было так легко перед лицом бога, готового принять и утешить его в горе и смятении...  
\- Прошу прощения, я ошибся дверью? Гальяна! Будьте любезны ответить, давно ли Даккар обзавёлся часовней? Не помню, чтобы я отдавал такое распоряжение.  
Может ли глас человеческий изгнать бога? Священные Руады учат: может, если устами человека говорит демон. Уилл знал, что граф Риверте - не совсем человек. Он окончательно убедился в этом на бранном поле под Тэйнхайлом минувшей весной. Но лишь теперь простая и очевидная мысль о природе этого существа окончательно оформилась в его голове.  
Конечно. Этот человек - демон. Разве кто-то другой позволил бы себе прервать священный обряд благословения?  
Уилл встал с колен и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего врага.  
Его милость Фернан Вальенский, шестнадцатый граф Риверте, шёл к камину от дверей. Он не снял сапоги для верховой езды, и шпоры гремели от каждого его шага. На нём был чёрный охотничий костюм, кожаный с бархатными вставками, такой же чёрный плащ развевался за плечами от порывистой, решительной походки. Он был в перчатках, поверх которых на обеих руках тускло сверкали камни перстней. В правой руке он всё ещё сжимал хлыст, словно шёл в конюшни проучить норовистую лошадь, или в людскую - вытянуть нерадивого слугу.  
\- Это ещё что такое? - спросил он звучным, низким и резким голосом, остановившись в трёх шагах от камина и в двух от Уилла - так близко, что мог бы при желании вытянуть его той самой плетью, которую нетерпеливо стискивал в руке.  
На миг Уиллу почудилось, что именно это он и собирается сделать.  
\- Отвечайте! Или вы не говорите на вальендо?  
\- Монсир, - семенивший рядом Гальяна отвесил церемонный поклон, - разрешите представить вам досточтимого сира Уильяма Норана, почтившего нас своим визитом в ваше отсутствие. Сир Уильям, разрешите в свою очередь представить вам графа Риверте, нашего господина и повелителя.  
"И вашего", - добавили его лисьи глазки, и Уиллу захотелось заехать ему кулаком в лоб.  
\- О, - сказал Фернан Риверте немного тише и как будто миролюбиво. - Что, в самом деле? Вот это - Уильям Норан? В жизни бы не подумал. Вот смотрел на них, знаете ли, и гадал: кто бы из этих двоих мог быть юный брат Роберта Норана. Просто-таки терялся в догадках. Вы меня выручили... Гальяна, вы что, держите меня за идиота?! - рявкнул он прежним тоном и обвиняюще ткнул рукоятью хлыста в сторону брата Эсмонта. - Я спрашиваю, чёрт подери, кто это?  
Уилл инстинктивно сделал шаг в сторону, закрывая брата Эсмонта собой. Если этот кошмарный человек и впрямь решит распустить руки - пусть уж лучше достанется Уиллу, чем священнослужителю.  
Гальяна уже открыл рот, чтобы представить брата Эсмонта по всем правилам, но Уилл опередил его:  
\- Прежде всего, - сказал он как можно холоднее, стараясь скрыть за ледяной вежливостью охвативший его гнев, - я спешу засвидетельствовать вам, сир Риверте, моё почтение и благодарность за радушный и гостеприимный приём, оказанный в вашем доме мне и моему наставнику, брату Эсмонту. Воистину, не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз меня принимали подобным образом. Затем спешу осведомиться о вашем здравии и выразить самые искренние сожаления, что непогода испортила вам и вашим гостям сегодняшнюю охоту.  
Он умолк. Никто не прервал молчания.  
Тогда Уилл наконец поднял глаза и впервые посмотрел Фернану Риверте в лицо.  
Он знал, что этого человека считают красивым. Он и был красив - так, как могут быть красивы демоны, чьей задачей является смутить, искусить и ввергнуть в бездну греха. У него были резкие, но правильные и гармоничные черты: высокий гладкий лоб, прямой нос, безупречно очерченные скулы и твёрдый, но не слишком крупный подбородок, гладко выбритый, что лишь подчеркивало его форму. Брови по-мужски густые, но изогнутые столь изящно, что им позавидовала бы любая женщина. И любая женщина умерла бы от зависти к глазам, горевшим под этими бровями - тёмно-синим, с крупным зрачком, оперённым густыми чёрными ресницами. Впрочем, насколько можно было верить слухам, женщины предпочитали не завидовать этим глазам, а сходить от них с ума. И не только женщины, если верить тем же слухам...  
Это в самом деле было невероятное лицо, настолько же открытое и запоминающееся, насколько холодное и злое. Уилл не мог себе представить его ни искажённым от горя, ни смягчённым теплотой и любезностью, но невольно поразился тому чувству, которое сейчас совершенно ясно читалось в складках красиво очерченного рта, в изгибе губ, в слегка приподнятых бровях и блеске внимательных глаз.  
Это чувство походило на любопытство.  
\- К чёрту погоду, - сказал Риверте, когда Уиллу уже казалось, что молчание затянется навечно. - Она нисколько не помешала. Даже напротив - нет ничего очаровательнее дам в мокрых амазонках. Вам, сир Уильям, придётся простить грубость моего мажордома. Он слишком вольно трактует мои приказы. Я велел ему просить вас дождаться моего приезда, имея в виду, чтобы вы не ложились спать - я предполагал, что могу задержаться дотемна. А он решил вас тут заморозить, чтобы ещё сильнее укрепить ваше дружеское ко мне расположение.  
\- Но, монсир!.. - запротестовал Гальяна, однако протест выглядел чересчур фальшиво. Уилл молча следил за этим спектаклем, не понимая его цели. Первый гнев прошёл, но отчего-то нынешний тон Риверте, вполне вежливый, оскорблял ещё сильнее, чем недавняя грубость.  
\- Заткнитесь, Гальяна. Ну что ж, полагаю, церемоний пока что хватит - у меня тут сегодня небольшая пирушка, мне надо отдать ещё кое-какие распоряжения, так что, надеюсь, вы меня извините. Честно говоря, я ждал вас ещё третьего дня и не очень готов именно сегодня оказать вам должное внимание, - граф Риверте смолк, как будто задумавшись над чем-то. Потом выражение его лица изменилось, стало почти кротким, и он сказал со смирением, которого Уилл совершенно от него не ждал: - Достаточно? Или мне встать на колени и облобызать ваши сапоги?  
\- А?.. - Уилл разинул рот от изумления.  
\- Что, не надо? Ну, слава богу. Гальяна, отведите юношу в место потеплее, тут же можно окоченеть до смерти. А вы знаете, что будет, если он здесь умрёт.  
За всё время он ни разу не посмотрел на брата Эсмонта - с той самой минуты, когда оскорбил его, указав в его сторону кнутом. Уиллу было от этого очень не по себе, и он лихорадочно думал, что сказать, чтобы загладить нанесённое оскорбление, когда Риверте, уже шагнув прочь, к двери, бросил стоявшему рядом Гальяне:  
\- А святому брату, я думаю, можно будет выделить в сопровождение одного-двух солдат - из уважения к нашим хиллэсским друзьям. И дать ему денег в дорогу. Чтобы не было потом разговоров, будто я вышвыриваю за ворота божьих людей в одних портках.  
\- Но... сир! - воскликнул Уилл, шагнув за ним. - Брат Эсмонт явился сюда в качестве моего сопровождающего. Я полагал, что он останется со мной и скрасит... - он понял, что болтнул лишнее, и закусил губу.  
Риверте обернулся и уронил на него взгляд, полный удивлённой досады - как если бы кто-то наступил ему на край плаща.  
\- Монсир Норан, - сказал он с лёгкой, едва уловимой насмешкой, - до тех пор, пока господь наш позволяет мне топтать созданную им землю, под моей крышей не будет находиться поп.  
\- Вы кощунствуете! - вспыхнул Уилл.  
\- Конечно, - терпеливо ответил Риверте. - Собираетесь мне попенять?  
\- Мне разрешили взять с собой одного слугу, - сказал Уилл. Его голос предательски дрожал, он не смел обернуться и посмотреть на брата Эсмонта, неподвижно стоящего у камина. - Всего одного. Я думал, что...  
\- Могу себе представить, что вы думали. Не иначе как решили, что отправляетесь в обитель чертей и демонов, раз потащили с собой святошу для оберега. Вы молоды, а потому непрактичны. Камердинер послужил бы вам гораздо лучше. Гальяна, даю вам десять минут на то, чтобы святой брат покинул замок. А потом бегом ко мне.  
Пока он говорил, в зал вбежала собака - изящная рыжая гончая. Она подошла к Риверте и с радостным визгом потёрлась о его ноги; не умолкая, он наклонился и погладил её. Обращаясь к Гальяне, он уже шагал прочь, и пёс вился меж его ног, подпрыгивая и цепляя плащ хозяина когтистыми лапами.  
Когда дверь закрылась за ними, Уилл долго не мог отвести от неё взгляд. Потом закрыл глаза.  
\- Брат Эсмонт, - не оборачиваясь, сказал он, - я не смогу.  
Тихие шаги монаха за спиной были подобны поступи ангела, пришедшего, чтобы дать последнее утешение. И тёплая рука - рука друга - легла Уиллу на плечо... в последний раз!  
\- Вы должны, - сказал монах очень тихо. - Должны смочь, Уилл.  
\- Вас не будет рядом, чтобы... чтобы помочь мне. Я не смогу. Вы же видите, он... он...  
\- Ваш отец глядит на вас из обители божьей. Он ждёт, что вы будете сильным. Не обманите его ожиданий.  
Отец... да, отец смотрел на него. Уилл каждый миг, с каждым своим вздохом и каждым прикосновением скупого тепла от очага ощущал на себе этот взгляд. Будь сильным, Уилл. Сделай то, что должен. Смирись.  
Таков твой жребий.  
Он медленно повернулся к брату Эсмонту - усталому, пожилому, простуженному человеку, который проделал нелёгкий путь и должен был теперь немедленно отправляться обратно, прочь, через вражеские земли всего с одним охранником...  
\- Что с вами будет?  
\- О, за меня не бойтесь. В десяти лигах отсюда, в Ринтане, есть один монастырь, с настоятелем которого я много лет состою в переписке. Я думаю, он не откажется дать мне временный приют. А оттуда я напишу вашему брату... Будем молиться, Уилл. Мы можем только молиться.  
"Разве мы мало молились? - подумал Уилл. - Разве мало? Разве я мало... просил?"  
Но он не мог сказать этого вслух. Поэтому просто встал на колени, чтобы принять от своего учителя последний и единственный дар, который тот в силах был ему дать.  
За три месяца до этого, в начале весны, Уилл Норан стоял на крепостной стене Тэйнхайла и смотрел, как Фернан Риверте убивает его отца. Смотрел и молился, едва шевеля губами. "О господь триединый, - взывал он, - пусть это закончится! Я прошу. Я выполню твою волю, в чём бы они ни была, но пусть это закончится. Пусть. Пусть закончится, просто закончится, боже, и всё..."  
Это была странная молитва. Брат Эсмонт назвал бы её более чем странной, если бы слышал. Но он не слышал; он сам бормотал куда более понятные и канонические слова, стоя у Уилла за спиной. И каждый человек в Тэйнхайле тогда молился - так, как умел.  
Это были минуты, решавшие судьбу корлевства Хиллэса. Для Уилла это были также последние минуты жизни его отца.  
Поле у подножия холма, на котором стоял замок Норанов, было готово для ратной битвы. Две армии - армия Хиллэса и втрое превосходящая её по численности армия Вальены - стояли по обе стороны от этого поля, на котором бились сейчас всего два человека. Одним из них был лорд Бранд Норан, отец Уилла - лучший из воинов, которых знала земля Хиллэса за последний век. Если сейчас он победит, если одолеет своего врага, армия Вальены развернётся и уйдёт, так и не ступив на поле под Тэйнхайлом, не обнажив ни одного меча и не пролив ни одной капли крови. Это казалось невероятным, почти безумным - ведь силы вальенцев значительно превосходили войско, которое мог противопоставить им хиллэсский король Эдмунд. И однако вальенцы согласились на это, более того - сами предложили такое условие, когда их командиры съехались в центре поля для ритуальных переговоров. Когда солдатам стал известен их уговор, по рядам обеих армий пронёсся ропот. Каждому решение командира казалось безумием, но особенно негодовали вальенцы.  
Они знали о славе Бранда Норана, ибо слава эта гремела на всех землях вот уже без малого тридцать лет.  
Отец Уилла был в полном доспехе; обычно во время боя он выступал в первых рядах, топча неприятеля копытами боевого коня, и враги разбегались в страхе от одного вида алого плюмажа, реявшего на его островерхом шлеме. Не одно сердце выпрыгивало из груди, когда этот грозный, могучий рыцарь нёсся с опущенным забралом, взметнув к небу острие клинка, сверкавшее на солнце. Сердце Уилла ничем не отличалось от сердец прочих смертных - оно точно так же клокотало и тарабанило о рёбра, когда лорд Бранд отъехал на дальний конец поля и развернул коня, готовясь съехаться со своим противником.  
На его противника Уилл старался не смотреть. Сколь завораживающим был для него один только вид рыцаря, приходившегося ему отцом - столь же пугающей была сама лишь возможность взглянуть на того, кто решил противостоять лорду Бранду один на один, хотя мог и не делать этого. Уилл слышал, как замковая челядь, до последнего человека высыпавшая на крепостную стену и наблюдавшая оттуда за схваткой, перешёптывается в суеверном ужасе. Многие из них слышали о Фернане Риверте, но даже те, кому ничего не говорило имя этого человека, полководца, дипломата и воина, прозванного Вальенским Котом, нутром чуяли, что у него есть какой-то козырь, о котором не подозревает лорд Бранд. Иначе с чего бы ему рисковать заведомой победой и ставить на кон собственную жизнь?..  
Уилл Норан был их тех, кто слышал о Вальенском Коте. Он читал о нём в книгах, выписанных братом Эсмонтом из Сидэльи и Шимрана. Этот человек был ещё почти молод, много моложе лорда Бранда, но его имя уже успело попасть в хроники - в основном хроники тех стран, которые он завоёвывал для своего короля. И даже если десятая часть того, о чём рассказывали эти книги, была истиной - значит, Бранд Норан обречён, и Хиллэс вместе с ним.  
Уилл понял это, должно быть, раньше других. Ещё до того, как они схватились - в тот самый миг, когда двое рыцарей по сигналу понеслись друг к другу, когда их кони, яростно хрипя, ринулись через поле. Отец Уилла был на вороном жеребце, Риверте - на белом. На том самом белом коне, прекрасном, как рассвет, на котором он выехал из Чёртова леса под взглядом Уилла несколько месяцев спустя.  
Бранда Норана вышибло из седла с такой силой, что он пролетел с десяток ярдов, прежде чем рухнул наземь. Тэйнхайл ахнул, как один человек, леди Диана вскрикнула, Роберт - он был с армией отца внизу, но Уилл видел его - в ярости поднял коня на дыбы, а по рядам вальенцев пронёсся ликующий крик. Уилл не вскрикнул. Он больше не молился. Не двигаясь с места, он неотрывно следил, как отец с трудом встаёт на ноги и обнажает меч. Похоже, падение обошлось для него без особых повреждений. Риверте сделал вокруг него круг, потом спешился и, хлопнув своего коня по крупу закованной в латную перчатку ладонью, повернулся к врагу. То, что последовало потом, было почти невыносимо вспоминать. Бранд Норан был великим воином, никто не мог счесть турниры, на которых он побеждал, и войны, которые он выигрывал. Но теперь стало неопровержимо ясно, что свет его мастерства был подобен свету факела, сияющему лишь до тех пор, пока не взойдёт солнце. Затмить солнце трудно. Невозможно. Уилл понял это задолго до того, как всё было кончено.  
Это походило больше на танец, чем на бой. Уилл был глубоко равнодушен к военному искусству, даже питал к нему некоторое отвращение, и всё же он как заворожённый следил, вместе с тысячами других глаз, за стремительной, лёгкой и смертоносной пляской клинка Фернана Риверте. Он двигался так, словно его вовсе не отягчали многие фунты стальной брони, каждое его движение было выверенным до йоты, он не позволил себе ни одного шага, ни одного движения, которое не выглядело бы тщательно продуманным. Бой длился не дольше нескольких минут. Всего мастерства лучшего воина Хиллэса хватило лишь на то, чтобы в течение этого времени отражать атаки Вальенского Кота, каждая из которых стала бы смертельным приговором для менее подготовленного человека. Обе армии видели, что Бранд Норан даже ни разу не попытался выйти из обороны и кинуться в атаку. Риверте просто не дал ему такой возможности.  
Когда лорд Норан упал, несколько мгновений над полем стояла полная тишина. Риверте наклонился и вытер клинок. Когда тело лорда Бранда унесли под восторженный рёв вальенцев, глаза его были закрыты, губы сомкнуты, а суровое лицо столь же неподвижно и бледно, каким оно всегда было при жизни.  
Роберт плакал от злости. Только от злости, Уилл ясно видел это: не горе заставило его обычно такие же холодные, как у отца, глаза увлажниться. Он лучше других понимал, что значила эта схватка - и чем она обернётся теперь для Хиллэса. Риверте даже не стал лично встречаться с королём Эдмундом, чтобы принять капитуляцию. Его белый конь подбежал к нему, Риверте вскочил в седло и ускакал, оставив герольдов договариваться о деталях сдачи Тэйнхайла.  
Одной из деталей было непременное предоставление Вальене высокородного заложника. Риверте понимал, что вырванная им победа, хотя и оказалась поразительно стремительной и бескровной, должна получить более весомые гарантии, чем устная присяга. Но всё это было позже, а в то сырое, холодное утро Уилл стоял на крепостной стене, глядя, как человек, только что убивший его отца, отирает клинок от его крови, и пытался представить себе выражение лица этого человека. Это было трудно, потому что Риверте так и не поднял забрала. Уилл хотел, чтобы он сделал это, и в то же время не хотел.  
Ни позже в тот день, ни после, на похоронах, он больше не мог молиться. Казалось, даже те нелепые и неуклюжие слова, которыми он взывал к богу раньше, теперь напрочь вылетели у него из головы.

Небольшая пирушка, которую, по его собственным словам, затевал хозяин Даккара, грозилась вылиться в пугающе масштабное мероприятие. Из окна отведённой ему комнаты Уилл видел возобновившуюся суматоху во дворе. Он подошёл к окну, чтобы проводить взглядом брата Эсмонта, удалявшегося от ворот верхом на своём муле; его сопровождающий, грузный стражник без признаков разума на лице, ехал рядом на кляче, немногим лучше мула. Уилл кусал губы, глядя на две эти человеческие фигурки, удалявшиеся прочь и быстро таявшие в пелене тумана, ещё больше сгустившегося после дождя. Теперь он остался один. Совершенно один, и ему следовало подумать, что делать дальше - это в любом случае гораздо лучше, чем стоять, глядя, как исчезает в тумане силуэт его единственного друга, и проклинать свою злую судьбу.  
Комната, отведённая в замке Даккар заложнику от королевства Хиллэс, была много лучше, чем Уилл мог ожидать после оказанного ему приёма. Он вообще бы не удивился, если бы его посадили в подземелье и приковали к стене, но Риверте, похоже, некоторым образом всё же заботился о здравии и комфорте вверенного его заботам хиллэсца. Комната была просторной, светлой и хорошо протопленной. Когда Уилл вошёл и увидел свои сундуки, которые успели поднять в его отсутствие, в камине уже весело полыхал огонь, а большая кровать с балдахином была застелена свежими простынями. Ещё в комнате имелись комод, секретер, стол со стулом и несколько кресел, а также толстый ковёр на полу и несколько безделушек над камином; в углу виднелась маленькая дверь в гардеробную. Во всех отношениях приятная жилая комната, уж всяко не хуже той, в которой он жил в Тэйнхайле. "Теперь я живу здесь", - сказал себе Уилл и крепко стиснул зубы, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Чёрная тоска крутила его душу безжалостной жилистой рукой.  
Он наконец переоделся с дороги в чистую одежду, которую привёз из дома. Голод крутил желудок не менее жестоко, чем тоска - сердце, но Уилл твёрдо решил, что не унизится до просьб. В конце концов, если его поселили в таких покоях, то вряд ли станут морить голодом. И в самом деле - довольно скоро к нему заглянул слуга и спросил, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь и не голоден ли он. Уилл попросил воды для умывания и утвердительно ответил на второй вопрос. Довольно скоро ему принесли обед и хорошее вино. Уилл сел у окна и неторопливо поел, нарочно сдерживая желание жадно накинуться на еду. Он подозревал, что сдержанность и умение контролировать свои порывы немало пригодятся ему в самом ближайшем будущем.  
Сперва он решил провести остаток вечера в своей комнате - он сильно устал, к тому же ему вовсе не хотелось столкнуться в коридоре с одним из многочисленных гостей Риверте или, чего доброго, с ним самим. Однако шум и гам, стоявший в коридоре, доносившиеся отовсюду окрики и брань совершенно отбили у него сон. По правде говоря, он был слишком возбуждён, чтобы быстро уснуть - незаглаженное оскорбление, нанесённое и ему, и, главное, брату Эсмонту, горело в нём мрачным огнём, не давая отвлечься. К тому же, оставаясь на месте, в одной комнате, Уилл особенно остро чувствовал себя пленником. Устав наконец от борьбы с собственными противоречивыми желаниями, он подошёл к двери и осторожно выглянул в коридор.  
Было уже совсем поздно, никак не меньше девяти вечера, и шум в коридорах улёгся. Теперь сдержанный, но непрерывный гул голосов и музыки доносились снизу, видимо, из бальной залы, где Риверте затеял свою "небольшую пирушку". Гости спустились вниз, служанки и камердинеры перестали носиться с поручениями, и в спальном крыле замка Даккар наконец установилась относительная тишина.  
Уилл вышел, прикрыл дверь в свою комнату и побрёл по коридору.  
Иногда он останавливался возле той или иной двери и прислушивался, а не услышав голосов и шума, пытался дёргать за ручку. Большинство дверей оказались заперты, некоторые вели в спальни, похожие на его собственную. Слуги, пробегавшие мимо, не обращали на него никакого внимания. Уилл дошёл до конца коридора и, немного помедлив над лестницей и убедившись, что никто из здешних господ не находится к ней слишком близко, спустился на этаж ниже.  
Едва он ступил с последней ступеньки, как его едва не сшиб с ног паж, выбежавший из открытой двери.  
\- Прошу прощения, монсир! - выпалил он на ломаном вальендо - по его смуглой румяной коже и курчавым волосам в нём можно было признать уроженца Асмая.  
\- Ничего, - успокоил его Уилл и добавил: - Лорд... то есть сир Риверте внизу, с гостями?  
\- Да, он послал меня, чтобы я принёс вот это, - паж потряс увесистым томом, который держал в руке; в другой руке у него была свеча, и в её свете Уилл успел заметить на обложке книги весьма малопристойное изображение обнажённой девицы. Он поспешно отвёл взгляд и, чтобы скрыть смущение, спросил:  
\- Это библиотека?  
\- А? О, да, библиаттика, - смешно коверкая слова на асмайский лад, ответил паж. - Прошу прощения, монсир, граф Риверте велел немедля...  
\- Беги, - сказал Уилл и добавил: - Только оставь мне свечу, пожалуйста, - что паж охотно и сделал.  
Уиллу нравились библиотеки. Очень сильно нравились - не меньше, чем Роберту нравились казармы и оружейные, и, может, в той же степени, в какой Риверте нравилась охота. Уилл не любил ни охоту, ни войну. Он любил читать, изучать неизвестные языки, знакомиться с мыслями людей, живших многие века назад и умудрявшихся говорить со своими потомками из глубоких могил. В нём вызывали благоговение их строгие голоса, доносившиеся до него с пергаментных страниц. Увы, никто не мог разделить с ним это чувство - только брат Эсмонт, но брат Эсмонт теперь уже был в нескольких милях от Даккара.  
А жаль - он бы по достоинству оценил местную библиотеку. Уилл удивлённо подумал, что в графе Риверте никто не заподозрил бы библиофила - однако походило на то, учитывая, какое огромное количество книг он у себя хранил. Уилл прошёлся вдоль стены, плотно уставленной шкафами, битком набитыми драгоценными фолиантами. Нерешительно протянул руку, вытащил один том наугад, взглянул на обложку - и глазам своим не поверил. Это было "О природе и сути вещей" мэтра Альбила, редчайший философский трактат. Во всём мире насчитывалось не больше пяти копий этого шедевра. И одну из них Риверте держит у себя в библиотеке рядом с книжонками, на переплёте которых выгравированы фривольные картиночки! Вздрогнув от этой мысли, Уилл поставил книгу на место. Ему не хотелось сейчас читать - он вряд ли смог бы углубиться в чтение. На столе рядом с подсвечником он увидел чернильницу, перья и несколько листков пергамента. Может, написать домой?.. Уилл обещал матери и Роберту писать как можно чаще. В пути это было невозможно, но теперь ему, кажется, есть о чём им порассказать...  
\- Твои письма, конечно, будут прочитывать перед отправкой, - сказал ему Роберт, когда они прощались в Тэйнхайле. - Поэтому хорошенько подумай, прежде чем писать то, что будет у тебя на душе или на уме... особенно на уме, Уилл. Ты должен быть очень осторожен.  
У Уилла в самом деле было много всего на душе и на уме, слишком много, чтобы он мог толком подобрать слова для описания своих чувств. Прежде всего надо, конечно, сообщить о судьбе, постигшей брата Эсмонта. Ну и сообщить о том, что сам он здоров... только даже для таких простых вещей у Уилла не находилось слов. Вертя перо в руках, он смотрел на огонёк свечи, кусая губы и видя мысленным взглядом строгое лицо Роберта. Будь осторожен, Уилл...  
\- Кто здесь? Уильям, вы? Что, чёрт подери, вы тут делаете в темноте?  
Тяжёлая капля чернил сорвалась с кончика пера и расплылась жирной кляксой по тем немногим словам приветствия, которые смог выдавить из себя Уилл. Он вздрогнул и прикрыл кляксу рукой, словно боялся, что его выругают.  
Впрочем, он сомневался, что граф Риверте когда-нибудь выругает его за подобный проступок.  
\- Какая темень. Вы испортите себе глаза, - сказал Риверте, входя в библиотеку и снимая с полки большой подсвечник, которого Уилл прежде не заметил. Вспыхнули свечи, стало гораздо светлее, хотя Уилл предпочёл бы, чтобы в библиотеке воцарилась кромешная тьма, под сенью которой он смог бы незаметно прокрасться вдоль стенки и удрать. Он уже страшно корил себя за то, что не остался в своей комнате.  
\- Вообразите, какой конфуз: я отправил Арко, чтобы он принёс мне "Эротиазис" Кальченте, а этот маленький идиот притащил сборник порнографических гравюр Литтозо, который ни один здравомыслящий человек не откроет в приличном обществе... Чёрт, где же он... странно, я был уверен, что оставил его в прошлый раз на столе. Вы не брали?  
\- Нет! - выпалил Уилл, радуясь, что полумрак скрадывает пунцовый румянец, заливший его щёки. Он слышал про "Эротиазис", выдающийся труд современной поэзии, воспевающий интимные прелести женского тела, и ему было страшно представить себе состав общества, в котором Риверте собрался читать эти стихи.  
Его порыв оказался, видимо, чересчур жарок. Риверте прекратил озираться и посмотрел на Уилла в упор.  
\- А, собственно, - сказал он, - какого дьявола вы тут делаете?  
Похоже, его настроение ничуть не улучшилось с той минуты, когда Гальяна представил их с Уиллом друг другу в большом зале; впрочем, Уилл опасался, что подобное настроение для Риверте - нечто вроде нормы. Он переоделся из своего охотничьего костюма в роскошный парадный; лиловый атлас камзола и чёрный шёлк бриджей, заправленных в высокие лоснящиеся сапоги, бросались в глаза даже в полутьме библиотеке, а белоснежный батист сорочки слепил глаза. В руке Риверте больше не было хлыста, но лицо его выглядело таким же холодным и равнодушным, как и во время их первого разговора.  
\- Я... я, - сказал Уилл, прочистив горло, - собирался, с вашего позволения, написать несколько писем родным.  
\- С моего позволения? А на черта вам понадобилось моё позволение? И если так, почему вы не испросили его прежде, чем браться за дело - вижу, работа у вас в самом разгаре?  
Он говорил отрывисто, но Уилл всё равно не мог понять, всерьёз ли он, или это такое своеобразное чувство юмора. Риверте развеял его замешательство, улыбнувшись - это была скупая и не особенно приятная улыбка, хотя кому-то она, может, и показалась бы обворожительной.  
\- Бросьте ваши бумажки, - сказал он. - И спускайтесь вниз. Там сегодня такие дамы, что смертный грех избегать их общества.  
\- Боюсь, я не смогу принять ваше любезное приглашение... - начал Уилл, и Риверте ответил:  
\- Боюсь, я не смогу принять вашего вежливого отказа. Даю вам четверть часа, чтобы переодеться и спуститься вниз. Сейчас как раз будет третья смена горячего. Где же этот чёртов Кальченте... а! Вот он. Ну, я так и знал, вы завалили его своими писульками. Подайте-ка.  
Уилл испуганно смахнул бумаги в сторону, едва не перевернув чернильницу, и действительно увидел под ними тонкую книжицу. Он взял её и протянул Риверте. Длинные сильные пальцы, на сей раз без перчатки, сомкнулись на тёмном бархате переплёта, кроваво-красный рубин кольца блеснул в свете свечи. Уилл разжал руку и отпрянул. Риверте помахал книгой в воздухе.  
\- Спускайтесь поживее, будет читать сира Элеонор. Поверьте, это стоит послушать. Четверть часа, Уильям, не то я сам поднимусь и приволоку вас, - он снова улыбнулся и вышел из библиотеки шагом, в котором странно сочетались быстрота и размашистость военного с изяществом придворного. Лишь когда дверь за ним закрылась, Уилл позволил себе судорожно вздохнуть. Ну почему, почему ему не сиделось на месте!  
Как и опасался Уилл, небольшая пирушка в замке Даккар оказалась самым пёстрым, шумным и жеманным обществом из всех, в каких ему доводилось оказываться за его пока ещё не очень долгую жизнь.  
Нет, конечно, в Тэйнхайле давали приёмы, устраивали сезонные балы и празднества. Но Тэйнхайл был всего лишь провинциальным замком небольшого, скромного королевства, в котором строгость и аккуратность ценилась выше показного роскошества. Тем не менее, именно на балу в Тэйнхайле Уилл впервые увидел Риверте - около года назад. Тогда их страны ещё не были в состоянии войны, хотя к ней, очевидно, шло. Риверте явился в Хиллэс с дипломатической миссией, а поскольку как раз в это время король Эдмунд гостил у своего троюродного кузена лорда Норана в Тэйнхайле, там и состоялся приём. Риверте явился на него с опозданием, потому привлёк всеобщее внимание, когда наконец вошёл в яркий, полный людей зал. Он был в абсолютно чёрном, но очень дорогом костюме, освежаемом лишь тяжелой драгоценной цепью на груди, в оправе которой матово поблескивал крупный аметист, и такими же камнями на пальцах. Этот костюм несказанно шёл к цвету его глаз и смолянисто-чёрным волосам, заметно более коротким, чем у любого из присутствующих мужчин: они едва прикрывали затылок и были зачёсаны назад и набок, ложась вокруг лба продуманно небрежной волной. Среди длинноволосых уроженцев Хиллэса это смотрелось едва ли не дико - но настоящее возмущение вызвали кружевные манжеты сорочки, очень длинные и свободно выпущенные из-под рукавов камзола. Риверте поклонился королю Эдмунду, затем леди и лорду Норан, затем какой-то из присутствующих дам, которая немедленно зарделась до самого декольте, станцевал два танца и до конца вечера стал объектом бурного обсуждения присутствующих. Все порицали его причёску и его манжеты; однако на следующий же бал большая часть мужчин явилась подстриженной и с выпущенными манжетами. В те дни вряд ли кто-нибудь мог с уверенностью сказать, в чём состояла цель дипломатического визита посланника Вальены - у всех были другие поводы для разговоров. Даже Роберт, глубоко презиравший веяния моды, кажется, стал носить волосы чуточку короче. И лишь много позже, когда Риверте уехал, стало известно, что он привозил требование дани.  
Уилл хорошо помнил тот день, и воспоминание ожило с новой силой, когда он переступил порог бального зала замка Даккар.  
Зал был полон. Полтора десятка пар кружились по нему в танце, ослепляя Уилла яркими красками одежд и блеском драгоценностей. Свечи полыхали так, что, казалось, в замке вспыхнул пожар. Длинный стол, стоявший в правой части зала, был накрыт и ломился от яств. Музыканты на галерее не щадили ни себя, ни своих инструментов, и музыка гремела так, что за ней нельзя было разобрать человеческой речи. Уилл немного постоял на пороге, выискивая взглядом укромный уголок, в который он мог бы забиться. В конце концов ему показалось, что скрытый за портьерой подоконник одного из окон неплохо подойдёт для этой цели. Он пробрался туда, стараясь не столкнуться с кружащимися по залу парами. Это был какой-то странный танец, незнакомый Уиллу: пары не сходились и расходились, а беспрестанно передвигались по залу, рискуя налететь друг на друга и передавить ноги всем окружающим.  
Риверте не танцевал. Уилл заметил его сразу; он стоял, оперевшись локтем на каминную доску, и слушал оживлённую болтовню дам, сидевших кружком вокруг него. Их пышные юбки полностью погребли под собой ножки кресел, а огромные веера двигались так рьяно, что Уиллу чудилось, будто он ощущает созданный ими порыв ветра. Дамы болтали все хором, и Уилл не сомневался, что, в такой-то шумихе, Риверте не может разобрать ни единого слова - что не мешало ему кивать и улыбаться с любезным видом, способность к которому Уилл никогда бы в нём не заподозрил. Особенно внимательно граф смотрел на пышную рыжеволосую леди с крайне рискованным декольте, сидевшую к нему ближе всех; Уилл заметил книгу - ту самую, в бархатном переплете, - лежащую на столике между ними. По-видимому, чтения фривольных стишков уже закончились. Уилл вздохнул про себя. Он промедлил полчаса, а не четверть, как было ему указано, но не осмелился не прийти вовсе. Теперь он об этом жалел: похоже, Риверте совсем забыл о нём и вряд ли заметил бы его отсутствие. Что ж, всегда можно уйти так же незаметно, как и явился... Для Уилла здесь было слишком светло и шумно, к тому же его смущали чересчур оголённые плечи женщин и то, как близко их прижимали к себе мужчины во время танца - они не держали партнёрш за руку, как требовали приличия, а фамильярно обнимали их за талию. Уилл начинал понимать, почему преподобный Эдмон Тальянский в своём трактате "О пороке" называл Вальену вместилищем плотского греха.  
Музыка смолкла, лишь затем, чтобы почти сразу грянуть снова, но большинство пар разбились. К группе у камина подошли ещё несколько человек, в основном мужчины, разодетые, как и дамы, в шёлк и атлас и не меньше дам злоупотреблявшие драгоценностями. Риверте от них ничем не отличался - но в то же время отличался, неуловимо, однако весьма ощутимо. Он выглядел не менее вычурным франтом, чем все эти пустые, жеманные, громко и манерно смеющиеся люди, но при этом не казался ни манерным, ни пустым. Он, как заметил Уилл, мало говорил и в основном слушал, иногда улыбаясь короткой, холодной улыбкой, от которой Уилла мороз продирал по коже и которая отчего-то приводила тех, кому была адресована, в неистовый восторг. Один из гостей (Уилл вспомнил его, как ни странно - он скакал рядом с Риверте по дороге из леса нынче днём) попытался перетянуть внимание на себя и принялся что-то рассказывать, чрезмерно жестикулируя и повышая голос. Дамы нарочито вскрикивали и закатывали глаза, мужчины понимающе кивали, и только Риверте стоял, чуть отступив в сторону и слегка откинув голову назад, и глядел на говорившего с настолько неприкрытым, презрительным весельем, что Уилл поразился, почему никто из этих людей не видит, что он насмехается над ними. Однако ему, без сомнения, было приятно их общество, иначе зачем бы он их к себе приглашал?  
\- Хотите пунша, сир? - спросил кто-то совсем рядом, и Уилл, вздрогнув от неожиданности, едва не свалился с подоконника. Рядом с ним, хлопая глазами, стоял молоденький паж - не тот, которого посылали за книгой, но тоже асмаец. Видимо, Риверте нравились асмайские мальчики. От этой мысли Уилл ощутил холодный узел, стягивающийся в низу живота.  
\- Нет, благодарю, - сказал он, торопясь отослать мальчика - он боялся привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. Тот поклонился и отошёл к паре гостей, продолжавшей танцевать - Уилл видел, что они уже довольно сильно пьяны, судя по тому, что рука партнёра переместилась с талии партнёрши на её грудь, а та либо не замечала этого, либо нисколько не возражала. Уилл отвёл глаза. Один господь знает, до чего ему хотелось отсюда уйти. А почему, внезапно подумал он, я должен здесь быть? Только потому, что он приказал? Так что из того? Он мне не король.  
С этой мыслью Уилл спрыгнул с подоконника - и, о ужас, зацепил ногой край портьеры, запутался и чуть не упал. Ему удалось устоять на ногах, но он сбил на пол высокий стоячий канделябр с зажженными свечами. Раздался оглушительный грохот, и, как следовало ожидать, все взгляды разом обратились на него.  
Уилл обернулся, пылая от смущения. Одна из леди что-то воскликнула и указала на него веером. Другая ответила ей вполголоса, но Уилл не слышал их и не видел. Он чувствовал на себе только один взгляд: внимательный, насмешливый взгляд Фернана Риверте.  
Выдержав паузу, позволившую гостям сполна налюбоваться на Уилла, топтавшегося рядом с обрушенным канделябром, Риверте лениво поманил его двумя пальцами.  
Жест был настолько фамильярный, что Уилл на мгновение застыл. Он был сыном лорда и братом лорда, его род был нищ по меркам Вальены, но знатен и уважаем в его родной стране - и он не мог, не имел права позволить обращаться с собой, словно с мальчиком, вывезенным из дикого неотёсанного Асмая. Однако если бы теперь он гордо повернулся и вышел прочь, то выставил бы Риверте дураком в глазах его гостей. И хотя именно об этом Уилл мечтал больше всего на свете, в то же время он знал, что не должен настраивать этого человека против себя, как бы ни хотело этого всё его существо. От него зависело слишком многое.  
Поэтому он заставил гордость умолкнуть, поднял голову и неторопливо подошёл к мужчинам и женщинам, сгрудившимся вокруг камина.  
\- Уильям, вы всё-таки пришли, - не дав ему сказать ни слова извинений за причинённое беспокойство, бросил Риверте. - С чего это вы забились в угол? Присоединяйтесь к нашей компании.  
Уилл холодно поблагодарил, кланяясь дамам - и, менее глубоко, мужчинам. Риверте назвал его имя своим насмешливым холодным голосом. Многие - но не все - присутствующие ответили на поклон, а дамы захихикали, прячась за веерами.  
\- О, так это и есть сын славного лорда Бранда, которого вы убили этой весной? - воскликнула рыженькая леди, сидевшая к Риверте ближе всех. Её жадно сверкавшие глаза обшарили Уилла так, что ему стало неловко.  
\- Он самый, милая сира Элеонор, и с вашей стороны было крайне любезно напомнить о сём прискорбном факте.  
\- Ах, прошу вас, Фернан! Все мы прекрасно понимаем, что происходит, не так ли? К тому же мы все тут друзья, нам нечего стыдиться друг друга, - простодушно сказала та и протянула Уиллу пухлую надушенную ручку. Уилл замешкался, потом поцеловал её короткие пальчики и пробормотал какую-то приличествующую ситуации банальность.  
\- Бросьте, сира, вы его совершенно смутили, - услышал он над своей головой резкий голос Риверте. - И дураку ведь понятно, что он не привык к столь блистательному обществу, как ваше. Кстати, Уильям, я ведь просил вас переодеться. Отчего вы пренебрегли моей просьбой, могу ли я узнать?  
Уилл ощутил, что снова краснеет. Он действительно не стал переодеваться: решил, что это совершенно излишне. На нём был вполне хороший костюм из светло-коричневого бархата и простая, но добротно сшитая сорочка, а сапоги ему только что заново начистили - он решил, что этого вполне достаточно. Он не собирался меряться с этими прощелыгами умением пускать пыль в глаза - хотя бы потому, что заведомо проиграл бы такой поединок.  
Но на выпад Риверте надо было ответить. И он ответил, так спокойно и с таким достоинством, что болтовня вокруг него (господа, обменявшись с ним церемониями, вернулись к своим разговорам) сразу стихла:  
\- Я счёл, что мой внешний вид приличествует обстоятельствам.  
Все они знали, кто он - и все должны были понять, на что он намекал. Они приехали в гости к своему другу развлекаться - а он был заложником в доме врага Он надеялся, что выразился достаточно недвусмысленно, однако строгий пафос его слов был уничтожен внезапным взрывом хохота, острого, словно звон бьющегося стекла. Уилл обернулся и с ужасом понял, что это смех Риверте. Он впервые слышал, как смеётся этот человек.  
\- Так у вас попросту не нашлось шмотья получше? Бог мой, так бы сразу и сказали! Я бы уж придумал что-нибудь... Мой гардероб вам вряд ли подойдёт, из одного моего костюма для вас можно выкроить три, но вот Освальдо с вами одной комплекции, так что наверняка у него бы подыскалось что-нибудь приличествующее, как вы говорите, обстоятельствам.  
Уилл был так разгневан этим новым унижением, что не заметил многозначительных взглядов, которыми обменялись присутствующие дамы и, особенно, господа, услышав эти слова. Освальдо был одним из пажей Риверте; Уилл слышал сегодня это имя от кого-то из слуг, но никого ещё тут не знал в лицо и мог только гадать, кого из снующих по залу расфуфыренных мальчишек звали Освальдо. Да это и не казалось ему важным.  
\- Благодарю вас, - свистящим от едва сдерживаемого гнева голосом ответил он. - Я вполне доволен тем, что имею.  
\- Но, бога ради, скажите, что же в таком случае в ваших сундуках? Вообразите, сиры, - отвернувшись от Уилла, добавил Риверте - так, словно его вовсе тут не было, - он привёз с собой четыре здоровенных сундука, в которые, полагаю, в разобранном виде поместилась бы половина Вальены. Я даже боюсь предположить, чем они набиты...  
\- Может, там оружие, - предположил невысокий, плотно сбитый мужчина, бородатый и добродушный с виду. - Молодые люди часто собирают оружие и не имеют сил расстаться с ним.  
\- Или письма! - воскликнула рыжеволосая сира Элеонор. - Письма от возлюбленной, которые он не мог оставить, которые не может не прижимать к сердцу еженощно, куда бы ни забросила его злая судьба!  
Она казалась взволнованной, её глаза, обращённые на Уилла, ярко блестели, и в них читалась не насмешка, а искреннее, пылкое сочувствие. Она была не зла, эта леди Элеонор, читавшая на званом балу фривольные стишки. Просто очень глупа.  
\- Четыре сундука любовных писем? - голос Риверте резал, будто клинок. - При всём уважении к нашим друзьям из Хиллэса, никогда бы не заподозрил в этом молодом человеке темперамента, способного вызвать столь бурную переписку.  
\- Может, там несколько адресатов, - предположила чернявая леди, сидящая рядом с Элеонор.  
\- Делайте ставки, сиры! - провозгласил Риверте, назидательно подняв указательный палец. - Ну же, что в сундуках у нашего таинственного гостя? Сир Пьетро ставит, как я понимаю, на оружие, сира Элеонор - на любовные письма, а я бы, с вашего позволения, поставил на свечи, кадила и прочую церковную утварь, ибо мне известно небезразличие нашего юного друга к предметам и обрядам культа. Он повернулся к Уиллу и вперил в него взгляд, за который Уиллу захотелось бы убить его, если бы желание это и так уже не достигло своего пика.  
\- Ну же, сир, разрешите наш спор. Что в ваших сундуках?  
Музыканты перестали играть и, пользуясь оживившейся болтовнёй внизу, настраивали инструменты. За спиной у Уилла суетились слуги - готовилась смена блюд. Одна из дам остановила пробегавшего мимо пажа и сняла у него с подноса бокал с пуншем. Уилл молчал долго - дольше, чем требовали и этикет, и его собственная гордость. Но он не мог, просто не мог находиться здесь, терпеть то, как ведут себя с ним эти люди. Это было с их стороны не просто грубо - это было низко. Ведь он был в их полной власти.  
\- Книги, - наконец ответил он.  
Сира Элеонор сморщила носик: она явно была разочарована. Сир Пьетро удивлённо моргнул - Уилл подумал, что он вряд ли умеет читать. Кто-то хмыкнул, отпустив непристойную шуточку по поводу возможного содержания этих книг, извиняемого юным возрастом читателя. Лицо Риверте не выражало ровным счётом ничего.  
\- Признаю своё поражение, - проговорил он наконец. - В самом деле, зная вас, глупо было предполагать что-либо иное.  
\- Вы считаете, что знаете меня, сир?  
\- Да, я так считаю. Но вот и ужин, господа, идёмте - Гальяна обещал мне сюрприз, я сгораю от любопытства.  
По небрежности его тона нельзя было поверить в искренность этих слов, однако все уже обернулись ко входу в зал. От распахнутых настежь дверей уже двигался ряд слуг, несших длинное блюдо, на котором лежал кабан - как понял Уилл по восторженным крикам господ, тот самый, которого они добыли сегодня днём на охоте. Блюдо водворили в центр стола, кабана разрезали - и дюжина живых голубей с испуганным криком прыснула во все стороны, хлопая крыльями. Дамы восторженно завизжали, мужчины приветствовали представление аплодисментами.  
\- Очаровательно, - сказал Риверте. Он едва ли не последним отошёл от камина и всё ещё стоял рядом с Уиллом. - Теперь весь этот птичник рассядется на стропилах и будет гадить на головы гостям. Гальяна, как обычно, умеет сделать мне приятное. Идёмте за стол, Уильям, пока жаркое не остыло.  
Уилл не мог заставить себя есть. Ему казалось, что каждый, роняя на него взгляд, вспоминает эту унизительную сцену у камина. Но, к счастью, к нему уже потеряли интерес. Он был слишком скучным для них, равно в качестве и собеседника, и объекта для насмешек. Уилл радовался, что успел поужинать у себя наверху - хуже всего было бы сейчас поддаться чувству голода и есть со всеми, тем самым опустившись до их уровня. Он сидел, держа спину прямой, молча, между двумя неаккуратно евшими мужчинами, и старательно избегал смотреть во главу стола, где леди Элеонора кормила Риверте кабаньим мясом с руки, словно ребёнка или собаку. Судя по царившему в том конце стола оживлению, всё это сопровождалось полной кротостью хозяина замка и остроумнейшими замечаниями всех свидетелей.  
Доев, они снова принялись танцевать. Уилл хотел уйти, но перехватил леденящий взгляд Риверте и словно прирос к месту. Последовала ещё одна смена блюд, затем представление, разыгранное загримированными пажами и весьма двусмысленное, как и все здешние развлечения, потом снова танцы. Уилл сидел в кресле за столом, словно привязанный, и гадал, когда же закончится эта пытка. Уже далеко за полночь леди Элеонор вскрикнула, словно вспомнив что-то очень важное, и настойчиво попросила Риверте о чём-то. Он принялся яростно отказываться; Уилл не слышал слов, но видел его возмущение, столь активное и при этом столь явно притворное, что в иной ситуации это могло бы показаться комичным. Тут уж к леди Элеонор присоединились остальные дамы и некоторые из мужчин. Поломавшись не менее десяти минут, Риверте картинно вздохнул и потребовал стакан вина и свечу. Паж поднёс ему просимое. Установилась благоговейная тишина, даже музыка смолкла - музыканты перевесились через балюстраду галереи, и в этой тишине Уилл с изумлением смотрел, как человек, убивший его отца, набирает полный рот вина, запрокидывает голову, быстрым движением подносит горящее пламя свечи к самым губам - и изо рта у него, устремляясь вверх, вырывается длинная огненная струя, подобная дыханию дракона или самого дьявола.  
Подчиняясь мольбам дам, Риверте повторил номер на бис, и овации не стихали несколько минут. Уилл вдруг ощутил, как невыносимая, смертельная усталость навалилась на него. Не думая больше о том, кто и как на него посмотрит, он встал и пошёл к выходу. Его никто не остановил. Уилл поднялся по лестнице, попытался отыскать свою комнату - и вскоре понял, что заблудился. Большая часть замка уже погрузилась в сон, лишь кое-где играли в кости камергеры, ожидающие своих господ, да болтали в ожидании дам горничные. В конце концов Уилл забрёл в ту самую библиотеку, присутствие в которой сегодня стало причиной его последующего унижения. Там было совсем темно. В отчаянии он лёг на диван, стоявший у дальней стены, и попытался задремать. Но сон не шёл к нему. Уилл долго лежал с болью в голове и тяжело бьющимся сердцем, потом сел, сбросил ноги на пол и тоскливо посмотрел в окно. Небо, как ни странно, прояснилось: в окна замка Даккар ясно смотрела полная луна. За дверью раздались шаги, голоса и женский смех; Уилл внутренне сжался, но потом голоса отдалились и вскоре стихли. Уилл вздохнул и снова лёг. Ему нужно было хоть немного поспать - всё равно, где.  
Он снова опустил голову на мягкую обивку дивана - и на этот раз, кажется, сумел провалиться в прерывистый, беспокойный сон.  
Он спал так крепко, что не услышал ни скрипа двери, ни шагов. Лишь когда чья-то рука тронула его плечо, он вскинулся и завертел головой, не понимая, где находится. Горел неяркий свет, и, проморгавшись, в этом свете Уилл увидел прямо над собою лицо, которое - он знал теперь - ему вовек не забыть.  
\- Проклятье, Уильям! Вы снова здесь, - сказал Риверте.  
Уилл подскочил на месте, будто ошпаренный, и ненароком толкнул его так сильно, что Риверте едва не выронил свечу. Уилл тут же подобрался и пробормотал извинения; он ещё не до конца проснулся и теперь изо всех сил пытался собраться.  
\- Да не беспокойтесь вы так, - сказал хозяин замка Даккар, отступая от него на шаг и ставя свечу на стол. - Почему вы спите здесь? Заблудились?  
Уилл запротестовал. Риверте смотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой - и то ли Уилл ещё плохо соображал со сна, то ли она вправду несколько отличалась от тех улыбок, которые он расточал и которыми резал окружающих в зале внизу.  
Мысль о бальном зале мгновенно оживила в памяти Уилла давешнее унижение. Он рывком встал с дивана и, пожелав графу спокойной ночи, шагнул к выходу.  
\- Сядьте, - сказал Риверте.  
Некстати - как ему показалось - Уилл вдруг вспомнил то холодное утро в Тэйнхайле и смертельный танец двух воинов у подножия холма. Фернан Риверте, подумал он внезапно, великий воин. И не менее великий полководец, как говорят. Уиллу было недосуг подумать об этой его стороне - пока что он мог по достоинству оценить лишь напыщенность, вздорность и мелочную жестокость этого человека. Но лишь теперь, услышав это спокойное и властное "Сядьте", Уилл Норан понял, почему король Рикардо Четвёртый поставил этого человека во главе своих армий. Или ему показалось, что понял - ибо очнулся он, снова сидя на диване, причём совершенно не мог вспомнить, как и почему сел.  
Риверте тоже сел - в кресло за столом, отодвинув его и вытянув вперёд длинные ноги. Негромко вздохнул и, подняв руки к лицу, слегка помассировал ладонями глазные яблоки. Пламя единственной свечи играло на крупных, безупречно огранённых камнях его колец. Уилл смотрел на него, словно кролик на удава. Риверте опустил руки, слегка поморщившись, словно от вспышки головной боли, и перевёл взгляд на Уилла.  
\- Ну? - спросил он вполголоса. - Что вы обо мне думаете?  
Уилл открыл рот - и закрыл его.  
\- Ч-что? - выдавил он; меньше всего на свете он ожидал такого вопроса и понятия не имел, какого ответа от него ждут. - Простите, я не понимаю.  
\- Вы прекрасно понимаете. Как я вам? Достаточно отвратителен? Ваши ожидания оправдались сполна? А ведь, смею вас уверить, вы ещё ничего не видели, - Риверте снова вздохнул и покачал головой. - Надеюсь, Уильям, вы не слишком сердитесь на то, что я немного подразнил вас там, у камина. Но у вас было такое лицо, что я просто не смог удержаться.  
\- Немного... подразнили? - хрипло переспросил Уилл. Он всё ещё с трудом верил своим ушам.  
\- О, так вы не на шутку оскорблены? Я бы охотно принял ваш вызов на дуэль, если бы не то, что вы сами назвали обстоятельствами... А знаете, я ведь тут тоже немного... как бы сказать... ну, слегка в ссылке, - закончил он почти доверительно.  
Тысяча вопросов вертелась у Уилла в голове, и ни один из них нельзя было задавать. Поэтому он задал самый глупый, но и наименее опасный:  
\- Как можно быть "слегка" в ссылке?  
\- Вполне можно, уверяю вас. Ну, ровно как вы тут у меня немножечко в заточении. Забавно, но причина одна и та же. Вас прислал в Вальену ваш король, принеся вас в жертву - но мой король разгневался на меня именно за то, что эта жертва стала возможной.  
\- Ваш король... разгневан? После всего... - Уилл задохнулся. Риверте посмотрел на него. В синих глазах отражалась насмешка, но это снова была не та насмешка, которая пронзала Уилла до глубины души и заставляла трепетать от унижения и гнева.  
\- Ваш вальендо безупречен, сир Уильям, - заметил он. - Я вам прежде не говорил? Нет, в самом деле. Вы даже мямлите и заикаетесь как истый уроженец Сианы. Кстати, скажите, неужели у вас действительно четыре сундука книг?  
Уилл медленно кивнул. Риверте фыркнул.  
\- Не стоило так утруждаться. У меня отличная библиотека.  
\- Я это уже заметил, - Уилл вовсе не хотел сказать ничего такого, но, видимо, в его голосе помимо воли прозвучал сарказм. И Риверте снова поразил его, широко ухмыльнувшись в ответ.  
\- Ваш скепсис не делает чести вашему вкусу, молодой человек. Кальченте - великий поэт, ну а что до тематики, то не дело простых смертных указывать гению, что ему воспевать. Не находите?  
\- Не знаю, - буркнул Уилл. - Я не знаток поэзии.  
\- А в чём же вы знаток? Что у вас там за книги?  
Уилл вспомнил брата Эсмонта и поколебался, но всё же ответил:  
\- Священные писания... в основном.  
Риверте молчал. Уилл вытерпел это молчание столько, сколько смог, потом украдкой взглянул на своего мучителя. Тот сидел, откинув голову на спинку кресла и закрыв глаза. Казалось, он спит. Уилл осторожно привстал - и Риверте тут же открыл глаза.  
\- Простите, - сказал он и широко зевнул. - Правду сказать, мои дражайшие гости здорово умеют навести скуку. Вы правильно сделали, что сбежали, а я поступил эгоистично, вытащив вас туда, где вам вовсе не место. Просто мне подумалось, что хоть это меня немного развлечёт.  
Уилл мог бы сказать, что сир Риверте вовсе не выглядел скучающим, заглядываясь на декольте сиры Элеонор, и что не просто жестоко, но низко развлекать себя подобным образом за счёт других людей, и много что ещё. Но он лишь снова подумал о брате Эсмонте и промолчал.  
\- К слову, - сказал Риверте, - о вашем как бы заточении. Не было времени толком переговорить с вами об этом. Как вы уже могли догадаться, я предпочитаю видеть в вас гостя, а не кого бы то ни было ещё, и надеюсь, что вы поведёте себя так, как положено гостю в порядочном доме. В пределах замка вы совершенно свободны, можете ходить где и когда вам угодно, брать любые книги, оружие, лошадей - словом, всё, что вздумается. Боюсь, у меня не будет времени развлекать вас, так что справляйтесь сами. Однако за пределы замка вы не можете выйти иначе, как в сопровождении моих людей и с моего личного разрешения. Это понятно?  
Теперь он говорил сухо и чётко, как человек, привыкший отдавать приказы, и не меньше привыкший к беспрекословному повиновению. Уилл не раз слышал подобный тон - и ныне, как всегда, внутренне напрягся, не желая ему подчиняться.  
\- Вы, я вижу, невысоко цените слово Норана из Тэйнхайла, - сказал он холодно, чувствуя себя оскорблённым больше, чем прежде.  
Риверте посмотрел на него в упор - и вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь. Цену слову Норана я знаю. И не думаю, что вы замыслите удрать, стоит выпустить вас за ворота - если вы это имеете в виду. Но за этими стенами шастает множество людей, чья честь, увы, никак не сравнится с честью Норанов из Тэйнхайла. Многие из них приложат все усилия, чтобы убить вас, пока вы находитесь под моей опекой, и тем самым развязать войну между нашими странами.  
"А разве мы и так не в состоянии войны?" - хотел спросить Уилл, но вовремя прикусил язык. Риверте неотрывно смотрел на него.  
\- Я понятно изъясняюсь, Уильям?  
Он кивнул. Риверте кивнул в ответ.  
\- Вы сняли камень с моей души, - серьёзно сказал он. - А теперь, если позволите, я тут ещё немного поработаю. Вам лучше подняться в вашу комнату - на этом диване вас вусмерть заедят клопы. До конца коридора и налево, там по лестнице вверх, снова налево и третья дверь справа. Найдёте? Или мне вас проводить?  
\- Благодарю вас, - пробормотал Уилл, вставая. Он не мог толком ни отвечать, ни соображать под пристальным, цепким взглядом этих синих глаз, бархатисто поблескивавших в полутьме.  
\- Это недолго продлится, - сказал Риверте внезапно. - Смею верить, вскоре мой сюзерен сменит гнев на милость и позволит мне вернуться в столицу. Пока же вам придётся потерпеть моё общество и общество людей, от которых в некоторой степени зависит срок моего изгнания. Но обещаю, что впредь не буду вам досаждать их вниманием.  
\- Недолго? - из всего сказанного Уилл уловил лишь одно, и замер, словно громом поражённый. - Вы... вы собираетесь уехать из Даккара?  
\- Если только будет на то воля господня, - вытягиваясь в кресле, с чувством ответил Риверте. - Между нами говоря, ненавижу эту дыру.  
Уилл закусил губу и, поспешно поклонившись, отступил. Риверте кивнул ему на прощанье и отвернулся.  
Следуя указаниям графа, он нашёл свою комнату без труда, разделся и лёг в прохладную постель. Последние слова Риверте всё ещё звучали у него в голове; он думал, что не уснёт до рассвета, но заснул почти сразу. Ему снился Роберт - и разговор, состоявшийся между ними через несколько дней после того, как Уилл узнал о своей грядущей участи; разговор, поразивший его ещё больше, ещё глубже, разрушивший всё, что он знал о мире, перевернувший всё с ног на голову. Разговор, из которого следовало, что Уиллу теперь, когда он узнал о планах Риверте, придётся перестать мешкать - напротив, ему надо спешить, иначе всё пойдёт прахом...  
Во сне, так же как наяву, Роберт стоял у окна, отвернувшись от него, и холодным, отстранённым голосом спрашивал, помнит ли ещё Уилл их отца. И во сне Уилл, как и наяву, ответил: "Да" - о, да, он помнил, разве он мог забыть?.. Да, ответил Уилл наяву и во сне, конечно, я помню.  
И тогда Роберт обернулся, посмотрел на него и сказал, что он должен сделать.

 

**Глава вторая**

Гости графа Риверте пробыли в Даккаре ещё четыре дня. Все эти дни Риверте держал слово и больше ни разу не посылал за Уиллом, предоставляя его самому себе. Большую часть дня Уилл проводил либо в библиотеке, где в самом деле обнаружилось немало потрясающих трудов, ознакомиться с которыми он всегда мечтал - либо у себя, после того, как он понял, что библиотека была одним из излюбленных мест хозяина Даккара в этом замке. Разумеется, у Риверте был кабинет, но, когда у него доходили руки до дел, он предпочитал работать в библиотеке, и не раз Уилл, слишком захваченный чтением, замечал его лишь тогда, когда насмешливый резкий голос просил освободить любимое хозяйское кресло. Впрочем, говоря по правде, было это всего дважды, но Уиллу хватило, и, не решаясь снова подвергнуться риску встречи, он целые дни просиживал в своей комнате, за столом у окна, перед раскрытым трудом Чиртозе, или отца Гаудиса, или Святого Альберта, то листая пергаментные страницы, то глядя в окно.  
Вопреки своим жалобам, Риверте не выглядел слишком утомлённым гостями и явно не желал, чтобы они заскучали. Каждое утро, обычно ближе к полудню - ибо накануне господа вальенцы пьянствовали до зари - даккарское общество седлало лошадей и отправлялось на охоту или на прогулку, сопровождая сборы шумом, приличествующим небольшой войне. Женщины всегда ехали верхом, как и мужчины - по мнению Уилла, это было в высшей степени неприлично, но он уже понял, что в Вальене придавали благопристойности куда меньше значения, чем в Хиллэсе. Почти всегда гостей сопровождали грумы, пажи и егеря, и непременно - собаки, целая свора визгливых, вздорных и невоспитанных животных. Уиллу нравились собаки, но не те, которые с лаем кидались на каждого проходящего мимо, норовя повалить на пол и вытереть грязные лапы о сорочку. Риверте же, похоже, любил именно таких собак - судя по их количеству и по ласке, которой он одаривал каждого пса, тыкавшегося мордой ему в колено. Неудивительно, что псы его обожали.  
Впрочем, не только псы.  
За пять дней, проведённых в Даккаре, Уилл успел уяснить несколько неутешительных, но полезных для усвоения вещей. Во-первых - и это стало неприятным открытием - его комната находилась на одном этаже со спальней Риверте. Больше того - их покои располагались по одной стороне, дверь в дверь. Уилл не знал, была ли то случайность или просчитанный ход, свидетельствовавший о том, что Риверте решил не упускать своего узника из виду - но комфорту и спокойствию Уилла это никак не способствовало. Это было второе открытие: судя по всему, его милость граф Риверте вообще никогда не спал. Наносившись со своими гостями и собаками по полям и лесам, он закатывал очередную "небольшую пирушку", после чего отправлялся работать - не раз Уилл, идя из библиотеки с новой книгой, видел полосу света под дверью его кабинета. Проработав час или два, Риверте шёл к себе, но вовсе не для того, чтобы предаться отдохновению, умиротворяющему размышлению или молитве. Во всяком случае, Уилл сомневался, что молитва может сопровождаться подобными стонами, ахами и ритмичным скрипом кровати.  
В Даккаре были тонкие стены и поразительная слышимость - это было третьим неприятным открытием, которое сделал Уилл.  
Разумеется, он не прислушивался к этим звукам. Он даже начал немного привыкать к ним, хотя каждую ночь ему приходилось натягивать на голову подушку, чтобы уснуть, ибо непристойные звуки из-за стены - к несчастью, именно той, к которой примыкала его кровать - не смолкали до самого утра. Иногда они, правда, затихали ненадолго, но потом всё начиналось сызнова и смолкало только с рассветом, а ещё через полчаса Уилл слышал хлопок двери и бодрые шаги за стеной - Риверте вставал и направлялся к конюшням, чтобы объездить лошадь. Уилл подумал, что, быть может, именно в этом секрет его непобедимости и прочих талантов. Он продал душу дьяволу, чтобы получить способность обходиться без отдыха. У Святого Альберта в "Поучении искушаемым" был описан похожий случай.  
Впрочем, жаловаться Уиллу было не на что. Ему не было скучно благодаря книгам - тем, что он взял с собой и которые нашёл в библиотеке Даккара. Он тосковал по брату Эсмонту и немного по матери и Тэйнхайлу - с самого рождения он никогда с ними не расставался. Но в общем-то он ждал худшего. Риверте больше не задирал его и вообще не обращал на него внимания, ограничиваясь небрежным кивком при случайной встрече в библиотеке, в коридоре или во дворе замка, куда Уилл спускался раз в день подышать свежим воздухом. Погода в эти дни пошла на лад и стояла превосходная: туман развеялся, яркое солнце светило над полями, и лучи его весело поблескивали в лужах, в которых плескались воробьи. Однажды Уилл замешкался и попал как раз на выезд гостей из замка; он слышал, как Риверте сказал кому-то из своих спутников, что, похоже, "их друг из Хиллэса" привёз в Даккар хорошую погоду. И в самом деле - слуги говорили, это были первые солнечные дни в Коральенской долине с начала лета.  
Увы, даже это не могло привести Уилла в более приподнятое настроение. Он очень плохо спал и потерял аппетит. Он всё время думал о последнем разговоре с Робертом - и о сне, который приснился ему в первую его ночь в Даккаре. И когда он об этом думал, ему хотелось лечь на кровать лицом вниз и натянуть подушку на голову... Что он и делал ночами.  
Как-то раз, когда бессонница одолела его особенно безжалостно, Уилл лежал, глядя в балдахин кровати широко открытыми глазами, и слушал, как за стеной скрипит кровать Риверте. Звуки были особенно громкими и настойчивыми; Уилл, как обычно, не имел ни малейшего понятия, с кем Риверте коротает ночи, и совершенно не хотел этого знать. Наконец возня утихла, потом смолкла совсем. Уилл тихонько вздохнул, моля бога ниспослать ему хотя бы чуточку сна и забытья...  
А потом он услышал такой жуткий, такой душераздирающий вопль, что волосы у него встали дыбом.  
Через мгновение вопль повторился. Уилл кубарем скатился с постели, запутавшись в простыне и грохнувшись на пол - к счастью, ковёр смягчил его падение. Выпроставшись, Уилл кинулся к двери и распахнул её. Он ждал увидеть слуг, несущихся по коридору на крик, но коридор был пуст и тёмен. Вопль тем временем повторился в третий раз, он звучал уже чуть тише и протяжнее, но всё равно походил на стон человека, которому живьём тянут кишки. Сомнений не было: кричали в спальне Риверте.  
Забыв обо всём на свете, Уилл кинулся к двери и заколотил в неё кулаками.  
Он очнулся и задал себе вопрос, что вообще он делает, когда за дверью громко выругались. Крик не повторялся; Уилл замер, но было уже поздно - раздались шаги, дверь широко распахнулась, и он увидел Риверте.  
\- Какого дьявола? - рявкнул хозяин Даккара. - Пожар или штурм? Уильям?.. В чём дело?  
Уилл попятился. Риверте стоял в дверном проёме, залитый неожиданно ярким светом десятков свечей, расставленных, как Уилл уловил боковым зрением, по всей спальне. Он был совершенно обнажён, чёрная грива волос, обычно безупречно уложенных, растрепалась и падала на глаза, придавая ему сходство с диким зверем. Вальенский Кот, тупо подумал Уилл - так его называют. Он и впрямь походил сейчас на кота, огромного, взбешённого кота. Тугие узлы мышц перекатывались на широких плечах, под золотящейся в отблесках света кожей, блестевшей от пота. Опустить взгляд ниже плеч и груди Уилл не посмел - и в то же время не мог смотреть ему в лицо. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
\- Простите, - пробормотал он, запинаясь. - Я услышал крик...  
\- Неужели?  
В голосе Риверте было сколько притворного изумления, что Уилл залился краской до ушей.  
\- Фернан... - простонал женский голос у Риверте за спиной; судя по тону, его обладательница либо умирала, либо было очень близка к агонии. - О, умоляю, вернись...  
Звучало это столь мучительно, что Уилл невольно бросил взгляд за плечо Риверте, по-прежнему закрывавшего проход - и увидел белоснежный локоток, холмики грудей и водопад рыжих кудрей, струящийся на подушку.  
\- Иду, душа моя, - холодно сказал Риверте, не оборачиваясь - и, глянув на Уилла, вопросительно изогнул бровь. - Присоединитесь?  
\- Ч-что?! Нет!!!  
\- Как хотите, - буднично ответил Риверте и захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом. Уилл услышал, как он идёт прочь от двери, и его голос, говоривший: "Вы переполошили половину замка, дорогая. Не могли бы вы орать немного потише? Впрочем, я, кажется, знаю, как этому помочь..."  
Уилл вернулся к себе. Его трясло - так, как не трясло даже после последнего, того самого разговора с Робертом. Не помня себя, он забрался в постель и обхватил колени руками. Из головы у него не шло зрелище обнажённого мужчины, стоящего в дверном проёме и залитого ярким светом. Внезапно Уилл понял, что и сам почти голый - на нём была только ночная сорочка. Он представил, что должен был подумать Риверте, распахнув дверь и увидев его - и протяжно застонал, ткнувшись лбом в колени. Он не мог взять в толк, что вообще заставило его сорваться с места и кинуться к двери. Но эти вопли, о, боже... как она кричала, эта женщина! Уилл никогда не думал, что такой крик может исторгнуться по причине, отличной от смертельного ужаса. Что же он такое с ней делал?..  
От этой мысли ему стало ещё больше не по себе. Поняв, что не уснёт, Уилл вскочил, наскоро оделся и, запалив свечу, открыл Священные Руады - главную книгу культа, которую, к стыду своему, ни читал ни разу с того дня, как оказался в Даккаре, хотя прежде изучал ежедневно - вместе с братом Эсмонтом, объяснявшим ему сложные места. Там было несколько стихов, приличествующих случаю, успокаивающих кровь и приносящих умиротворение. Уилл принялся читать их, но это не помогало. Он ловил себя на том, что невольно прислушивается к звукам за стеной, теперь совершенно иным; он не понимал, кто или что могло их издавать, и хотя это свидетельствовало лишь о чистоте его собственных помыслов, это непонимание смущало и тревожило его ещё сильнее.  
Он просидел до рассвета, пока не услышал в коридоре привычные уже шаги. Тогда только разрешил себе немного отдохнуть, лёг на кровать не раздеваясь - и до самого полудня забылся беспокойным, тяжким сном.  
Когда он проснулся, оказалось, что гости разъехались. На сей раз окончательно - Уилл спал так крепко, что не слышал суматохи, сопровождавшей сборы. Теперь всюду сновала челядь, наводившая порядок в опустевших спальнях; заодно зашли и к Уиллу, заявив, что надо вытрясти ковры и помыть пол, в связи с чем его выгнали вон и велели не являться по меньшей мере два часа.  
Уиллу совершенно не хотелось сегодня покидать своё убежище. Но, растеряв после прошедшей ночи остатки и без того невыдающейся решительности, он молча покорился непререкаемой воле слуг и, взяв под мышку томик нравоучений Святого Альберта, побрёл по замку в поисках укромного местечка, где можно было бы схорониться.  
Слуги мельтешили всюду, и Уилл бродил, пока не оказался в той части замка, куда до сих пор не заглядывал - в восточном крыле, менее обжитом и, как следствие, более пустынном и заброшенном, чем оживлённое западное. Одна из галерей, уставленных креслами, высокими вазами и рыцарскими доспехами, показалась ему довольно уютной; он прошёл немного по ковру, заглушавшему звук его шагов, и уже собрался опуститься в кресло, когда увидел Риверте.  
Тот стоял в дальнем конце галереи, заложив руки за спину, и рассматривал картину, висевшую на стене. Рядом с ним находился маленький резной столик, на котором Уилл заметил бутылку и бокал. Тихо, очень тихо Уилл сделал шаг назад, молясь, чтобы Риверте не повернул голову в его сторону - и через миг галерея огласилась раздирающим уши грохотом рыцарского доспеха, задетого локтем Уилла, и по такому случаю с готовностью рухнувшего на пол.  
Если бы Риверте позвал его, как прежде в зале для пиршеств, Уилл, должно быть, просто развернулся бы и кинулся прочь - до того он обезумел от стыда. Но прежде, чем он успел даже подумать об этом, Риверте оказался рядом. Помутившимся от смущения взглядом Уилл увидел выросшую над ним фигуру в чёрном камзоле.  
\- О господи, сир Норан, почему вы всё время что-нибудь роняете? - спросил Риверте, без видимого труда поднимая доспехи и возвращая их в вертикальное положение - хотя, по прикидкам Уилла, они весили никак не меньше полтораста фунтов.  
Вопрос был, надо сказать, в высшей степени справедливый. Уилл не мог на него ответить - он и дома всегда отличался неуклюжестью, вызывавшей раздражение отца, огорчение мамы и насмешки Роберта. Последний говорил, что там, где находится Уилл, обязательно что-нибудь упадёт или разобьётся.  
\- Я прошу прощения... я не знаю, как...  
\- Полагаю, вы были погружены в благочестивые размышления, - заметил Риверте, поправляя съехавший набок шлем на несчастном рыцаре. - Скорее всего, душеспасительные - ибо именно они способствуют наибольшему отрыву от реальности, олицетворяемой бренным миром телесных сущностей. Не исключаю также, что именно я стал причиной вашей глубокой задумчивости, повлекшей фатальную рассеянность. Так что это мне следует извиниться перед вами, тем более что, по счастью, на этот раз вы ничего не сломали.  
\- Простите, - снова пробормотал Уилл, окончательно сбитый с толку, и Риверте обратил на него взгляд - подозрительно безмятежный. Да он пьян, внезапно понял Уилл. Бутылка, стоящая на столике в другом конце галереи, была полна не более чем наполовину. Едва перевалило за полдень, а он уже пьёт... Уилла передёрнуло.  
\- Вижу, вы вновь избрали для времяпровождения место, к которому неравнодушен и я, - сменил тему Риверте, обводя галерею широким жестом. - Посему, - продолжал он галантно, - не откажете ли мне честь разделить со мной опохмел?  
\- Что разделить? - опешил Уилл.  
\- Опохмел. Я знаю, вы вчера не пили, но я пил, увы, и больше, чем следовало, так что ныне меня терзает жестокая жажда, к сожалению, не совсем духовная...  
Не дожидаясь ответа Уилла, Риверте фамильярно приобнял его за плечи и решительно повёл в другой конец галереи, в направлении, прямо противоположном тому, к которому Уилл стремился всей душой. Разделять опохмел с Риверте ему хотелось меньше всего на свете. Однако он безропотно взял бокал и столь же безропотно выпил, когда Риверте чокнулся с ним бутылкой и, провозгласив: "За прекрасных дам, дарящих нам незабываемые бессонные ночи!", приложился прямо к горлышку. Вино было великолепным, а тост уместным, потому что прошлую бессонную ночь Уилл и в самом деле вряд ли смог бы забыть.  
\- Вижу, - сказал Риверте, поставив бутылку на стол, - вчерашний конфуз вверг вашу душу в смятение и хаос. Согласен, темперамент сиры Элеонор способен вызвать замешательство даже у видавшего виды мужчины, однако поверьте мне на слово, он сполна себя оправдывает. Так что напрасно вы вчера не остались - она была бы не против. По правде, её несколько задело ваше поспешное бегство, и мне пришлось принести ей за вас извинения... Скажите, Уильям, вы что, никогда не видели голую женщину?  
Он говорил насмешливо, но без обычной своей едкой злости - похоже, вино смягчало его колючие манеры и делало почти добродушным. Уилл видел, что на самом деле он вовсе не сердится из-за случившегося недоразумения - скорее, забавляется им от души. Однако последний вопрос Риверте заставил его торопливо отвернуться. Уилл поставил бокал на стол и пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что не смеет больше мешать досточтимому сиру...  
\- Небеса всемогущие, - проговорил тот. - Что... и вправду не видели?!  
\- Хорошего вам дня, - собрав остатки воли, твёрдо сказал Уилл и шагнул прочь - но тут же замер, когда железная рука метнулась вперёд и вцепилась в его плечо с такой силой, что он едва не охнул.  
\- Это воз-му-ти-тель-но, - раздельно повторил Риверте, глядя на него блестящими от выпитого глазами - Уиллу хотелось верить, что только от выпитого.  
\- Чтобы молодой человек вашего возраста, вашего положения, вашей внешности, в конце концов, и такое упущение! Вижу, вас многому предстоит научить. Идёмте!  
\- Куда? - испугался Уилл; на миг он всерьёз подумал, что Риверте сейчас потащит его в одну из тайных комнат, о существовании которых в его замках ходило множество слухов, и швырнёт Уилла в живое море из обнажённых женских тел. От этой мысли у Уилла затряслись колени, и в своей слабости он позволил Риверте проволочь себя по коридору в соседнюю галерею.  
Это оказалась оружейная - огромный, очень длинный зал, все стены которого были увешаны полотнищами с гербами графов Риверте. К полотнищам было прикреплено бесчисленное и разнообразнейшее оружие, зловеще поблескивавшее в дневном свете, едва проникавшем сюда сквозь опущенные портьеры. Риверте отпустил плечо Уилла, подошёл к ближайшему полотнищу и снял со стены две шпаги  
\- Держите! - небрежно сказал он и бросил Уиллу одну из них.  
Уиллу пришлось вскинуть обе руки - и выронить зажатую под мышкой книгу, но шпагу он всё-таки поймал. Нравоучения Святого Альберта с глухим стуком упали на пол. Уилл хотел поднять их, но Риверте коротко бросил ему: "Защищайтесь!" - и немедленно перешёл в атаку, столь стремительную, что Святой Альберт вместе со всеми его нравоучениями мигом вылетел у Уилла из головы.  
В первый миг он ощутил ужас. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как этот человек, этот кошмарный, непостижимый и непредсказуемый человек выводил пляску смерти с его отцом на поле под Тэйнхайлом - и знал, что сам не сможет поддерживать этот танец и секунды. Но умирать Уиллу не хотелось, несмотря на всё, что было, и всё, что ещё предстояло выдержать, поэтому он сцепил зубы и каким-то чудом сумел отразить первый выпад. Это ободрило его, он выровнял дыхание и взял себя в руки. Он умел драться, хотя, конечно, не мог сравниться в этом с Робертом, однако если оружие попадало ему в руки, он мог выбросить из головы все мысли и, как учил его их мастер фехтования, стать собственной рукой, которая, в свою очередь, становилась шпагой. Это звучало просто для Уилла, читавшего много умных книг и привыкшего оперировать ещё более мудрёными абстракциями. Поэтому он, как и всегда в таких случаях, стал своей рукой, а рука его стала шпагой.  
Какое-то время - Уилл даже приблизительно не смог бы сказать, сколь долго - в оружейной стоял лишь лязг железа. Уилл был жив, что удивительно, и до сих пор не обезоружен, что удивляло ещё больше. Наконец Риверте остановился, так же внезапно, как и кинулся на него. Он не улыбался, но его лицо выражало некое подобие удовлетворения.  
\- Неплохо, - сказал он и забрал у Уилла шпагу.  
Тот растерянно смотрел, как Риверте идёт к стене и водворяет оружие на место. Лишь теперь вспомнив про оброненную книгу, Уилл заозирался - и понял, что они переместились по залу довольно далеко от того места, где начали схватку. Вернувшись к двери, Уилл поднял книгу и отёр с неё пыль рукавом.  
\- Неплохо, - прозвучало у него за спиной снова, - но много хуже, чем я мог ожидать от сына Бранда Норана. Вами что, совсем не занимались?  
Уилл выпрямился и обернулся. Он отдавал себе отчёт в своём сомнительном воинском мастерстве, но тон, которым Риверте констатировал его неумелость, был оскорбителен.  
\- Отчего же, - холодно отозвался Уилл. - Занимались. Но не так, как вы, видимо, полагаете. Война - не единственное из искусств.  
\- Да, есть ещё искусство ублажения плоти, - задумчиво ответил Риверте. - Но в нём вы, как я могу предположить, также далеко не виртуоз...  
\- Ещё есть искусство постижения духа, - довольно грубо перебил его Уилл, в новом порыве гнева и смущения забыв о своей принципиально подчёркнутой вежливости.  
\- О, - после паузы коротко сказал Риверте. - В самом деле. О духе я вечно забываю. Так вы, стало быть, избрали для себя путь учёного мужа?  
\- Я собираюсь посвятить себя богу, - ответил Уилл - с надменностью, за которую его пожурил бы брат Эсмонт, окажись он здесь. - И подготовка, мной полученная, исходила именно из этого.  
Риверте молчал слишком долго. Он вообще любил, как уже понял Уилл, выдерживать мучительные паузы - то ли обдумывая слова собеседника, то ли намеренно пытаясь вызвать его замешательство.  
\- Правильно ли я понял, - сказал он наконец, - что вы собрались в монастырь?  
\- Если это будет в моих силах... и когда исчезнут мешающие этому обстоятельства.  
Риверте выругался. Уилл и прежде замечал за ним манеру чертыхаться через слово, но столь грубого и витиеватого богохульства не слышал прежде - ни от него, ни вообще от кого был то ни было. Он даже вздрогнул, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы осенить себя знаком триединства.  
\- Именно поэтому ненавижу попов, - туманно высказался Риверте. - Что вы забыли в монастыре, вы, юный очаровательный идиот, могу ли я полюбопытствовать?  
\- Господь наш зовёт меня, - ответил Уилл с достоинством, хотя последнее обращение смутило его окончательно. - Но вы вряд ли сможете это понять.  
\- Да, где уж мне. Но это многое объясняет, в частности, вашу преступную неискушённость по женской части. Но неужели ваш отец попустительствовал этому вздорному решению? На его месте я бы запер вас в чулане и не выпускал, пока бы вы не образумились.  
Он впервые упомянул при Уилле его отца - настолько прямо, оформив слова как вопрос и вынуждая ответить на них. Уилл сцепил зубы, приказывая себе сохранять видимость спокойствия.  
\- Мой отец, да будет господь наш милостив к его душе, до последнего вздоха противился моему решению. Лишь по этой причине я всё ещё... не там, куда зовёт меня сердце.  
\- Противился? Право, мне всё больше и больше жаль, что я не успел узнать его получше. Похоже, это был в высшей степени достойный и умный человек.  
Уилл поднял голову и посмотрел на Риверте в упор. Тот спокойно выдержал взгляд сына того, кого он убил своими руками и о ком говорил сейчас так невозмутимо. Его лицо было совершенно непроницаемо.  
\- Но теперь, - продолжал Риверте, - когда ваш батюшка отправился на небеса, вы, полагаю, свободны в своём выборе?  
\- Как видите, не совсем, - ответил Уилл. Он чувствовал лёгкое отчаяние, неожиданно придавшее ему смелости - в конце концов, почему он должен скрывать свои истинные чувства? - Мой брат разделяет мнение отца по поводу моего пострига.  
\- А вы не смеете ему противиться.  
\- Я помню о своём долге.  
\- Странно. Я отчего-то полагал, что для таких, как вы, долг перед отцом небесным превыше долга перед отцом, гм, телесным.  
\- Долг един. Нарушивший долг земной не сможет выполнить долга вечного. Так нас учат Священные Руады.  
\- А ещё Священные Руады учат отделять земное от небесного и делать выбор в пользу последнего. Шестая книга пророка Одона, если не ошибаюсь, стих двадцать седьмой.  
Уилл заморгал. Меньше всего он ожидал обнаружить в этом богохульнике знание священного писания. Риверте смотрел на него без улыбки.  
\- Впрочем, - добавил он после уже привычной паузы, - я вовсе не собираюсь побуждать вас предать свой род, сбежать и спрятаться в облюбованном вами монастыре. Это означало бы для меня потерю вашего общества, что я в данное время никак не могу допустить.  
С этими словами он пошёл к выходу, мимо Уилла, давая понять, что разговор окончен - и вдруг у самой двери остановился и повернулся к нему.  
\- Вот ещё что, Уильям... раз уже этим утром мы столь откровенны... Ответьте честно: вы ведь вчера ночью удивились, застав у меня женщину, а не мужчину?  
Если у Уилла ещё и оставались силы соображать ясно и придумывать относительно достойные ответы в этом ужасном разговоре, то теперь он лишился их окончательно. Земля поплыла у него под ногами.  
\- Я... никоим образом...  
\- Бросьте. Вы знали, в чей дом едете, и не могли не наслушаться сплетен о моих предпочтениях. Вы видели моих пажей и даже при вашей феноменальной неискушённости не могли не сделать выводов. Вы ехали сюда, пребывая в уверенности, что я увлекаюсь мальчиками, не так ли?  
"Зачем, - думал Уилл, - зачем вы всё это спрашиваете?!" Но он не мог выдавить ни звука.  
\- На самом деле, - не дождавшись ответа, сказал Риверте спокойно, - мне всё равно, мужчина или женщина. Это зависит от настроения. Хорошего вам дня.  
Он ушёл и закрыл дверь. Уилл добрёл до кресла у окна и сел, вцепившись в нравоучения Святого Альберта так, словно написанные на пергаменте слова могли его защитить.  
Конечно, Уилл покривил душой. Он действительно слышал о том, что граф Риверте называл своими "предпочтениями". Не слышал о них лишь тот, кто вообще не знал о существовании графа Риверте, ибо эта сторона его жизни была окутана не меньшей таинственностью и вызывала не меньше толков, чем его выдающиеся победы, хотя и носила неизгладимый отпечаток скандальности.  
Хроники Сидэльи и Шимрана умалчивали об этом, но знающие люди утверждали, что порочность графа Риверте не уступает его военно-дипломатическим талантам. Он был потрясающе неразборчив в связях и не мог не закрутить интрижки ни в одном замке, поместье или постоялом дворе, куда только ни ступала его нога. При этом полу партнёра он придавал значения столь же мало, сколь и благородству его происхождения. Риверте могли застать, с равным успехом, и с благородной дамой, и с нищей прачкой, и с доблестным рыцарем, и с деревенским сапожником. Но особенной его страстью, как говорили люди ещё более знающие, были горничные и пажи. Причём если возраст горничных значения не имел, то к пажам это по понятной причине не относилось. Сидя на кресле у окна оружейной, Уилл мучительно вспоминал тех из них, на которых за прошедшие дни останавливался его взгляд. Почти все они были смазливы, как девушки, и разодеты пышно, словно одалиски Асмая. Кстати, асмайских мальчиков Риверте, похоже, предпочитал всем прочим. Это могло бы утешить Уилла, подобно большинству хиллэсцев, довольно хрупкого, светлокожего и светловолосого - то есть разительно отличавшегося от рослых и смуглых асмайских юношей. Могло бы, но, по целому ряду причин, совершенно не утешало.  
Кроме того, о Фернане Риверте ходили и другие, куда более мрачные и зловещие слухи. Говорили, что со своей ненасытностью и пристрастием к самому отвратительному пороку, он не удовлетворяется сонмом благородных любовников и случайной лаской слуг. Говорили, что в каждом из его многочисленных замков, разбросанных по всей Вальене, существуют тайные комнаты, где разврат достигает вершин, одна лишь мысль о которых способна навек опорочить невинный ум. Говорили, что Риверте может, проезжая через деревню или город, заприметить в толпе юного мальчика, и, ничем не выдав интереса, уехать прочь. А ночью его верный слуга и пособник Маттео Гальяна проникает в дом несчастного, похищает его и увозит в чёрную обитель своего господина, где юношу ждут унижение, пытки и смерть. Именно этой, последней, леденящей душу деталью обычно объясняли тот факт, что подобные чудовищные преступления до сих пор оставались не раскрыты и безнаказанны - ведь после них не остаётся свидетелей, помимо преданного Гальяны. Другие, настроенные более скептично, полагали, что королю Рикардо прекрасно известно о том, что вытворяет его фаворит, и он предпочитает попросту закрывать на происходящее глаза.  
Говоря по правде, до приезда в Даккар Уилл не особенно верил этим сплетням. Он даже не слушал их, хотя они особенно усиленно циркулировали по Хиллэсу после прошлогоднего визита Риверте в Тэйнхайл. До Уилла даже доходил слух о каком-то хиллэсском юноше знатной фамилии, который якобы увидел Риверте на том самом балу, где тот потряс всех своими манжетами, влюбился в него и последовал за ним в Вальену, вопреки уговорам и проклятиям родни - но это были непроверенные толки. Священные Руады предостерегали слушать слова человека, ибо человек лишён способности познания и часто выдаёт собственные страхи и желания за действительную реальность - и в том Уилл не раз самолично убеждался. Потому он не любил сплетен и уж тем более не способствовал их распространению.  
Однако теперь, находясь в логове того самого чудовища, которого рисовала людская молва, Уилл не знал, что ему думать и во что верить. Он уже убедился, что цинизм этого человека не знает меры, что он бестактен, бессердечен и, похоже, напрочь лишён совести, источником которой есть искренняя богобоязненность. Уилл видел пажей с подкрашенными глазами, ставивших фривольные сценки на потеху своему сиру; видел Гальяну, чей облик и манеры как нельзя лучше соответствовали образу похитителя детей из сказок; видел, в конце концов, непристойный "Эротиазис" и сборник порнографических гравюр с обнажённой женщиной на переплёте. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать соответствующие выводы - даже если бы накануне Уилл не слышал собственными ушами, как этот человек-демон исторгает из глотки подчинившейся ему женщины такой вопль, словно она испытывает все муки ада. В свете всего этого зрелище Риверте, изрыгающего пламя на потеху своим гостям, казалось кульминацией и венцом: да, этот человек был дьяволом и вполне мог быть повинен во всех дьявольских деяниях, ему приписываемых.  
Уилл говорил себе это, не чувствуя, как кусает губы, и очнулся, лишь ощутив во рту привкус крови. Он посмотрел на нравоучения Святого Альберта, сиротливо лежащие на его коленях, и ничего не почувствовал. Какая, в конце концов, разница, насколько правдиво всё, что говорят о Риверте? И какая разница, насколько это страшно и омерзительно для самого Уилла? Господь уже определил его судьбу, и какой бы они ни была, он собирался принять её с должным смирением.  
Ах, почему брата Эсмонта нет сейчас рядом с ним!  
Уилл просидел в оружейной почти до самого вечера, боясь пройти через галерею и снова столкнуться с Риверте. В конце концов голод выгнал его из насиженного угла - и лишь тогда он узнал, что сир граф ещё днём уехал в одну из своих деревень и обещался быть поздно. Похоже, суматоха уборки раздражала его, и он решил убраться, пока всё не будет закончено. Уилл спустился на кухню, заставил себя съесть кроличью ножку и поднялся в свою комнату, чувствуя себя больным и несчастным.  
Он так и не написал ни домой, ни брату Эсмонту в Ринтанскую обитель, потому решил, что это занятие отвлечёт его от тяжких мыслей и неясных, а от того ещё более мучительных предчувствий. Пытаясь найти слова, достаточно спокойные и внятные, он заставил мысли течь ровнее, и достиг в этом достаточного успеха, чтобы полностью погрузиться в свою эпистолярию. Уже совсем стемнело, когда Уилл оторвался от письма и, почувствовав, что в комнате довольно душно, решил открыть окно, благо погода окончательно наладилась, и стояла тёплая тихая ночь.  
Уилл отодвинул портьеры и распахнул окно. Внизу, во дворе, горели факелы, стражники в караулке у ворот шумно резались в кости, кто-то из детей челяди играл с собакой. Вдруг со стены раздался крик, и подъёмный мост заскрипел, опускаясь. Уилл видел, как в ворота въехал Риверте верхом на неизменном своём жеребце, которого он, кажется, вовсе не щадил и гонял по любому поводу. И ещё Уилл заметил, что в седле позади всадника сидит кто-то - гораздо мельче и ниже его. Может, женщина - а может, подросток...  
Когда Риверте спешился, довольно бесцеремонно стащив своего спутника с коня, и тот отчаянно задрыгал в воздухе ногами в штанах - Уилл понял, что верным было второе предположение. Не отрываясь, он смотрел, как Риверте, дав мальчику небрежный подзатыльник, ведёт его к замку. Уилл закрыл окно, забыв, что собирался проветрить, и отошёл. Его сердце гулко колотилось в груди.  
Спустя какое-то время он услышал в коридоре шаги. Потом уже знакомо хлопнула дверь в спальню Риверте. Уилл отчаянно пожалел, что не ушёл из своей комнаты прежде, чем они поднялись наверх. Конечно, он мог уйти теперь... но вместо этого стоял, замерев, и жадно ловил каждый звук, доносящийся из-за стены.  
Сперва он не слышал ничего. Голоса, если они были негромки, сквозь стены не проникали. Потом раздалась какая-то суета - Уиллу почудилось, что это больше всего похоже на шум борьбы, - а затем стон. Длинный, отчаянный стон человека, перед которым разверзалась бездна.  
Он неплотно прикрыл окно, и порыв сквозняка задул свечи, но Уилл этого не заметил. Он стоял посреди своей комнаты в замке Даккар, судорожно стискивая кулаки и вперив взгляд в стену, из-за которой доносились звуки, сводившие его с ума. Потом всё это прекратилось, снова послышалась суета и какой-то топот - судя по всему, поспешный. Дверь заскрипела, и Уилл расслышал голос Риверте, звучавший из комнаты, очень спокойный. Слов он не разобрал.  
Движимый неодолимым, хотя и совершенно безрассудным порывом, Уилл кинулся к двери и выглянул в коридор.  
Дверь в спальню Риверте уже закрылась. Маленькая сутулая фигурка стояла возле неё, повесив голову. Сердце у Уилла сжалось от страданий этой невинной, навек погубленной бесчестьем души. Он понимал, что бессилен помочь, но всё же шагнул вперёд и шепотом окликнул мальчика:  
\- Эй...  
Тот вскинул голову, и Уилл торопливо прижал палец к губам. В темноте блеснули удивлённо расширившиеся глаза.  
\- А! - сказал мальчик тоже шепотом. - Вы сир Освальдо?  
Уилл на миг опешил. Во-первых, голос мальчишки звучал хотя и тихо, но весьма самоуверенно и без намёка на скорбь и рыдания, которых ждал от него Уилл. Во-вторых, он не мог взять в толк, почему крестьянский мальчишка принял его за одного из пажей Риверте - он не был одет как паж и, по собственному мнению, держался совершенно не так, как пристало пажам. Впрочем, вряд ли неотёсанный сельский мальчишка мог уловить такие нюансы. Уилл кивнул, пресекая дальнейшие вопросы, снова приложил палец к губам и указал мальчику на дальнюю дверь, выводившую из коридора на чёрную лестницу. Тот покорно потрусил к ней. Уилл пошёл следом.  
\- Господин граф велел, чтобы я вас нашёл, - сказал мальчишка, едва они оказались на лестнице. - Сказал, вы меня накормите и скажете, где мне спать.  
Это прозвучало так простодушно, что Уилл на секунду растерялся. Не будучи Освальдо, он понятия не имел, что подразумевал под этими словами господин граф. Неужели только то, что сказал?..  
\- Только он говорил, что вы там, - мальчишка ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, в сторону парадной лестницы, от которой они ушли. - А вы тут?  
\- Пойдём, - не ответив, сказал Уилл, беря его за руку. - Тебе в самом деле не помешает поесть и... отдохнуть.  
Рука у мальчишки была маленькая и скользкая. Он мог быть на год или два младше Уилла, то есть уже не ребёнок, но держался он как сущее дитя. Уилл и повёл его, как дитя, вниз по лестнице - сам он предпочитал пользоваться именно ею, чтобы спуститься на кухню, потому что тут было меньше шансов столкнуться с Риверте или его гостями, поэтому ориентировался уже довольно хорошо.  
\- Ты не бойся, - сказал он, чувствуя себя обязанным дать несчастному ребёнку хоть какое-то утешение. - Теперь всё будет хорошо...  
\- Да я и не боюсь, - отозвался тот с некоторым удивлением. - С чего б?  
Уилл крепко закусил губу. Потом, вдруг решившись, спросил:  
\- Тебе было больно? Ты... ты постарайся об этом забыть, ладно?  
Мальчишка удивлённо заморгал, семеня рядом с Уиллом по тёмной лестнице.  
\- Больно? Не-а... Когда батя лупит, больнее. И с лошади падать больнее, - он вдруг ухмыльнулся, к изумлению Уилла, и ничего больше не сказал.  
Они достигли конца лестницы и вышли в смежный коридор, соединяющий жилую часть замка с людской. Здесь горели факелы в настенных креплениях, и Уилл только теперь смог рассмотреть мальчишку.  
Он был и впрямь тощим, но довольно рослым, таким же, как Уилл - и с волосами такого же льняного цвета, как у Уилла. Впрочем, вероятно, на самом деле они были ещё светлее, просто их очень давно не мыли. И вообще мальчишка был довольно неопрятен - Уилл поразился, как Риверте мог положить себе в постель такого неряху. В этой мысли было что-то гадкое, и он передёрнулся от неё.  
Мальчишка заметил его изучающий взгляд, но не потупился, а довольно-таки нагло ухмыльнулся.  
\- А что, сир, - сказал он, подбоченясь, - видать, не угождаете вы вашему хозяину как след, раз он за мной посылает!  
Уилл уставился на него в глубоком потрясении. Вместо смятения, стыда и ужаса, закономерных в такой ситуации, маленький наглец являл совершенно неуместную самоуверенность. Казалось, он прямо-таки гордится тем, что оказался жертвой гнусного совратителя! И вдруг Уилл заметил, что в его правой руке что-то зажато.  
\- Что это? - он схватил мальчишку за руку и заставил его выпрямить её; недоумение сделало его злым и заставило забыть о страданиях несчастного ребёнка. - Ты украл кошелёк?!  
\- И ничего не украл, - надул губы тот, с неожиданной силой вырывая руку. - Я честный, за кого вы меня, сир, держите? Или злитесь, что я понравился вашему хозяину? Так то не моя беда, а ваша, что не умеете ему услужить!  
Сразив Уилла наповал этим остроумным выстрелом, мальчишка злорадно сверкнул глазищами и отступил на шаг, пряча руки за спину. Уилл смотрел на него, чувствуя, что совершенно перестаёт что-либо понимать.  
\- Где ты взял кошелёк?  
\- Господин граф мне дал. Я заработал! Он всегда даёт нашим кошельки.  
\- Вашим? Кому - вашим?..  
\- Ну, нашим, староручьевским, - Старым Ручьём называлась та самая деревенька, в которую сегодня ездил Риверте. - Тем, кого к себе возит.  
\- И... часто возит?..  
\- Не-а. Мне вот нынче повезло. Да не глядите так, говорю ж, не украл! Вот сами его спросите, если не верите!  
\- Повезло? - не веря своим ушам, переспросил Уилл. - Говоришь, тебе повезло?!  
\- А то, - уже более миролюбиво отозвался мальчишка. - Знаете, сколько тут денег? Целая куча! Я теперь куплю себе отару овец и матери косынку, и батька меня больше лупить не станет.  
Окончательно добив Уилла сим изъявлением жизненного прагматизма вкупе с вопиющим безразличием к нравственности, мальчишка зевнул и спросил, можно ли ему всё-таки пожрать и переночевать где-нибудь, потому как устал очень.  
Уилл отвёл его на кухню и, не переступая порога, отвернулся и ушёл к себе. Теперь, когда последние его сомнения - а с ними и последние надежды - развеялись, он снова думал о своём брате.  
\- Как? - хрипло спросил Уилл два месяца назад, глядя на Роберта, отвернувшегося наконец от окна и спокойно смотревшего ему в лицо. - Как, по-твоему, я это сделаю?!  
Всё это казалось бы ему дурной, нелепой шуткой, если бы он не знал, что Роберт никогда не станет шутить подобными вещами.  
\- Ты окажешься близко от него, - проговорил Роберт. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, его взгляд был непроницаем; сейчас он поразительно напоминал отца. - Так близко, как не окажется ни один хиллэсец в ближайшее время. Если кто и сможет сделать это, то только ты. Отчасти поэтому его величество и дал согласие на предоставление заложника от Хиллэса.  
\- Но это же немыслимо, Роберт! Ты же сам видел, что он... как он и отец... - Уилл осёкся, ему не хватало слов.  
\- А что, я разве прошу тебя вызвать его на поединок? - спросил Роберт с ледяным сарказмом, от которого на душе у Уилла всегда делалось так тяжело и тоскливо. Он немедленно осознал всю бездну своей глупости. Конечно, у Роберта и в мыслях не было, что Уилл сможет одолеть Риверте в схватке. Новоиспечённый лорд Норан лучше кого бы то ни было знал ничтожные способности своего брата.  
Но как же, в таком случае, он предлагает Уиллу сделать то, о чём только что сказал?..  
\- Обычно в таких случаях используют яд, - продолжал Роберт, - но, увы, нам он вряд ли подойдёт. Риверте уже много лет ежедневно принимает крошечную дозу нескольких основных ядов. Его неоднократно пытались отравить, и всякий раз неудачно. Напасть на него ты тоже не сможешь, и вряд ли тебе удастся устроить несчастный случай без помощи слуг - а слуг он подбирает очень тщательно...  
Роберт умолк. От его взгляда у Уилла засосало под ложечкой. Он всё ещё не понимал, куда клонит его брат, хотя по виду Роберта было ясно, что он уже принял решение.  
\- Таким образом, - заключил лорд Норан из Тэйнхайла, - есть лишь одна возможность. Ты должен усыпить его бдительность, заслужить его расположение и доверие. Ты должен сделать так, чтобы он не боялся уснуть в твоём присутствии и не проснулся бы от звука твоих шагов. Знай, у него очень чуткий сон, и ты не разбудишь его своим движением лишь в том случае, если он будет всецело тебе доверять.  
Он снова замолчал. Это было хуже любой пытки. Уилл сглотнул и робко спросил:  
\- Но как же я смогу...  
\- Очень просто, Уилл! - ответил Роберт с внезапным раздражением, казалось, раздосадованный его недогадливостью. - Ты залезешь к нему в постель.  
Несколько секунд Уилл не понимал, что это значит. Как это - залезть в постель? Не Роберт ли только что сказал, что у Риверте чуткий сон, и проникнуть в его спальню будет...  
И тут до него дошло. Уилл покачнулся. Глаза его помимо воли широко распахнулись. Он во все глаза смотрел на Роберта, на своего единственного брата, который говорил, что он должен будет сделать такое!  
\- Нет, - прошептал Уилл. - Нет, Роберт, ты не это имеешь в виду.  
\- Я имею в виду именно это! - Роберт наконец шагнул от окна, сердито дёрнув портьеру. - Другого пути нет. Ты должен будешь стать его любовником и добиться, чтобы он безмятежно уснул в одной с тобой постели. Когда это произойдёт, ты перережешь ему горло. Вот и всё.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
\- Я не сделаю этого.  
\- Сделаешь.  
\- Нет. Мужеложество - мерзкий грех перед господом. Ты знаешь, Роберт, что я мечтаю посвятить себя богу, но если я сделаю то, что ты просишь, я никогда...  
\- Да, я прекрасно, чёрт подери, знаю, что у меня в братьях святоша и тряпка, а не мужчина! - загремел лорд Норан, хряснув кулаком по стене. - Но я не прошу, я приказываю! Проклятье, я сделал бы это сам, если бы король разрешил мне предложить себя в качестве заложника. Но он сказал, что не позволит дому Норанов снова остаться без главы, во второй раз за столь короткий срок. К тому же для Риверте я слишком стар. Ему нравятся сопливые хилые щенки вроде тебя, и тебе даже не надо будет особенно перед ним жеманиться, чтобы он ухватил тебя за зад. Какого черта, Уилл - если ты позволяешь лапать себя этому старому борову Эсмонту, то почему бы не сделать то же одолжение Риверте для пользы дела?  
\- Роберт, - сказал Уилл, закрыв глаза, - замолчи.  
Тот, как ни странно, умолк. Тишина, повисшая между ними на долгие минуты, не могла заполнить даже сотой доли той пропасти, которая всегда между ними была - но лишь теперь Уилл в полной мере осознал её глубину и непреодолимость. Роберт презирал его слишком сильно, чтобы даже попытаться понять и выслушать.  
\- Подумай хотя бы от отце, - проговорил он наконец. - Подумай о том, кто уложил его в могилу своим мечом. Подумай, что ты можешь отомстить за него, отомстить собственной рукой убийце нашего отца и поработителю нашего народа... о, Уилл, я вправду жалею, что не могу поменяться с тобой местами.  
Последние слова прозвучали так пламенно, что Уилл почти поверил ему. Он с трудом разлепил отяжелевшие веки.  
\- Мама знает? - только и смог спросить он.  
Ответ прозвучал резко, как пощёчина:  
\- Нет! Ты в своём уме?! Мало с неё горя и позора, ты хочешь добавить новый?!  
\- Не я, Роберт. Это ты добавляешь нашей семье позора, предлагая мне...  
\- Ещё раз, Уилл: я не предлагаю. Это мой приказ тебе как моему брату и вассалу. Ты отправишься в Даккар, ты будешь любезен с этим ублюдком Риверте, ты дашь ему себя оттрахать или чего он там ещё от тебя захочет. А когда он расслабится в твоём присутствии, пырнёшь его. Вот сюда. - Роберт шагнул вперёд, вытянул руку и коснулся холодными пальцами шеи Уилла. - Достаточно одного разреза вот здесь, и сам бог его уже не спасёт. Неужели это так сложно?  
Уилл сжал губы, надеясь, что они перестанут дрожать. Его мутило.  
\- Ты можешь воспользоваться его собственным кинжалом, - продолжал Роберт. - Или кухонным ножом. Или даже ножницами - чем угодно. Тебе не нужно какое-то особенное оружие или мастерство. Всего один разрез, Уилл. И одна ночь, если тебе повезёт. А когда всё это закончится, клянусь, ты сможешь уехать в свой монастырь, и я никогда больше ничего у тебя не потребую.  
Уилл вздрогнул. Это были те слова, которые он так жаждал и так никогда и не услышал от отца. Лорд Бранд ни под каким видом и ни на каких условиях не был согласен отпустить своего сына в монастырь. Его наследник, похоже, был более сговорчив.  
"Примет ли меня бог, если я приду к нему таким путём?" - спросил себя Уилл. Позже он задал этот вопрос брату Эсмонту, на вечерней исповеди, во время которой рассказал о требовании своего брата. Брат Эсмонт ответил, что господь смотрит на нас каждый миг нашего существования, и наши помыслы и намерения порою способны сказать ему больше, чем наши дела.  
Как же, о, как же теперь Уиллу, одиноко сидящему у окна своей комнаты в Даккаре, не хватало брата Эсмонта... Именно теперь, когда он вплотную подошёл к тому, что пообещал тем днём своему брату - и чего так страшился. Теперь, когда он получил прямые доказательства того, что Риверте действительно падок на соблазны такого рода... И в особенности - зная, что граф намерен покинуть Даккар, как только будет возможно. Значит, у Уилла не так уж много времени, чтобы осуществить омерзительный план своего брата.  
Омерзительный? Но ведь, если задуматься, Роберт был прав. Любая цена не была бы чрезмерной за шанс отомстить убийце их отца и остановить его победное шествие по землям Хиллэса. Ведь многие знающие люди утверждали, что именно на силе, уме, таланте и удачливости Фернана Риверте держится наступательная мощь Вальены в последние десять лет. И убить его - значит больше чем отомстить, значит освободить от гнёта пошлой и ничтожной страны тысячи людей, куда лучших, чем те, перед кем они вынуждены склонять голову...  
И всё это мог сделать Уилл - одним разрезом. Он помнил место, которое указал ему тогда Роберт - он до сих пор, казалось, чувствовал холодок на своём горле там, где прикоснулись пальцы его брата. Один разрез... и одна ночь. Одна ночь унижения, боли, бесчестья, которого он, быть может, не сумеет пережить. Уилл вспомнил хитрую мордочку мальчишки из Старого Ручья. Тот не казался готовым умереть от пережитого позора, но что мог знать о позоре крестьянский малыш, не умевший читать и никогда не думавший о боге так, как Уилл? Что ж... в конце концов, умереть он сможет всегда - в крайнем случае, сразу после того, как осуществит свою месть, свою и Роберта... И тогда наконец узнает, как господь триединый смотрит на пути, которыми Уилл пытался достичь близости к нему. Оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы Уилл заслужил снисходительность и был судим согласно своим помыслам, а не делам.  
Отдавая себе отчёт во всём этом, Уилл тем не менее никак не мог заставить себя перейти от размышлений к делу. День после памятного столкновения с деревенским мальчишкой он провёл у себя, старательно изобретая поводы не выходить наружу. Он мысленно уговаривал себя, что, так или иначе, действовать всё равно придётся, и лучше начать теперь, когда он уже немного освоился в Даккаре, и пока к Риверте не нагрянули ещё какие-нибудь гости из столицы. И пока он не уехал...  
Как же Уиллу хотелось, чтобы он уехал и никогда, никогда не возвращался!  
Услышав стук в дверь, он вздрогнул и поднял голову от книги, которую безуспешно пытался читать. Слуги в Даккаре были довольно бесцеремонны и обычно врывались без предупреждения.  
\- Не заперто, - отозвался Уилл. Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянул паж - тот самый Освальдо, за которого Уилл невольно выдал себя накануне вечером. Эта мысль заставила его покраснеть.  
\- Сир, его милость просит вас к себе. Он в кабинете. Сказал, что вы его обяжете, если придёте немедленно.  
Освальдо был довольно юным - не старше Уилла - тихим, мягким и услужливым юношей, темноволосым и темноглазым, как большинство вальенцев. Он был не таким развязным и нахальным, как большинство остальных пажей, несмотря на то, что Риверте, казалось, выделял его среди прочих - не слишком явно, одной лишь интонацией или жестом. Но Уилл шестым чувством ощущал, что этот юноша в Даккаре на особом положении. Интересно, знает ли он, что Уилл вчера выполнял его обязанности?.. Неожиданно Уиллу до смерти захотелось поговорить с этим парнем, задать ему сотню вопросов. Но он лишь кивнул в ответ - слишком судорожно от непонятного волнения, вдруг перехватившего горло, что, к сожалению, могло быть воспринято как сухость или даже надменность. Но Освальдо вроде бы не обиделся - только поклонился и закрыл дверь.  
Уилл ещё немного посидел, теребя переплёт книги, изнывая от тоски и дурного предчувствия. Потом решительно поднялся, отодвинув стул. В конце концов, ему совершенно нечего опасаться. Он не сделал ничего предосудительного - да и, говоря начистоту, после отъезда своих столичных гостей Риверте вёл себя с ним вполне достойно. Беседы с ним не доставляли Уиллу ни малейшего удовольствия, но, в конце концов, такова уж была манера общения этого человека, ничего тут не попишешь. Священные Руады учат быть терпимыми к слабостях других и не забывать о собственных, ещё более вопиющих недостатках.  
Предаваясь этим самоуговорам, Уилл прошёл уже знакомыми коридорами и без труда нашёл кабинет. Постучав для приличия и дождавшись отрывистого "Войдите", он ступил за порог.  
Кабинет графа Риверте представлял собой небольшую комнату, заставленную, как и библиотека, книгами и тяжёлыми столами, на которых в полном беспорядке валялись кипы бумаг. У окна стоял большой базальтовый глобус - Уилл поразился, увидев его, ибо это означало, что Риверте знаком с еретическим учением Лицандра об устройстве мира и разделяет его. Стоял день, портьеры были убраны, и кабинет заливал яркий солнечный свет. Это немного ободрило Уилла. При свете дня выносить трудности всегда легче, чем в ночную темень.  
Риверте стоял за одним из столов, держа в руках какие-то бумаги и перебирая их очень быстро, видимо, едва просматривая - или прочитывая с совершенно непостижимой скоростью. Последнее, конечно, было маловероятно.  
Уилл какое-то время постоял у двери - Риверте, казалось, не обращал на него никакого внимания. Так он мог бы держать на пороге лакея или нежелательного просителя. Уилл ждал, чувствуя, как в нём понемногу поднимается уже знакомый гнев. Гнев, страх и изумление - вот те чувства, которые вызывал в нём Фернан Риверте, и он не мог себе представить, как сможет сделать то, что должен, испытывая только это и ничего больше.  
Голос Риверте прозвучал, как обычно, подобно грому среди ясного неба, когда Уилл, задумавшись, ждал этого меньше всего.  
\- Могу я узнать, отчего вы на меня так пялитесь, сир Уильям? Вы находите меня привлекательным?  
И снова Уилл смог лишь открыть рот - и поспешно захлопнуть его, ибо ответить на это было решительно нечего. Риверте опустил свои бумаги и теперь смотрел на него в упор. Он был одет в костюм для верховой езды - видимо, только что приехал откуда-то и не спешил переодеваться. Костюм был неожиданно простого, но очень элегантного покроя. Заглядывавшее в окна солнце создавало мутноватый ореол вокруг тёмной фигуры Риверте и придавало ему, пожалуй, некоторую обаятельную загадочность. Если бы он ещё не раскрывал рта...  
\- Ну? - ледяным тоном спросил граф. - Находите? Или нет?  
"Скажи "да", - так же холодно приказал голос Роберта в голове Уилла. Он сглотнул.  
\- Вы звали меня, сир? - спросил он, в отчаянии обнаружив, что голос сел от волнения.  
\- Да. И вы несказанно осчастливили меня, явившись. Сядьте там.  
Его палец повелительно указал на кресло в стороне от стола - маленькое и, судя по виду, не слишком удобное. В него Риверте наверняка усаживал людей, которых стремился выставить в собственных глазах жалкими ничтожествами.  
\- Благодарю, но я предпочитаю остаться на...  
\- Сесть, я сказал.  
Он не повысил голоса и, казалось, даже не сменил тона. И тем не менее Уилл, до этого момента ещё как-то боровшийся со снедающими его чувствами гнева, тревоги и унижения, беспрекословно поплёлся к креслу и опустился на него почти с радостью. Пожалуй, и впрямь было неплохо присесть.  
Риверте проследил за ним взглядом; теперь их разделяло не более трёх шагов. Какое-то время он, казалось, молча разглядывал Уилла, пытавшегося сидеть прямо и не сжиматься в кресле под этим испепеляющим взглядом глаз, чья синева казалась при нынешнем освещении особенно яркой. Насмотревшись и, казалось, сделав какие-то одному ему ведомые выводы, Риверте сказал:  
\- Могу ли я полюбопытствовать, монсир, какого дьявола вы за мной шпионите?  
Если бы Уилл не сидел, он бы упал от удивления.  
\- Шпионю?! Я?!  
\- Ну не я же. Согласитесь, было бы в высшей мере странно шпионить за самим собой. Лучшие умы современности считают это признаком душевного нездоровья. К тому же я знаю себя слишком хорошо, шпионить за собою мне было бы нестерпимо скучно. А вы, я полагаю, решили развлечься именно этим? Так вы трактовали моё предложение самому себя занять?  
\- Я не шпионил за вами, сир. И в мыслях такого не держал. Не понимаю, отчего вы...  
\- Значит, - сказал Риверте, - вчера вы не выдавали себя за моего пажа Освальдо и не выпытывали у некоего мальчишки подробностей гнусного блуда, которому он предавался с моей особой?  
Уилл задохнулся и отвёл глаза. Как он узнал?!  
\- Так было это или нет, сир Уильям? Быть может, вас оклеветали?  
\- Н-нет...  
\- Что - нет?  
\- Не... оклеветали... прошу простить меня, сударь... я действительно...  
\- Что? Говорите громче. Можете на хиллэш, если вальендо внезапно вылетел у вас из головы. Я пойму.  
\- Я вправду позволил себе задать несколько вопросов тому мальчику, - собравшись с духом, ответил Уилл. - Я не видел в этом ничего преступного либо предосудительного.  
\- Разумеется, ничего предосудительного в этом и не было, - вдруг как будто смягчившись, сказал Риверте. - Меня удивило другое: с чего у вас возникло желание копаться в моём грязном белье? Что это - врождённая любознательность учёного мужа? Изучение теории людских пороков? Или, может быть, ревность?  
Уилл вздрогнул.  
\- Господь, пастырь мой, - вполголоса проговорил Риверте. - Я угадал? Вы надо мной смеётесь. Скажите, что смеётесь, Уильям.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы, - быстро ответил тот, чувствуя, что его щёки пылают, будто факелы.  
Риверте бросил свои бумаги на стол и шагнул к нему. Уилл невольно отпрянул, втиснувшись в неудобную спинку кресла и изо всех сил сжимая подлокотники.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка... поглядите на меня. С чего это вы так переполошились? Дело, конечно, не стоит и выеденного яйца. Просто сегодня утром я спросил Освальдо, обеспечил ли он нужды мальчика, доставившего мне вчера несколько приятных минут. На что мой первый паж ответил искренним удивлением, а поскольку мальчик ещё не успел вернуться к себе в деревню, я нашёл и его и допросил сам... да не волнуйтесь вы так за него. Отчего вы побледнели? То в краску вас кидает, то в бледность... Вы здоровы? Собственно, мальчик лишь сказал мне, что о нём позаботился какой-то весьма нервный молодой человек, пристававший к нему с расспросами. Когда я попросил его описать мне этого человека, он описал вас. Признаюсь, я был заинтригован, ибо прежде вы не проявляли интереса к моим постельным делам, скорее наоборот... потому я ещё раз спрашиваю вас, Уильям: что на вас нашло?  
Они стояли друг к другу очень близко. Уилл выдавил судорожное подобие улыбки. Сейчас или никогда...  
\- Вы сами сказали... сир, - прошептал он, не прилагая ни малейших усилий, чтобы снова густо покраснеть, ибо в более непристойную ситуацию он не попадал никогда в жизни.  
Синий взгляд Фернана Риверте отражал глубокую задумчивость. Уилл заметил на столе початую бутылку - и, кажется, понял, что было причиной этой задумчивости.  
\- Чудны дела твои, господи, - проговорил Риверте, не трогаясь с места. - Признаюсь честно: внешне вы не вполне в моём вкусе. Вы, хиллэсцы, поразительно нескладны, не говоря уж о том, что мне не нравятся бледные люди... впрочем, в вашем случае всё не так плохо. Однако всё равно вынужден вас... хм... разочаровать. Вы слишком молоды для меня. Я, конечно, человек безнадёжно пропащий, но растление детей - это отвратительно даже с позиции такого закоренелого аморалиста, как я.  
\- Я не ребёнок! - с совершенно детской запальчивостью воскликнул Уилл - и, запоздало поняв, до чего глупо это выглядело, почти не обиделся, когда Риверте ответил ему взрывом хохота.  
\- В самом деле? Охотно верю! Сколько же вам лет, мой великовозрастный друг - пятнадцать, шестнадцать?  
Уилл потрясённо уставился на него. Неужели его действительно можно принять за ребёнка?! Понятно, что Риверте жил в стране, где преобладали рослые плечистые люди, Уилл и вправду должен был казаться ему мелким мышонком, но... всё равно было обидно.  
\- Мне уже восемнадцать, - сказал он, даже не пытаясь скрыть обиду. - Исполнилось в прошлом месяце.  
Смех стих. Уилл ощутил странный толчок изнутри, как будто внутренний голос запоздало пытался предупредить его о чём-то. Но было слишком поздно. Риверте больше не улыбался, его глаза снова стали задумчивыми.  
\- Восемнадцать? - переспросил он, словно не веря. - Действительно? Как странно... никогда бы не подумал. М-м... Похоже, я погорячился. Это меняет дело.  
И, не подав ни малейшего предупреждения, он наклонился, взял Уилла за подбородок и поцеловал в губы.  
Уилл задохнулся, ощутив тёплый рот, накрывший его собственный. Все мысли, все чувства разом покинули его - он весь, казалось, сосредоточился там, где к его телу прикасались чужие губы и пальцы. Твёрдая рука не давала ему отвернуть голову, он чувствовал кожей металлический холод колец на пальцах, стискивавших его лицо. Глаза прямо перед его глазами были открыты и смотрели на него со спокойным любопытством. Уилл зажмурился. Сердце колотилось в груди, словно совсем обезумев, но, как ни странно, он не ощущал отвращения, к которому так долго себя готовил. Чужое дыхание было тёплым, чужие губы - мягкими и неожиданно осторожными. Что-то влажное скользнуло по его верхней губе, приподнимая её - Уилл не сразу понял, что это язык. От изумления и ещё какого-то странного, незнакомого чувства он приоткрыл рот - и снова задохнулся, когда всё тот же язык проник в него и прошёлся внутри, жарко и требовательно, проникая всё глубже. Уилл стиснул ручки кресла с такой силой, словно собирался их отломить. Он яростно молил бога, чтобы это поскорее кончилось... и в то же время отчего-то не хотел, чтобы это закончилось слишком быстро.  
Когда Риверте отпустил его, Уилл ещё несколько мгновений сидел с закрытыми глазам. Потом чуть-чуть приподнял ресницы, не осмеливаясь прямо смотреть в лицо человека, которого намеревался убить.  
\- Вы восхитительны в своей целомудренности, - сказал Фернан Риверте, вынимая платок и оттирая чернильное пятно с пальца. - Но не мне срывать этот цветок. Вижу, как вас корёжит от одного моего прикосновения. Уж и не знаю, что вам наговорили обо мне ваши богобоязненные родичи, однако спешу развеять ваши страхи. Я, молодой человек, никого и никогда не брал силой. Так что можете спать совершенно спокойно и не изводить моих слуг расспросами.  
Он на секунду умолк, потом небрежно добавил:  
\- У вас чернила на щеке. Я вас измазал, простите.  
Уилл машинально коснулся пальцами подбородка. Он не мог выдавить ни слова. Риверте отвернулся от него и бросил платок на стол, в кипу бумаг.  
\- Я вас более не задерживаю, - сказал он.  
Уилл поднялся и, не чуя под собой ног, вышел, даже не сумев придумать какой-нибудь вежливой формальности на прощанье. Закрыв за собой дверь, он прислонился к ней спиной и сполз на пол.  
"Я не смогу, - подумал он. - О, бог мой... брат Эсмонт... Роберт... я не смогу! Он всё понял. И каким же я был идиотом, если решил, что сумею его провести..."  
До самого вечера у него горели губы.  
Уилл старательно - и весьма успешно - избегал общества хозяина Даккара в течение всего этого, показавшегося ему бесконечно долгим, и следующего дня. Он понимал, что поступает неправильно, что нельзя прятаться, если он в самом деле собирается сделать то, в чём поклялся Роберту... Но не мог же он просто войти к Риверте в спальню и сказать... сказать... он даже не мог придумать, что можно сказать в такой ситуации. После сцены в кабинете мысль об этом стала для него ещё невыносимее.  
Поэтому он решил, что, может быть, будет не так уж плохо, если он действительно просто дождётся, пока Риверте покинет Даккар - и тогда у него просто не останется возможности выполнить задуманное, что радовало Уилла намного больше, чем тревожило. Однако Риверте словно забыл о своих словах. После отъезда его гостей прошла неделя, а он не подавал виду, будто собирается уезжать. Может быть, он чего-то ждал - Уиллу трудно было судить, потому он и не строил догадок.  
В эти дни он снова засел за книги - теперь отдавая предпочтение Руадам, в которых надеялся найти объяснение всем мучившим его ощущениям. Он смутно понимал, что было что-то запретное, что-то необычайное и в то же время недопустимое в том, что он чувствовал, когда мужская рука властно, хотя и не сольно, сжимала его лицо, и мужские губы сминали его губы, мужской язык проникал в его рот... От этих воспоминаний он ощущал одновременно стыд и жар. И отвращение тоже, но... из всех чувств отвращение было, пожалуй, самым слабым.  
Риверте, казалось, совершенно забыл о нём. Он по-прежнему часто отлучался, возвращаясь к полуночи, теперь уже один, и за стеной до самого утра было тихо. Это было до того непривычно, что мешало Уиллу уснуть - оказывается, он привык к постоянному скрипу и стонам за стеной. Впрочем, он вовсе не сожалел об их отсутствии.  
В один из дней, листая труд Святого Иакка, Уилл наткнулся на отсылку к трактату мэтра Альбиана, с которым Святой Иакк настоятельно советовал ознакомиться прежде, чем приступать к чтению. Уилл вспомнил, что видел эту книгу в библиотеке Даккара, в самый свой первый день здесь. Риверте не было в замке, он уехал утром вместе с Гальяной, и Уилл мог без опаски совершить вылазку.  
Он без приключений добрался до библиотеки и какое-то время искал нужную ему книгу - в прошлый раз он вытащил её наугад, и теперь, когда она и вправду была ему нужна, никак не мог вспомнить, где она стояла. Он провозился дольше, чем следовало, и так углубился в поиски - он всегда погружался в то, чем был занят, с самозабвением, достойным скорее порицания, чем похвалы - что не услышал вовремя шагов в коридоре. Лишь когда дверная ручка стала поворачиваться, Уилл понял, что уже не один. Конечно, это мог быть один из пажей или горничная, зашедшая вытереть пыль - но мог быть и нежданно вернувшийся Риверте, видеться с которым у Уилла желания было меньше, чем когда-либо. Однако днём Риверте обычно работал в кабинете, а не в библиотеке - там окна выходили на солнечную сторону и было больше света. Значит, если это и впрямь Риверте, то скорее всего он зашёл за нужной книгой и не задержится надолго...  
Всё это с быстротой молнии мелькнуло в сознании Уилла. Не успев довести мысль до конца, он метнулся вдоль стеллажей к окну, каким-то чудом ничего не задев и не обрушив по дороге. Тяжёлые зелёные портьеры свисали с окон к самому полу и были наполовину задёрнуты - спрятаться за ними не составило труда. Правда, Уилла могли увидеть со стороны улицы, но окна библиотеки находились на третьем этаже, и Уилл надеялся, что никто не станет на них глазеть.  
Едва он успел шмыгнуть за пропахшую пылью занавеску, как дверь открылась. Уилл услышал шаги и тут же понял, что это не Риверте - но и не слуга. Шаги были медленные и тяжёлые, словно вошедший озирался по сторонам - и одновременно никуда не торопился, чувствуя себя в своей тарелке и намереваясь побездельничать. Кто же это мог быть?.. Уилл стоял, затаив дыхание и слушая, как скрипит паркет под ногами незнакомца. Потом застонало кресло - человек опустился в него, и был он, похоже, немалого роста и комплекции, раз заставил кресло так скрипеть. Затем раздалось шуршание бумаг, и на время всё стихло. Уилл понимал, что глупо прятаться вот так, но как бы теперь он объяснил, что делал за портьерой? Оставалось надеяться, что незнакомый гость вскоре уйдёт.  
Эта надежда, как и большинство надежд в жизни Уилла, пошла прахом.  
Прошло несколько минут, и раздались новые шаги - их Уилл теперь различил бы среди тысячи других. Резкий, быстрый, упругий шаг. Хлопнула дверь.  
\- Ну? - раздался грубый голос, от звука которого Уилл невольно вздрогнул. Он сразу представил себе обладателя этого голоса и тяжёлых шагов: толстого, коренастого увальня с красным щекастым лицом. - Ты прочёл?  
Риверте, видимо, ответил жестом - или не ответил вовсе. Он пошёл вперед, и сердце Уилла подскочило, когда ему почудилось, что тот направляется к окну - но потом он остановился и, судя по звуку, тоже сел.  
\- Что-нибудь интересное? - спросил обладатель грубого голоса.  
\- Если бы, - ответил Риверте. И когда он только успел вернуться?.. В его голосе сквозило усталое раздражение - Уилл никогда не слышал в нём ничего подобного.  
\- Новости, как понимаю, неутешительные.  
\- Сантьяро, не строй из себя идиота. Да и из меня тоже. Когда из Рувана в последний раз бывали хорошие новости?  
\- Ха! Когда его величество Рунальд Первый свернул шею! - воскликнул тот, кого назвали Сантьяро, и громогласно расхохотался.  
\- Именно. Но на сей раз, боюсь, свернутой окажется шея кое-кого другого.  
\- Ты как будто рассержен, Фернан.  
\- А что, по мне это так заметно? - спросил Риверте голосом, не выражавшим ровным счётом ничего.  
Сантьяро шумно хмыкнул.  
\- Чёрт тебя знает, что по тебе заметно, а что нет... Так что он там пишет?  
\- Как обычно. Грозит массированным наступлением по нашим приграничным форпостам.  
\- Дьявольщина! Опять?!  
\- Вижу, для тебя это тоже новость, - ответил Риверте и, кажется, встал. Уилл услышал, как он прохаживается по библиотеке. - Чёрт, душу бы продал, чтобы оказаться сейчас в Сиане.  
\- Его величество Рикардо всё ещё не желает видеть твою слащавую рожу?  
\- Не похоже. По крайней мере на мои письма он не отвечает.  
\- Эк переклинило...  
\- Я могу его понять, - равнодушно отозвался Риверте. - Всякий раз, когда я иду против его приказа, он притворяется, будто очень зол. Если он будет поступать иначе, рано или поздно его окружение забеспокоится, не слишком ли сильное влияние я на него имею.  
\- Неужто ты веришь, что никто не думает этого уже теперь?  
\- Они могут думать что угодно - главное, чтобы не трепали языками. Этого Рикардо допустить не может. Ты же знаешь, как он чувствителен к мнению окружающих, - он умолк. Зашуршала бумага. - Надо что-то делать, Сантьяро.  
\- Чёрт подери! Ещё бы!  
\- Нет, я не о том. Рунальд как будто всерьёз верит, что я ломаюсь исключительно по привычке. И когда он уже угомонится...  
\- Для этого тебе необходимо инсценировать собственную смерть. Это единственное, что его успокоит.  
\- Да? А это, пожалуй, мысль...  
По его тону нельзя было понять, говорит он всерьёз или шутит. Но Сантьяро, похоже, знал это лучше Уилла - он фыркнул.  
\- Возможно, но подумай о смятении, которые эта новость внесёт в ряды Вальены. И о преждевременной радости Тальи и Хиллэса. Нет уж, Фернан, живи и гадь по углам ко всеобщему удовольствию, как прежде.  
\- Спасибо за разрешение, Сантьяро.  
\- Не за что, друг.  
Уилл вдруг вспомнил, как у них в Хиллэсе высмеивали прозвище Риверте. Вальенский Кот, стремящийся нагадить в каждом углу, до которого может добраться - так о нём говорили. Уилл опасался, что не до конца понимает смысл этой грубой шутки, и был вдвойне поражён, услышав её из уст человека, называвшего Риверте другом - и, похоже, говорившего с ним, как друг.  
\- Кстати о Хиллэсе, - сказал Сантьяро, и Уилл вздрогнул. - Что мальчишка?  
\- А что мальчишка? Тебя интересует, не затащил ли я его ещё в постель?  
\- Уволь меня от подробностей... Ты знаешь, я не по этой части. А что, затащил?  
\- Пока нет.  
\- Гм... верю в тебя. Главное, не залюби его до смерти.  
\- Ни в коем случае, Сантьяро. Я прекрасно понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
\- Да?  
\- Да.  
Уилл, в отличие от них, совершенно этого не понимал, и его сердце колотилось так, что он дивился, почему этот стук всё ещё его не выдал.  
\- На самом деле, - проговорил Сантьяро негромко, - в этом вопросе я склонен согласиться с Рикардо. Чем заваривать всю эту кутерьму с договорами и заложниками, тебе стоило просто сравнять Тэйнхайл с землёй, как ты намеревался вначале. Весь Хиллэс следом за ним встал бы на колени. Я знаю хиллэсцев - это тщедушный и туповатый народец...  
\- В самом деле? - спросил Риверте так холодно, что Уилл на долю мгновения ощутил непостижимое, невероятное чувство, ещё более дикое и пугающее, чем жар, охвативший его, когда губы этого человека коснулись его губ...  
Это было чувство благодарности.  
\- Если все они так тщедушны и тупы, как Бранд Норан, боюсь, описанный тобой завлекательный сценарий провалился бы в первом же акте.  
\- Ты одолел его за четверть часа!  
\- Разве я давал повод предположить, что это было легко?  
Уилл слушал, затаив дыхание. Теперь он был рад, что не ушёл, пока мог. Без сомнения, он в жизни бы не дождался от Риверте таких признаний, знай он, что Уилл слушает его.  
\- Хиллэс не так прост, как хочет думать Рикардо. Если бы было так, я взял бы его ещё пять лет назад, тогда же, когда и Шимран.  
\- И ты всерьёз думаешь, что эта твоя политика выжидательного давления даст плоды? Особенно теперь, когда Рунальд снова взбеленился и готов развязать с тобой войну?  
\- Я знаю лишь, что мне сейчас совершенно не нужен ещё один горячий фронт на севере, Сантьяро. Запада вполне довольно.  
Последовала пауза.  
\- Ты что, трусишь, Риверте?  
\- Выпей для храбрости пинту браги и спроси меня ещё раз.  
Сантьяро беззлобно рассмеялся своим грубым смехом.  
\- Однажды кто-нибудь всё-таки пообломает тебе рога, сукин ты сын. Посмотрим, как ты тогда запоёшь.  
\- Если до этого дойдёт, мой друг, споём дуэтом.  
\- Воистину... ты прав, как всегда. Так что, - неожиданно официальным тоном добавил он, - мне передать моему господину и повелителю, королю Рувана?  
Уилл затаил дыхание. Так этот человек - посланник королевства Руван?! Единственной на сегодняшний день страны, дававшей Вальене решительный и яростный отпор, единственной, граничившей с Вальеной и сумевшей сохранить полную независимость, а не жалкую видимость её, как Сидэлья, Асмай, Шимран и даже Хиллэс? Но почему же он говорит с Риверте, с советником своего врага, таким тоном, почему называет короля Вальены по имени, почему носит имя вальенца?..  
\- Передай, - после паузы сказал Риверте, - что я всегда считал его благоразумным человеком. И надеюсь впредь не получить повода для того, чтобы сменить своё мнение. Иначе я могу пожалеть о безвременной кончине короля Рунальда Первого, о котором, как ты помнишь, очень скорбел.  
\- Как кошка скорбит о погибшей мыши... помню, помню, как же...  
\- Мы, коты, такие, что с нас взять.  
\- Так это всё? Ты даже не напишешь ему?  
\- Чтобы меня уличили в переписке с враждебным двором? А ты точно на моей стороне, Сантьяро, раз даёшь мне такие советы?  
\- Но Рунальд написал тебе.  
\- Это было крайне неосторожно с его стороны. Если его двор узнает, что он готов пойти на попятную, он может продержаться на троне не намного дольше своего отца.  
\- А ты бы этого не хотел?  
\- Нет. Сейчас я не вижу ему достойной замены.  
Они умолкли. Какое-то время стояла тишина, потом заскрипело кресло - гость Риверте поднялся.  
\- Спасибо, что принял меня, Фернан.  
\- Ну, как я мог отказать старому другу?  
\- Если Рикардо узнает, у тебя могут быть проблемы  
\- Не могут, а будут. Но он ведь не узнает, не так ли?  
\- Если это будет зависеть от меня – да, - Сантьяро помолчал. Потом сказал так тихо, что Уилл испугался - неужели он понял, что их разговор слышат? - Тебе, разумеется, решать самому, но если хочешь знать моё мнение - ты играешь с огнём. Рунальд будет зол на тебя за такой ответ.  
\- Разумеется, но ты совершенно прав: решать именно мне.  
Повисла пауза, в которой было заметно меньше дружелюбного взаимопонимания, чем прежде. Потом Риверте сказал:  
\- Мне жаль, что ты не можешь даже переночевать. Сейчас в Даккаре отличная охота.  
\- И только это тебя тут держит, верно?  
\- Увы, не только это. Но охота всё равно славная.  
Сантьяро тихо засмеялся непонятным для Уилла смехом.  
\- Ты совсем не меняешься, Фернан.  
\- Это к лучшему или наоборот?  
\- Чёрт тебя знает. Не провожай меня.  
Хлопнула дверь. Это было странное прощание - впрочем, не более странное, чем сама встреча. Король Рувана тайно посылает к Риверте гонца с предупреждением о грядущем нападении на границы... что это - ловушка? Или, быть может, далеко заброшенная удочка в попытке переманить на свою сторону человека, с лёгкостью манкирующего приказами своего короля и ничем за это не поплатившегося, кроме сомнительной ссылки? Уилл попытался вспомнить, что говорил Риверте о Хиллэсе и Тэйнхайле. Он был слишком заинтригован услышанным и никак не мог уложить в голове все выводы, навалившиеся на него разом.  
\- Сир Норан, вы можете выйти из-за портьеры. Хватит стоять столбом.  
В первый миг Уилл решил, что воспалённое воображение подвело его. Но потом понял, что ему не послышалось - и похолодел.  
\- Ну? Вы выйдете или мне вытащить вас самому? Вы там ещё не задохнулись от пыли?  
Голос Риверте звучал небрежно, почти весело. Обмирая от страха, Уилл шагнул из своего укрытия.  
Риверте стоял у стола, скрестив руки на груди, и насмешливо смотрел на него.  
\- Носки ваших сапог торчали из-под шторы, - ответил он на невысказанный вопрос, застрявший у Уилла в горле. - На ваше счастье, мой гость сидел спиной к окну и не обратил внимания на сей подозрительный факт. Что же это за пагубная страсть к вынюхиванию, монсир, а? Неужели богу триединому она угодна? Неужели это чувство пестовал и воспитывал в вас досточтимый брат, как там его...  
\- Почему, - с трудом разлепив губы, выговорил Уилл, - почему вы не подали виду, что заметили меня? Почему?  
\- Потому что стоило мне обнаружить ваше укрытие, и назавтра вы были бы мертвы. В чём я, как уже неоднократно подчёркивалось, абсолютно не заинтересован.  
\- Вы... знали... с самого начала знали, что я там стою?  
\- Да.  
\- И то, что вы говорили...  
Риверте широко улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла не злой - скорее лукавой.  
\- Предоставляю вам теряться в догадках, что из моих слов предназначалось для Сантьяро, а что - для вас, - загадочно ответил он. - Кстати, это не настоящее его имя. Впрочем, дела это не меняет - если бы он увидел вас, то убил бы, и, боюсь, тут я не смог бы ему помешать. Если такой человек, как Сантьяро, берётся убивать, спасения нет ни для кого.  
"Жаль, что он не убьёт вас", - едва не вырвалось у Уилла. Он был растерян, сбит с толку и смущён - но, как ни странно, не чувствовал ни унижения, ни страха. Ему даже было немножко смешно. Носки сапог торчали из-под шторы... и впрямь как ребёнок, в самом деле.  
\- Ну и зачем вы там прятались? А?  
\- Я... - переступив с ноги на ногу, пробормотал Уилл. Вопрос был закономерен, но как трудно было на него ответить! - Я услышал шаги и подумал, что это вы... я не хотел...  
\- Не хотели мозолить мне глаза. Что ж, вполне благоразумное решение. Идите сюда, - сказал Риверте и поманил его - тем самым жестом, что когда-то в нижнем зале у камина, как собаку, двумя пальцами. Уилл, всё ещё чувствовавший себя виноватым, покорно подошёл. Риверте указал ему куда-то, Уилл повернулся - и увидел гитару, прислонённую к ножке стола.  
\- Должно быть, Освальдо оставил, - пояснил граф в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Уилла. - Он иногда играет здесь - говорит, тут хорошая акустика, что бы это ни значило. Я, по правде, ни черта в этом не смыслю. А вы?  
\- Ну... - Уилл меньше всего ждал сейчас разговора о музыке и снова смешался. - Меня учили, немного... как всех...  
\- О да, Хиллэс, столь презираемый моим другом из Рувана, славится своими менестрелями. Вы умеете петь Руады?  
\- Некоторые. Брат Эсмонт... мой наставник... говорит, что священные песнопения угодны богу, потому что эту песнь поёт не разум, но сердце.  
\- Неплохо сказано, - заметил Риверте. - Хотя и враньё, как почти всё, что говорил вам ваш наставник. Ну-ка, сыграйте мне что-нибудь.  
Уилл отступил на шаг и затряс головой.  
\- Я?! Нет, что вы... моё искусство...  
\- Если бы мне хотелось искусства, - перебил Риверте, поднимая гитару и впихивая её ему в руки, - я бы выписал из Сианы самую модную знаменитость сезона. Или на худой конец позвал Освальдо - у него недурно выходят асмайские серенады. Но в данный момент я совершенно не настроен внимать образчикам искусства. Мне просто охота послушать вас.  
\- А вы... может, вы сами?.. - глупо спросил Уилл, и Риверте фыркнул - совсем по-кошачьи.  
\- У меня отвратительный голос, как вы и сами прекрасно слышите. Сильный и звучный, но отвратительный. К тому же я напрочь лишён музыкального слуха. Ну же, сир Уильям, не ломайтесь, вы ведь не один из моих пажей. Давайте, загладьте моё дурное впечатление от вашей проделки. Должен же, в конце концов, быть от вас хоть какой-то прок?  
Последнее заявление, сделанное обычным небрежным тоном, задело Уилла сильнее всего. Он в самом деле жил тут на правах гостя, и толку от него до сих пор было меньше, чем беспокойства. Вздохнув, он сел в стоявшее рядом кресло и пристроил гитару на колене. Риверте остался на ногах, возвышаясь над ним. Уиллу было бы легче, если бы он отошёл подальше или хотя бы сел, но попросить об этом он не решился. Он тихонько вздохнул, перебрал струны для пробы, приноравливаясь к инструменту - и взялся за дело.  
Петь Руады он не стал. Неожиданно для самого себя он заиграл народную песенку, простую, с незатейливым мотивом и двумя строчками в рефрене. Это была колыбельная, которую ему пела кормилица, одна из тех песен, которые каждый новый исполнитель чуточку переиначивает на свой лад, меняя интонацию, одно-два слова или проигрыш, и которую поэтому нельзя исполнить дважды одинаково. Когда Уилла, подобно всем благородным юношам, обучали музыке, отец выбрал для него гитару - этот истинно рыцарский инструмент, столь ж неотъемлемая часть образа рыцаря, как роза и клинок. Уиллу, с его духовной устремлённостью, ближе была арфа, но он, как и во всём прочем, покорился выбору своего родителя - и не слишком жалел об этом. Он играл неважно, а пел ещё хуже - господь дал ему слух, но голосом наделил слишком тихим и мягким, недостаточно красочным, чтобы как следует усладить взыскательного слушателя. Словом, как раз таким голосом и талантом, какие пристало иметь для исполнения простой народной песенки про девушку, которая ждёт домой своего любимого, когда идёт снег, ждёт, когда осыпается вишня, ждёт, когда колосится пшеница, ждёт, когда падают листья, ждёт, когда спит её дитя, рождённое от другого... Простая песенка, грустная и красивая. Уиллу она нравилась, и к третьему куплету он совсем забыл о том, где и для кого её поёт.  
Когда он умолк и отпустил струны, несколько секунд ему было так хорошо, как не было уже очень давно. По правде, он даже припомнить не мог подобного ощущения. Подняв голову, Уилл посмотрел на человека, который стоял над ним и смотрел на него. И ничего, совсем ничего не смог прочесть ни в его лице, ни в остановившихся, потемневших глазах.  
\- Ты ведь должен ненавидеть меня, - сказал Фернан Риверте голосом, столь же блеклым и пустым, как его лицо и глаза в этот миг. - Я убил твоего отца. Я унизил твоего короля. Ты заложник моей страны и пленник в моём доме. Я аморален, бездушен и всё такое прочее. Разве не так?  
Уилл молчал, не зная, что сказать. Риверте ещё какое-то время смотрел на него всё тем же пустым взглядом. Потом протянул руку и забрал у него гитару.  
\- Убирайтесь, - сказал он.  
И Уилл ушёл, не оглянувшись и так и не взяв книгу мэтра Альбиала.

 

**Глава третья**

Следующим утром Риверте прислал за Уиллом - и не кого-нибудь, а Гальяну - с приглашением явиться в музыкальную комнату. Приглашение было, как обычно, оформлено в виде приказа, и Гальяна изложил его всё тем же приторно-любезным тоном, который, с учётом всех обстоятельств, был хуже любой брани. Если к Риверте Уилл, кажется, начинал немного привыкать, то хищная улыбка Гальяны и его пальцы с острыми ногтями, которые он то и дело плотоядно потирал, и неестественно тонкие приподнятые брови по-прежнему вызывали в Уилле стойкое омерзение - хотя теперь он уже не был так уверен, что среди многочисленных преступлений этого человека значилось похищение невинных детей. Как бы там ни было, Уилл пошёл с ним - потому что понятия не имел, где находится музыкальная комната, и вряд ли нашёл бы её сам.  
Комната эта представляла собой уютный салон, задрапированный небесно-голубым атласом. На небольшом помосте стояла арфа, виолончель и подставка для нот, а в дальнем углу за тюлевыми занавесками угадывался альков. Уилл старательно избегал смотреть в его сторону. Помимо Риверте, вальяжно развалившегося на диване, обивка которого в точности повторяла оттенок стен, в салоне находился также Освальдо, сидевший напротив него с гитарой.  
\- Немыслимая любезность с вашей стороны откликнуться на мой призыв столь охотно, сир Уильям, - пафосно изрёк Риверте и приложился к бутылке, стоявшей рядом с ним на круглом столике.  
Уилл промолчал. Не дожидаясь дальнейший приглашений, а вернее, указаний, он сел в одно из кресел, стоящих ближе к двери. Гальяна с поклоном удалился, сославшись на срочные дела, и его сменил паж, тут же поднесший Уиллу бокал. Уилл взял, но не стал пить.  
\- Ваша вчерашняя ария взволновала меня до глубины души, - заметил Риверте, поигрывая ножкой бокала. Уилл покосился на Освальдо: тот сидел, скромно опустив глаза и подкручивая колышки гитары. - Верите ли, до утра не сомкнул глаз. Вы разбудили во мне эстетический голод, сир, а это мало кому удаётся.  
Это прозвучало довольно хищно - особенно слова о голоде, отчего-то показавшиеся Уиллу двусмысленными, и он опустил взгляд, стараясь скрыть замешательство. Вчерашний вечер не шёл из головы и у него тоже - только не из-за собственной "арии", разумеется, а от случившейся перед тем неловкости - и от того, что он услышал, стоя за портьерой в библиотеке.  
Однако Риверте нынче утром явно был расположен развлекаться. Было всего десять утра, а бутылку он опустошил уже на треть. Уилл подумал, что иначе как злоупотреблением такую страсть к спиртному назвать нельзя.  
\- Так что Освальдо пришлось встать пораньше и утолить мой голод, коль скоро я лишён возможности получить сие от вашей милости, - продолжал тем временем Риверте, и снова эти слова прозвучали так, что Уилл покраснел и быстро посмотрел на пажа, казалось, совершенно невозмутимого. Впрочем, он ни разу не видел, чтобы на лице Освальдо отображались хоть какие-то чувства, кроме вежливой покорности. Будто ощутив его взгляд, паж поднял голову и негромко спросил, угодно ли монсиру, чтобы он продолжал.  
\- Да, монсиру угодно, - последовал ответ. - Давайте-ка теперь что-нибудь наше, вальенское, - а то вчера сир Уильям сразил меня лиричностью песен его родины, и я не хочу оставаться в долгу.  
Юноша кивнул и запел. Это была любовная баллада на вальендо, очень красивая и сложная, как большинство песен этого края, но, на вкус Уилла, чересчур вычурная и фривольная. У Освальдо был чистый мягкий баритон, выдавший его возраст - постарше, чем думал Уилл - ему казалось, этот парень младше его.  
Дослушав балладу - впрочем, особенно внимательным он не выглядел - Риверте шумно зааплодировал и спросил Уилла, почему тот не пьёт. Уилл вместо ответа приложил к губам край бокала. Синие глаза следили за ним неотрывно и так пристально, что ему всё же пришлось сделать глоток, хотя брат Эсмонт всегда предостерегал его от приёма горячительных напитков в первой половине дня  
\- Отлично, - похвалил Риверте; по непонятной Уиллу причине он выглядел невероятно довольным. - Вы быстро учитесь. Споить вас не составит большого труда, достало бы только времени. Освальдо, будьте любезны, продолжайте.  
Это длилось до полудня; потом Риверте встал, совершенно внезапно и прямо посередине очередной песни, и заявил, что его ждут дела. Он небрежно поклонился Уиллу, кивнул пажу и вышел совершенно твёрдой походкой, такой же резкой, как всегда - несмотря на то, что пил всё утро не переставая. Уилл проводил его изумлённым взглядом.  
\- Что с ним? - вырвалось у него - он забыл, что рядом с ним находится только паж, которому не пристало трепать языком о привычках хозяина.  
Но, на удивление, Освальдо ответил - спокойно и буднично:  
\- Ничего особенного. Просто его утренняя бутылка закончилась.  
И указал на бутылку, сиротливо стоявшую на столике рядом с пустым бокалом.  
Она действительно была опорожнена.  
Этот день стал поворотным в том, что Уилл с натяжкой и неохотой вынужден был назвать своими отношениями с Фернаном Риверте - потому что как-то ведь надо было называть то, что происходило между ними. Отныне каждое утро, а иногда и по вечерам, хозяин замка посылал за Уиллом, а порой приходил за ним сам, без труда находя его в комнате или в библиотеке, и заставлял в течение нескольких часов присутствовать при том, как он слушает музыку, или работает, или читает. Чаще всего он в это время пил - Уилла сперва это не на шутку тревожило, но, к его большому облегчению, Риверте, вопреки своей угрозе, не был слишком настойчив в стремлении его напоить. Обходилось одним бокалом, который Уилл вскоре научился растягивать на целый вечер - а иногда Риверте забывал и об этом. Сопровождалось это, с позволения сказать, общение либо молчанием, либо необременительной светской болтовнёй о погоде, здоровье и искусстве. Иногда, впрочем, Риверте мог задать Уиллу вопрос, огорошивавший его, причём делал это с тонко рассчитанной внезапностью.  
\- Вы уже писали домой? - спросил он однажды совершенно неожиданно, сразу после замечания о том, что в Даккаре стоит просто дивная погода. Шла третья неделя пребывания Уилла в Вальене, и он, конечно, написал множество писем, но до сих пор не отправил ни одного.  
Что и сообщил Риверте несколько смущённым тоном.  
\- Не отправили? Почему? От меня ежедневно ездит гонец, ему ничего не стоит передать письмо курьеру в ближайшем городе. Чего же вы молчали, Уильям? Дайте мне ваши письма, я их отправлю с сегодняшней почтой.  
Небрежность предложения казалась слишком продуманной. Уилл вспомнил предостережение Роберта и сцепил зубы. Но ничего не оставалось - он принёс письма и отдал Риверте. Тот взял их не глядя и бросил на стол в общую кипу бумаг.  
\- Скажите, - проговорил он затем, наливая себе вина, - если вам, как вы утверждаете, не нравится поэзия, как же вы учите ваши Руады?  
Уилл вынужден был признаться себе, что чем дальше, тем меньше его понимает.  
Впрочем, обычно они ограничивались незначительной болтовнёй - и его это вполне устраивало. Лишь однажды Риверте шокировал его по-настоящему. Это утро они проводили в музыкальной комнате. По правде, Уиллу такое времяпровождение нравилось меньше всего, хотя Освальдо действительно отличался музыкальными талантами - но уж больно смущал Уилла его чувственный баритон и выбор репертуара, а также альков за колышущимся тюлем занавесок. Освальдо пел какую-то особенно проникновенную балладу от лица юной девы, изнывающей от страсти по возлюбленному, однако не смеющей первой изъявить свои чувства. Рефрен "Приди, о, приди!", повторяемый всякий раз со всё большим пылом и страстью, заставлял Уилла особенно пристально разглядывать кровлю башни за окном. Риверте же был в то утро на удивление внимателен. Он почти совсем не пил и сидел в кресле, слегка наклонившись вперёд и не отрывая глаз от гибкого тела юноши, чьи смуглые пальцы ловко скользили по струнам. Когда последняя дрожащая от чувственности нота смолкла, Риверте сказал странно низким и хриплым голосом:  
\- Норан, убирайтесь прочь ко всем чертям.  
Уилл ошалело уставился на него, но потом вскочил и, пробормотав скомканное прощание, удалился. Едва успев прикрыть за собой дверь, он услышал за спиной поспешные шаги и звук падающего инструмента, а потом треск рвущейся ткани и - он мог поклясться! - шелест занавесок алькова... Держась за ручку двери и пылая до кончиков ушей, Уилл слушал стоны и придыхания, доносившиеся из-за двери, потом опомнился и опрометью кинулся по коридору. Он чувствовал острое, непреодолимое желание исповедаться - но, увы, при дьявольском замке Даккар не состояло даже капеллана, за ближайшим надо было ехать в деревню, а Уилл по понятным причинам не мог этого сделать. Поэтому он просто убежал к себе и до конца дня читал стихи из Священных Руад, посвящённые воспеванию целомудрия и бегству искушения и порока.  
Это было очень странно, можно сказать, возмутительно, но он чувствовал себя обиженным. Конечно, это дом Риверте, и хозяин волен вытворять тут всё, что ему взбредёт в голову, но выставлять Уилла за двери вот так, с какой стороны ни посмотри, было очень некрасиво. Потому следующим утром Уилл был особенно сдержан и немногословен, подчёркнуто холодно отвечая на дежурные любезности Риверте. Тот сразу заметил это и поглядел на Уилла с любопытством.  
\- Что, опять ревнуете? - спросил он игриво - и расхохотался, когда Уилл вскинулся и посмотрел на него с нескрываемым уже возмущением. - Ну, ну, не сердитесь, монсир. Если бы вы видели себя со стороны, вы бы сами согласились, что иногда просто невозможно не подразнить вас.  
\- Так вы зовёте меня только затем, чтобы подразнить? - запальчиво спросил Уилл, которого обида, как всегда, делала несдержанным и неосторожным.  
\- Нет, что вы - вовсе не только за этим. На самом деле вы один из лучших компаньонов для утреннего аперитива, которые у меня были.  
\- О, - сказал Уилл, не зная, как на это реагировать.  
\- Да-да. Вы помалкиваете и не читаете мне нотаций, а ваше присутствие создаёт у меня обманчивое впечатление, будто я спился ещё не окончательно. Ибо законченные пьянчуги, как известно, напиваются в одиночестве, а пока вы здесь, я не один. Не правда ли?  
Его резкие переходы от жестоких насмешек и откровенной грубости к добродушной иронии и обманчивой откровенности до того сбивали Уилла с толку, что он мог только бормотать в ответ банальности, ни к чему не обязывающие ни его, ни собеседника. Риверте, похоже, вполне устраивала такая ситуация, хотя по большому счёту, обращаясь к Уиллу, он разговаривал скорее с самим собой. На исходе первого месяца своего пребывания в Даккаре Уилл начал подозревать, что именно это и было нужно его странному хозяину.  
Примерно в это же время ему пришло письмо из Тэйнхайла. Риверте сообщил об этом за завтраком (теперь они иногда и завтракали вместе, хотя для Риверте, встававшего в пять утра, это был скорее полдник или ранний обед) в промежутке между дежурным восхищением погодой и жалобой на феноменальную тупость его нового камергера. Уилл, услышав новость, вздрогнул и закусил губу, стремясь скрыть охватившее его нетерпение. Риверте же, казалось, вовсе забыл о собственном сообщении и спохватился - чересчур, как показалось Уиллу, нарочито - лишь к вечеру, когда позвал Уилла в свой кабинет на традиционный вечерний бокал вина - или бутылку, в его случае.  
\- Ах, проклятье, я же совершенно забыл о вашей корреспонденции! Где-то она тут была... чёрт... надеюсь, я не велел выбросить её вместе с ненужными бумагами... было бы досадно... а, вот оно. Держите.  
Он бросил письмо Уиллу на колени и повернулся налить вина.  
\- Можете читать здесь, - сказал он. - Видите, я стою спиной и не подглядываю. У меня, в отличие от некоторых, нет такой привычки.  
Уилл густо покраснел. Запечатанный конверт жёг ему пальцы. Он с усилием покачал головой.  
\- Нет, благодарю вас... я... это... это может подождать.  
\- Вы очень любезны, - вежливо сказал Риверте - и принялся мучить его болтовнёй, не отпуская ещё по меньшей мере четыре часа, хотя обычно их вечерние разговоры не длились более двух.  
Когда граф наконец отпустил его, Уилл бегом кинулся в свою комнату, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, потом запер дверь, подперев её изнутри сундуком, зажёг все свечи, какие только нашлись в его обиталище, и дрожащими от нетерпения руками достал конверт. Но вскрыл не сразу - сперва он тщательнейшим образом осмотрел печать. Следов взлома на ней вроде бы не было, но Уилл знал, что существует множество способов вскрыть письмо и затем вновь его запечатать так, что у адресата не возникнет ни малейших подозрений. Он не знал, обладают ли Риверте или Гальяна подобными талантами, но исключать этого никак не мог. Вздохнув, Уилл всё же сломал печать. Из конверта выпал один-единственный листок, мелко исписанный почерком его матери. Уилл сел и принялся читать.  
Как следовало ожидать, большую часть письма мама беспокоилась о нём, о его здоровье, настроении и общем самочувствии. В своём письме он подробнейше описал ей все перипетии своего существования в Даккаре, умолчав, разумеется, об отдельных эпизодах, и вообще всячески старался её успокоить. Однако что-то, видимо, она почувствовала между строк, потому что была крайне озабочена. Она просила его быть полюбезнее с лордом Риверте, не ссориться с ним без надобности и помнить, что его, Уилла, жизнь - самое дорогое, что осталось у неё, бедной леди Дианы. О Роберте она написала всего три строчки в постскриптуме - наверняка по его приказу и под его диктовку. "Роберт, - писала вдовствующая леди Норан, - шлёт тебе свой братский поцелуй и наилучшие пожелания, а также напоминает, что нигде и никогда ты не должен забывать о том, кто ты есть, откуда ты родом и каков твой долг. Он надеется, что жизнь на чужбине не заставила тебя забыть ни Хиллэс, ни Тэйнхайл, ни его, твоего любящего брата".  
Уилл медленно свернул письмо. Даже в столь иносказательном послании Роберт был, как обычно, прямолинеен и почти груб. Он наверняка с удовольствием написал бы это сам, но писать он умел едва-едва, а почерк у него был катастрофически неразборчивый. Впрочем, и его "братского поцелуя" Уиллу было вполне довольно. Роберт явно недоумевал, почему, спустя почти целый месяц, Уилл всё ещё не выполнил своего задания. Он так и видел лицо брата, искажённое недоумением и холодной насмешкой: неужели, братец, тебе так нравится в Вальене, что ты всячески стремишься продлить своё пребывание там? А может, тебе нравится Риверте? Не может быть, чтобы ты столь долго сопротивлялся его домогательствам, я ведь ясно велел тебе пойти им навстречу - так, быть может, тебе доставляет удовольствие...  
Уилл крепко зажмурился, так, словно брат и впрямь был тут и сыпал на него эти дикие и жестокие обвинения. Нет, мысленно ответил он, мне не нравится Вальена, и ещё меньше мне нравится Риверте. Просто... просто... Он пытался мысленно найти достойный ответ, способный оправдать его пассивность и бездействие, но вместо Роберта вдруг увидел мысленным взглядом Риверте - его красивое лицо, насмешливо блестящие глаза, тёмные волны волос надо лбом. "Убирайтесь прочь, Норан", - сказал он в мыслях Уилла и задёрнул занавеску алькова, за которым выгибалось, стеная, стройное смуглое тело...  
Уилл вздрогнул так сильно, что порвал пергамент, который всё ещё судорожно сжимал в руке. Он распахнул глаза. Видения исчезли. Уилл протёр лицо руками и вздохнул. Было уже за полночь, и он лёг спать, но спал беспокойно и ворочался до самого рассвета. Ему снились сны, которых он не мог вспомнить наутро, но они тревожили его - может быть, потому, что он так и не мог толком понять, что или кто ему снился.  
\- Уильям, вы можете сделать мне одолжение?  
Стоял дождливый вечер - первый с того самого дня, как Уилл вошёл в ворота замка Даккар. Туман клубился целый день, а теперь ливень хлестал в закрытые окна, и всё это навевало воспоминания, которые никак нельзя было назвать весёлыми. Уилл думал о брате Эсмонте, который пока что не ответил ни на одно из его писем, и чувствовал особенную тоску и горечь, потому был этим вечером несколько рассеян. Они с Риверте сидели в его кабинете; Уилл - в уже привычном для него неудобном кресле, Риверте - рядом с еретическим глобусом. Бутылка, которую они откупорили час назад, была пуста уже более чем наполовину.  
\- Вы меня слышите, сир?  
\- А? - Уилл вскинулся и виновато посмотрел на него. - Простите, я задумался.  
\- Я понимаю вас. Эта погода способствует меланхолии. Вот и меня что-то развозит, а мне это не нравится. Я спросил, можете вы сделать мне одолжение?  
\- Да, конечно...  
\- Там лежит книга.  
Палец Риверте (он всегда указывал пальцем, нетерпимым и неприличным жестом) ткнул туда, где стояла высокая подставка, на которой обычно лежала раскрытая книга - какая именно, Уилл до сих пор не удосуживался взглянуть.  
Повинуясь указанию, Уилл встал и подошёл к подставке. Бросив взгляд на книгу, он замер в изумлении.  
\- Это же Священные Руады!  
\- Удивительно, правда? И как это их страницы не воспламеняются от божественного негодования в моём присутствии? Окажите любезность, Уильям, почитайте мне.  
Уилл обернулся. Этот человек не уставал его поражать.  
\- Почитать вам Руады?  
\- Почитать мне Руады, - терпеливо повторил тот. - Вы же собираетесь стать монахом, верно? В таком случае вашей прямой обязанностью станет нести слово божье нечестивым и заблудшим. Или моя нечестивость и заблудшесть всё ещё вызывает у вас сомнения?  
\- По правде, нет, - хмыкнул Уилл.  
\- Ну вот видите. Спасите же мою душу, я вас умоляю.  
\- Что читать?  
\- Всё равно. Где открыто, там и читайте.  
Уилл переставил со стола свечи и посмотрел на верх страницы. Это была вторая книга пророка Лода, одна из немногих частей Руад, написанная прозой - и, надо сказать, самое подходящее место для чтения вслух в присутствии Фернана Риверте.  
Уилл прочистил горло и начал с торжественностью, приличествующей моменту:  
\- Ибо было сказано трижды: впавший в бездну греха не очистится иначе, чем пройдя эту бездну до дна и низвергнувшись в глуби ада. И горе ему, ибо бездна эта о девяти пропастях, имена же пропастей этих суть: Ревность, Корысть, Бесчестье, Лживость, Малодушие, Безбожие, Жадность, Уныние и Прелюбодеяние...  
\- Заметьте, - сказал Риверте совершенно будничным тоном, перебив Уилла на полуслове, - прелюбодеяние стоит на самом последнем месте, а ревность - на первом. Какие из этого выводы?  
\- На что вы намекаете? - вспыхнул Уилл и непонятно почему вдруг вспомнил лицо юного Освальдо, покорное и серьёзное, с всегда опущенными глазами, услышал его чарующий голос, его низкий, протяжный стон из-за тюлевой занавески...  
\- Я намекаю? Помилуйте, сир, кто из нас готовится в священнослужители? Это ваше дело, а не моё - толковать слово божие. Вот объясните мне, если не трудно, это место о девяти пропастях одной бездны. Как это следует понимать?  
Уилл почувствовал себя увереннее, что крайне редко случалось с ним в присутствии Риверте - благо наконец они заговорили о том, в чём он был подкован.  
\- Это следует понимать так, что, поддавшись искушению одного греха, человек всё равно что падает в бездну, ибо все грехи - братья друг другу, и, поддавшись одному, непременно поддашься всем прочим, падая ниже и ниже.  
\- То есть человек, солгавший однажды, обречён также проявить корысть, потерять честь, предаться блуду и так далее?  
\- Именно так.  
\- Мой юный друг, посмотрите на меня своими честными глазами и скажите: неужели вы никогда не врали?  
Уилл обернулся и посмотрел на него. Но не потому, что Риверте приказал ему.  
\- Никогда.  
\- Никогда-никогда? Даже не утаивали правды?  
Уилл чуть заметно вздрогнул.  
\- Лгать и... недоговаривать - не одно и то же.  
\- Разве? Вы просто открываете мне глаза на мир, право слово. И в чём же разница?  
\- Ну... - Уилл замялся. - Ложь всегда злонамеренна. А молчание - не преступно...  
\- В том случае, если не является ответом на прямо поставленный вопрос, - сказал Риверте и, внезапно поднявшись, подошёл к Уиллу. - Поглядите на меня. В глаза, если вам не трудно.  
Уиллу было это очень трудно, но он поглядел. Внутри у него всё скрутилось - он вдруг испугался повторения сцены, разыгравшейся в этом самом кабинете несколько недель назад. Тот нелепый поцелуй не шёл у него из головы, хотя Риверте, похоже, забыл о нём... сейчас Уилл уже не был в этом так уверен.  
\- Скажите, Уильям, я вам нравлюсь?  
Уилл какое-то время помолчал. Потом тихо ответил:  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы совершенно уверены, что не врёте?  
\- Уверен...  
\- Рад за вас. Лично я далеко не всегда бываю так уверен в собственных словах. Скажите теперь, вам бы хотелось увидеть меня мёртвым, а мою голову - на пике над воротами?  
Уилл вскинулся. В общем-то он хотел примерно этого, но одна мысль о таком зрелище вдруг повергла его в дрожь.  
\- Нет...  
\- Что - нет? Вы не хотите моей смерти?  
\- Я... сир, ваши вопросы...  
\- Мои вопросы - что?  
\- Они вынуждают меня либо лгать, либо быть неучтивым, - твёрдо ответил Уилл.  
Риверте хмыкнул. Они стояли очень близко, но, к счастью, не касались друг друга. Странно, но от Риверте совсем не пахло спиртным.  
\- Это уже лучше. Ну а если я спрошу вас, не замышляет ли ваш старший братец какие-нибудь козни против моей особы - что вы тогда ответите? То же самое? А если я буду настаивать?  
Уилл ощутил, как внутри у него всё сжимается в комок. Он вдруг понял, что его загоняют в ловушку - а он покорно шёл в неё, даже не пытаясь уклониться от удара.  
\- Это не похоже на душеспасительную беседу, - попытался вывернуться он.  
\- А по-моему, очень даже похоже. Только теперь я пытаюсь спасти вашу душу, погрязшую во лжи и опасно близкую к бесчестью. А от лжи и бесчестья до прелюбодеяния... словом, вы сами понимаете.  
"Зачем, - думал Уилл, снова не в силах сдержать предательского румянца, - зачем он это делает?! Что ему от меня надо?" Он не понимал, и это тревожило его всё больше и больше.  
Неожиданно Риверте улыбнулся. Улыбка была непривычно мягкой для него, почти сочувственной.  
\- Я ужасный человек, - посетовал он. - Сам знаю. Вам было бы много лучше в Сиане, при дворе моего дражайшего монарха, его величества короля Рикардо. Там, впрочем, тоже достаёт сволочей, но со мной мало кто сравнится.  
\- Вы очень самоуверенны, - пробормотал Уилл.  
\- Правда? Вы находите? С вашего позволения, я буду считать это комплиментом. Но мы отвлеклись от священных писаний. Продолжайте, прошу вас.  
Он вернулся к столу и подлил себе вина. Уилл продолжил читать, уже не столь уверенно и выразительно, как прежде. Этот стих был полностью посвящён греху и способам, которыми он опутывает людские сердца, но после странных комментариев Риверте слова эти уже не казались Уиллу такими значительными и преисполненными грозного предупреждения, как прежде. Тем не менее, поскольку Риверте не перебивал его, он прочёл две страницы, прежде чем услышал его голос:  
\- Довольно. Уильям, почему вы решили уйти в монастырь?  
Вопрос был не слишком неожиданным - Уилл ждал его рано или поздно. Поэтому он ответил почти совершенно спокойно:  
\- Это кратчайший путь к богу из тех, что мне известны.  
\- Но вам ли, с вашим острым и пытливым умом, не понимать, что кратчайший путь не есть самый правильный?  
\- Да. Но кратчайший также не значит самый лёгкий.  
\- Тоже верно, - сказал Риверте задумчиво и отпил из бокала. - Ваш отец, похоже, желал вам иной участи.  
\- Он хотел, чтобы я стал рыцарем и принял часть управления землями. Испокон веков Тэйнхайлом управляли двое старших братьев. Это семейная традиция.  
\- А вы, значит, решились её нарушить.  
\- Из меня не получился бы хороший сеньор.  
\- Почем вы знаете? Вы ведь не пробовали. К слову, вы, как я понимаю, и монахом быть не пробовали. Вы ведь никогда не жили в монастыре?  
\- Нет, - смутившись, ответил Уилл. - Но я знаю о тамошних порядках и думаю, что смог бы к ним притерпеться.  
\- Это очень похвально для юноши, всю жизнь прожившего в богатом доме. Но почему вы решили, что, похоронив себя заживо в четырёх стенах, сумеете следовать Руадам лучше, чем оставаясь среди людей? Вас страшат искушения, Уильям? Вы от них собирались бежать?  
\- Нет! Вы... вы совершенно этого не понимаете.  
\- Да, где уж мне. Но вопрос не в том, понимаю ли я вас, а в том, насколько вы понимаете сами себя.  
\- Я прекрасно понимаю сам себя, - отрезал Уилл; он снова чувствовал себя задетым - не самими словами, а снисходительным тоном разговора. В конце концов, как смеет этот безбожник поучать его в таких вещах?!  
\- Да, да, в своём глазу бревна обычно не видят, - будто прочитав его мысли, кивнул Риверте. - Ко мне это относится в полной мере - не меньше, чем к вам. Ваш брат Эсмонт - надеюсь, я не переврал его имя? - никогда не говорил вам, что гордыня и надменность хотя и не входят в число девяти основных пороков, но неизменно ведут к одному из них, а чаще ко всем разом?  
Уилл открыл рот и закрыл его. Он знал, что именно гордыня и чрезмерно развитое самолюбие были его слабым местом - но не думал, что это так заметно. Он вдруг почувствовал себя беспомощным, беззащитным перед этим человеком, почти голым.  
\- Уильям, вы ведь не особенно любили своего отца? - вдруг спросил Риверте тихо, и Уилл вскинулся так, словно ему влепили пощёчину. Он не мог, не смел ответить на такой вопрос - тем более этому человеку. Но тот и не ждал, казалось, ответа. Риверте вздохнул, вертя ножку в бокала в пальцах. Сегодня на них почти не было украшений - только одно неприметное кольцо на мизинце левой руки.  
\- На самом деле, - продолжал он тем же негромким тоном, - редко такие люди, как вы или я, любят своих отцов. Мой родитель также меня не слишком одобрял, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Как ни смешно, по причине, прямо противоположной вашей. Я тоже был у него вторым сыном, однако в то время наши владения были майоратными, и традиция предписывала младшим сыновьям, сколько бы их ни было, посвятить себя богу...  
\- Вас собирались посвятить богу?! - воскликнул Уилл. Зрелище Риверте в монашеском одеянии, тут же всплывшее в его воображении, казалось полным абсурдом.  
\- Мне тоже это не показалось удачной идеей, - кротко сказал Риверте. - Видите ли, я собирался завоевать мир. Лет с шести, если мне не изменяет память, жило во мне это твёрдо принятое решение, осуществить которое из монастырской кельи мне представлялось весьма затруднительным, ибо я никогда не имел пророческого либо миссионерского дара. Моему отцу моё своеволие нравилось не больше, чем ваше - вашему. Так что я в самом деле понимаю вас в этом отношении лучше, чем вы думаете.  
Они молчали какое-то время. Потом Уилл, снедаемый не совсем достойным любопытством, всё же решился спросить:  
\- И вы пошли против его воли?  
\- Естественно. Губить свою жизнь ради придури старого пердуна? Ещё чего.  
\- Он был вашим отцом! - резко сказал Уилл.  
\- Был. И что? Это не давало ему права обращаться со мной, как со своим холопом.  
\- Однако вы почему-то не осуждаете моего отца, который обращался со мной именно так, - с горечью сказал Уилл - и прикусил язык, в ужасе осознав, что несёт. И перед кем! Перед тем самым человеком, который...  
\- Вы - другое дело. Я с раннего детства знал, каков мой путь. А вы лишь воображаете, будто знаете это.  
\- Вот как? - огрызнулся Уилл, по непонятной причине сильно задетый этим выводом.  
\- Именно так, - сказал Риверте спокойно. - Вы прочли слишком много книг, причём все они говорили одно и то же на разный лад. Обычно юноши ваших лет вообще не умеют читать, но вы кинулись в другую крайность и вообразили, что книги в равной мере заменят вам и людей, и мир, и бога. Вы просто не знаете, от чего собираетесь отказаться. Потому я и говорю, что ваши цели надуманны и мнимы. Скажите, у вас есть друзья?  
Уилл, внутренне готовивший гневную отповедь, осёкся, сбитый с толку этим неожиданным вопросом. Ну почему этот человек так любит резко менять тему посреди разговора, стоит только Уиллу немного приноровиться к его бешеному напору и бестактности?!  
\- Брат Эсмонт был мне другом, - сказал Уилл наконец после долго молчания.  
\- Что ж, - ответил Риверте после не менее длинной паузы, - в таком случае я, видимо, должен принести свои извинения за то, что лишил вас единственного друга, выставив его вон. Но я не верю в искренних и чистых душой монахов, как в класс материальных сущностей. Отчасти поэтому вы совершенно не видитесь мне монахом.  
\- Вы меня совсем не знаете.  
\- Правда? В таком случае, надеюсь, впереди у меня немало увлекательных открытий.  
В течение следующей минуты он снова подливал и пил вино, а Уилл стоял, не зная, что сказать или сделать дальше. Ему хотелось уйти, но и этого он тоже не мог.  
\- У меня тоже всего один друг, - сказал Риверте вполголоса, не глядя на Уилла. - То есть один, кто может считать меня своим другом. При этом множество людей считает меня своими друзьями, в общем-то не без основания, но, увы, я не могу ответить им взаимностью, как бы того ни хотел.  
\- Так не бывает, - возразил Уилл. - Дружить без взаимности нельзя, дружба всегда обоюдна...  
\- А любовь? - вдруг спросил Риверте, резко повернувшись к нему. - Любовь тоже обоюдна?  
\- Н-нет... - Уилл замялся, выдавая свою несведущность в этом скользком предмете.  
\- Вижу, вы не слишком уверены в своём ответе, однако он столь же верен, сколь неверно ваше предыдущее утверждение. И дружба, и любовь без взаимности возможны, и встречаются куда чаще, чем взаимность. Вот взять юного Освальдо. Он в меня влюблён - но я в него нет, к сожалению. Или вот досточтимый сир Сантьяро из Рувана - помните его? Он считает себя моим другом, и это даёт ему некоторые права, однако не столь всеобъемлющие, как ему хотелось бы верить.  
\- А кого вы считаете своим другом? - внезапно спросил Уилл и тут же подумал: "Боже, что я несу?" Но Риверте ответил совершенно спокойно, не моргнув глазом:  
\- Разумеется, Рикардо Четвёртого, божьей милостью короля Вальены и повелителя Асмая, Шимрана, Сидары, Сидэльи и, смею верить, в скором времени Рувана и Хиллэса. За что и выпьем, - добавил он и залпом осушил бокал.  
Уилл молча смотрел на него. Он, конечно, не мог поддержать такой тост, но что-то в словах Риверте, как ему почудилось, на миг вышло за рамки его обычной жеманности. Он казался... да что там, он, похоже, был в этот миг искренен, и имел в виду именно то, что сказал.  
\- Король Вальены - ваш друг? - переспросил Уилл.  
\- Лучший, - ответил Риверте серьёзно. - Самый лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был. А я, смею верить - лучший друг, который когда-либо был у него. Что, как следовало ожидать, порождает определённые толки. Да-да, я знаю, о чём вы думаете, монсир, и почему сейчас покраснели! Вы так часто и мило краснеете... Но нет, и не просите, я оставлю ваше любопытство неудовлетворённым. Должны же быть в моей биографии по-настоящему туманные и таинственные страницы...  
\- Почему? - спросил Уилл, игнорируя вновь ставший колким и насмешливым тон.  
\- Почему что?  
\- Почему вам так нравится это?  
\- Что нравится, во имя бога?  
\- Казаться хуже, чем вы есть, - выпалил Уилл - и умолк, донельзя поражённый собственной дерзостью.  
Риверте повернулся к нему. На его красивом лице читалось изумление - но на этот раз не то притворное, которое он так любил изображать, а вполне искреннее, почти растерянное. Уилл на секунду ощутил странное, незнакомое чувство. Это было чувство торжества. Но оно ушло так же внезапно, как появилось, сменившись ещё более незнакомым, которому он так и не смог подыскать названия.  
\- Вот как, - проговорил Риверте наконец, ставя бокал и снова делая шаг к Уиллу. - А вы, я вижу, не столь робки, как пытались казаться. Я в восхищении. Вы, похоже, вообразили, что успели недурно изучить меня, сударь?  
Уилл не сразу понял, что он говорит на хиллэш - так легко и бегло, что Уилл даже не заметил перехода. Он вздрогнул, когда Риверте сделал ещё один шаг к нему - и шаг этот был мягким, бесшумным, словно поступь кота, подкрадывающегося к мыши. Его глаза ярко блестели в пламени свечей, стоявших у Уилла за спиной.  
\- Если вы знаете меня так хорошо, - сказал Риверте голосом неожиданно тихим и мягким, едва не мурлыча, - то попробуйте-ка угадать, что я сейчас собираюсь сделать?  
За все сокровища мира Уилл не согласился бы сделать такое предположение. Его накрыла волна паники; он чувствовал опасность, страшную, неотвратимую опасность, но не мог ни сказать об этом, ни попытаться от неё бежать. Он инстинктивно шагнул назад, напоролся спиной на подставку для книги, ощутил толчок - и услышал грохот падающей мебели. Священные Руады глухо шлёпнулись на пол, и в этом звуке удара и падения Уиллу почудился упрёк. Он отскочил в сторону и, судорожно сглотнув, обернулся, глядя на поваленную подставку и разлетевшиеся страницы.  
\- П-простите...  
\- О, господи, - сказал Риверте со смертельной тоской в голосе. - Это когда-нибудь закончится?  
От ответа Уилла спас стук в дверь. Риверте вздохнул и сказал: "Войдите". Воспользовавшись паузой, Уилл присел и стал торопливо собирать листки, складывая их в бархатную папку. За его спиной раздались шаги, и он услышал голос Гальяны:  
\- Монсир, срочное послание от наших осведомителей в... - он, видимо, лишь теперь заметил Уилла и умолк на полуслове. Риверте спокойно ответил:  
\- Давайте.  
Уилл придержал подрагивающую руку и заставил себя двигаться спокойнее. Его сердце всё ещё гулко стучало, но опасность, кажется, миновала... по крайне мере на этот раз.  
Когда он обернулся, то убедился в этом окончательно. Риверте стоял посреди комнаты, держа в руке лист бумаги. Его брови были нахмурены, лицо окаменело, и Уилл мгновенно понял, что их разговор на сегодня окончен. Похоже, новости были не из лучших.  
\- Встаньте, - голос Риверте хлестнул Уилла, словно плеть. - Какого чёрта вы там возитесь? Встаньте и убирайтесь вон.  
Новости были, видимо, не просто плохими, а ужасными, раз привели его в такое раздражение. Прежде Риверте никогда не срывал на Уилле злость. Уилл встал, поднял поваленную подставку и попытался водрузить на неё папку с Руадами, придав им прежнее положение.  
\- Оставьте это слугам. Подите вон, сказано - или я неясно выражаюсь?  
Уилл поднял голову, хотя горло ему сдавило от обиды. Их сегодняшний разговор, даром что перепугал его до смерти, сейчас вдруг придал ему невиданной смелости.  
\- Сир, вы забываетесь, - сказал он со всем достоинством, на какое был способен. - Я не слуга вам и не паж. Я не могу позволить, чтобы...  
\- Да уберётесь вы к чёртовой матери или нет?! - закричал Риверте, и Уилл отшатнулся от него. Он никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы этот человек повышал голос на кого бы то ни было. Сейчас он стоял над Уиллом, опустив руку с судорожно стиснутым в ней письмом, и его глаза казались чёрными безднами - теми самыми, в которых было по девять пропастей, и, упав в которые, человек не знал пути назад...  
Ни звука больше не издав, Уилл стрелой вылетел из кабинета. Риверте шагнул следом, будто собирался проводить его пинком, и с грохотом захлопнул за ним дверь.  
На следующее утро Риверте не прислал за ним. Уилл позавтракал у себя, немного поболтал со слугой, принесшим завтрак (он с удивлением и некоторой досадой обнаружил, что совсем отвык есть в одиночестве и нуждался в общении), потом засел за одну из книг, которые привёз с собой из Тэйнхайла - позже он так и не смог вспомнить, какую именно. Его мысли то и дело возвращались к вчерашнему вечеру, к разговору, за полчаса успевшему тысячу раз поменять направление, и к его более чем странному завершению. Что же могло разозлить Риверте настолько сильно, что он сорвался в присутствии Уилла? Может, не заладились дела его гарнизонов в Хиллэсе? Хорошо бы... А может, что-то стряслось у короля Рикардо? Эта мысль вызвала у Уилла меньшее удовольствие, хотя, по сути, значила бы для его страны даже больше, чем первое. Но он, как ни старался убедить себя в обратном, был тронут тем, как Риверте вчера говорил о своём короле - единственном, кому он приходился другом... Что это значит - иметь в друзьях Фернана Риверте? Уилл сомневался, что хочет знать - и в то же время хотел. Ему было интересно. Он всё ещё презирал, боялся и ненавидел Риверте, но не мог отрицать, что за всю свою недолгую и, что уж там, и впрямь более богатую книгами, чем встречами, жизнь он никогда не знал более странного и непонятного человека. Отец, мать, Роберт, брат Эсмонт, множество дальних родственников Норанов, пажи и челядь Тэйнхайла - все они казались рядом с Риверте скучными, серыми и предсказуемыми. Впрочем, они были и намного лучше его как люди, но дела это не меняло.  
К вечеру ничего не изменилось. От слуг Уилл узнал, что Риверте никуда не поехал сегодня - заперся в кабинете, под страхом порки велев его не беспокоить ни под каким предлогом. "Хоть бы сам король явился и затарабанил в дверь", - передали Уиллу его точные слова. Уилл представил, как Риверте с непроницаемым видом снимает ремень и начинает пороть своего короля - и вздрогнул. Было в этой картине, наряду с её абсурдностью, ещё что-то, что заставило его немедленно выбросить эту мысль из головы.  
Он втайне ждал, что к вечеру граф остынет и пришлёт за ним, но этого не произошло. Уилл слышал, как он прошёл в свою спальню и, кажется, запер дверь. Было довольно рано, и Уилл недоумевал, чем Риверте собирается заниматься у себя - ведь, судя по звукам, он пришёл один, что тоже было большой редкостью... В конце концов он отодвинул книгу, чувствуя, что устал от чтения, а ещё больше - от снедавшего его любопытства. Он бы немало дал, чтобы узнать, что же было в том злосчастном письме. Увы, вызнать это не было ни малейшей возможности.  
Притомившись от безвылазного сидения в своей комнате, Уилл решил прогуляться во дворе. Было ещё не поздно, только что стемнело, дождь, ливший вчера всю ночь, к утру перестал, и погода стояла хотя и прохладная, но приятная - именно то, что было нужно Уиллу, чтобы освежить его разгорячённую голову. Он накинул на плечи плащ и спустился вниз.  
Во дворе было почти безлюдно, не считая солдат из караула и неизменных слуг, сновавших по своим делам - но сейчас их было куда меньше, чем днём. Не зная толком, чем себя занять, и в то же время чувствуя настоятельную необходимость размяться, Уилл побрёл вокруг жилой башни замка, рассеянно скользя пальцами по наружной поверхности стены. Камень, из которого сложили эту часть Даккара, был крупным и грубо отёсанным, однако блоки прилегали друг к другу очень плотно - такая стена могла выдержать не один штурм и не одну сотню выстрелов из катапульты. Интересно, а штурмовал ли кто-либо когда-либо замки Вальены? Нет, конечно, в былые времена, до становления монархии на этой части суши, здесь, как и по всему материку, прошли дикие племена азритов, осевших в конце концов там, где ныне находился Асмай, и подаривших вальенцам их тёмные волосы и глаза. А теперь Асмай завоёван Вальеной, превращён в её провинцию и исправно платит огромную дань. И гордым народом, некогда грозой всего материка, правит король, прапрапрабабку которого азритский воин уволок в свой шатёр... Уилл отмахнулся от этой мысли. Ему не было решительно никакого дела до азритских шатров - не иначе как дурное влияние Риверте направило его в общем-то возвышенные мысли в столь неприличное русло. На самом деле Уилл мало интересовался политикой и плохо разбирался в ней, но история ему нравилась - прежде всего история становления на материке веры в триединого бога, пришедшая на смену дикому многобожью нецивилизованных азритов. За этими размышлениями он не заметил, как обогнул замок, имевший в этой части цилиндрическую форму, и остановился почти там же, откуда начал путь. Вечерний ветер трепал его волосы и плащ, на лицо закапал мелкий моросистый дождик. Воздух был свеж и чист в преддверии нового дождя, и Уилл вздохнул полной грудью, слизывая с губ дождевые капли. Ему не хотелось отсюда уходить.  
Тогда-то он и услышал эти звуки.  
Кто-то играл на гитаре. Или, правильнее сказать, пытался играть, потому что у него это не особенно получалось. Музыкант явно знал всего несколько простейших аккордов, которыми мучил несчастные струны, дёргая их гораздо сильнее, чем требовалось. Уиллу на миг почудилось, что мелодия знакомая. Звуки доносились откуда-то сверху, из открытого окна на втором этаже. Уилл шагнул вперёд, отодвигая от лица ветку бузины, обильно росшей под стеной в этой части замка - растительность с равнины лезла за стены, и её никто особенно не обрезал. Притаившись в кустах, Уилл посмотрел на светившееся окно.  
Человек, сражавшийся с гитарой наверху, запел.  
Это было чудовищно. Пел он ещё хуже, чем играл, хотя это и казалось маловероятным - бедняга был напрочь лишён слуха. Но главным было то, что Уилл узнал этот голос. Он зажал себе рот ладонью, давя подступающий хохот. Обладатель голоса взял особенно неудачный аккорд, сбился и, выругавшись, начал сначала, теперь немного громче. Уилл разобрал слова - и замер, широко распахнув глаза.  
Фернан Риверте, запершись в своей спальне и, видимо, отобрав гитару у Освальдо, пытался наигрывать хиллэсскую колыбельную, которую пел в его присутствии Уилл несколько недель назад.  
Уилл убрал руку от лица и потрясённо слушал, как он бормочет чужеземные слова, немилосердно их путая и беря неверный ритм, слушал так, словно это была самая дивная песнь из всех, которые ему доводилось слышать - да, в общем, с определённой стороны так оно и было. Всё ещё пытаясь не рассмеяться, он подступил к окну поближе и задрал голову, надеясь рассмотреть певуна. Тот играл и пел совсем тихо, видимо, не желая привлечь внимание Уилла, находившегося, как он полагал, за стеной. Внезапно струны взвизгнули, словно по ним ударили железным подсвечником. Риверте оставил попытки петь и выругался в полный голос. Гулко стукнуло дерево, раздались шаги. Уилл застыл, прижавшись к стене и молясь, чтобы Риверте не выглянул вниз. Увы, шансов на это было мало - Риверте подошёл к окну и...  
Уилл не сразу понял, что произошло. Он услышал особенно громкое и раздражённое богохульство, после чего раздался ужасный грохот, и что-то здоровенное полетело из окна вниз. Уилл вскрикнул от неожиданности и отскочил, чудом спасши собственную голову от гитары, отправленной в продолжительный полёт рукою господина графа, пребывавшего, похоже, в крайне дурном расположении духа.  
Инструмент рухнул наземь у ног Уилла и с треском раскололся, жалобно звякнув на прощанье порванными струнами. Уилл посмотрел на изуродованную гитару, потом наверх. Риверте стоял у окна, взявшись за подоконник обеими руками, и смотрел на него. Его волосы были растрёпаны, ворот сорочки распахнут. У него был такой вид, словно он только что увидел привидение.  
\- Небеса всемогущие, - сказал он, что звучало довольно странно после только что изрыгнутого им богохульства. - Мне мерещится... или... мне не мерещится? Какого хрена? Уильям?! Вы там?  
Отрицать было глупо, ибо хотя их и разделяло несколько футов и уже сгустилась тьма, они видели друг друга совершенно ясно.  
Риверте снова выругался.  
\- Какого хрена... - повторил он уже тише и бросил: - Поднимайтесь.  
\- А как же... - Уилл виновато посмотрел на обломки гитары, так, словно сам был виной подобного вандализма.  
\- Чёрт с ней! Поднимайтесь и зайдите ко мне. Чего вы там бродите? Сейчас польёт, - и он отошёл от окна, продолжая бормотать про себя ругательства.  
Уилл вернулся в замок. Отчего-то ему было ужасно смешно - одно лишь воспоминание о неравной битве доблестного рыцаря Риверте с непокорным инструментом, о позорном поражении рыцаря и изъявлённом по этому поводу гневе вызывало на лице Уилла широкую улыбку. Он попытался стереть её. В конце концов, не вина графа, что в этой сфере господь не дал ему таланта. Воистину, это компенсировалось множеством других достоинств...  
Уилл представлял, как скажет это - весело, непринуждённо - переступив порог, воспользовавшись неведомой ему доселе возможностью не быть объектом насмешек Риверте, но самому немного поддеть его. Думая об этом, он поднялся по лестнице, прошёл знакомым коридором и постучал в знакомую дверь.  
Ещё до того, как стих этот стук, Уилл внезапно осознал, что прежде Риверте никогда не звал его в свою спальню.  
Улыбка замерла у него на губах. В ту же секунду дверь распахнулась.  
\- А, - сказал Риверте так, будто был крайне удивлён его появлением. - Это вы... ну, входите.  
Уилл шагнул за порог. Ощущение, что он совершил - и продолжает совершать - наибольшую глупость в своей жизни, нарастало и крепло в нём. Он обвёл взглядом помещение, в котором оказался впервые. Спальня как спальня: большая кровать со смятой постелью, стол, стулья, камин. Кресло у стола было задвинуто - похоже, Риверте играл на гитаре, сидя прямо на постели.  
\- Выпьете? - спросил Риверте странно отсутствующим тоном. Он уже наливал вино в единственный бокал. Уилл вдруг заметил, что он почти раздет - на нём не было ни камзола, ни жилета, только узкие брюки для верховой езды и заправленная в них свободная сорочка с расшнурованным воротом, обнажавшая резко очерченные ключицы. Обычно безупречная причёска была в полном беспорядке, словно он только что встал с постели. Уилл сглотнул.  
\- Пейте, - сказал Риверте, поворачиваясь и вкладывая ему в руку бокал, полный почти до краёв. Он был немного бледнее обычного, но при этом на его скулах светился едва заметный, совершенно нетипичный для него румянец. Когда Риверте шагнул ближе, Уилл ощутил невероятно сильный запах спиртного. Да он же пьян, понял Уилл запоздало. По-настоящему пьян, то есть - абсолютно! Это потрясло его - прежде он никогда не видел Риверте пьяным, и был уверен, что, сколько бы ни пил этот человек, хмель его не берёт. Похоже, он ошибался...  
"А что, ты всерьёз решил, что Риверте мог играть на гитаре и петь хиллэсские песенки, будучи в хоть немного вменяемом состоянии?" - язвительно осведомился у него внутренний голос, и Уилл с роковым запозданием понял, что, действительно, было крайне глупо предположить такое.  
Он всё же взял бокал и отпил, стараясь не смотреть Риверте в лицо.  
\- До конца пейте, - приказал тот, чего прежде никогда не делал. - До дна.  
Поколебавшись, Уилл выпил. Вино было, как всегда, великолепным и разлилось по его телу приятным теплом. Он вдруг понял, что продрог, хотя в спальне ярко полыхал камин.  
\- Вам холодно? Вы дрожите.  
\- Нет...  
\- Какого чёрта вы бродили под окнами в такую погоду? Схватите простуду и помрёте, и что тогда будет?.. - Риверте внезапно запнулся, потом добавил своим обычным, резким и непримиримым тоном: - Слышали, как я тут музицировал?  
\- Боюсь, что да...  
\- Ужасно, правда? Нет, не сочувствуйте мне, это ещё более унизительно. Я вам что говорил? А вы не верили.  
\- Ну почему же, верил, - возразил Уилл, и Риверте посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
\- Вот как? Впрочем, я и не ждал, что вы станете мне льстить.  
\- Освальдо огорчится из-за гитары, - попытался пошутить Уилл, надеясь, что это немного снимет странное напряжение, которое, он чувствовал, сгущалось тем сильнее, чем быстрее бежала по его жилам согретая вином кровь.  
\- К дьяволу Освальдо, - мрачно сказал Риверте. - Я решил отослать его.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- В самом деле, - передразнил Риверте и забрал у него бокал. - Он уже слишком взрослый для пажа, а больше ему со мной всё равно ничего не светит... Уильям, какого дьявола вы поднялись?  
Уилл моргнул.  
\- Что, простите? Вы ведь сами просили...  
\- Да, просил. Чёрт подери. Просил, - он бросил бокал на пол, фактически уронил его, и тот покатился по толстому ковру. - Но вы могли... чёрт возьми... могли плюнуть на меня и уйти к себе. Зачем вы пришли?..  
Последнее не прозвучало вопросом. Скорее, это был упрёк, полное тоски сожаление о том, что уже сделано и чего нельзя изменить. Уиллу стало страшно. Страшно от царящего вокруг полумрака, от мрачной белизны простыней на кровати, от усиливающегося гула непогоды за окном, от болезненно яркого блеска огня в камине... и ещё более яркого блеска глаз, не отпускавших его взгляд.  
\- Ну да чёрт со всем этим, - сказал Фернан Риверте, привлекая его к себе. - Пришли и пришли, что уж теперь...  
Уилл попытался вырваться. Он ничего не сказал - он не мог говорить, страх встал комом в горле. Риверте даже не шевельнулся. Его кошачьи глаза, находившееся невероятно близко, с холодным интересом изучали пойманную мышь, испуганно бившуюся в его когтях. Руки, обвивавшие плечи Уилла и сомкнутые у него на спине, даже не дрогнули.  
\- Ты не вырвешься, - сказал он очень спокойно после нескольких минут молчаливой отчаянной борьбы. - И не пытайся. Теперь я тебя не отпущу.  
Уилл ощутил, как земля в буквальном смысле уходит у него из-под ног: Риверте легко подхватил его на руки, словно ребёнка. Плащ Уилла расстегнулся и скользнул на пол. Риверте переступил через него, шагнул к кровати и бросил Уилла на смятые простыни.  
Задыхаясь, Уилл попытался вскочить, но Риверте толкнул его обратно. Уилл знал, что этот человек силён, но никогда не ощущал эту силу на себе, и даже не думал, что она в самом деле так велика. Бороться с ним было бесполезно. Закусив губу и изо всех сил борясь с подступающей паникой, Уилл торопливо отполз на другую сторону кровати.  
\- Прелестно, - задумчиво сказал Риверте, обращаясь, по-видимому, к камину. - Теперь мне предстоит гоняться за этим дивным созданием по всей спальне. Интересно, кому из нас это первому надоест?  
\- Отпустите меня, - выдохнул Уилл, когда стальная рука сграбастала его за плечо и требовательно потянула к себе.  
\- Обязательно, - последовал ответ. - Непременно. Но чуть позже.  
Он оказался лежащим навзничь, и стальные пальцы сжались на его запястьях, прижимая их к кровати по обе стороны от его головы. Губы, горячие и нетерпеливые, требовательно смяли его рот. Это было уже знакомое чувство, но то ли виноват был сильный запах вина, чувствовавшийся в дыхании Риверте, то ли всё дело было в обуявшей Уилла панике - но теперь он не принял поцелуй так безропотно, как в первый раз. Он отчаянно замотал головой, пытаясь увернуться от этих губ, слишком жарких, слишком жёстких. Риверте отстранился, впрочем, ничуть не ослабляя хватки, и посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись.  
\- Ну, что теперь? - голос звучал резко и отрывисто. - Будем дальше строить недотрогу? Не надоело ещё?  
\- Позвольте мне уйти! - взмолился Уилл, зная, что это не поможет.  
\- Ты мог не приходить, - отрезал Риверте - и, выпустив его левое запястье, рванул рубашку у Уилла на груди.  
Он содрогнулся от этого треска - и, через миг, от пронзившей всё его тело дрожи, когда всё те же требовательные губы припали к его обнажившейся шее. Уилл обессиленно ударил освободившейся рукой по плечу Риверте - и тот немедленно сгрёб эту руку и прижал её к постели. Заведя обе руки Уилла ему за голову и без труда удерживая их одной своей, Риверте запустил ладонь ему под рубашку - Уилл даже не заметил, когда он успел выпростать её из штанов. Скользящее движение горячей ладони по его взмокшей от пота коже чуть не свело его с ума. Уилл выгнулся, пробормотал ещё один протест, который был тут же заглушён губами, завладевшими его ртом. Уилл закрыл глаза и всхлипнул, когда тёплый шершавый язык заставил его раздвинуть стиснутые зубы. Сильная ладонь всё так же шарила по его телу, едва касаясь, быстро и в то же время почти бережно. Когда она задела его сосок, неожиданно ставший твёрдым и острым, Уилл вздрогнул всем телом и застонал от отчаяния. Он не помнил, не хотел помнить, что было дальше - но через бесконечно много времени очнулся, обнаружив себя совершенно голым, лежащим под таким же обнажённым телом, сильным, золотящимся в отблесках огня в камине. Шелковистые пряди чёрных волос щекотали его подбородок и губы, пока их обладатель покрывал медленными задумчивыми поцелуями его сведённое судорогой горло.  
\- Скажи, чтобы я остановился, - услышал он, словно сквозь дымку, негромкий спокойный голос. - И я сейчас же остановлюсь.  
И каким-то невероятным, непостижимым чувством, жившим в такой глубине, о которой Уилл и не подозревал, он понял, что это правда. Что стоит ему сейчас сказать: "Нет!" - и это огромное, страшное, резко пахнущее вином и потом, стройное и прекрасное тело отстранится от него. Сильная рука, только что его обнимавшая, поднимет с пола и бросит ему штаны, так, что ткань прикроет промежность. Он схватит их и, не натягивая, вылетит вон, забьётся в первый попавшийся угол и до утра будет рыдать от унижения и горя... и никогда, никогда больше не окажется в этой спальне, на этой постели, под этим телом, не ощутит этих губ на своей шее, этих пальцев на своих сосках, этой горячей пульсирующей плоти, прижимающейся к его собственному, предательски воспрявшему естеству...  
Этого не будет. Риверте, отвергнутый однажды, больше ни за что не примет его - слишком горд этот человек. Уйдя сейчас, Уилл не сможет сделать то, что приказал ему его брат.  
Поэтому - только поэтому - он ответил Риверте тихим, судорожным вздохом, в который вложил всю ту муку, которую не мог, не имел права излить слезами.  
Он не увидел, а ощутил улыбку - ощутил собственной кожей, когда улыбнувшиеся губы нырнули в его волосы возле уха. Руки Уилла больше ничто не держало, и он упёрся ими в крепкие плечи возвышавшегося над ним человека, всё ещё инстинктивно пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Он сам не заметил, как попытка оттолкнуть перешла в попытку притянуть ближе, как его руки с плеч Риверте переместились на его шею и там сжались в замок, так крепко, словно оба они висели под пропастью, и разжать руки для Уилла - значило упасть и разбиться насмерть. Впрочем, так и было - это была пропасть, пропасть несмываемого позора и греха, в которую он падал... падал... падал... и, в полном соответствии с Руадами, это падение было вечным.  
Когда Риверте раздвинул его колени в стороны и просунул ему под поясницу что-то мягкое, подушку или свёрнутое одеяло, Уилл едва обратил на это внимание. Он вздрогнул лишь тогда, когда нечто - палец, как он понял через мгновение, это палец, смазанный в чём-то скользком - проникло в его задний проход. Уилл сжался, но мягкий, удивительно ласковый шепот, принадлежавший неизвестно кому (это не Риверте, Риверте не мог так шептать), попросил его не сжиматься слишком сильно. Он послушался, как всегда - он слушался, что бы ему ни приказывали, и брат Эсмонт говорил, что это хорошо для монаха, - и вскоре боль ушла. Когда за одним пальцем последовал второй, а потом третий, Уилл уже не вздрагивал, напротив - что-то заставляло его выгибаться навстречу этой руке, навеки отрезавшей от него право на невинность и чистую совесть. Но в тот миг Уиллу Норану было плевать и на то, и на другое. Когда умело терзавшие его пальцы внезапно исчезли, он застонал от разочарования - и услышал смех: тихий, мягкий и почти не обидный.  
\- Развратный мальчишка, - прошептал ему в самое ухо тот самый неведомый голос, и Уилл снова вспыхнул, теперь от возмущения, но на сей раз ему не хватило времени, чтобы обидеться. Нечто пронзило его - он знал, что это, и подсознательно был готов к боли, но всё равно закричал, и кричал, несмотря на успокаивающий шепот и лёгкие поцелуи, скользившие по его лицу.  
Дальнейшее было слишком чудовищно, чтобы Уилл осмелился вспомнить о нём. За неожиданно мягким, почти нежным началом последовало неожиданно грубое и резкое продолжение. Риверте двигался в нём с жестокостью и нетерпением голодного зверя, дорвавшегося до добычи, которую долго гнал лесными тропами. Уилл вскрикивал и, кажется, просил его прекратить - но он упустил свой шанс. Его рвало на части, ему казалось, что он весь залит кровью, но он ничего не мог сделать - оставалось терпеть и ждать, когда этот ужас закончится. Когда Риверте наконец вышел из него, у Уилла осталось только одно желание: умереть. Он вздрогнул, когда его перевернули на живот - его мучитель вовсе не собирался отпускать жертву так быстро. Рывком поставив Уилла на четвереньки, он шлёпнул его ладонью по животу, веля подобраться - голос звучал холодным приказом, совершенно трезво, словно это хмель сделал Риверте нежным и осторожным. А теперь хмель выветрился под напором страсти, и он вернулся к своей обычной эгоистичной жестокости. Всхлипнув, Уилл опустил голову между подрагивающих рук - и охнул, когда сзади в него вошёл член, налитый новой нетерпеливой кровью. На сей раз всё было дольше и ещё грубее, хотя рука Риверте шарила по промежности Уилла и то и дело теребила его яйца или сжимала член, к огромному его стыду, по-прежнему стоявший колом. Когда и это закончилось, Риверте опять перевернул Уилла на спину, лёг с ним рядом, подперев голову рукой, и, глядя ему в лицо, быстрыми и уверенными движениями руки довёл его до излияния. Уилл плакал, когда из его члена изверглась белая струя, плакал от унижения, от обиды и непонимания, от того, как внезапно то, что было опасно похоже на наслаждение, сменилось позором и болью. Он совершенно ничего не понимал, ему хотелось лечь и перестать быть. Вытерев руку, забрызганную его семенем, о простыню, Риверте небрежно поцеловал Уилла в губы и уложил с собой рядом. Уилл заставил себя перестать всхлипывать и лежал, всё так же не открывая глаз, чувствуя на своём лице дыхание человека, которого, он знал, он теперь будет ненавидеть до конца жизни.  
С этой мыслью он уснул.  
Он проснулся утром, когда солнце стояло уже высоко, сразу же снова закрыл глаза и какое-то время лежал в постели, пытаясь понять, откуда этот ком в горле и страшная тяжесть, навалившаяся на сердце. Он понял это, когда попытался пошевелиться - и всё его тело изнутри ожгло резкой, постыдной болью. Уилл попытался сесть и охнул, а потом шумно выдохнул от боли и отчаяния. Он огляделся, не понимая, где находится. Лишь через минуту до него дошло, что он больше не в спальне Риверте, а в собственной комнате, на собственной постели. Кто-то перенёс его сюда, пока он спал. Он был обнажён, на животе у него засохли капли собственного - и, он боялся, также чужого - семени. Уилл снова осмотрелся, будто в тумане, так, словно впервые видел эти стены, эту мебель, собственные сундуки, привезённые из Тэйнхайла. Мысль о Тэйнхайле заставила его наконец очнуться окончательно. Все ужасные подробности прошедшей ночь накатили на него разом, и ещё какое-то время он сидел, скорчившись на краешке кровати, опустив голову и пытаясь принять то, что с ним произошло... то, чему он позволил произойти - и это, да, именно это было хуже всего.  
Уилл встал, морщась от непрекращающейся боли, и, заведя руку за спину, боязливым движением коснулся своего заднего прохода, как ему казалось, разорванного в клочья. Потом со страхом посмотрел на свои пальцы - но крови, вопреки ожиданиям, на них не оказалось. Уилл издал вздох, полный мучительного облегчения и стыда. В этот миг ему показалось, что он, может быть, и не умрёт. Правда, ещё через миг он уже не был уверен, что вправду этому рад.  
Оглянувшись снова в поисках одежды, Уилл заметил таз с водой, стоящий на столике для умывания. Таз был полон, хотя вода успела остыть. Уилл вымылся так тщательно, как мог, и стал медленно одеваться. В голове у него не было ни единой связной мысли. "Ну вот, - только и мог подумать он. - Ну, вот..." Заправляя в брюки рубашку, Уилл кинул рассеянный взгляд на стол, привычно заваленный книгами - и вздрогнул, когда в глаза ему бросилось круглое красное пятно. "Кровь?" - подумал он - но это была не кровь, а печать, скреплявшая конверт.  
Так и не надев сапоги, Уилл кинулся к столу и схватил письмо. Почему-то он был уверен, что оно от Риверте, хотя это и было глупо - с чему это Риверте писать ему записки, ещё и скрепляя их печатью, особенно после того, что случилось накануне?.. Уилл даже не успел посмеяться над собой из-за нелепости этого предположения - он узнал печать Локшерской обители, и всё в нём оборвалось.  
Это было долгожданное, столь нужное Уиллу письмо от брата Эсмонта.  
На сей раз Уилл не стал рассматривать печать и сразу сломал её. Он машинально опустился на стул - и поморщился от новой вспышки боли, но на сей раз едва обратил на неё внимание. Брат Эсмонт просил простить его за долгое молчание - его путь из Ринтанской обители в родной Хиллэс оказался длиннее, чем он мог надеяться. Роберт не сразу ответил на его письмо и лишь через две недели прислал за ним своих людей, чтобы они проводили достойного брата в его родной монастырь - тот самый, который Уилл мечтал однажды назвать своим домом. Подобно лорду Бранду (и Риверте, подумал Уилл, вновь, как когда-то, внутренне вздрагивая от этого имени), Роберт не слишком жаловал священнослужителей, и лишь давняя и верная служба брата Эсмонта их роду несколько смягчала это пренебрежение. Также брат Эсмонт выражал надежду, что Уилл с надлежащим смирением и мужеством выносит испытания, выпавшие на его долю, а также добавлял, что тяжесть исполненного долга будет равна радости от награды, которую воздаст в своё время господь триединый.  
Больше в письме ничего не было.  
Уилл опустил руку, положил локоть на спинку кресла и долго сидел, глядя прямо перед собой. Он думал о том, что сказал бы досточтимому брату, человеку, которого считал единственным своим другом, если бы тот оказался рядом и согласился принять его исповедь. Думал о том, как попытался бы описать словами свой стыд, свой страх и свои постыдные слёзы слабости... и ещё то чувство, которое всему этому предшествовало, кошмарное чувство полной открытости, беззащитности и неспособности сопротивляться властным и нежным прикосновениями. Что сказал бы на это брат Эсмонт? Какое наказание назначил бы духу за это преступление плоти? Уилл мог лишь гадать, потому что не знал, не мог определить без посторонней помощи, насколько тяжким было его преступление. Он хотел надеяться, что услышал бы, кроме строгого порицания, также снисходительное утешение, готовность простить, веру в то, что цель, которую он преследовал, достойна любого средства... но он знал, что если бы даже услышал всё это, ему не стало бы легче. Напротив. От этого было бы только хуже.  
Стук в дверь вынудил его подскочить на месте и воровато сунуть письмо под лежащую рядом книгу - что было тоже очень глупо, ведь наверняка его положили сюда по приказу Риверте, а значит, оно ни для кого не было тайной. Уилл кашлянул, пытаясь понять, сможет ли выдавить хоть слово без предательского хрипа, и сказал: "Войдите".  
Дверь открылась, и в проёме возник людоедский оскал сира Гальяны. Мерзкий человечек, как обычно, рассеянно потирал свои сухие длинные пальцы.  
\- Сир Норан! - пропел он, окидывая Уилла жадным взглядом. - Какая радость и редкостная удача, что вы уже проснулись! Я был бы крайне, просто крайне огорчён и смущён, если бы мне пришлось потревожить ваш покой...  
\- Что вам надо? - спросил Уилл с грубостью, в иное время ему не свойственной. Впрочем, улыбка Гальяны ничуть не померкла от его тона.  
\- Имею честь передать вам распоряжение сира Риверте, - Уилл снова вздрогнул, услышав это имя, и испытал странное желание засунуть письмо брата Эсмонта ещё глубже под книгу, но, конечно, не сделал этого. Гальяна тем временем продолжал: - Его милость настоятельно просил, чтобы вы составили ему компанию на утренней прогулке верхом. Он сказал, что будет ждать вас немедленно у Большого дуба. Если вам угодно будет последовать за мной, я провожу вас за ворота и покажу, где это.  
\- За ворота? - переспросил Уилл. - Это за стеной города?  
\- О, разумеется. Сир Риверте всегда совершает прогулки верхом за стеной, а не в её пределах, - насмешливо ответил Гальяна. На лице Уилла не дрогнул ни один мускул, хотя это стоило ему немалых усилий.  
\- Подождите меня за дверью, - сухо сказал он, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Как вам будет угодно. Однако смею напомнить: сир Риверте подчеркнул, что ждёт вас немедленно.  
\- Я не глухой, - резко сказал Уилл. - Я слышал, что вы сказали. Закройте дверь, будьте любезны.  
Гальяна с поклоном подчинился.  
Если бы не письмо брата Эсмонта, Уилл никуда бы не пошёл. Он всё ещё не мог толком думать о произошедшем между ним и Риверте, но совершенно точно знал, что один вид этого человека сейчас может довести его... он сам не знал, до чего. Будь он сильным и ловким, как Роберт, может быть, он попытался бы броситься на Риверте со шпагой и... и умереть, как последний дурак, конечно, но что ещё можно было сделать?  
Кое-что, впрочем, было можно...  
"Брат Эсмонт, - подумал Уилл с тоской, скрутившей его холодеющее сердце, - и вы тоже всё время напоминаете мне о долге. Я знаю, что вы имеете в виду. Я помню... помню, что обещал. Но, господи, это так... так..."  
Он не мог об этом думать. Не мог и всё.  
Однако если он теперь даст Риверте понять, что чувствует, то не сможет довести начатое до конца. Начатое... да. Начало положено. Самое трудное позади. Ведь верно?  
"Роберт был бы доволен", - подумал Уилл и, горько усмехнувшись, встал.  
Плащ, в котором он был вчера, лежал, аккуратно сложенный, на комоде, но Уилл не взял его. На дворе снова распогодилось, солнце светило так ярко, что слепило глаза, над карнизами весело чирикали воробьи. Уилл надел жилет, обулся и наконец вышел из своей комнаты в коридор.  
Гальяна смиренно ждал у двери.  
\- Сюда, прошу вас, - указывая на парадную лестницу, пригласил он.  
Они спустились во двор и направились к конюшням. Уилл, очнувшись от охватившей его апатии, внезапно вспомнил, что Гальяна говорил не о простой прогулке, а о конной. Стоило Уиллу лишь подумать о том, чтобы сесть в седло после вчерашнего, и его задний проход заболел ещё сильнее.  
\- А далеко до этого Большого дуба? - поколебавшись, спросил он. - Я мог бы и пешком дойти...  
\- Его милость настаивал, чтобы вы взяли коня. И даже сказал, какого. Он уже осёдлан.  
Уилл запротестовал, что вполне обойдётся собственной лошадью, на которой прибыл в Даккар, но его возражения были отклонены совершенно твёрдым, хотя и безупречно любезным тоном. Уилл сдался. Он был слишком измучен, слишком подавлен, чтобы спорить о такой малости.  
Однако при виде коня, предназначенного для него, он на секунду остановился в немом восхищении. Красивейший вороной жеребец с белой звездой во лбу стоял в деннике, фыркая и помахивая длинной, тщательно расчёсанной гривой. За ним явно хорошо ходили, и, судя по его нетерпению, он явно застоялся в конюшне. Уилл с некоторой опаской приблизился и потрепал его по холке. Конь фыркнул, скосил на него глаз, кажется, признавая. Стараясь не морщиться от боли, Уилл вскочил в седло и осторожно тронул бока коня пятками. Худшие его опасения оправдались: он едва держался в седле, боль разрывала его пополам. "Наверное, именно это чувствует человек, посаженный на кол", - подумал Уилл мрачно, выезжая из конюшни, а затем и со двора через ворота следом за семенящим Гальяной.  
Ему было так плохо, что он не сразу сообразил, что его впервые за весь месяц заточения выпустили на свободу.  
\- Во-он там, - сказал Гальяна, указывая куда-то вперёд. - Видите?  
Уилл посмотрел. Равнина, расстилавшаяся перед замком до Чёртова леса на востоке, а на западе - до самого горизонта, открывала широкий, ничем не закрываемый обзор. Большую часть его представляли собой где зеленеющие, а где - золотящиеся поля, сквозь которые бежала извилистая просёлочная дорога. Утро стояло на редкость ясное, без малейших следов тумана, и где-то далеко виднелись крошечные домики деревни - а в стороне от неё, на небольшом возвышении, силуэт огромного раскидистого дерева, до которого было, должно быть, чуть больше мили.  
\- Поторопитесь, - попросил Гальяна, лучезарно улыбаясь, и вернулся в замок.  
По правде говоря, Уиллу совершенно не хотелось торопиться - во-первых, потому, что за все сокровища мира он сейчас не согласился бы галопировать, а во-вторых, он хотел хоть немножко насладиться свежим, влажным воздухом свободы. Он поехал шагом - вороной жеребец оказался, к счастью, не слишком резв и очень покладист - глядя по сторонам. Месяц назад он ехал этой самой дорогой, но тогда долину заволакивал туман, небо клубилось тучами, а настроение у Уилла было не самым подходящим для обзорной прогулки. Не то чтобы оно было подходящим и сейчас, но, проезжая этой светлой, умиротворённой местностью, Уилл неожиданно ощутил странную лёгкость во всём теле - и в голове. Ему почудилось даже, что под действием солнечных лучей и свежего воздуха, запаха травы и росы скверна выходит из него, не выдерживая соприкосновения с чем-то столь чистым и прекрасным. Он вдохнул полной грудью и задержал взгляд на собаке, возившейся в большой луже у обочины. Собака увидела лошадь и залаяла, но потом испугалась взбрыкнувшего копыта и, поджав хвост, шмыгнула в пшеницу, колосившуюся у самой дороги.  
"Как здесь хорошо", - подумал Уилл. Даже тупая боль, отдававшаяся в его теле от каждого шага коня, казалось, отступила, и он почти перестал её замечать.  
Он продлил бы эту дорогу до бесконечности, если бы мог - но, увы, Большой дуб на пригорке неумолимо приближался. Он рос в стороне от дороги, и Уилл приподнялся на стременах, вглядываясь вперёд. Ему показалось, что рядом с толстым стволом он заметил пасущуюся лошадь. Свернув с тракта, Уилл осторожно пустил коня через поле, стараясь не особенно топтать шевелящиеся на ветру колосья. Было прохладно, но не холодно по-настоящему; ветер забирался Уиллу под рубашку и освежал его болезненно разгорячённое тело.  
Подъехав ещё ближе, он наконец увидел Риверте.  
Хозяин замка Даккар лежал на земле под тенистой сенью немыслимо разросшегося дерева, рядом со стреноженным конём, мирно щипавшим траву у него в ногах. Он расстелил плащ на влажной земле и развалился на нём, закинув одну ногу на колено другой и заложив руки за голову. Кажется, он разглядывал небо - трудно было сказать с такого расстояния. Он был одет в очень простой костюм для верховой езды, лишённый всяких украшений. В зубах Риверте вертел травинку.  
Последние несколько ярдов, разделявшие их, Уилл преодолел совсем медленно. Когда тень вороного жеребца и его всадника упала на лежащего мужчину, Уилл остановился.  
Риверте приподнялся на локте и, вытащив травинку изо рта двумя пальцами, посмотрел на Уилла снизу вверх. Его лицо, поза и взгляд выражали крайнюю, почти что блаженную расслабленность.  
\- Ну, и что это такое? - лениво спросил он. - Глупость или непослушание?  
Направляясь сюда, Уилл понятия не имел, о чём они будут говорить. Он вообще не мог думать об этом человеке, поэтому сейчас вряд ли смог бы выдавить внятный ответ, даже если бы Риверте заметил, что сегодня на диво хорошая погода. На этот же вопрос он вовсе не знал, что сказать, потому что не понимал, что опять сделал не так.  
Поэтому он только и смог, что выдавить - чужим, непривычно глухим голосом:  
\- Простите?  
\- Вот возьму и не прощу. Я спрашиваю, Уильям, глупость или непослушание заставили вас ослушаться моего приказа?  
\- Вашего приказа?  
\- Именно что моего. Я ведь ясно велел вам не соваться за пределы замка иначе, чем в сопровождении моих людей и с моего разрешения. Разве я давал вам такое разрешение? И где ваш эскорт?  
\- Но... вы ведь сами вызвали меня... Сир Гальяна сказал мне...  
\- И вы беспрекословно послушались сира Гальяну. А что, если бы он был подкуплен вражеским агентом? И, стоило бы вам сунуть нос за ворота, вам немедленно открутили бы вашу прелестную, но, увы, совершенно безмозглую голову?  
Уилл сглотнул. Риверте говорил без малейших признаков злости, всё так же валяясь на траве и глядя на него снизу вверх. В его лениво прищуренных глазах чуть заметно блестела насмешка.  
\- Так вы... не посылали за мной?  
\- Посылал. На ваше счастье. Хотел проверить, насколько вы верны данному слову.  
\- Сир, вы что, издеваетесь надо мной?  
\- Вовсе нет. С чего вы взяли?  
Уилл смотрел на него в упор. Отчаяние, стыд и горе, мучившие его всё утро, вдруг поблекли, сменяясь гневом. Тоскливо вздохнув, Риверте легко вскочил на ноги и шагнул к Уиллу. Рука без перчатки и украшений небрежно перехватила повод его коня.  
\- На самом деле я просто решил, что вам стоит немного проветриться. Вы живёте в Даккаре как затворник, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы это не самое дурное в общем место превращалось в подобие вашего любимого монастыря. Ну-ка, слезайте.  
Поколебавшись, Уилл спешился - сцепив зубы, чтобы не охнуть от всё той же постыдной боли в заду. Его нога ступила наземь - и тут же поползла, сходу вляпавшись во что-то. "Только не коровья лепёшка!" - подумал Уилл в ужасе - но, по счастью, это была всего лишь лужа, одна из многих, оставленных ночным дождём. Тем не менее он поскользнулся и понял, что падает - но так и не упал, подхваченный крепкой рукой.  
\- Я вот всё время думаю: вы что, нарочно это делаете? - спросил Риверте с искренним восхищением.  
Уилл что-то пробормотал и попытался вывернуться. Риверте безропотно отпустил его. Уилл шагнул из лужи и посмотрел на вымазанный в грязи сапог. Риверте не смотрел в его сторону - ласково похлопав вороного по холке, он отвёл его в сторону, где пасся его собственный конь, и стреножил рядом. Воспользовавшись передышкой, Уилл торопливо нагнулся и, сорвав пучок травы, стал оттирать сапог.  
\- Вы всё-таки без преувеличений дивное создание, сир Уильям.  
Уилл выронил пучок и рывком обернулся. Риверте стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и глядел на него взглядом кота, нализавшегося сметаны. Увы, Уиллу этот взгляд был знаком слишком хорошо.  
\- Вы как будто нарочно принимаете самые кокетливые позы из возможных, - сказал Риверте, подходя ближе. - Если бы не ваша очевидная невинность, я бы принял вас за опытного соблазнителя. Ну, что же вы выпрямились? Не стоило...  
\- С-сир... я... - залепетал Уилл, пятясь от него. Риверте улыбнулся - мягко и очень ласково. Потом выбросил руку вперёд - и через мгновение Уилл оказался на земле, на расстеленном плаще, с ногами, раздвинутыми коленом человека, который полулежал с ним рядом, крепко обвив правой рукой его талию.  
\- Пустите меня! - выпалил Уилл, пытаясь приподняться.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Как?.. Что значит - зачем?!  
\- То и значит. Зачем мне вас пускать? Вам неудобно? Я могу подстелить попону. Смотрите, какое чудесное утро. Неужели его можно потратить впустую? Я так не думаю. А если вам холодно, то сейчас я вас согрею...  
\- Сир, я прошу вас...  
\- Что? - улыбаясь, спросил Риверте. Он не шевелился, не пытаясь ограничить движения Уилла - лишь лежал рядом, прижимаясь к его боку своим бедром и не убирая ладони с его рёбер. Уилл набрал воздуху в грудь.  
\- Это не лучшее место... для...  
\- А мне нравится. Кровать - это так банально. Впрочем, вы ещё слишком неопытны и не успели пресытиться. Тем лучше - вы познаете эту сторону жизни сразу во всём её разнообразии.  
\- Я не хочу! - совершенно забыв о своём долге, своих клятвах и коварных планах Роберта, выпалил Уилл.  
Риверте приподнял брови.  
\- Не хотите разнообразия? Это дурная черта для человека, стремящегося, как вы, познать мир и людей.  
\- Господи, да прекратите вы перекручивать каждое моё слово! - взорвался Уилл и попытался стряхнуть его руку, но она лишь настойчивее притянула его к себе. Риверте шевельнулся - и оказался над ним. Уилл попытался отодвинуться, но поздно: он был безнадёжно прижат к земле. Кончики прядей волос Риверте касались его лба, и насмешливые глаза небрежно шарили по его лицу, вновь заливавшемуся предательской краской.  
\- Обожаю смотреть, как вы краснеете, - сказал Риверте тихо. - Не переставайте, прошу вас.  
\- С-сир... - протестующе выдавил Уилл - и охнул, когда мужское колено шевельнулось между его ног, крепче вжимаясь в пах. Крепкие пальцы привычным движением скользнули по его поясу, пробираясь под сорочку, пробежали по коже, забираясь всё выше. Уилла пробрала дрожь - та самая запретная дрожь, которой не смог бы ему простить брат Эсмонт, даже во имя любого долга...  
Вчера - как ни стыдно признать это - Уилл едва не потерял голову от этого ощущения. Но сегодня всё было иначе. Сегодня он помнил, что последовало вчера за этими ощущениями, когда его тело расслабилось и доверилось тому, кто их вызывал в нём.  
Но, боже, боже милосердный, он не мог ничего сделать... не мог, не имел права и не смел!  
\- Перестаньте, - всхлипнул Уилл, зажмурившись, когда широкая ладонь проникла в штаны и стиснула его член. - Зачем... зачем вы это делаете?  
\- Коварный вопрос, - задумчиво отозвался Риверте, не прекращая поглаживать его предательски отзывчивую плоть. - Я мог бы ответить, что мне нравится развращать невинность. Ещё я мог бы ответить, что вы вызываете во мне неудержимую животную страсть, лишающую меня разума, сна и аппетита. Ещё я мог бы ответить, что люблю вас... но это, пожалуй, не самый подходящий вариант в данном случае, - добавил он, когда Уилл, широко распахнув глаза, воззрился на него в полном изумлении. - Хотя женщины весьма одобряют такие признания в подобных ситуациях. Это вам на будущее... что ещё... ах, да! Пожалуй, это. Я отвечу, - сказал он, просовывая ладонь под бедро Уилла и сжимая его ягодицу, - что вчерашняя ночь прошла, вероятно, не совсем так, как нам обоим хотелось. И что я вполне отдаю себе отчёт о некоторых, м-м, неприятных ощущениях, которые могли у вас остаться. Посему я намерен загладить вчерашнюю неловкость, доставив вам то удовольствие, которого вчера вы были несправедливо лишены. Такой ответ вас устроит?  
Сердце Уилла билось, как сумасшедшее. Он не помнил, с какими мыслями ехал сюда по залитой солнцем просёлочной дороге, не помнил, что всего час назад, проснувшись, хотел умереть. О, он и теперь этого хотел - но его тело, слишком охотно, слишком быстро отзывавшееся на, казалось, столь небрежные прикосновения этого человека, хотело как раз обратного. Риверте ленивым жестом убрал руку Уилла, выставленную между ними в качестве смехотворной преграды, и, наклонив голову, поцеловал его - медленно и вдумчиво, старательно и очень нежно, без того напора, который вчера так испугал и огорошил Уилла. Уилл сжимал зубы и уворачивался, но сопротивление было недолгим, и он сам не заметил момента, когда оно оказалось сломлено. Он стонал от отчаяния, когда всё те же крепкие руки сперва гладили его затылок, потом шею, потом спину; он не чувствовал прикосновения холодного воздуха к обнажённой коже, не заметил, когда тесёмки на его брюках оказались развязаны, и его член и яички очутились на свободе, открытые всем ветрам и оказавшиеся в полной власти терзавшей их ладони - а потом во власти чужого рта, и тут Уилл очнулся на миг и забился, потому что это уже выходило за всякие границы, но и эта борьба была короткой, и после неё границ совсем не осталось...  
Риверте так и не разделся сам и даже не снял с Уилла штанов, но Уилл понимал это только краем сознания - тем самым, которое ещё могло улавливать свет солнца, фырканье лошадей и шум ветра в ветвях над их головами.  
\- Если вы однажды попадёте в свой монастырь, - сказал Риверте, когда Уилл уже в третий раз выстрелил - и откинул голову, хрипя и задыхаясь, - вы будете пользоваться там огромным успехом. Впрочем, - добавил он после паузы, - полагаю, вы пользовались бы успехом даже в лесу у волков и медведей. Я был тысячу раз прав, запретив вам соваться за стены Даккара без конвоя.  
\- Что? - пробормотал Уилл - он не понял ни слова из сказанного, совершенно одурманенный ощущениями, о запретности которых у него сейчас не было сил вспоминать.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Риверте и закрыл ему рот очередным поцелуем.  
Уилл понятия не имел, сколько это длилось. Когда ему начало казаться, что больше он не выдержит, Риверте внезапно отстранился от него и сел прямо, глядя вдаль, в ту сторону, где темнела громада замка Даккар. Уилл проследил направление его взгляда - странно, теперь место его заточения вовсе не казалось ему зловещей крепостью, скорее, это было строгое и величественное строение, способное дарить защиту и покой тем, кто находился в его стенах... Это была первая связная мысль Уилла за всё утро.  
\- Одевайтесь, - не оборачиваясь, сказал Риверте. - Похоже, мы уже не одни.  
Эти слова - а ещё больше холодный официальный тон, которым они были сказаны - привели Уилла в чувство. Он резко сел и торопливо заправил в брюки член, опадавший после недавнего излияния. Он уже слышал топот копыт. Едва успев оправить рубашку и холодея от смущения, он наконец поднял голову - и увидел Гальяну, возвышающегося над ними на стройном рыжем коне. Странно, но, сидя верхом, этот противный человечек казался почти изящным.  
\- Монсир, - сказал он, не спешиваясь, - новости из Сианы.  
В мгновение ока Риверте оказался на ногах. По нетерпению, с которым он вскинул руку и выхватил протягиваемый ему конверт, Уилл понял, как сильно он ждал этого известия. Уилл тоже поднялся на ноги, больше всего на свете боясь поймать на себе понимающий взгляд Гальяны, но тот даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Риверте же, казалось, вовсе забыл об Уилле. Вскрыв письмо, он бросил на пергамент один только взгляд - и его лицо озарилось чем-то таким, чего Уилл никогда не видел ни на одном другом лице. Это была такая дикая смесь восторга, гнева и изумления, что ощущать все эти чувства одновременно и вправду мог бы разве что демон. Впрочем, выражение мелькнуло только на один миг и тут же сменилось весёлой, хотя, как почудилось Уиллу, немного нервной усмешкой.  
\- Глядите-ка! - воскликнул он, возвращая письмо Гальяне. Уилл заметил, что бумага мелко исписана. Но ведь Риверте кинул на листок лишь один взгляд - неужели уже успел прочесть?! Не меньше его удивило то, что Риверте показывал своему мажордому письмо из столицы Вальены так, словно это послание от их общего друга - или недруга. Гальяна взял письмо и, всё так же не спешиваясь, прочёл его безо всяких признаков замешательства.  
Внезапно Риверте посмотрел на Уилла. Его глаза горели влажным, хищным блеском зверя, напавшего на след добычи.  
\- Ну и что вы на это скажете, друг мой? - спросил он отрывисто и весело, явно у Гальяны, однако всё так же не сводя глаз с Уилла, замершего в пяти шагах от них.  
\- Даже не знаю, ваша милость, - сложив письмо и вернув его, неожиданно невозмутимо отозвался тот; в разговоре с хозяином он как будто разом утрачивал всю свою приторную льстивость. - А вы?  
\- Я? О, мне есть много чего сказать! Только, к сожалению, мой досточтимый сюзерен слишком далеко, чтобы оценить по достоинству изыски моего лексикона. Мой король, - обращаясь на сей раз к Уиллу, пояснил он, - спешит уведомить меня, что я прощён. Он более не сердится на меня за то, что я не стал равнять с землёй ваш чудный Тэйнхайл. Он вновь дарит меня своей монаршей милостью и призывает вернуться к нему в Сиану. А в знак своего расположения любезно уведомляет меня, что к Даккару от границы Рувана движется армия, видимо, намеренная сделать с моим замком то, что я не сделал с вашим.  
Уилл разинул рот. Он изучал географию и знал, что замок Даккар, одно из самых малозначительных поместий графов Риверте, находился совсем близко от границы с непокорным королевством Руван - что, отчасти, и делало замок столь непопулярным. Приграничные крепости всегда подвергались большему риску нападений - однако уже много десятилетий на территории Вальены не велись осады. Вальена была завоевателем, но не объектом завоеваний. По непостижимой для Уилла причине Руван, небезуспешно сдерживавший напор Вальены, однако явно неспособный тягаться с ней всерьёз на её собственной земле, вдруг замыслил контратаку. И не на кого-нибудь - на Фернана Риверте!  
Ещё месяц назад Уилл рассмеялся бы от этой мысли - и в смехе было бы немало горечи и злорадства. Но теперь он сам жил в этом замке. И...  
\- Даккар будет атакован руванцами? - задал он довольно глупый вопрос.  
\- Судя по всему. Правда, восхитительно? - радостно спросил Риверте. Он, казалось, только что не потирал руки от удовольствия, хотя Гальяна явно не разделял его чувства. - Мой король говорит, что они будут здесь к концу этой недели, то есть через четыре или пять дней. Кстати, Гальяна, а почему наши осведомители не узнали об этом первыми?  
Маттео Гальяна поник лысым черепом в знак скорби и униженного признания своей вины.  
\- Плохо, очень плохо... Рикардо пишет, их идёт не менее тысячи. И ведёт их не кто-нибудь, а Рашан Индрас... нет, это чудо что такое!  
\- Даккар выстоит? - спросил Уилл.  
\- О да. Вопрос только, как долго. Сейчас у меня в гарнизоне около пятидесяти человек. Остальные мои войска рассредоточены, пройдёт не менее нескольких дней, чтобы известить их, и ещё недели, чтобы они добрались сюда. Проклятье, я сотню раз говорил Рикардо, что нельзя так рассредотачивать людей. Что рано или поздно кому-нибудь придёт в голову ударить нас изнутри, пока мы кидаем орды на эти жалкие соседние государствишки...  
Уилл нахмурился, подозревая, что к этим жалким государствишкам относится также и Хиллэс, однако Риверте и этого не заметил - он казался крайне возбуждённым и быстро шагал взад-вперёд по пригорку, энергично похрустывая костяшками пальцев.  
\- Значит, Даккар потерян, - проговорил Гальяна. Похоже, присутствием Уилла он смущался теперь не больше, чем Риверте. - Не сомневаюсь, монсир, его величество с лихвой возместит вам этот убыток...  
\- Да, да. Ты же сам читал, он уже пообещал мне поместье в Ченжиле - то самое, которое я клянчу у него уже третий год, помнишь?  
\- В таком случае могу вас поздравить. Всё к лучшему. Ченжил...  
\- К лучшему, к лучшему, - повторил Риверте - и снова посмотрел на Уилла. - Кстати, его величество не забыл и вас в своём послании.  
\- Меня? - вздрогнул Уилл.  
\- Ну разумеется. Вы ведь были в Даккаре на моём попечении - не думаете же вы, что мы бросим вас на растерзание руванским нелюдям? Они бы были нам за это слишком признательны... Но нет. Его величество приказал мне доставить вас в замок Журдан и передать под ответственность тамошнего коменданта. Видите, сир, о вас заботятся не меньше, чем обо мне.  
Его голос звучал так насмешливо, что Уилл не мог взять в толк, радоваться ему избавлению или ещё больше страшиться будущего. Сведений, лившихся на него потоком, было слишком много, и после этого безумного утра он не мог уложить их в голове.  
\- А вы, - вдруг вырвалось у него, - не останетесь в Журдане?  
Он заметил кривую ухмылку на лице Гальяны и, сам не зная отчего, похолодел. Риверте ответил, по своему обыкновению, нарочито небрежным тоном:  
\- О нет. С чего бы? Я терпеть не могу Журдан. Там даже нет музыкальной комнаты. И библиотека оставляет желать лучшего. А что до повара, так ему вообще надо отрубить руки во имя искусства кулинарии. Нет, и не просите меня, Уильям, это место решительно не по мне.  
\- Журдан, - словно сжалившись над Уиллом, пояснил Гальяна, - это тюрьма.  
Уилл почувствовал, что у него немеют пальцы. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь унять это жутковатое ощущение.  
\- И отвратительная тюрьма, уж мне поверьте, - добавил Риверте. - Я сиживал в нескольких и имею с чем сравнить. Нет, я не поеду в Журдан.  
\- Монсир... - начал было Гальяна, и Риверте, словно вовсе не слыша его, спокойно добавил, не сводя с Уилла глаз:  
\- Но и вы туда не поедете.  
На несколько мгновений повисла тишина. Где-то протяжно и тревожно выла корова.  
\- Уильям, сверните мой плащ, будьте любезны. Боюсь, нам пора возвращаться.  
\- Сир Риверте, - в голосе Гальяны звучало предупреждение, - вы уверены, что взять этого юношу в Сиану будет разумным решением?  
\- Кто говорит о Сиане? Я не собираюсь ехать в Сиану.  
Впервые Уилл увидел, как с лица Гальяны сползает его вечная мерзкая самоуверенность.  
\- Но, монсир... Приказ короля...  
\- Каков хитрец, а? - обращаясь к Уиллу, то ли посетовал, то ли восхитился Риверте; он уже подошёл к коням и быстро снимал с них путы. - Он думал, что сумеет выкурить меня из Даккара таким образом. Знал, чертяка, что, если бы не эти треклятые руванцы, я бы не меньше месяца ломался для виду. Но разве я могу теперь доставить ему такое удовольствие? Нет уж. Уильям, вы сможете ехать галопом? - вопрос прозвучал резко и неожиданно прямо. Уилл вздрогнул. Между ягодиц снова заныло.  
\- Я... постараюсь.  
\- Вы меня очень обяжете. Боюсь, нам нельзя терять ни минуты.  
Он уже вскочил в седло. Уилл, поспешно сгреб его плащ и, закинув его на круп вороного жеребца, последовал его примеру, хотя и не столь резво. Гальяна неотрывно смотрел на своего господина.  
\- Быстрей, быстрей, - трогаясь, бросил Риверте им обоим. - У нас тысяча дел.  
И, как оказалось очень скоро, он ничуть не преувеличивал.  
То, что воспоследовало в замке Даккар и его окрестностях, больше всего напоминало Уиллу описание Великого Исхода азритов, описанного в первой книге Священных Руад, то есть одного из самых масштабных, значимых и суетливых событий в мировой истории.  
В течение дня Риверте разослал гонцов во все уголки Коральена, включая самые отдалённые и заброшенные деревеньки. На следующий же день народ со всей долины потоком хлынул к Даккару, надеясь найти укрытие от грядущего нашествия врага за его стенами. Сонный пейзаж разительно переменился: теперь поля были запружены обозами, конными телегами, но более всего - пешими крестьянами, торопливо стягивавшими к Даккару свой самый ценный скарб. На севере целый день стоял столб дыма: патриотически настроенные обитатели одной из деревень предпочли поджечь её сами, лишь бы не оставлять врагу возможность пополнить там припасы. Впрочем, всем им, как узнал Уилл, была обещана компенсация утраченного из кармана сира Риверте. Похоже, он был не самым худшим хозяином - во всяком случае, люди, сбегавшиеся со всех сторон к Даккару, выглядели хотя и испуганными, как и положено беженцам, однако твёрдо верящими в способность сеньора защитить их.  
Уилл глядел на всё это со стены, чувствуя лёгкий ужас: он не представлял, как хотя и обширный, но всё-таки не каучуковый замок мог вместить всю это ораву, включавшую несколько сотен человек. Ответ был: с трудом. Прибывающие люди даже не пытались идти в жилые помещения и разбивали палатки и тенты прямо во дворе, у самых ворот, стараясь оказаться подальше от стены и поближе к главной башне, в которую всем пришлось бы прятаться в том случае, если бы враг взял наружные стены. Места было мало, и борьба за него велась нешуточная; несколько раз за один только день Уилл видел, как солдаты Риверте разнимали вспыхивавшие между крестьянами драки. Самых рьяных драчунов наскоро пороли, после чего вручали копьё и записывали в ополчение. Во дворе стоял жуткий ор, образованный сливавшимися криками женщин, бранью мужчин, плачем младенцев и надрывным воем скотины - многие крестьяне пытались спасти хотя бы одну лошадь или корову, от которых в немалой степени зависело их существование; места для животных тоже хватало едва-едва, и они истошно выли, возмущённые теснотой и грубым обхождением.  
Что до Риверте, то его Уилл в первый день не видел вообще. Сперва он заперся у себя в кабинете и два часа кряду что-то обсуждал с Гальяной. Уилл подозревал, что догадывается о предмете разговора. Всё это нашествие надо было чем-то кормить - возможно, многие недели, пока замок будет находиться в осаде, и необходимость обеспечить Даккар с его резко выросшим населением необходимым продовольствием стояла на первом месте, одновременно с необходимостью обеспечить оборону замка. Последующие дни Риверте самолично носился по своим владениям, организовывая доставку продовольствия, приглядывая за передвижениями беженцев и срочной вербовкой ополчения; когда стало ясно, что больше людей замок не вместит, Риверте договорился с одним графом из числа своих соседей и отправил часть крестьян к нему, снабдив их на время путешествия эскортом из своих солдат. Закончив с этим, он вернулся в замок и принялся проверять припасы, организовывать посты, следить за раздачей оружия и укреплением стен, разнимать драки и мирить разбушевавшихся женщин, каждая из которых пыталась урвать для своего семейства кусочек стены под главной башней. Уилл не раз видел его, широким шагом проносящегося по двору в неизменном сопровождении детей и собак, переступающего через чьи-то ноги, торчавшие тут и там, отвечавшего одновременно на тысячу вопросов и отдававшего тысячу распоряжений. Уилл боялся даже представить себя на его месте. Сам он, без сомнения, растерялся бы в первую же минуту - а Риверте справлялся со всем отлично и, похоже, совершенно не уставал, ибо продолжал язвить и сыпать направо и налево своими коронными шуточками. И, разумеется, он не упускал случая мимоходом ухватить за округлый задок хорошенькую крестьяночку, от чего та взвизгивала и хваталась за пылающее лицо, хохоча от восторга. И никому это не претило - даже трое сельских священников, оказавшихся в Даккаре, смотрели на эти непристойности снисходительно. Да, в Даккаре теперь были священники! Их потребовали крестьяне, пришедшие в ужас от перспективы оказаться в осаде без божественного утешения. Уилл прекрасно понимал их чувства, но Риверте сперва и слышать ничего не хотел. Наконец, под нажимом Гальяны, он дал разрешение - страшно ругаясь и запретив "этим поганым святошам" совать нос за пределы людской. Чудовищное святотатство - и всё же для Риверте, на дух не выносившего святость, это был небывало широкий жест.  
Уилл оставался от всего этого в стороне. Через пажа Риверте передал ему приказ оставаться у себя и сидеть на месте, пока не поступит иное распоряжение. Уилл выполнял этот приказ весьма охотно. Пажи тоже носились в те дни как неугомонные, с совершенно осоловелыми взглядами, и попадаться им на пути, когда они мчались через весь замок к Гальяне с приказом от Риверте или к Риверте с ответом от Гальяны, было чревато увечьями. Освальдо среди них не было - он покинул замок. Лишь только стало известно о грядущей осаде, Риверте предложил оставить Даккар всем, кто боится за свою жизнь - и кое-кто воспользовался этим предложением. К сожалению, на Уилла оно не распространялось. Однако Освальдо, как было известно, уехал не поэтому - он хотел остаться, но Риверте фактически выгнал его, сказав, что больше не нуждается в его услугах. Говорили, что, собирая свои вещи, среди которых не было неизменной гитары, юный певец был смертельно бледен и похож на лунатика. Бедняга... неужели он вправду влюблён в Риверте, как тот утверждал? Не может быть - просто господин граф излишне самоуверен. Ни один человек, если только он не совсем обезумел, не может испытывать к нему приязни...  
Так думал Уилл, глядя на то, как граф Риверте спасает своих людей. Если говорить начистоту, Уилл не был уверен, что Роберт или даже отец проявили бы в подобной ситуации столько рвения и самоотверженности. Нет, они бы, конечно, тоже не сбежали, даже если бы их король, по примеру короля Рикардо, сделал им столь малодушное предложение... Скорее, они бы призвали в Тэйнхайл ополчение из сильных молодых мужчин, оставив крестьян защищать свои дома и жизни собственными силами. В конце концов, ведь это всего лишь крестьяне.  
"Почему он всё это делает?" - спрашивал Уилл непонятно кого, глядя на творящееся во дворе замка светопреставление, слушая, как кричат дозорные на стенах, лают собаки и где-то вопит ребёнок, которого шлёпает мать. Почему?.. Это был вопрос того же разряда, что и вопрос "зачем?", заданный Уиллом на поле под Большим дубом. Коварный вопрос, как сказал тогда Риверте. Вменяемого и хоть отчасти похожего на правду ответа на него Уилл как тогда, так и теперь не мог получить...  
Ибо то, что походило на правду, было слишком непривычно, слишком странно.  
Оставался открытым также вопрос, как к происходящему отнесётся король Вальены. Наградив своего фаворита ссылкой за непокорность приказу, теперь он в ответ на милостивое прощение получил новое неповиновение. Гонцы между Сианой и Даккаром носились как угорелые, лошади под ними падали в мыле и тут же дохли, едва влетев в раскрытые ворота Даккара. Король Вальены рвал и метал. Уилл слышал громогласные раскаты хохота Риверте, доносившиеся из его кабинета в те минуты, когда он читал эти письма. Уилл совершенно не понимал, что происходит между двумя этими людьми, вероятно, наиболее могущественными в этой части мира, одного из которых он ненавидел и боялся, а другого - никогда в жизни не видел, но это явно было нечто за пределами человеческого понимания. В конце концов король Рикардо сдался. Риверте добился от него обещания собрать армию ему в подмогу и выслать её в течение трёх недель.  
\- Всего-то три недели, - весело говорил Риверте Гальяне, когда они шагали через запруженный двор, пробираясь к воротам. - Только и надо, что за это время не сдать стены.  
\- Всего-то, - мрачно кивал в ответ Гальяна. В последние дни он выглядел куда менее самоуверенным и, казалось, напрочь избавился от своих слащавых улыбочек. Таким он Уиллу почти нравился, хотя в этой почти симпатии было, пожалуй, чересчур много злорадства. Странно, но осознание этого злорадства заставило его ощутить стыд - хотя нет ничего недостойного в радости, которую доставляет тебе затруднительное положение врага.  
Уилл не раз думал, что мог бы с лёгкостью бежать во время всей этой шумихи - ворота стояли открытыми целый день, запираясь только на ночь. Однако он не мог бежать. Во-первых, это было против законов чести; во-вторых, бегство заложника значило бы для Хиллэса открытую войну с Вальеной, положившую конец натянутому перемирию, которое между ними существовало сейчас. И в-третьих, он всё ещё не выполнил приказа, полученного от своего брата.  
Было очень трудно выполнить этот приказ.  
В первые два дня после начала подготовки к осаде Риверте, казалось, совершенно забыл про Уилла. Тот был несказанно рад этому - после предшествовавших пресловутому посланию из Сианы ночи и утра ему было необходимо прийти в себя и разобраться в своих, более чем противоречивых, ощущениях. Но это оказалось непросто сделать в царившей вокруг атмосфере всеобщего хаоса и беспорядка. В самом замке царил такой кавардак, что безопаснее всего было и впрямь оставаться в своей комнате или в библиотеке; но на одном месте Уилл томился и скучал. Он не мог читать - происходящее внизу, под стенами, хотя и пугало его своим размахом и предзнаменованием чего-то ужасного, но и не меньше притягивало. Он никогда не видел одновременно столько людей, свято и твёрдо верящих в того, кто их собрал. Однажды Уилл увидел мальчишку из Старого Ручья - того самого, который получил от господина графа честно заработанный кошелёк. Он вступил в ополчение и тренировался во дворе с копьём, изо всех сил стараясь научиться как можно большему за тот короткий срок, что у них был. Он, обесчещенный по минутной прихоти Риверте, похоже, нисколько не держал на него зла. Никто здесь не держал на него зла.  
Больше того - Уилл боялся поверить в это - походило на то, что они его любили.  
На четвертый день Даккарского Исхода, как Уилл называл про себя всё это безумие, замок потряс единый вопль радостного торжества. Кинувшись к окну и высунувшись в него по пояс, Уилл увидел, что в замок въезжает шеренга телег, гружёных огромными бочками. Эта была партия эля, заказанная господином графом. Он вполне понимал, насколько важен боевой дух обитателей крепости. Одну из бочек немедленно откупорили, и весёлый гул не стихал до самого вечера.  
Именно этим вечером Риверте наконец вспомнил о существовании Уилла Норана.  
Уилл пытался читать Руады, мысленно молясь о душевном равновесии, которого ему так не хватало, когда дверь его комнаты распахнулась безо всякого предупреждения, и он увидел на пороге самого Риверте. Это был первый случай, когда Риверте самолично врывался в его покои. Уилл испуганно вскочил.  
\- Не ждали? - спросил Риверте, подходя прямо к нему. Он был в обычном для него в последние дни костюме для верховой езды, в сапогах, заляпанных грязью - похоже, он всего пять минут назад сошёл с коня.  
\- Не особенно... - проговорил Уилл, слишком растерявшись, чтобы придумать благовидную ложь.  
\- У меня выдалась свободная минутка, - заявил Риверте, подходя вплотную и заключая его в объятья. - Вы не скучали по мне, Уильям?  
\- Н-нет...  
\- А я по вам - очень, - сообщил Риверте и поцеловал его совершенно бесцеремонным образом. Его прикосновения были такими же настойчивыми, как всегда - похоже, многодневное напряжение ничуть не сказалось на его обычной энергичности. Уилл не знал, пил ли он в эти дни, но спиртным от него, как обычно, не пахло.  
Впрочем, поцелуй на сей раз был недолгим. Оторвавшись от губ Уилла, Риверте без долгих разговоров подхватил его на руки и решительно потащил в свою спальню. Уилл, как обычно, отчаянно отбивался.  
\- Я думал, вы обо мне забыли! - воскликнул он, когда его бросили на уже знакомую постель.  
\- Это упрёк? - сбрасывая плащ и сапоги, осведомился Риверте. - Каюсь, в эти дни я был к вам невнимателен. Простите, немножко забегался. Как я могу загладить свою вину?  
\- Да нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду...  
\- А что вы имели в виду? - равнодушно спросил Риверте; теперь он был лишь в брюках и сорочке, которую почти закончил расшнуровывать.  
\- Ну, я думал... что надоел вам, - сказал Уилл и, бог знает почему, залился краской.  
\- Что вы, как можно! Или вы впрямь надеялись, что я удовольствуюсь одной достаточно сумбурной ночью и маленьким баловством на лоне природы? Вот ещё. Попавшись мне однажды, вы теперь никуда от меня не денетесь. В конце концов, я ведь из-за вас остался в Даккаре!  
\- Из-за меня? - пробормотал Уилл, окончательно сбитый с толку.  
\- Из-за вас, - сказал Риверте, сбрасывая остатки одежды и садясь на кровать рядом с ним, - из-за себя, из-за Гальяны, из-за господа бога и трёхсот хорошеньких женщин, которые галдят нынче по моему замку - слышите, как галдят?  
Стоял вечер, и, говоря по правде, шум был гораздо меньше, чем в дневное время - или Уилл уже начал привыкать к постоянному гулу за окнами.  
\- Три сотни? - спросил он с сомнением. - И все хорошенькие?  
\- С вами не сравнится ни одна, - заверил его Риверте, кладя ладонь ему на бедро. - Честное слово. Я проверял.  
И через миг Уилл уже лежал на спине, инстинктивно упираясь руками ему в плечи, а ещё через какое-то время - сдерживал стоны, обхватив руками эти же плечи, а потом уже открыто стонал, забыв о том, кто он и кто этот человек рядом с ним.  
Это была очень длинная ночь, куда более длинная, чем первая. На этот раз Риверте действовал неторопливо и без следа той грубости, которая так оскорбила и измучила Уилла в первую ночь. Каждый из них излился по несколько раз, и уже под утро, засыпая в тёплых тесных объятиях, Уилл сонно подумал, что это не дело, он не должен засыпать первым, если собирается выполнить свой долг. Он должен увидеть Риверте спящим... Но как, подумал он в отчаянии, если этот человек, похоже, вовсе никогда не спит?..  
Утром, очнувшись, Уилл снова был в постели один - на этот раз в той самой постели, в которой уснул. А Риверте стоял в нескольких шагах от постели, голый по пояс, спиной к нему, и плескался водой в тазу для умывания.  
\- Проснулись? - спросил он, не оборачиваясь. Уилл вздрогнул: казалось, этот человек затылком чует чужие взгляды. - С добрым утром, монсир.  
\- Доброе утро, - пробормотал Уилл, натягивая простыню на грудь и украдкой озираясь в поисках своей одежды. Это было нелёгким делом, потому что он не помнил, как и когда оказался без неё.  
\- Можете не торопиться вставать, вам спешить совершенно некуда, - сказал Риверте и, обернувшись, лучезарно улыбнулся. Уилл едва не вскрикнул: рот господина графа был перемазан в чём-то белом, делавшим его дружелюбный оскал ужасающе ярким.  
\- Страшно? - осведомился Риверте тоном ребёнка, которому очень хочется, чтобы его похвалили.  
\- Да! - невольно выдохнул Уилл. - Что вы делаете?  
\- Ничего богомерзкого. Всего лишь чищу зубы, - ответил Риверте и, набрав в рот воды, шумно прополоскал рот. Потом сплюнул, вытерся полотенцем и назидательно изрёк: - Мята, мой друг, полезна не только в качестве приправы к мясным блюдам. Теперь я смогу ослеплять противника блеском своих зубов. Вот так, - он продемонстрировал Уиллу леденящую кровь улыбку о тридцати двух клыках. - Впечатляет?  
Уилл красноречиво содрогнулся вместо ответа. Риверте улыбнулся, к счастью, на сей раз коротко, но очень довольно.  
\- В ранней юности, - сказал он, закидывая на плечо полотенце и натягивая сапоги, - я увлекался авантюрными романами. Видимо, именно они стали источником моих многочисленных пороков, но сейчас не о том речь... Так вот, в одном из этих романов герой, стремясь произвести на собеседника неизгладимое впечатление, прицельно сверкал глазами, по странному совпадению со мною, синими, а также белоснежными зубами, ввергая неосторожного наблюдателя в священный трепет. Признаюсь, этот нетривиальный способ воздействия на собеседника поразил моё воображение.  
Он выпрямился и виновато посмотрел на Уилла.  
\- Я никому никогда об этом не говорил. Вам смешно?  
\- Не знаю, - честно сказал Уилл. - А должно быть?  
\- Надеюсь, нет. Иначе бы оказалось, что последние пятнадцать лет я терзал свои дёсны совершенно зря. Между прочим, не самая приятная процедура. - Он натянул второй сапог и спросил: - А вы не читали этот роман?  
\- Боюсь, что нет.  
\- Напрасно. Он мог бы послужить весьма поучительным предостережением для юноши ваших лет, - заметил Риверте и, закончив одеваться, ушёл, оставив Уилла теряться в догадках по поводу этого в высшей степени непонятного разговора.  
В тот день Уилл его больше не видел. После полудня примчался разведчик, сообщивший, что армия Рувана уже на подступах, и сегодня они сожгли первую покинутую деревню.  
Утром следующего дня Уилл стоял на крепостной стене замка Даккар, глядя на поле, простирающееся внизу, мучимый тревожным чувством, которое Криан в своём трактате "О познанном и непознанном" называл "чувство бывшего прежде". Впрочем, в отличие от описанного великим шимранским мудрецом неясного ощущения, это чувство было вполне понятным. Всего несколько месяцев назад Уилл точно так же стоял на стене замка, который был его домом, и смотрел на армию врага, собравшуюся у его стен.  
"Даккар мне не дом", - подумал он - и всё же было в этой мысли нечто, что его смущало, нечто недостойное, почти трусливое. Он мог бы быть сейчас далеко отсюда, в замке Журдан, иными словами - в тюрьме, если бы не... что? Благородство Фернана Риверте? Или его чувство долга по отношению к тем, кто, по какой бы то ни было причине, был отдан под его защиту? Уилл не мог думать об этом так - это было слишком тяжело и странно. Но думать иначе - значило бы кривить душой.  
"Он пытается всех нас защитить", - подумал Уилл, пытаясь как-то смириться с этой непостижимой мыслью. День был серый и сумрачный, дождь ещё не пошёл, но явно собирался, и серый дым далёких пожарищ смешивался с тучами. Впрочем - Уилл знал это - если бы Риверте ушёл, оставив свои земли на произвол судьбы, этих столбов было бы гораздо больше. Руванцы просто не стали жечь пустые селения - это отнимало слишком много времени и, в нынешних обстоятельствах, не несло того устрашения, как если бы в деревнях остались люди.  
Всё это должно было несколько подумерить воинственный пыл руванцев. Уилл глядел на их лагерь, разбитый почти у самых стен Даккара, в полумиле от крепостного рва, и пытался понять, чего от них ждать. Он видел зловещие кроваво-красные знамёна с разинутыми чёрными пастями, трепетавшие над шатрами, и ему делалось не по себе. Над башнями Даккара тоже реяли знамёна - зелёные с белой кошачьей лапой, выпустившей когти. Всего несколько месяц назад он вздрагивал, глядя на эти самые знамёна под стенами Тэйнхайла - а теперь стоял под ними сам, под их защитой, желая поражения их врагам.  
"Как всё это странно", - подумал Уилл и, тщетно пытаясь унять тоску, посмотрел в сторону, на переднюю стену, где должен был появиться, но почему-то всё не появлялся Риверте. Он немного побаивался, что граф заметит его, если поднимется на один уровень с ним. Впрочем, Уилл был на стене, а не за ней, так что формально его вовсе не в чем было упрекнуть.  
От лагеря руванцев отделилась и стала быстро приближаться тёмная точка. Увеличившись в размерах, она превратилась в одинокого всадника, ехавшего рысью. Чем ближе он приближался, тем внушительнее выглядел. Даже с такого огромного расстояния и будучи одинокой фигурой на бескрайнем поле перед стеной, он был с виду высок и могуч; его огромный боевой конь, закованный, по руванской традиции, в цельную листовую броню, взбрыкивал копытами, могущими расколоть человеческий череп, как ореховую скорлупку. Всадник, вероятно, справился бы с подобным заданием не хуже: его мощное тело было заковано в сталь, на боку висел гигантский меч, а на спине - боевая секира. Он ехал с открытым забралом, и когда оказался достаточно близко, Уиллу почудилось, что он где-то видел этого человека, хотя понятия не имел, где и когда.  
\- Риверте! - заорал рыцарь, остановившись - и стало ясно, почему он не взял с собой герольда. Лёгкие у него были такие, что он мог бы перекричать грохот обрушивающейся скалы. - Риверте! Где ты, чёртов сукин сын! А ну, выходи!  
Уилл увидел, как сидящий неподалёку от него на башне лучник натянул тетиву. Достаточно было одной метко пущенной стрелы, чтоб голосистый руванец умолк навсегда - но Уилл знал, что даже вальенцы не стали бы стрелять в парламентёра. Скорее, это был инстинктивный жест предосторожности на случай, если одиночество рыцаря было лишь видимостью, обманом.  
\- Риверте! - заорал рыцарь снова, и Уилл услышал до дрожи знакомый насмешливый голос:  
\- Право слово, Рашан, вовсе ни к чему так орать.  
Уилл резко обернулся. Когда он успел подняться?! А вот успел, и теперь стоял всего в десятке шагов от Уилла, опираясь на зубец стены и глядя на человека, приведшего к воротам его замка армию и назвавшего его чёртовым сукиным сыном.  
Потом до Уилла дошло имя, который Риверте назвал своего противника: Рашан Индрас! Руванский полководец, сравнимый с самим Риверте - а может, как утверждали враги Вальены, и превосходящий его, ведь разве смог бы иначе Руван противиться Вальене так долго? Риверте вообще невозможно долго противиться, подумал Уилл и порадовался, что никто не смотрит на него и не видит краски, вспыхнувшей на его щеках.  
\- Ну что, старина, сюрприз не удался? - перегнувшись вниз, насмешливо крикнул Риверте. Его лёгкие уступали лёгким Рашана Индраса, но звучный и чёткий голос эхом отдавался по долине. Сотни затаивших дыхание людей на стене и по обе стороны от неё слушали их разговор, даже привычный галдёж в замковом дворе совершенно стих. Все хотели знать, что они скажут друг другу, все наблюдали, и все понимали, как много зависит от этого разговора.  
\- Да уж, чёрт тебя дери! - проревел Индрас. - Ты, зато, как обычно, мастак на сюрпризы! Ты не оставил моим ребятам ни одной сельской девки!  
\- Прости, но когда это я оставлял тебе своих девок? - возразил Риверте.  
\- Да уж, что верно, то верно - не оставлял, обычно они сами удирали ко мне из твоей постели! Жаловались, что ты по своей дурной привычке любишь их, как мальчиков, только в зад!  
\- Поднимайся ко мне, Рашан! - крикнул Риверте - судя по его тону, ему было очень весело. - Я не без удовольствия полюблю в зад и тебя! Сразу смекнёшь, стоит ли это бегства из моей постели.  
Огромный рыцарь внизу расхохотался. Уилл смотрел на него с изумлением. Эти двое говорили так, словно были старыми друзьями, которые видали вместе так много, что уже не могли задеть друг друга даже самыми грубыми подначками. На миг Уиллу почудилось, что он почти вспомнил, где видел этого человека. Неужели...  
\- Нет уж, Фернан, - сказал Рашан Индрас. - Я к тебе не поднимусь. Спускайся-ка лучше ты ко мне, и давай решим дело добром. Сам понимаешь, тебе не устоять.  
\- Даккар стоит в Коральене четвёртый век, Рашан, и ни разу ни один Риверте не спускался с его стен ни к одному Индрасу.  
\- Всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, - сказал тот почти миролюбиво. Риверте больше не улыбался. Через огромное расстояние, разделявшее их, они смотрели друг на друга и молчали, казалось, продолжая диалог без слов. И тут Уилл вспомнил. Не по лицу и даже не по голосу Индраса - по этому молчанию.  
Именно с этим человеком говорил Риверте в библиотеке в тот день, когда Уилл прятался за портьерой.  
\- Что ж, - рявкнул наконец руванец, - тогда я возьму тебя в осаду. И ты её долго не выдержишь, сам знаешь. Ты согнал к себе всё окрестное отребье, и, ставлю на свою задницу, они уже хотят жрать! К тому же у вас нет баб! Если только ты не собираешься отдать своей солдатне крестьянок...  
\- Я запомню насчёт задницы, Рашан. Зря ты это сказал. А что касается баб... Сир Норан! Не могли бы вы подойти ближе?  
Этого следовало ожидать. С самого начала Уилл знал, что так и будет - и кого он собирался провести, пробираясь сюда каменной лестницей на виду у всего замка? Делать было нечего. Он подошёл, придерживаясь за зубцы стены - у него вдруг закружилась голова. Риверте смотрел на него яркими, ясными глазами и улыбался. Стоящие между ними солдаты сторонились, давая Уиллу пройти, и переглядывались с кривыми ухмылками.  
Когда Уилл оказался рядом, Риверте притянул его к себе и обнял за талию.  
\- Ты не поверишь мне, друг Рашан, - сказал Фернан Риверте, и каждое его слово отдавалось гулом по замершей долине вокруг Даккара, - но в мире есть кое-что получше баб.  
Сказав это, он обхватил Уилла за шею и, резко перегнув его в поясе назад, поцеловал на глазах у нескольких сотен человек.  
Рёв, поднявшийся на стенах Даккара, свидетельствовал о том, что защитники крепости переняли оптимизм её командира. Риверте выпрямил Уилла так же резко, как наклонил, и ослепительно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Я потом заглажу свою вину, - сказал он. - Честное слово.  
Уилл кивнул. В глазах у него было темно. Никогда в жизни ещё сердце так не стучало в его груди, никогда не было так стыдно... и никогда он не испытывал такого восторга, как сейчас, слыша торжествующий рёв вальенцев на стенах и во дворе замка, ощущая удары ветра и первых дождевых капель по лицу, чувствуя сильную руку на своём плече.  
Индрас что-то сказал снизу, но на сей раз тихо, потом сплюнул и, повернувшись, галопом поскакал прочь. Риверте отпустил Уилла и, моментально забыв о нём, обратился к капитану Ортандо, стоявшему по левую руку от него:  
\- Думаю, штурмовать будут ночью. Индрас не станет торопиться. Ему в общем и некуда - он думает, что легко возьмёт стены.  
\- А разве нет? - вырвалось у Уилла.  
Риверте обернулся к нему. В его глазах было что-то такое, чему Уилл не мог подыскать названия, что-то, что не описывалось ни в одной из книг, которые он прочитал - но при виде этого внутри у него вдруг поселилась непоколебимая уверенность, что всё будет хорошо.  
\- За что я люблю старину Сантьяро, - сказал Риверте очень тихо, - так это за его чрезмерную самоуверенность. Когда человек отягчён гордыней, он не видит дальше своего носа. Не правда ли, сир Уильям?  
К счастью, он не стал дожидаться ответа. Ортандо что-то сказал, и Риверте снова повернулся к нему. Уилл подумал, что самое время удрать. Странно, но ему почти не хотелось уходить отсюда, хотя морось превратилась в настоящий дождь и вскоре грозила перейти в ливень. Рашан Индрас вряд ли уже успел добраться до своего лагеря и, вероятно, тоже попал под дождь. Почему-то эта мысль грела.  
Уилл едва успел добежать до замка - и всё равно вымок до нитки. Выкручивая одежду и вытираясь досуха в своей комнате, он смотрел в окно на сотни людей, мокнувших в своих убогих палатках во дворе, и думал о том, что не ценит своего счастья. Мысль была рассеянной и касалась в основном камина, жарко полыхавщего в углу комнаты, - но при ней он отчего-то вспомнил Риверте и то невероятное, умопомрачительное чувство, которое испытал, когда тот впился в его губы под восторженный крик своих людей. Как странно... похоже, никто не осуждал его... их... нас, подумал Уилл и сглотнул. Если бы такое случилось в Тэйнхайле... но нет, даже помыслить невозможно. В Тэйнхайле это сочли бы отвратительным извращением. Да это и было отвратительным извращением, чёрт побери! Я ругаюсь, испугался Уилл. Я ругаюсь теперь, как Риверте, когда зол и растерян. О, боже... брат Эсмонт... где мне взять силы?  
И при мысли о брате Эсмонте Уилл снова вспомнил о том, что собирался сделать. До сих пор ему толком не предоставлялось возможности - он так ни разу и не видел Риверте спящим. Но... даже если случай представится... имеет ли он право убить его сейчас, отдав тем самым власть над Даккаром врагу?..  
"Ты в своём уме?! - резко осадил его голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Роберта. - Риверте - твой враг! И вальенцы - враги! А Руван - друг, собрат по борьбе с захватчиком, тянущим свои жадные лапы до самого края земли. Чем больше умрёт вальенцев, тем лучше! Что тут думать?"  
Так говорил голос Роберта, и Уилл кивал, а в ушах у него всё ещё стоял рёв сотен голосов, полный восторга, радости и торжества...  
С этими мыслями он потянулся к сухой сорочке, лежащей на кровати, наклонился - и вздрогнул всем телом, когда сильные руки обхватили сзади его бёдра, и что-то твёрдое ткнулось ему между ягодиц.  
\- Так и стойте.  
\- Сир Риверте! - Уилл резко выпрямился и круто обернулся. - Боже! Нельзя же так вот подкрадываться!  
\- Почему? - промурлыкал тот.  
\- Потому что меня удар однажды хватит, - твёрдо сказал Уилл. - По правде, уже чуть не хватил.  
\- Вы о нашем маленьком нежничании на стене? Я поступил жестоко. Как обычно. Знаю, - Риверте вздохнул с притворным сожалением. - Но, по-моему, всем понравилось.  
\- Да уж, - невольно хохотнул Уилл. - Главное, понравилось вашему Сантьяро.  
\- Вы думаете? - сказал Риверте задумчиво. Он тоже вымок под дождём, мокрые волосы облепили виски. - Хотелось бы надеяться.  
\- Что им здесь нужно? - спросил Уилл. - Неужели они не понимают, что король пришлёт вам подмогу?  
\- Вполне понимают. Но они надеются успеть раньше.  
\- Ну и что из того? Всё равно придёт подкрепление и выбьет их из занятой крепости. Им не удержать Даккар.  
\- А им и не нужно его удерживать, - сказал Риверте всё так же задумчиво. - Достаточно взять.  
Уилл непонимающе нахмурился. Он стоял перед Риверте голый по пояс, рядом с кроватью, и только что услышал от него несколько весьма недвусмысленных замечаний, но сейчас почему-то им не овладевало обычное смущение. Он мог говорить почти спокойно, так, словно они просто беседовали вдвоём в кабинете графа. Уилл подумал, что, наверное, это что-то значит - и тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли.  
\- Что вы хотите сказать - достаточно взять?.. Им не нужен замок?  
\- Не думаю. Как вы сами сказали - к чему брать то, что не сможешь удержать? Нет, Уильям, им нужен не замок.  
\- А... кто? - спросил Уилл, уже поняв, и Риверте просто ответил:  
\- Полагаю, что я. И, - он слегка нахмурился, - боюсь, что теперь и вы тоже. Такая возможность была и раньше, но после моей сегодняшней выходки на стене... - он запнулся, потом закончил довольно сухо: - Похоже, что я снова погорячился. Но вы просто-таки сводите меня с ума и лишаете способности мыслить трезво.  
Будь это сказано обычным его насмешливым тоном, Уилл пропустил бы сказанное мимо ушей. Однако теперь ему стало не по себе.  
\- Зачем вы им нужны?  
\- А зачем им нужны вы, вас не интересует, м-м? Что ж, отвечу сперва на ваш вопрос. Видите ли, руванский король Рунальд одержим идеей заполучить меня в свои ряды. Той же идеей был одержим и его досточтимый родитель, причём его методы убеждения мне настолько претили, что я был вынужден выразить свой отказ самым решительным образом.  
\- Вы его убили.  
\- Не совсем я и не совсем убил, но... в целом, да. Увы, его наследник ничему не научился на ошибках отца. Похоже, он не слишком верит в военный гений своего Индраса, и считает, что лишь моё участие в войне на его стороне спасёт Руван от захвата, рано или поздно. Полагаю, что в этом он прав, - он немного помолчал, потом добавил: - Вы, я думаю, ещё не забыли некую незаконно услышанную вами беседу... Его величество король Рувана регулярно и с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, делает мне самые заманчивые предложения. И старина Сантьяро от него не отстаёт...  
\- Но король Рикардо - ваш друг.  
Риверте осёкся и посмотрел на него как-то странно.  
\- Да, - сказал он наконец. - Король Рикардо - мой друг.  
Молчание длилось слишком долго. Всё это время Уилл смотрел на камин. Потом сказал:  
\- Всё же это странно - собирать такую армию и решаться на вылазку в тыл врага, чтобы захватить всего одного пленника.  
\- Не одного, а двух. Вы снова забыли о себе? Впрочем, я несколько задет, что вы так низко меня цените. Разве я не стою армии вонючих лохматых мужиков из Рувана?  
\- Не знаю. Я не сравнивал, - коротко ответил Уилл, и Риверте расхохотался.  
\- Вы, я вижу, наконец немного осмелели! В нынешнем нашем положении это не может меня не радовать - ни к чему сеять в наших рядах излишнюю меланхолию. Но вы, Уильям, в том же положении теперь, что и я. Руван вовсе не откажется перехватить вас у Вальены, чтобы диктовать условия Хиллэсу. Вы ведь знаете, что они постоянно пытаются втянуть вас в эту войну. Ваш король Эдмунд - пример потрясающе осторожного и благоразумного правителя, и до сих пор ему хватало ума держаться в стороне. Но если Руван вас получит, боюсь, это может кое-что изменить, и это не закончится ничем хорошим ни для вашей страны, ни для моей.  
\- Почему вы не стали штурмовать Тэйнхайл? - спросил Уилл.  
Риверте криво улыбнулся.  
\- Говоря по правде, у меня сейчас нет времени на болтовню. Я зашёл лишь затем, чтобы предостеречь вас.  
\- Предостеречь?  
\- Да. Будьте любезны, когда начнётся штурм, закройте окна ставнями и заберитесь под кровать. Если это претит вашему врождённому мужеству, можете забраться на кровать. Но за порог чтоб ни ногой.  
\- Сир! - Уилл вспыхнул. - Я умею драться! Вы сами, по-моему, сказали, что у меня это выходит неплохо...  
\- Я вам польстил, - безжалостно ответил Риверте. - Вспомните, тогда я был в процессе вашего соблазнения. Если бы я сказал, что вы держите шпагу, как холоп кочергу, и двигаетесь с грацией годовалого телёнка, это вряд ли подтолкнуло бы вас в мои объятия.  
Теперь у Уилла пылали даже уши. Ему, кажется, ещё никогда не было так стыдно.  
\- Поэтому, прошу вас, послушайтесь моего совета, - продолжал Риверте без малейшего снисхождения. - И учтите. Если я, не приведи господь, снова увижу вас на стене, как сегодня, наш с вами первый эротический опыт покажется вам райской ночью любви, по сравнению с тем, как я вас вздрючу в этом случае. Прошу, поверьте, я совершенно серьёзен.  
Его ледяной тон вполне располагал к такой вере. Уилл отвернулся, закусив губу.  
\- Вы меня поняли, сир Норан?  
Уилл кивнул.  
\- Надеюсь, вы понимаете также, что моя строгость продиктована исключительно заботой о вашей безопасности. Вспомните всё, что я сейчас сказал о вашем короле, когда будете сидеть тут с томом Священных Руад на коленях и слушать, как катапульты рушат наружную стену. Уповаю на ваше благоразумие.  
Уилл снова кивнул, на этот раз не так натянуто. Риверте слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Но, как бы там ни было, не ложитесь спать, - сказал он уже мягче. - Если всё будет тихо, ночью я к вам зайду.  
И он ушёл, а Уилл, так и не надев рубашку, смотрел ему вслед и пытался понять, чем отозвалось в нём это последнее обещание. Пытался и вздрагивал, осознавая, что не испытывает перед такой перспективой ни малейшего недовольства.  
Риверте, как всегда, оказался прав. Штурм начался ночью.  
Конечно, Уилл не ложился спать. Повинуясь приказу, он закрыл ставни, но лишь потому, что опасался, как бы Риверте не бросил на них взгляд. Забираться на кровать с томом Священных Руад он не стал. Ему было не до чтения, и, как ни ужасно это звучит, даже не до молитвы - он был слишком возбуждён и взволнован, чтобы подбирать слова. "Боже, - твердил он про себя, как много месяцев назад на стене Тэйнхайла, - пусть всё обойдётся. Пусть всё обойдётся, пусть..." Но даже это не было молитвой - скорее, попыткой собраться и взять себя в руки.  
Потом он услышал вопль снаружи, тут же сменившийся боем сигнального колокола. Забыв обо всём на свете, Уилл кинулся к окну и распахнул его.  
Смотрел он, впрочем, недолго.  
В коридорах стояла суета и толкотня - мужчины бежали наружу, женщины и дети - вниз, к погребам, где им приказали укрыться на время штурма. Столкнуться в этой суете с Риверте опасности не было - он ещё вечером ушёл на стену, самолично держать караул. Пропуская несущихся по коридорам людей и лавируя между ними, Уилл наконец добрался до оружейной. Сейчас там было темно, пусто и холодно. Уилл снял со стены шпагу - одну из тех, с помощью которых Риверте проверял его воинское искусство в первые его дни в Даккаре. Воспоминание о последней насмешке на миг заставило Уилла запнуться, но потом он тряхнул головой и, приказав себе отбросить эти мысли, пошёл вниз. Да, чёрт возьми! - как сказал бы Риверте... Он не воин, он совершенно не любит драться, но держать оружие он умеет. А в нынешних условиях вряд ли он послужит хуже неотёсанного крестьянина, вооружившегося вилами и вставшего у стены рядом с солдатами своего господина.  
Снаружи уже творился полный хаос. Стояли вопли и грохот осадных орудий, воздух полнился свистом стрел и отчаянными вскриками женщин. Едва Уилл выглянул на двор, как тёмное небо с медленным гулом рассекло огромное каменное ядро, прилетевшее из-за стены. Оно врезалось в стену башни, прямо под окном кабинета Риверте, отбило часть штукатурки и с грохотом обрушилось вниз, на вопящих людей. Несколько таких ядер уже валялись по лагерю беженцев, подмяв разрушенные тенты - в такой суматохе трудно было понять, обошлось ли без жертв. Он пламени факелов и горящих стрел, посылаемых защитниками крепости за стену, рябило в глазах.  
У ворот капитан Ортандо что-то выкрикивал своим сухим каркающим голосом, отдавая приказы солдатам. Его голова была перевязана - потом Уилл узнал, что ему выпала честь получить первую руванскую стрелу, содравшую с его головы часть скальпа. Это, похоже, лишь разъярило его ещё сильнее - по их недельному путешествию Уилл знал, насколько вспыльчив этот угрюмый человек - и теперь он горел желанием стереть руванцев в порошок. Увы, было куда больше вероятности, что в порошок тут будут стёрты отнюдь не руванцы. Уилл слышал гул за стенами: враг ещё не преодолел рва, но явно был на подступах к нему. Уилл с трудом протолкался к стене, туда, где были вырублены ведущие наверх ступени.  
И внезапно раздался грохот, громогласней которого Уилл не слышал никогда в жизни. Земля содрогнулась, и почти все, стоявшие там же, где Уилл, полетели наземь, не удержавшись на ногах. Уилл вскочил одним из первых и, задрав голову, увидел алое марево, взвившееся за стеной - словно облако цвета крови спустилось на землю. За стеной вопили люди, судя по их крикам, искалеченные или умирающие.  
\- Что это? - в ужасе крикнул кто-то.  
\- Это руванцам привет от господина графа! - рявкнул кто-то, видимо, сведущий - и расхохотался. Уилла пробрала дрожь от этого хохота. До Хиллэса доходили слухи о неких таинственных опытах, которые проводятся в Вальене под непосредственным руководством графа Риверте - дескать, он испытывает новое оружие, которое откроет перед ним любые ворота... Похоже, испытания перешли в фазу полевых.  
За одной вспышкой последовала следующая, с восточной стороны от ворот - и там, похоже, тоже десятками гибли люди. Хоть это и были руванцы, Уилл содрогнулся - его пугала сама мысль о возможности существования силы, уничтожающей людей, словно мошек. Сглотнув, он снова кинулся к стене.  
И чуть не упал, натолкнувшись на стальной панцирь, выросший перед ним словно из-под земли.  
Уилл вскинул голову, инстинктивно вскидывая зажатую в руке шпагу. В первые мгновения он не узнал человека, заслонившего ему путь. Его лицо было в копоти, тёмные волосы рвал ветер, в глазах отражались отблески пламени пожара, занявшегося за крепостной стеной. Потом Уилл узнал его. Долю мгновения его снедала отчаянная надежда, что этот человек столкнулся с ним случайно и сейчас пройдёт мимо - его лицо ничего не выражало, а глаза были совершенно пусты, и чудилось, что мыслями он где-то бесконечно далеко. И в то же время от него веяло чем-то настолько могучим, настолько безжалостным - смертью, вдруг понял Уилл, это запах смерти - что не имело никакого значения, заметил он Уилла или нет: всё равно эта мощь погребёт его под собой, разорвёт, как разорвала руванцев за стеной, просто проходя мимо.  
Уилл смотрел в чёрное от сажи лицо с огромными провалами глаз, в это лицо сущего дьявола, и впервые за долгое время подумал: "Этот человек убил моего отца".  
Он ждал, что Риверте, по своему обыкновению, рявкнет: "Уильям! Какого чёрта?!", но тот не проронил ни звука. Рука в железной перчатке сгребла Уилла за шиворот и без единого слова поволокла прочь от стены. Уилл упирался, но никто не обращал на его попытки ни малейшего внимания. Ворот рубашки задрался к горлу и впился в него; Уилл чувствовал, что задыхается. Его втащили в какое-то помещение, открыли дверь - и швырнули в темноту. Уилл кубарем покатился по ступенькам - к счастью, их оказалось немного, - смутно услышав, как наверху хлопнула дверь. Что-то заскрипело снаружи, потом раздались шаги. Уилл вскочил, кинулся к двери - она оказалась заперта. Он забарабанил в неё, вне себя от ярости, крича и сыпя проклятьями, одна мысль о которых заставила бы брата Эсмонта наложить на него серьёзное покаяние. Но всё было бесполезно - его никто не слышал. Умолкнув и задыхаясь, Уилл пытался прислушаться, но единственными звуками, долетавшими до него, был отдалённый гул битвы.  
Он ещё какое-то время колотил в дверь и кричал, надеясь, что кто-нибудь услышит. Потом охрип и умолк. Сев на ступеньку, Уилл попытался перевести дыхание. Его трясло от злости, от обиды - и от тревоги. Теперь он не мог даже наблюдать за сражением. И не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как оно обернётся в следующую минуту...  
Это была самая кошмарная ночь в его жизни. Грохот битвы какое-то время нарастал, потом пошёл на убыль и наконец стих. Уилл снова принялся стучать и звать, но, казалось, замок вымер. Даккар пал, решил он. А может, Риверте понял, что крепость не удержать, и вывел людей за стены потайным ходом - а про Уилла, сидящего взаперти, просто забыли. А может, Риверте убит, и теперь Гальяна договаривается с Индрасом об условиях сдачи. А может, его взяли в плен, и руванцы, получив то, за чем пришли, прекратили штурм. А может...  
Все эти "а может" сводили его с ума, потому что каждое казалось в равной степени вероятным. Уилл мерил шагами своё узилище - это была какая-то кладовка для старья, заваленная пустыми ящиками, корзинами и пыльными мешками, - чувствуя, что был бы счастлив разделить с Риверте и его людьми любую участь, только бы не сидеть здесь сейчас в полной беспомощности и неведении. В кладовке было сыро и воняло плесенью, Уилл сильно продрог, но его лицо горело, и глаза слипались, хотя он вовсе не чувствовал себя в состоянии уснуть.  
Однако в конце концов, сдавшись, Уилл прилёг на груду мешков в уголке и, кажется, сумел задремать.  
Когда он проснулся, ничего не изменилось. Он даже не знал, сколько прошло времени. За дверью по-прежнему было тихо. Сколько же он тут просидел? Уилл снова принялся стучать и звать...  
И почти немедленно снаружи заскрипело что-то тяжелое, отодвигаемое в сторону, дверь распахнулась настежь, и яркий свет ослепил Уилла.  
\- Следуйте за мной, - услышал он ледяной, совершенно безжалостный голос.  
Моргая с непривычки и вдруг ужасно смутившись, Уилл вышел. Риверте возвышался над ним - всё же он был невероятно высокого роста - с факелом в поднятой руке. Он снял латы и переоделся, теперь на нём был обычный для него в последнее время чёрный камзол. Сжимавшая факел рука была затянута в перчатку. Он умылся и пригладил волосы, но его лицо сохраняло всё ту же каменную неподвижность, которая так испугала Уилла, когда они столкнулись во дворе осаждаемой крепости.  
\- Всё закончилось? - робко спросил Уилл, хотя внутренний голос предупреждающе вопил, что ему следует прикусить язык и помалкивать. - Руванцы ушли?  
Он не был удостоен ответом. Не удосужившись повторить приказ, Риверте повернулся к Уиллу спиной и зашагал по коридору. Уилл поплёлся за ним.  
Они вышли наружу - это были подсобные хозяйственные помещения - и прошли через двор, полнившийся стонами раненых и детским плачем. Впрочем, и того, и другого было много меньше, чем можно было опасаться. Всюду суетились лекари, перевязывая раны, женщины ухаживали за ранеными, лежавшими во дворе где и как попало. Уилл увидел коленопреклонённого священника, читавшего вслух заупокойную молитву над распростёртым на земле человеком; рядом с ним плакала женщина. Было темно, Уилл не мог понять, то ли ещё не рассвело, то ли прошли почти целые сутки.  
Риверте прошёл через двор. Никто с ним не заговаривал, хотя Уилл улавливал благоговейные взгляды, которые бросали на хозяина Даккара многие из тех, мимо кого он проходил. Они зашли в замок и стали подниматься по лестнице. Уилл понял, что Риверте ведёт его в спальню - вот только в чью именно, он пока терялся в догадках. Угроза, брошенная накануне, внезапно всплыла в памяти Уилла со всей её безжалостной ясностью. О, боже... он сейчас меня изнасилует, в ужасе понял Уилл. Как-то особенно жестоко и гнусно, чтобы я знал своё место. Он закусил губу, чтобы она перестала дрожать. Можно развернуться и шмыгнуть в одно из ответвлений коридора, но... надолго ли это отсрочит неизбежное возмездие?  
Риверте остановился напротив двери в свою спальню и толкнул дверь. Мысленно попросив бога триединого о снисхождении, Уилл переступил порог следом за своим палачом.  
\- Закройте дверь, - последовал сухой отрывистый приказ.  
Уилл закрыл. Потом повернулся, высоко подняв голову и стараясь смотреть спокойно. Что бы с ним теперь ни сделали, если он будет сохранять достоинство, ему не в чем будет себя упрекнуть.  
Риверте подошёл к столу и зажёг свечи; спальня озарилась дрожащим тревожным светом. Затем повернулся к Уиллу и сказал совершенно спокойно:  
\- Теперь мне придётся вас убить.  
Это прозвучало так бесстрастно, что Уилл вздрогнул. Его напускное спокойствие вдруг куда-то улетучилось.  
\- И съесть, - добавил Риверте тем же ничего не выражающим голосом. - С зелёным горошком и сельдереем. Ведь именно так обычно поступают кровожадные чудовища с непослушными детьми?  
Уилл задохнулся. Он чувствовал, что и краснеет, и бледнеет одновременно.  
\- Сир Риверте... - начал он, но Риверте прервал его:  
\- Однако, поразмыслив, я рассудил, что это было бы слишком мягким наказанием за ваше поведение. Поэтому я поступлю с вами иначе. Я поступлю так, что вы будете на коленях умолять меня о смерти как о величайшей милости.  
Он говорил всё ещё этим мертвенным, бесцветным тоном. Уилл снова вспомнил о его вчерашней угрозе и почувствовал, как волосы у него затылке встают дыбом. Риверте наклонился, поднимая что-то с пола, и Уилл невольно зажмурился, не желая смотреть на предназначавшееся ему орудие пытки. Но потом вспомнил, что брат Эсмонт велел ему быть сильным - и, собрав всё своё мужество, открыл глаза.  
Граф Риверте стоял перед ним. В руке у него была гитара.  
\- Я буду петь вам серенады, - сказал он, и это звучало как приговор.  
Секунду Уилл смотрел на него. Потом прижал обе ладони к лицу и расхохотался.  
Он смеялся и смеялся, выпуская в смехе напряжение, нараставшее в нём много месяцев, со дня гибели его отца. Он не мог остановиться; постепенно хохот перешёл во всхлипы, но Уилл всё равно смеялся, захлёбываясь и задыхаясь. Он понимал, что это истерика, но поделать ничего не мог.  
Тёплые руки легли ему на плечи и привлекли к широкой груди. Риверте снял перчатки, но Уилл отметил это лишь краем сознания. Всё ещё постанывая от иссякавшего наконец смеха, он ткнулся лицом в мускулистое плечо, пахнущее потом, кровью и гарью. Этот запах невозможно было смыть.  
\- Я иногда думаю, - сказал Риверте, - что ваш кромешный идиотизм является неотделимой частью вашего непостижимого очарования.  
\- Не смейтесь надо мной, - пробормотал Уилл, крепче вжимаясь лбом в тёплое сильное плечо рядом с собой. - Не сейчас. Не надо.  
Риверте промолчал, только его руки скользнули с плеч Уилла ему на спину и прижали его крепче.  
Они довольно долго стояли так посреди спальни. Потом Риверте отстранился и окинул Уилла пристальным взглядом.  
\- Там стоит таз, - сказал он наконец. - Умойтесь.  
Уилл беспрекословно подчинился. Ледяная вода освежила его, он чувствовал себя уже намного лучше. По правде, очень давно ему не было так хорошо.  
\- Идите сюда, - позвал его Риверте, и когда Уилл подошёл, ему в руку лёг бокал.  
\- Пейте. До дна.  
Он выпил не отрываясь. Риверте забрал у него бокал, сел в кресло и усадил Уилла себе на колени.  
\- Ну, объясните теперь, - сказал он, лёгкими движениями поглаживая его спину, - за каким дьяволом вас понесло во двор, когда я ясно велел вам сидеть у себя?  
\- Я не мог остаться в стороне, - просто ответил Уилл. Он выпил вино слишком быстро, и, в сочетании с недавним срывом, это его совершенно разморило. - Я ведь тоже живу здесь, под защитой этих стен, значит, должен оборонять их.  
\- Недурно. Хотя и в высшей степени наивно, ну да чего ещё от вас ждать... Впрочем, если бы вы ответили, что опасались за мою жизнь, я бы отшлёпал вас за враньё.  
\- И это тоже, - сказал Уилл - и испугался.  
Потому что это была чистая правда.  
\- Похоже, мне всё-таки придётся вас отшлёпать, - после паузы сказал Риверте. Его рука переместилась со спины Уилла на его шею. - Хотя, говоря откровенно, сегодня я не вполне настроен на любовные игры.  
\- Штурм окончился?  
\- Штурм окончился.  
\- Они ушли?  
\- Ушли? Бог с вами. Сантьяро так просто не сдаётся. Он, правда, здорово озадачен случившимся... и, я надеюсь, впечатлён достаточно, чтобы не повторять подобных попыток.  
\- Что это было? Эти... взрывы за стеной?  
\- Вы требуете выдать вам одну из главных военных тайн Вальены. А ведь мы с вами всё ещё враги, надеюсь, вы помните?  
\- Иногда я об этом забываю, - пробормотал Уилл. Он не смотрел на Риверте и не заметил, как изменилось его лицо при этих словах. - Но ладно, я не настаиваю. Главное, мы их отбили.  
\- Да, мы их отбили, - язвительно согласился Риверте. - Вы особенно поспособствовали этому, сидя в чулане и оглашая окрестности своими воплями. Они весьма разлагающе действовали на боевой дух противника.  
\- Я на вас злился, - выпалил Уилл.  
\- А я на вас. Хоть в чём-то наши чувства полностью взаимны.  
Уилл осёкся, не зная, что на это сказать. Он ловил себя на том, что его совсем развезло от выпитого и пережитого, ему было тепло и хорошо сидеть вот так, и не хотелось думать ни о чём, совсем ни о чём.  
\- Что теперь будет? - спросил он тихо, сам не зная толком, что имеет в виду. Риверте понял его вопрос однозначно.  
\- Будет, разумеется, осада. Сантьяро надеется, что сможет сломать нас раньше, чем прибудет подкрепление из Сианы. Вероятно, он попытается отрезать нас от чистой воды или посеять в Даккаре эпидемию. Словом, он хочет выкурить меня за стены, раз ему не удалось пробиться за них самому.  
\- А почему бы вам не выйти? - внезапно сказал Уилл, выпрямившись. - И вам, и мне. Если дело только в нас. Ведь так вы спасли бы жизнь всем этим людям.  
Риверте посмотрел на него без раздражения. Казалось, он всерьёз обдумывает такую перспективу.  
\- Если бы был хоть малейший шанс, - сказал он наконец, - что руванцы удовольствуются этим и уйдут, возможно, я бы именно так и сделал. Но, боюсь, теперь Сантьяро слишком разгневан. Сегодня погибло не меньше трёхсот его людей, а я лишился едва десятка. К тому же я натянул ему нос. Мой друг добродушен по натуре, но, как я уже говорил, слишком самоуверен. Боюсь, он не просит мне этого урока.  
\- Вы думаете, он...  
\- Он сожжёт Даккар, - спокойно сказал Риверте. - И убьёт всех мужчин, да и женщинам тоже придётся несладко. Руванцы всегда так поступают, это их метод ведения войны.  
\- А у вальенцев другие методы?  
\- Мне казалось, уж кому-кому, но не вам спрашивать об этом.  
Уилл промолчал. Накануне штурма он задал Риверте вопрос о Тэйнхайле, но так и не получил ответа. Что-то ему подсказывало, что и теперь он его не получит.  
\- А вы ведь могли уйти давным-давно, сир Риверте. И быть сейчас в безопасности в Сиане...  
\- О да. И изучать донесения о том, как Индрас с досады жжёт мои поля и убивает моих крестьян. А также получать от вас пылкие письма с описанием ваших будней в Журдане. Не думаю, что всё это сделало бы меня счастливее, чем сейчас.  
Его голос слегка изменился, когда он произнёс последние слова. Уилл молчал, и Риверте добавил всё тем же странным тоном:  
\- Так что теперь, сир Уильям, мы оба с вами здесь заперты, что де факто уравнивает наше положение. Как вы думаете, это нас сблизит?  
Уилл посмотрел ему в лицо.  
\- Я вас совершенно не понимаю, - пожаловался он.  
\- Может быть, это и к лучшему, - ответил Риверте и, подхватив его под колени, встал. Три шага - и Уилл оказался на знакомой постели. Он уже даже знал, что в нижней её части погнулась пружина.  
\- Вы же сказали, что не в настроении! - запротестовал он, инстинктивно отодвигаясь, когда Риверте склонился к нему.  
\- Моё настроение крайне переменчиво. Ещё полчаса назад я намеревался вас убить, а теперь, смотрите, я могу быть почти нежен.  
И Уилл немедленно получил возможность сполна убедиться в искренности его слов.  
Позже он думал, что дни осады Даккара были их лучшими днями.  
Словно насмехаясь над оккупантами, Риверте возобновил свой подчёркнуто светский образ жизни. Он вспомнил о своих замашках столичного франта и, засунув простые и практичные костюмы для верховой езды в дальний угол гардероба, снова стал щеголять атласными камзолами, драгоценностями и шелковыми подзвязками, прохаживаясь по крепостной стене в туфлях из тончайшей замши. Каждое утро Рашан Индрас подъезжал к замку, и они с Риверте обменивались репликами, столь же оскорбительными, сколь и весёлыми. Впрочем, в шутках Индраса теперь сквозила свирепость. Он грозился перевезти Риверте через границу, привязав за член к хвосту своего коня. Риверте отвечал, что это намерение выдаёт в нём варвара, и он, Риверте, с удовольствием продемонстрирует своему другу более целесообразное применение детородного органа. Солдаты на стене встречали этот обмен любезностями дружным хохотом.  
В эти дни Уилл окончательно перебрался из своей комнаты к Риверте. Тот не отпускал его из постели до утра, усаживал завтракать с собой вместе, иногда держал совет с Гальяной, Ортандо и другими своими помощниками прямо в собственной гардеробной, ничуть не смущаясь присутствием Уилла. И за всё это время Уилл ни разу не видел его спящим.  
\- Вы что, совсем никогда не спите? - спросил он однажды, не удержавшись.  
\- Иногда, - последовал ответ. - Но стараюсь избавляться от этой дурной привычки.  
Если Риверте и спал, по его словам, иногда, то явно не ночью. Не спал ночами и Уилл, и ему было всё труднее подниматься раньше полудня. Ночи, а порой и дни сливались в единый сладко-горький сон, видение, от которого он и рад бы был, и не хотел бежать. Риверте был с ним неизменно терпелив, внимателен и нежен, и каждый день Уилл узнавал от него нечто, о чём предпочёл бы никогда не знать - но лишь до тех пор, пока эта новая грань порока не поднимала его на вершины неведомого раньше наслаждения. Уилл не умел его сдерживать, и иногда в эти ночи из его горла вырывался крик, невероятно похожий на тот, который он услышал из спальни Риверте в одну из первых своих ночей в Даккаре и который вынудил его сорваться с места в уверенности, что за стеной кого-то убивают. Это в самом деле походило на смерть. На прекрасную, ослепительную, восторженную смерть. И он умирал каждую ночь по нескольку раз, оживал и умирал снова.  
Риверте улыбался, глядя, как он возвращается из тумана радужного забытья.  
\- Я говорил вам, сир, что вы восхитительны? - повторял он снова и снова, и снова и снова Уилл, одурев от счастья, рассеянно мотал головой. - У меня довольно обширный опыт в подобных делах, но я ни разу не встречал никого, кто был бы столь отзывчив и столь неприкрыто выражал свои чувства в постели. Для человека, собирающегося в монастырь, вы проявляете просто небывалый пыл. Интересно, знал ли ваш брат Эсмонт, что в вас дремлет такая чувственность?  
\- Прекратите издеваться, - бормотал Уилл, в отчаянии натягивая на голову подушку.  
\- А кто тут издевается? Я совершенно серьёзен, - отвечал Риверте и показывал ему что-то ещё, что-то такое, от чего все мысли снова вылетали у Уилла из головы.  
Ему никогда в жизни не было так хорошо.  
Когда-то в Тэйнхайле он случайно услышал разговор двух служанок, выбивавших ковры; судя по их словам, большинство мужчин терпеть не могут целоваться, и это их весьма огорчало. Уилл никогда об этом не думал, но, если служанки и были правы, то Риверте являл собой исключение из правила: целоваться он любил и умел. Каждое утро Уилл встречал с опухшими и онемевшими губами, и до самого вечера чувствовал в них сладкую боль, ту же, что и в иных, более интимных местах. Нежность и мастерство Риверте могли сравниться только с его настойчивостью и безжалостностью; он не слышал и не знал слова "нет", и когда он входил в раж, остановить его было невозможно. Уилла пугала эта его черта, в той же мере, в которой приводила в восторженный трепет. Он был в полной власти этого человека, во всех смыслах слова - но отчего-то был уверен, что, если это будет в его силах. Риверте не причинит ему намеренного зла. Единственный раз, когда он был груб, в самую первую ночь, Уилл старательно выбрасывал из головы.  
Если говорить начистоту, пожалуй, он был счастлив.  
Порой он вспоминал о том, ради чего всё это затеялось, о том, чем он всё ещё оправдывал перед собой свою податливость и получаемое в награду за неё наслаждение. Однако это оставалось всего лишь мыслями.  
Тем временем дела в замке Даккар шли вовсе не так хорошо, как в спальне его хозяина. Хотя Риверте с Гальяной тщательно рассчитали продовольствие на случай долгой осады, запасы стремительно таяли. Людей было слишком много, много было также больных и раненых, которым нельзя было урезать рацион так строго, как здоровым. Теснота и жара - ибо погода снова наладилась - способствовали быстрому распространению болезней. Руванцы совершили удачную вылазку, завалив ручей, бежавший через территорию замка, и он сразу помутнел и забился песком. Теперь остался только колодец в главной башне, и люди с вёдрами целыми днями простаивали в очередях, чтобы получить немного свежей воды. Пищи становилось всё меньше, трупов - всё больше, и их приходилось сбрасывать в ров с крепостной стены. Большую часть дня Риверте проводил во дворе, лично осматривая раненых, помогая людям по мере сил в мелких и крупных бытовых неурядицах. За ним, прикрывая лицо платком, бегал Гальяна. Риверте лица не прикрывал, и даже не морщился, склоняясь над зловонной раной очередного бедняги, собиравшегося отдать жизнь за своего сеньора. После этих обходов он возвращался мрачный и молчаливый, садился за стол, не замечая Уилла, и молча выпивал свою обычную бутылку. К сожалению, не было похоже, что это ему особенно помогает. Забывался он только ночами, и Уилл старался помочь ему сделать так, чтобы хотя бы на эти несколько часов дневные тревоги вылетали у него из головы. Покончив с этим делом, Риверте вставал, одевался в свой лучший камзол и шёл на стену зубоскальничать с предводителем руванцев.  
Это длилось уже без малого три недели.  
\- Вы скучаете в моём обществе? - спросил Риверте Уилла однажды, когда они лежали в постели во время короткой передышки. Была середина ночи, в распахнутое окно проникал ветер.  
\- А вы? - ответил Уилл вопросом на вопрос; по правде, ему действительно казалось, что от него маловато проку.  
\- Отнюдь, - ответил тот, крепче прижимая его к себе. - Я нисколько не льщу и не преувеличиваю, называя вас дивным созданием. Вы, Уильям, в чём-то уникальный случай. Ваш отец не отпустил вас в монастырь, где вам привили бы все мерзкие замашки попов - а сами вы старательно отгораживались от светского общества, которое вам навязывали. Как следствие, вы ничего не знаете о людях, но это сохранило вам изумительную чистоту души.  
\- Опять вы смеётесь надо мной.  
\- Я никогда над вами не смеялся. Немного дразнил... но не смеялся, Уильям, нет.  
Уилл не знал, что сказать на это. Он слишком часто не знал, что сказать, но, к счастью, Риверте и не требовал от него ответа. Общение у них обычно протекало несколько иным, не менее приятным для обоих способом.  
К концу третьей недели осады Уилл заметил, что солдаты Риверте сильно погрустнели и явно утратили боевой дух. Оказалось, до них дошёл слух, что к руванцам вот-вот прибудет обоз походных шлюх - праздник, неизменно поднимавший настроение армии. Руванцы хохотали и шутили в предвкушении, люди же Риверте, которым было строжайше запрещено прикасаться к прятавшимся в замке женщинам, лишь мрачно смотрели на них со стен. Уилл однажды услышал краем уха, как Гальяна выразил опасение, как бы кто-нибудь из солдат не открыл ворота, чтобы положить конец вынужденному воздержанию. Полгода назад Уилл бы вообще не понял, в чём проблема - но теперь, узнав на собственной шкуре темперамент вальенцев, он примерно представлял, каково им обходиться без плотских утех третью неделю кряду.  
Риверте, казалось, не замечал нараставшего в его рядах недовольства. Это тревожило Уилла, но он не сомневался, то граф вынашивает план, о котором просто не распространяется раньше времени. Этот человек предпочитал делать, а не болтать. Так вскоре и оказалось.  
Однажды ночью Уиллу почудилось, что он слышит внизу какой-то приглушённый шум и возню. Но Риверте особенно измотал его в тот раз, и он, лишь заворочавшись, тут же снова провалился в сон. Однако с рассветом его разбудили ликующие крики и хохот, доносившиеся со двора. Подойдя к окну, Уилл увидел аляповатый обоз, затянутый цветастой тканью, из которого спрыгивали на землю женщины совершенно определённого рода занятий. Солдаты Риверте подхватывали их в прыжке, вознаграждались смачным поцелуем в усы и хохотали как дети, получившие в подарок взлелеянную в мечтах игрушку. Оказалось, что ночью Риверте с Ортандо и ещё дюжиной солдат совершил вылазку за стену и перехватил обоз, двигавшийся к руванской армии. После кратких переговоров, во время которых гонорар весёлых девиц, обещанный руванцами, увеличился втрое, обоз повернул в сторону замка и под покровом ночи был доставлен к потайному ходу, через который девиц провезли вместе с их обозом. Девицы выглядели польщёнными и донельзя довольными - им явно льстило то, сколь большое значение придавали их услугам.  
Рёв Рашана Индраса, доносившийся из-за стен Даккара в то утро, был особенно оглушителен, а угрозы - особенно устрашающи. Риверте предложил ему в качестве утешения одну из шлюх на выбор, в ответ на что Индрас с проклятьем потребовал, чтобы Риверте отдал ему собственную шлюху - этого смазливого хиллэсского щенка, которого он трахает, пока его люди гниют заживо...  
Уилл сам, к счастью, не присутствовал при этом, но слышал, как случившееся обсуждали люди во дворе. По их словам, после этого требования Риверте резко перестал улыбаться, вырвал у стоявшего рядом солдата лук и, не говоря ни слова, всадил стрелу в землю у самых ног Индраса. С тем тот и уехал, видимо, не решившись и дальше испытывать терпение своего друга.  
Риверте говорил, что Индрас злопамятен, но сам он, похоже, был злопамятен не меньше. Хотя его капитаны - все, кроме Ортандо - хором твердили ему, что недавняя вылазка с нападением на весёлый обоз была полным безумием и закончилась удачей лишь благодаря благоволению небес, он решился на ещё одну операцию, не менее, а то и более безумную. Уилл ничего не знал об этом - и никто не знал, пока Риверте с отрядом в шесть человек не появился вдруг среди ночи в замке, выйдя из всё того же потайного хода. Когда они уходили, их было вдвое больше; теперь все они были в крови и тяжело дышали. Уилл ничего этого не знал - перед тем он, как обычно, заснул в объятиях графа, и был разбужен его тяжёлыми, непривычно медленными шагами. Вскинувшись и ошашело моргая со сна, Уилл смотрел, как Риверте подходит к тазу с водой и каким-то странно неуклюжим жестом пытается снять доспехи. Он был в крови, но во время штурма на нём тоже была кровь его врагов, и теперь Уилл не сразу сообразил, что он ранен.  
Лишь только до него это дошло, он вскочил и кинулся к Риверте. Без единого слова помог ему снять покорёженные доспехи, разрезал жилет и рубашку и увидел глубокую рубленую рану на плече.  
\- Рикардо давно говорит, что мне надо завести себе оруженосца, - криво улыбаясь, сказал Риверте, когда Уилл невольно побледнел при виде кровоточащей раны. - А я говорю - зачем, если от мальчишек больше проку в постели, чем в такие минуты? Позовите лекаря, Уильям, и ложитесь спать.  
Уилл позвал лекаря, но спать не лёг: сидел и смотрел, как тот зашивает рану Риверте суровыми нитками. Во время этой операции Риверте рассеянно смотрел в окно, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Лекарь перевязал рану, прописал ему полный покой в течение двух дней и ушёл: у него было много работы внизу, во дворе замка.  
Риверте налил себе вина и встал у окна. Занималась заря; мутные розовые лучи освещали его обнажённый торс, иссечённый белыми полосками старых шрамов.  
\- Как вы думаете, Уильям, - проговорил он, глядя туда, где над Чёртовым лесом светилась тонкая кромка рассвета, - всё это имеет хоть какой-нибудь смысл?  
\- Что?.. Что именно?  
\- Всё это. Вы. Я. Все эти драки, завоевания, оскорбления, попытки кому-то что-то доказать. Что говорят по этому поводу Священные Руады?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Уилл, помолчав. Он сидел на кровати, ему хотелось, чтобы Риверте подошёл и сел рядом с ним, но тот стоял у окна, чужой и далёкий, и Уилл не знал, как попросить его об этом.  
\- Правда? - хозяин Даккара посмотрел на него с насмешкой. - Но это ведь самый простой вопрос из тех, которые вам будут задавать ваши прихожане, когда вы станете монахом.  
\- Значит, - сказал Уилл, помолчав, - я стану очень плохим монахом.  
\- О, - обронил Риверте. - Неужели вы наконец-то это поняли?  
Он поставил бокал, опорожнённый едва на треть, и подошёл к кровати, но не сел. Его пальцы легли Уиллу на лицо, медленно скользнули по щеке вниз, большой палец, едва касаясь, провёл по губам.  
\- Иногда, - сказал Риверте, - ты так похож...  
Он осёкся и качнул головой, словно возражая самому себе - и его рука скользнула с лица Уилла на его затылок.  
\- Вам же прописали покой! - попытался возразить Уилл - он всегда возражал, каждый раз, это было уже почти ритуалом.  
\- Я абсолютно спокоен, - заверил Риверте, мягко и настойчиво укладывая его на спину и пристраиваясь рядом. Потом последовало неизбежное, то, чего Уилл в глубине души так желал.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы Рашан снимал эту осаду, - сказал Риверте вполголоса, когда они лежали рядом в сумрачном свете пасмурного утра. - Не хочу, чтобы это кончалось. Пусть он стоит у моих ворот вечно.  
Уилл не спросил, что он имеет в виду. Ему казалось, ему хотелось верить, что он понимает.  
А когда утро сменилось днём, он узнал, что во вчерашней вылазке Риверте проник в самый лагерь руванцев и убил Дьярда Ширкана - правую руку Индраса и одного из командующих его армией, лучшего, после самого Индраса, военноачальника в объединённой армии Рувана.  
Ещё через четыре дня стало известно, что войско, собранное королём Рикардо, наконец выступило из Сианы и прибудет к Даккару в течение недели. К этому моменту из защитников крепости погибло около восьмидесяти человек: три десятка воинов и полсотни крестьян. Впрочем, все понимали, что, если бы Риверте не удержал замок, жертв было бы намного больше.  
Ещё через день армия Рувана снялась с лагеря и ушла к границе.

 

**Глава четвертая**

В первый день осени Уилл Норан сидел за столом у окна своей комнаты в замке Даккар и пытался писать письмо домой.  
За три недели осады у него, разумеется, не было такой возможности, и теперь он, после долгих колебаний и проволочек, всё-таки засел за это необходимое, но не очень простое занятие. Ему предстояло описать своё положение и то, что он наблюдал, по возможности точно и сжато, при этом не сболтнув лишнего и постаравшись объяснить, почему он до сих пор не воспользовался ни одной из множества возможностей выполнить свою миссию - а ведь, он не сомневался, Роберт уверен, что таких возможностей у него была тьма. Уилл сразу решил адресовать письмо матери - это позволяло писать как можно более туманно, ссылаясь, конечно, на опасность раскрытия их переписки. Но и это не сильно облегчало его задачу.  
Он не мог говорить о том, что видел, слышал, чувствовал в эти три недели. Он просто не знал, как.  
Чистый листок пергамента (уже второй - на предыдущий Уилл, задумавшись, посадил кляксу, прежде чем успел вывести хоть слово) лежал перед ним на столе. Немного в стороне лежала раскрытая книга, которую Уилл читал всё утро, пытаясь оттянуть неприятный момент. Это были "Поучительные жизнеописания" Святого Луца. История, которая попалась Уиллу, когда он раскрыл книгу наугад, повествовала о путнике, который долго шёл через пустыню и вот, наконец, увидел озеро, полное благословенной влаги. Путник пал на колени и приник к живительному источнику, но тут на него налетели всадники. Оказалось, что земля и озеро принадлежат их господину, и никто под страхом смерти не смеет касаться воды без его позволения. Сказав это, всадники немедленно отсекли путнику голову, а тело его разрубили на четыре части и похоронили в четырёх оконечностях озера. Умерев, путник предстал перед богом триединым и пожаловался ему на то, что бы умерщвлён за то лишь, что попытался утолить смертельную жажду. "Не всякая жажда, - ответил ему на это господь, - пусть бы даже смертельная, должна быть утолена. И закон, сущий на земле, есть отражение закона небесного. Как всё на небесах принадлежит мне, так и всё на земле принадлежит посаженному мной на престол. Крадя у него, крадёшь и у меня, ропща на него, на меня роптаешь. И преступивший закон земной во имя утоления собственной жажды умрёт дважды: раз, поверженный рукою человеческой, и другой раз - мною поверженный в пучину ада". Сказал так - и столкнул человека в бездну.  
Уилл сильно жалел, что взялся за эту книгу. Ибо он чувствовал в себе с этим путником много больше общего, чем ему хотелось бы. Отчасти поэтому он был сейчас так рассеян и никак не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы написать письмо родным - так что теперь глазел за окно, рассеянно хмурясь и вертя перо в пальцах.  
Первое осеннее утро было ясным. В мирное время хозяин Даккара непременно посвятил бы его верховой прогулке или охоте. Однако сейчас он был занят со своими высокими гостями из Сианы - полководцами короля Рикардо, пришедшими к Даккару с тысячью воинов на прошлой неделе. Они отставали от спешно отступающих руванцев на два дня, но, вместе с присоединившимся к ним Риверте, нагнали их, дали бой в поле и разбили наголову. Рашан Индрас еле успел удрать через границу - поговаривали, для этого ему пришлось переодеться в женское платье, что немедленно заслужило соответствующий комментарий от Риверте, посетовавшего, что он так и не смог продемонстрировать сиру Индрасу прямое предназначение мужского естества. Затем они вернулись в Даккар.  
Все эти дни Уилл почти не выходил из своей комнаты. Ночи он теперь проводил один. Страсть к пышному обществу, казалось, задремавшая было в Риверте, проснулась с новой силой, и как бы он ни отнекивался и обзывал своих гостей напыщенными петухами, их общество явно не было ему слишком в тягость. Правда, на сей раз обходились без дам - но это не помешало мужчинам пировать несколько дней кряду, празднуя окончание этой маленькой войны. Они много охотились, пили и пели; обозные шлюхи, которых завлёк Риверте во время осады, также не сидели без дела. Уилл пытался убедить себя, что всё к лучшему - в конце концов, разве он не мечтал всё это время, чтобы Риверте оставил его в покое? Что ж, похоже, Риверте оставил его в покое.  
Уилл столкнулся с ним в коридоре лишь однажды, когда шёл наверх из кухни после обеда - в последнее время он предпочитал есть там. Риверте сказал небрежно: "А, Уильям! Доброго дня. Как ваши дела?" Потом вытер костяшкой пальца уголок его рта, сказав, что заметил там крошку, и ушёл по своим делам. Уилл остро ощущал беспричинное, и от того ещё более неодолимое отчуждение, вставшее между ними с тех пор, как осада была снята и Риверте возвратился к своим обязанностям - военным и светским. В эти дни Уилл особенно часто вспоминал то, что Риверте сказал ему в ту ночь, когда был ранен. Хорошо бы, сказал он, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.  
Но это закончилось. Всё рано или поздно заканчивается.  
Уилл тоскливо вздохнул. Голоса и мужской смех, который он недавно слышал внизу, стихли. Во дворе было почти безлюдно - по сравнению с тем, что творилось здесь во время осады. Большинство крестьян вернулись к своим домам или к тому, что от них осталось; некоторым, впрочем, просто некуда было возвращаться, и пока что они остались при замке - до тех пор, пока хозяин не выделит им средств к существованию на первое время. Уилл не переставал удивляться всему этому. В Хиллэсе эти люди оказались бы предоставлены сами себе - никого не волновало бы, что они остались без кола и двора и вряд ли доживут хотя бы до холодов. Он не понимал эту страну. Так же, как не понимал человека, который ей служил.  
Внезапно он понял, что никаких писем писать сегодня не будет. Бросив перо, Уилл встал и шагнул к окну - ему было душно, хотелось глотнуть свежего ветра. Сердце ему сжимало неясным, тоскливым предчувствием - он не знал, отчего, ведь всё было хорошо...  
Кажется, он почувствовал что-то, поэтому в кои-то веки обернулся раньше, чем услышал звук шагов - как обычно, слишком поздно.  
\- А-га, - раздельно сказал Риверте, остановившись в трёх шагах от него. - Вижу, ваша чуткость совершенствуется. Теперь будет не так-то просто подкрасться к вам незамеченным.  
\- Может, это повод наконец перестать подкрадываться? - спросил Уилл. Голос прозвучал резко. При виде этого человека его сердце забилось сильнее, и Уилл внезапно подумал, что так было всегда - менялась только причина.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Я намерен и дальше тренировать ваши навыки - так долго, как смогу, конечно.  
Что-то в последних словах насторожило Уилла - да и тон Риверте показался ему чересчур уж весёлым. Теперь он мог ощущать такие нюансы его интонаций и настроений, о каких прежде и не подозревал.  
\- А вам может что-то помешать? - спросил он осторожно.  
Риверте растерянно пожал плечами и шагнул вперёд, но не к Уиллу, как тот рассчитывал, а к столу. Его рука без перчатки, унизанная кольцами - с приездом своих столичных друзей он снова стал злоупотреблять драгоценностями, рассеянно скользнула по странице "Поучительных жизнеописаний".  
\- Я не вовремя? Вы, похоже, собрались написать пару писем.  
\- Нет, - сказал Уилл, глядя прямо на него. - Не собирался. Сир, вы хотите сказать мне что-то?  
Во взгляде Риверте мелькнула неуверенность. Только на долю мгновения, но Уилл похолодел. Никогда ещё он не видел этого предельно самовлюблённого человека в состоянии, хоть отдалённо напоминавшем смятение. Впрочем, Риверте тут же взял себя в руки и сказал своим привычно ровным и небрежным тоном:  
\- Собственно, да. Я имею сообщить вам, что вскоре намереваюсь покинуть Даккар. Я подумал, это будет вам интересно.  
Покинуть Даккар. Уилл тупо кивнул. Ну конечно. Он ведь говорил, что терпеть не может эту дыру.  
\- Вы поедете в Сиану? - глухо спросил он.  
Риверте повернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. Его жгуче-синие глаза были совершенно непроницаемы.  
\- Нет. Не в Сиану. Я отправляюсь в Хиллэс.  
Уилл разом ощутил, как тяжёлый колокол бухнул у него в голове, пошатнулась под ногами земля и ядовитый, уничтожающий голос Роберта спросил его: "Ну, братец, ты именно этого дожидался? Что ж, поздравляю".  
\- В Хиллэс? - хрипло переспросил Уилл. - Зачем?  
\- Не думаю, что вам стоит это знать.  
\- Сир Риверте! - в его голосе неожиданно зазвенела сталь, какой он не ждал сам от себя. Риверте, похоже, тоже её не ждал. После тишины, едва не раздавившей Уилла, он ответил:  
\- Мы получили неоспоримые свидетельства того, что никто иной, как ваш король, его величество Эдмунд, спонсировал давешнюю вылазку Рувана. Собственно, именно потому это стало для нас такой неожиданностью: мы достоверно знали, что король Рунальд не имеет сейчас средств, достаточных для такой операции, ему едва хватает сил удерживать собственные границы. Рувану кто-то помог. Вопрос был лишь в то, кто.  
\- Этого не может быть, - беспомощно сказал Уилл. - Хиллэс в мире с Вальеной. Мы заплатили вам отступную дань. И... - он задохнулся, не в силах продолжать, но Риверте сделал это за него:  
\- И у нас хиллэсский заложник. Да. Я тоже был несколько удивлён. Похоже, сир Норан, ваш брат и король не особенно ценят вашу жизнь.  
Он умолк. Его лицо всё так же ничего не выражало, а рука рассеянно перебирала бумаги. Будь Уилл в чуточку ином состоянии, он бы понял, до чего странным, не похожим на Риверте было это движение - оно вовсе не относился к людям, привыкшим постоянно теребить в руках что попало. Но Уилл был слишком потрясён и подавлен этими новостями, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные мелочи.  
\- Что теперь будет с Хиллэсом? - спросил он наконец.  
\- А что будет с вами, вас, как обычно, волнует в последнюю очередь... Что ж. Хиллэс, я полагаю, будет взят армией Вальены в течение этой осени. По крайней мере я со своей стороны приложу к этому все усилия.  
\- Вы не можете! - забывшись, воскликнул Уилл - и тут же понял свою ошибку. Лицо Риверте, и до того бывшее непроницаемым, сделалось ледяным.  
\- В самом деле? - спросил он бесстрастно. - Почему?  
Уилл сглотнул. Это оказалось больно.  
\- Я... я поеду с вами.  
\- Ничего подобного. Вы, конечно, не останетесь в Даккаре - в самом скором времени, лишь только мы займём Хиллэс, начнётся, я полагаю, полномасштабная кампания против Рувана, и здесь станет небезопасно. Честно говоря, пока я не знаю ничего определённого относительно вашей участи. Сперва вас, возможно, отправят в не самое приятное место... но не в Журдан, - добавил он, помолчав. - Уж об этом я позабочусь. А затем, по всей видимости, вас перевезут в какой-нибудь другой замок подальше от границ и передадут на попечение его владельца.  
\- А вы? - вырвалось у Уилла.  
Риверте в картинном недоумении приподнял брови.  
\- А что - я? Я, как уже было сказано, буду в Хиллэсе, а затем, вероятно, в Руване. Впрочем, когда у меня выдастся свободное время, я, может быть, навещу вас в вашем новом обиталище. Кстати, если всё пойдёт как следует, и Хиллэс станет провинцией Вальены, вполне возможно, что вас отправят домой.  
Домой... это слово ничего не значило. По крайней мере сейчас, здесь, этим утром, у этого окна, рядом с этим человеком и с этой книгой, страницы которой шевелил ветер.  
Внезапно Риверте резко шагнул к нему и положил руки ему на пояс. Уилл не отстранился. В спину ему сзади вминался подоконник, но он даже не попытался шевельнуться, чтобы принять более удобное положение. Он поднял голову и посмотрел Риверте в лицо.  
\- Я понимаю, - проговорил тот медленно, словно подбирая слова, - что для вас это трудно, Уильям. И, хотя это прозвучит цинично с моей стороны, это и для меня нелегко. Видит бог, я всеми силами старался осуществить взятие Хиллэса малой кровью.  
\- Почему? - снова спросил Уилл - он спрашивал в третий раз и на сей раз не собирался отступать без ответа. - Почему?  
Риверте насмешливо улыбнулся. Казалось, вопрос в равной степени удивил его и позабавил.  
\- Потому что мне не нравится кровь, - пояснил он. - Разве это не очевидно?  
Да. Это было очевидно. Для Уилла, после недель, проведённых здесь - более чем.  
\- Зачем вы тогда идёте войной на каждого, кто оказывается рядом, если вам не нравится кровь? - резко спросил Уилл.  
Улыбка Риверте стала снисходительной - и в то же время странно печальной.  
\- Вы ещё молоды, друг мой, - риторически заметил он. - И, ввиду этого, довольно-таки безмозглы. Тот, кто сильнее, всегда правит более слабым. Это закон, против которого нечего возразить даже вашим Священным Руадам - и он действует лишь потому, что удобен большинству и в конечном счёте устраивает всех. Разница лишь в том, каким образом сильный заявляет свои права на слабого, только и всего.  
Только и всего... да, Уилл понимал. Он понимал лучше, чем Риверте могло показаться - и в то же время благодаря ему. "Я никогда никого не брал силой", - вспомнились Уиллу слова, оброненные им в самом начале. И это было так. Воистину, это было так. Брать силой ему не нравилось, потому что крови он не любил.  
\- Так значит, - сказал Уилл, - Хиллэс обречён? Обречён только потому, что вы ступили на его землю и решили её заполучить?  
\- Хиллэс, - вздохнул Риверте, прижимая его к себе теснее, - потом Руван, затем - Талья, к которой пока что не пробраться через земли этих двух. А дальше море, за морем - Радос, Шинья, Даллария... и что там ещё? Вы более сильны в географии, чем я...  
\- Вам что, нужен весь мир? - спросил Уилл в отчаянии.  
\- О да, - совершенно серьёзно кивнул Риверте. - Весь мир и кое-что ещё.  
Уилл выставил руку, не давая ему наклониться слишком близко.  
\- Поэтому вы вызвали на бой моего отца, - сказал он, и это не было вопросом. - Вы могли взять Тэйнхайл силой, но предпочли лишь продемонстрировать её. Показать клыки и уйти, чтобы потом вернуться и взять нас, присмиревших, напуганных вашей мощью. Вы всегда обходитесь именно так с тем, что хотите получить.  
\- Именно так, - кивнул Риверте. Его улыбка была очень мягкой. - Похоже, вы разбираетесь в людях несколько лучше, чем я полагал.  
\- Но ваш король не согласен с вами, не так ли? Он хотел, чтобы вы взяли Хиллэс сразу, с налёта. И вы обещали ему это, а потом всё равно сделали по-своему.  
\- Я вечно кому-то что-то обещаю, - сказал Риверте задумчиво, делая шаг назад и увлекая Уилла за собой - к кровати, как тот понял с подступающим отчаянием. - А потом делаю по-своему.  
\- Но почему... чёрт побери! Ведь всё равно теперь дошло до открытой войны! Почему вы не сделали этого сразу?!  
\- Потому что, - ответил Риверте, и в его голосе Уилл уловил нотки зарождающего раздражения, - я рассчитывал на благоразумие вашего короля. Сейчас обошлось отступными, в следующий раз он согласился бы на постоянную дань, а года через два отрёкся бы от престола и позволил бескровно посадить в Хиллэсе нашего наместника. Так всегда происходит, Уильям, это отлаженная схема. Неужели вы совершено не интересуетесь новейшей историей? Мне казалось, юноше с вашим складом ума это должно быть весьма интересно.  
\- Хватит, - сказал Уилл и с силой оттолкнул его. Риверте, похоже, не ждал этого и разжал руки. Уилл отступил от него. - Для вас это всё... игра. Вы сами говорили, что решили завоевать мир в шесть лет. Но вы играете теперь не оловянными солдатиками, сир, а живыми людьми. И...  
\- Чёрт подери, я давал повод усомниться, что понимаю это?! - свирепо сказал Риверте, и Уилл ошарашенно уставился на него. Он вовсе не предполагал, что это его так заденет... что его вообще можно чем-то задеть.  
\- Нет, - помолчав, ответил Уилл тихо. - Простите меня. Просто... я не могу вот так взять и...  
\- Уильям, вы всё ещё ненавидите меня за то, что я убил вашего отца?  
Уилл вздрогнул всем телом и вскинулся, словно его ударили. Он никогда не думал, даже предположить не мог, что однажды услышит этот вопрос, поставленный вот так прямо.  
\- Я должен, - после очень долгого молчания сказал он. - Знаю, что должен.  
\- Без сомнения, должны. Послушайте, что я вам сейчас скажу... и послушайте внимательно. Это, Уильям, война. Здесь люди убивают людей. Как бы мало я ни любил кровь, но не проливать её нельзя - это один из тех законов, о которых я вам говорил и о которых вам говорил ваш бог. И я считаю, что важно не то, кто именно умрёт - а то, сколь много жизней сохранит эта смерть. Поэтому на войне погибают лучшие из нас, такие, как ваш отец - но пусть лучше умрёт один великий воин, чем сто невинных крестьян. Воин хотя бы знал, на что шёл, когда выбирал свой путь.  
Уилл знал, что это так. Это знание было таким кристально ясным, что он даже не кивнул - он просто пропустил это сквозь себя и принял, как неотъемлемую часть того, чем он стал. Этот человек знал, на что шёл, так же, как знал это и отец, и Роберт... а я, подумал Уилл? Могу ли я то же самое сказать о себе? И мог ли хоть когда-нибудь?  
Риверте какое-то время смотрел на него молча, будто читая каждую его мысль у него в лице. Потом добавил:  
\- Война не всегда ведётся на стенах. Иногда поле битвы переносится в людские души. И выиграть на этом поле не проще. Мне больше по душе такие победы.  
Сказав это, он положил ладонь на шею Уилла и поцеловал его, и на этот раз Уилл не отстранился.  
Он подумал о том, где сейчас и чем заняты вальенские соратники Риверте, но не стал спрашивать. Вскоре ему стало не до вопросов - Риверте и в такой день сумел заставить его на какое-то время забыть совершенно всё, включая собственное имя. Но в этот раз всё было не так, как в предыдущие. Уилл чувствовал, выгибаясь в его умелых руках, что они прикасаются к нему в последний раз. Риверте не сказал ему о дне своего отъезда, но Уилл понимал, что это случится очень скоро - время не терпит, хиллэсскую кампанию надо осуществить до наступления осенних дождей. Это всё моя вина, подумал он, когда способность мыслить ненадолго вернулась к нему. Я мог предотвратить всё это. Давно мог... А теперь этот человек, тот, кто делает такое с моим телом и вселяет такие чувства в мою душу, поведёт свою армию против моей страны и моего народа. Риверте перевернул его на живот и приподнял, входя в него как-то особенно бережно и мягко, и, вскрикивая от наслаждения и горечи под его прикосновениями, Уилл видел мысленным взглядом картины хаоса и разрушения, вспыхивавшие в его помутившемуся сознании: горящие деревни, чёрные от пепла поля, мёртвые тела, развешанные вдоль дороги, столько смерти, столько крови... Хиллэс поступил неразумно, и Вальена собиралась наказать его. Риверте качнулся вперёд, задевая ту особенную точку в теле Уилла, прикосновение к которой всегда вырывало из его горла стон - и в тот же миг он увидел Тэйнхайл, разорённый, разграбленный Тэйнхайл, над которым поднимались чёрные столбы дыма, услышал взрывы, разрывающие в клочья людей, которых он знал всю жизнь... И ты виноват в этом, Уильям Норан. Ты виноват - говорил Роберт, ты виноват - вторила ему мать, ты виноват - соглашался брат Эсмонт, и весь этот хор сводил его с ума, подбрасывая на волне отчаяния так же высоко, как иные голоса и чувства подбрасывали его на волнах наслаждения. Уилл плакал, как ребёнок, закрыв глаза, шумно всхлипывая, и Риверте что-то шептал ему, целуя его веки, но он не слышал, что.  
Потом они, как всегда, лежали рядом: Уилл на боку, Риверте - сзади, обвив его грудь рукой. Он снял все свои кольца, кроме одного, того, самого неприметного, которое носил на левой руке и, похоже, никогда не снимал. Без украшений его руки выглядели почти что голыми, беззащитными. Слёзы Уилла высохли, и какое-то время он лежал, глядя на эту руку, когда вдруг осознал, что она как-то особенно мягка и расслабленна - и именно поэтому кажется ему беззащитной.  
Боясь дышать, Уилл осторожно обернулся.  
Риверте спал.  
Он лежал на спине, откинувшись, другая рука свесилась с кровати. Во сне его лицо смягчилось и стало почти юным - Уилл подумал, что, вероятно, ему едва исполнилось тридцать. Волосы разметались и спутались, падая на лоб неровными прядями, грудь мерно вздымалась от ровного, безмятежного дыхания, белая повязка на раненом плече выделялась ярким пятном на загорелой коже. Впервые Уилл увидел Фернана Риверте спящим, спящим среди белого дня, в погожее осеннее утро, в комнате Уилла, в его постели. Они никогда раньше не делали это в его постели - Риверте неизменно уводил его в свою спальню. А теперь они остались, и он спал, доверившись тому, кто расслабил его и подарил несколько минут спокойствия посреди бешеного галопа его безумной жизни. Доверившись ему, заложнику от страны, на которую он шёл войной, человеку, чьего отца он убил.  
Уилл смотрел на него - на него и на тёмную жилку, мягко бившуюся на его горле в том самом месте, которое показал ему Роберт в Тэйнхайле три месяца назад.  
Один разрез, сказал он тогда. Один разрез, Уилл - и ты выпустишь из Вальены её дурную кровь, ты спасёшь Хиллэс, спасёшь Руван, спасёшь многие тысячи людей в странах, названий которых сейчас не вспомнить. Этот человек, лежащий перед тобой - он удивителен, он прекрасен, он самое лучшее, что случилось в твоей жизни, и наверняка лучшее, что вообще могло с тобой случиться. Но он всегда берёт то, что хочет взять, он не знает слова "нет". Ты не остановишь его - хоть бы ты валялся у него в ногах и умолял пощадить твою страну или хотя бы твой дом... Он всегда делает то, что решил. И ведь если бы не это, если бы он не был таким, ты бы, наверное, меньше его любил.  
Уилл не вздрогнул от последней мысли. Он оглянулся, выискивая то, что было ему нужно. Риверте пришёл к нему сегодня без меча, но, Уилл знал, со своим кинжалом - длинным сидарским стилетом - он никогда не расставался. Уилл беззвучно соскользнул с кровати. Его извечная неуклюжесть куда-то подевалась - в другое время он бы, конечно, топотал как лошадь, но только не сейчас. Кинжал Риверте висел на его поясе, небрежно брошенном на спинку кресла. Уилл отцепил стилет и обнажил. Яркий луч солнца отразился в лезвии и едва не ослепил его.  
Сжимая рукоятку, Уилл подошёл к кровати. Помедлил, потом сел.  
"Проснись, - мысленно просил он, - пожалуйста, проснись". Но Риверте не проснулся. Уилл видел теперь, как сильно он устал, каким бледным было его лицо. Нет, не нужно будить его. Пусть спит.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Уилл приставил лезвие кинжала Риверте к своему запястью и медленно провёл по нему длинную красную линию.  
Несколько секунд он смотрел, как на разрезе вспухают и скатываются капли крови. Странно, но боли он не чувствовал. Подумав и вдруг вспомнив некоторые замечания из медицинского трактата мэтра Ногеля, Уилл сделал ещё один разрез - поперечный, перпендикулярный к первому. Потом перебросил нож в левую, быстро немеющую руку и повторил этот узор за другом запястье.  
Потом со вздохом уронил кинжал.  
Кровь капала на белые простыни. Они текла невообразимо быстро. Уилл запоздало подумал, что сиру Риверте вряд ли доставит удовольствие проснуться в луже чужой крови, и поспешно встал. От резкого движения у него закружилась голова. Он отошёл к стене и остановился, придерживаясь за неё. Рядом была гардеробная - маленькая каморка, которой он практически не пользовался. Уилл зашёл туда и закрыл за собой дверь. Внутри было темно. Горячие струйки бежали по его рукам к локтям, к пальцам. Он наконец-то начал чувствовать боль, но уповал лишь на то, чтобы она была недолгой.  
"Я трус, - подумал Уилл, сползая по стене на пол и приваливаясь к ней странно опустевшей головой. - Я ужасный трус. Мне так стыдно, Роберт... ты проклянёшь меня... но я не могу. Я с самого начала знал, что не смогу".  
И теперь, когда он наконец-то окончательно понял и признал это, Уиллу вдруг стало легко. Так легко, что он улыбнулся, уплывая в холодный густой туман, похожий на тот, которым его встретила равнина над Даккаром в самом начале этого безумного чудесного лета.  
Уилл ждал, что следом за туманом и тьмой его встретит свет, облака и бог, готовый низринуть его в бездну, в точности как того путника, что преступил закон земной, испив чужой воды из запрещённого источника. Он боялся этого - но ничего столь страшного и великого с ним не случилось. Правда, за темнотой и впрямь последовал смутный свет, в котором ничего нельзя было рассмотреть, и в этом свету бились, запутавшись, как в паутине, какие-то голоса. Но они были встревоженными, гневными и раздражёнными, так что вряд ли могли принадлежать богу и его пророкам. В какой-то момент Уиллу даже почудилось, что он узнаёт один из них.  
\- Если он умрёт, клянусь богом, ты отправишься следом! - рявкнул этот голос. Уилл решил, что, очевидно, он не был даже удостоен встречи с всевышним и отправился прямиком в ад, когда другой голос плаксиво ответил:  
\- Сир, но я ведь не господь триединый! Я делаю всё, что могу!  
\- Я вижу! Кто тебя научил в таких случаях пускать человеку кровь, ты, кретин?!  
\- Но, позвольте...  
Потом раздался какой-то шум, будто что-то упало, и Уилл, испугавшись этих ссор между потусторонними существами, поспешно нырнул обратно в ставший уже почти привычным туман.  
Однако туман не хотел его укрывать. Он редел, развеивался, и вскоре Уилл смог видеть то, что он скрывал. И понял, что это вовсе не ад и не рай, это спальня Риверте, та самая спальня, которая стала теперь его любимым местом на всём белом свете. Несмотря даже на то, что пружина в нижней части кровати порвалась и торчала. Он и сейчас её чувствовал пяткой.  
\- Вон отсюда! - услышал он знакомый рык - и зажмурился, боясь сказать, что вряд ли будет в силах сейчас встать и куда-то уйти. Однако, похоже, это было обращено не к нему - он услышал, как хлопнула дверь. Потом, после короткой паузы, раздались нервные шаги и не менее нервное дребезжание горлышка бутылки о край бокала.  
\- Сир, - прошептал Уилл, - простите...  
Что-то разбилось. Уилл распахнул глаза от неожиданности - и через миг свет ему застила тёмная тень. Обладатель тени схватил его за плечи и встряхнул так, что душа Уилла, и без того не слишком твёрдо державшаяся в теле, едва не улетела из него прочь.  
\- Ты, - сказал Риверте.  
Он был взлохмачен, бледен, небрит (небрит?! Боже, подумал Уилл, до чего я его довёл...), его красиво очерченные скулы заострились, глаза запали, словно он очень долго обходился без сна. Избавлялся, видимо, от своей вредной привычки, как и собирался...  
\- Ты, - повторил он, стискивая плечи Уилла стальными пальцами. - Я убью тебя.  
Он уже когда-то обещал это, сочтя это тогда удачной шуткой. Но теперь что-то подсказывало Уиллу, что он не шутит. Он действительно собирался это сделать. Причём прямо сейчас.  
Только тут до Уилла вдруг дошло, что он жив. Всё-таки жив, несмотря на свою попытку разорвать эту кошмарную сеть, в которой он совсем запутался... Он попробовал шевельнуться и не смог. Чувствовал только, что лежит на постели, а запястья его схвачены плотными повязками. И ещё чувствовал руки на своих плечах. В этом ощущении было больше жизни, чем в его собственном дыхании.  
Он закрыл глаза.  
\- Да. Убейте, - сказал он чуть слышно. - Сделайте это, сир. Этим вы... завершите дело, угодное богу... начатое столь бездарно...  
\- Заткнись!  
Уилл невольно вжался в подушку и зажмурился ещё крепче. Риверте очень редко кричал, но когда это случалось, самым безопасным было превратиться в таракана и удрать в щель между досками паркета.  
Риверте внезапно отпустил его. Заскрипела кровать - он поднялся. Уилл слышал, как он собирает с пола разбитое стекло. Он всё ещё боялся открывать глаза.  
\- Я знал, - сказал Риверте наконец, и Уилл вздрогнул, настолько глухо звучал этот голос, только что сорвавшийся на крик. - Знал, но... не думал... что я настолько тебе отвратителен. Если бы знал... - Уилл не видел его, не мог на него смотреть, но каким-то образом ощутил, что он скривился. - А хотя если бы и знал... что толку. Но всё равно, тебе надо было сказать мне. Как-то дать понять... Я повёл себя с тобой как животное в первый раз, я это знаю, но потом, клянусь, я бы пальцем не тронул тебя, если бы не думал, что ты и сам этого хочешь.  
Уилл удержал судорожный вздох, рвавшийся из груди. Почему он понял всё именно так?! А хотя... как ещё он должен был это понять? Он ведь не знает о клятве, которую Уилл дал своему брату и не смог исполнить. Но зато Риверте знал, что эта их ночь - вернее, их день, их ослепительно яркий день - был последним, и решил, что Уилл, в последний раз подвергшись насилию и оказавшись перед перспективой возвращения домой, наконец не выдержал и решил свести счёты с жизнью. Уиллу сдавило горло. Всё было совсем не так! Теперь он чувствовал себя полным дураком - ну конечно, его поступок и не мог расцениться иначе. Но как он мог сказать... как мог объяснить, зачем взял его кинжал?  
Поэтому он не стал ничего объяснять. Только спросил, не открывая глаз:  
\- Вы никуда не поехали?  
И тут же обругал себя идиотом: теперь Риверте решит, что Уиллу не терпится оказаться от него так можно дальше. Эта мысль заставила его наконец открыть глаза. Риверте стоял в трёх шагах от него и смотрел ему в лицо. Вся его фигура была странно напряжена, как будто он ждал нападения, но не знал, с какой стороны оно случится.  
\- Пока нет, - сказал он очень ровно. - В связи с этими... событиями мне пришлось задержаться. Я потерял из-за вас три дня, сир Норан. И если это была просчитанная диверсия с целью помешать мне приступить к моим обязанностям, то она едва не удалась.  
Он вернулся к своему обычному небрежному тону, но Уилл слишком хорошо помнил слова, которые вырвались у него минутой раньше. Он будет думать о них и позже, когда Риверте уедет. Он будет думать о них всегда.  
Три дня, подумал Уилл. Я выиграл для Хиллэса всего три дня... и потерял, боюсь, намного больше для самого себя.  
Риверте молча отвернулся от него и снова подошёл к столу. Уилл увидел вдруг, что его спальня странно опустела - словно он забрал из неё что-то, что казалось неизменной её частью. Потом понял, что с полки над камином исчезла статуэтка выгнувшей спину кошки, которая там всегда стояла. Странно, неужели Риверте забрал её с собой? Или просто убрал с глаз подальше... почему?  
\- Фернан...  
Уилл не знал, что это его голос, пока не понял, что больше некому было произнести это имя. Он назвал его с закрытыми глазами, а когда открыл их, увидел Риверте, стоящего на полпути к выходу и смотревшего на него так, как на него ни прежде, ни после никто никогда не смотрел.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Уилл очень спокойно. - Не ходи в Хиллэс. Я прошу тебя.  
Его лицо исказилось так, что на мгновение утратило всю свою красоту - стало уродливой, жуткой маской чудовищно взбешённого человека. Не сказав ни слова, Риверте выскочил из комнаты и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь. Уилл услышал его размашистые шаги, стихающие вдали.  
Больше они не виделись. Вечером он уехал.  
Остаток этого дня и весь следующий Уилл провёл в постели. Лекарь - не тот, которого выгнал Риверте, а другой, лечивший во время осады крестьян - запретил ему вставать; он не послушался и, едва сделав шаг от кровати, чуть не потерял сознание. Пришлось снова лечь - и пытаться спать, спать и не думать о том, что случилось и что будет дальше. После разрядки напряжения, вылившегося в попытку покончить с собой, его охватила странная апатия. Он лежал, глядя в балдахин той самой кровати, на которой ему когда-то - в иной жизни - было так хорошо, и иногда видел сны о том, чего больше никогда не будет. Когда он просыпался, его охватывала тоска и сожаление о том, что пробуждение всё-таки наступило.  
К вечеру второго дня он смог встать и одеться. Он потерял много крови и был очень слаб, но уже мог ходить, не хватаясь за стены. Наутро лекарь, явившийся осведомиться о его самочувствии и сменить повязки, предложил ему совершить небольшую прогулку за стены замка. По его словам, Уиллу необходим был свежий воздух, которого явно недоставало что в этих стенах, что во дворе Даккара, ещё не оправившегося от осады и запахами напоминавшего отстойник. Услышав это предложение, Уилл слегка удивился, но недоумение сменила радость, которой он, как ему уже казалось, больше не способен испытывать. Выехать отсюда, прочь за эти стены! Проехаться полем, пустить коня рысью... О, как это было бы хорошо...  
Он не был уверен, что его отпустят, но Гальяна, по отъезде Риверте оставшийся в Даккаре хозяином, неожиданно согласился. Он лишь настоял, в обычной своей приторно-льстивой манере, чтобы Уилл взял с собой двух сопровождающих из числа солдат гарнизона. Уилл не осмелился возразить. Он всё прекрасно понимал.  
Вид Коральенской равнины разительно отличался от того пасторального пейзажа, которым Уилл наслаждался несколько недель назад, когда его впервые выпустили за ворота. Поле было вытоптано тысячью копыт, неподалёку виднелись размётанные следы спешно покинутого лагеря руванцев, всюду темнели проплешины подпалин от костров, а деревушка, некогда маячившая на горизонте, превратилась в руины - руванцы со злости разорили её, когда уходили. И всё же это был открытый простор, это было небо, солнце, трава, ветер и трепетное тепло бабьего лета, ласкавшее усталые, измученные тело и душу Уилла Норана. От свежего воздуха и слишком активных движений у него кружилась голова, но это было приятное, правильное чувство. Он попросил своих стражей, чтобы они поехали к Большому дубу; те не возражали, и он пустил коня рысью, как и хотел. Они держались в нескольких шагах позади Уилла, и, если не оборачиваться назад, он мог представить, что сейчас снова лето, и он едет из замка к Большому дубу на зов Риверте, и, щурясь на горизонт, он почти видел тёмное пятно раскинутого по траве плаща и человеческую фигуру, лениво развалившуюся на нём...  
Вороной жеребец Уилла взбрыкнул и тревожно заржал, замотав головой. От неожиданности Уилл резко натянул повод и тут же успокаивающе похлопал коня по холке. Чего он испугался?  
\- Тише, тише, - вполголоса произнёс Уилл. До Большого дуба оставалась всего полсотни шагов.  
\- Сир, - голос одного из солдат за спиной Уилла вынудил его вздрогнуть и обернуться, - я полагаю, нам лучше...  
Стрела, вонзившаяся в горло, помешала ему закончить фразу.  
Второй воин резко вскинулся, выхватывая меч, и успел поднять коня на дыбы, так что вторая стрела попала не в него, а в шею несчастного животного. Лошадь истошно заржала и стала валиться. Воин успел крикнуть: "Скачите к замку!", когда следующая стрела успокоила и его.  
Уилл резко завернул лошадь, оглядываясь. Теперь, оставшись один, он видел, что от леса к нему скачут несколько всадников. Они неслись во весь опор ему наперерез, отрезая путь к Даккару. Уилл бросил взгляд назад - и увидел, как из густой листвы Большого дуба спрыгивают наземь трое мужчин, лица которых закрыты тёмными тряпками до самых глаз. Двое их них держали луки. Третий что-то крикнул Уиллу, но тот не собирался вступать в переговоры. Он со всей силы ударил пятками бока вороного и понёсся вперёд, прочь от замка. Один из нападавших кинулся коню прямо под копыта, на солнце сверкнуло лезвие. Уилл в отчаянном порыве еле успел подать вороному команду, и тот, взвившись в прыжке, будто птица перелетел через нападавшего в дюйме от лезвия, вскинутого к его брюху.  
В глазах у Уилла потемнело, кровь гулко стучала в ушах; он низко прижался к самой холке коня и летел через поле галопом. Позади он слышал быстро нараставший шум погони. Увы, вороной хотя был красив и ловок, но в резвости сильно уступал коням преследователей Уилла. В самом деле, не мог же Риверте дать ему быстрого коня - иначе Уилл давно мог впасть в искушение дать ему шенкелей и мчаться до самого Хиллэса...  
На сей раз это не удалось бы ему, как бы он ни старался.  
Довольно быстро его настигли и заблокировали, заставив повернуть назад. Нападавших было шестеро; Уилл не видел их лиц, скрытых за тряпичными масками. Один из них подъехал вплотную и вырвал повод из его рук. У второго, тут же оказавшегося с другой стороны, в руках была какая-то серая ткань - мешок, как понял Уилл через мгновение, когда ему бесцеремонно натянули на голову этот предмет. Уилл возмущённо вскинул руки, но их тут же перехватили, стянули верёвкой и привязали к луке его седла. Потом вороного завернули - кто-то вёл его в поводу. Уилл покачнулся в седле, когда его коня повлекли вперёд, уводя в галоп, и вцепился пальцами в седло, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Он ничего не видел, сердце громко стучало, тело разом ослабло, отказываясь ему подчиняться. Всё это походило на продолжение безумных снов, которые снились ему так часто в последнее время.  
Они скакали недолго. Вскоре цокот копыт сменился иным, более глухим и мягким звуком, воздух наполнился стылой сыростью - Уилл понял, что они въехали в Чёртов лес. Здесь с галопа перешли на рысь, передвигаясь, видимо, по тропе. Никто из похитителей не проронил ни слова, и Уилл мог только догадываться, кто они такие и по чьему приказу действуют. Руван - это первое, что пришло ему в голову. Риверте что-то говорил об этом, да и вообще, не зря же он запрещал Уиллу выезжать за ворота одному. И впрямь не зря...  
Только Риверте теперь был далеко, направляясь к границам с Хиллэсом, чтобы жечь и убивать - а Уилл был предоставлен сам себе и господу богу. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он попытался молиться, но у него ничего не получилось. Он трясся в седле, соскальзывая, руки затекли, ему было трудно дышать.  
Наконец кто-то дёрнул вороного за повод, заставляя остановиться. Уилл услышал фырканье лошадей и негромкие незнакомые голоса. От гула в ушах он не мог разобрать, что они говорят. Кто-то развязал верёвку и стащил его с седла. Он оказался на земле и пошатнулся, но его поддержали и повели вперёд. Через несколько шагов заставили остановиться, и чья-то рука грубо сдёрнула мешок у него с головы.  
Он находился в лесу на поляне, обнесённой высокой стеной деревьев. Кроны в вышине сплетались так тесно, что солнце едва проникало сюда сквозь их тёмно-зеленую сеть. На поляне был десяток людей, некоторые из которых прятали лица, но другие - нет. Уилл ощутил, как тяжёлая, тупая боль растекается в низу его живота, так, будто его со всей силы ударили поддых.  
Прямо перед ним, скрестив руки на груди и ухмыляясь, стоял Роберт.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, братец, - сказал лорд Норан, и его ухмылка стала ещё шире. - Вижу, ты не больно рад меня видеть?  
Уилл смотрел на него, не в силах выдавить ни звука. Роберт был в боевом доспехе их отца, лорда Бранда, неподалёку щипал траву его любимый конь, гнедой Амеллас. И это его люди сейчас стреноживали коней и снимали маскирующие тряпки с лиц. Некоторых из них он знал - вот этот, например, Диллан, служивший их отцу в Тэйнхайле... За спиной у Диллана висел лук - тот, из которого была пущена стрела, убившая сопровождающих Уилла. Эти люди, которые служили его роду и которых он знал всю жизнь, напали на него, словно разбойники, схватили и привезли сюда. Никто из них не заговорил с ним. В их беглых, будто случайных, взглядах Уиллу чудилась брезгливость.  
\- Язык проглотил? - спросил Роберт. Уилл молча смотрел на него. - Ты не слишком скучал по мне, как я погляжу. Впрочем, я не удивлён - что-то давненько ты не радовал нас с матушкой письмами, видать, совсем позабыл...  
\- Роберт, - сказал наконец Уилл; кто-то всё ещё держал его за плечо, и он даже не попытался сбросить эту руку. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Тот изобразил удивление.  
\- Как? Неужели не очевидно?! Я приехал спасти своего любимого брата из вражеского плена - и вот как он меня встречает!  
\- Ты уехал из Тэйнхайла? В такое время? И оставил маму одну?..  
\- Мать не пропадёт, - холодно ответил Роберт. Притворное радушие исчезло из его пронзительно-голубых глаз, взгляд стал холодным и враждебным - таким, каким Уилл его всегда знал. - Теперь-то не пропадёт, будь уверен. Ей ничего не грозит.  
\- Ошибаешься. Армия Вальены прямо сейчас движется на Хиллэс и...  
\- Действительно? - улыбнулся Роберт. - Неужели?  
Уилл ощутил, как мурашки ползут по его спине, несмотря на тепло этого осеннего дня. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть по сторонам.  
\- Роберт, всё это безумие. Ты не должен был так поступать. Мало того, что король нарушил перемирие с Вальеной - теперь ещё ты забрал меня... Ты же обрекаешь Хиллэс на войну!  
\- Ты сам сказал, что Хиллэс и так обречён, - со странным равнодушием ответил Роберт. - А тебя бы попросту убили, так или иначе. Я забочусь о тебе, братец.  
Это была ложь. Уилл видел, что это ложь, но не мог понять ни причины её, ни цели, а потому с каждой минутой ему становилось всё страшнее.  
Внезапно ужасная мысль пришла ему в голову.  
\- Постой... но как ты вообще оказался здесь? Зачем?..  
\- Меня привела сила братской любви, - холодно сказал Роберт. В доспехах отца он казался одновременно старше - и моложе, словно подросток, напяливший латы взрослого. - Ты мне не веришь?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Уилл. - Ты не стал бы брать столько людей и бросать Тэйнхайл, чтобы спасти меня. Ты мог только... - он не нашёл сил договорить. Голова у него гудела, перед глазами плыли красные пятна. Ему хотелось сесть на землю.  
\- О, - сказал Роберт коротко. - Так значит, всё-таки не веришь. Как жаль. Но, значит, ты не столь глуп, как я полагал. Ты трусливая, жалкая и презренная тварь, но не дурак.  
Уилл на мгновение закрыл глаза. Рука человека, который стоял у него за спиной, стискивала его плечо с жестоким равнодушием.  
Он сказал:  
\- Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Прости. Я не смог.  
\- Ещё бы ты смог! - выплюнул Роберт, и его лицо исказилось от ярости. - Право, сам не знаю, с чего я решил, что мой бесхребетный братец сможет поступить по-мужски. Однако же забавно при этом видеть, как быстро дала трещину твоя богобоязненность. С первой частью своей работы ты справился отменно. Ну и как Риверте, хорош в постели? Нравилось тебе, как он тебя трахал? Так нравилось, что ты забыл о том, что он убил нашего отца?  
На миг Уилла охватила паника - откуда он знает, почему говорит об этом так уверенно?! А потом он понял. Тот поцелуй, который Риверте наградил Уилла на крепостной стене на виду у двух армий, наверняка успел стать притчей во языцех. А расстояние между Даккаром и Тэйнхайлом вовсе не так велико, как хотелось бы... Уилл не ответил на упрёк. Ему нечего было ответить, потому что неким гнусным, отвратительным образом это была чистая правда. Правда - и в то же время ложь, но он не мог бы объяснить этого Роберту, даже если бы тот был готов попытаться понять.  
\- А теперь ты мне говоришь, что он идёт на Хиллэс, - не дождавшись ответа, бросил Роберт. - И кого нам благодарить за это, Уилл? Ты сто раз мог убить его, я готов в том поклясться. Но вместо этого ты предпочёл трахаться с ним. С этим вальенским выродком... с мужчиной.  
В его голосе было столько отвращения, что даже человек, державший Уилла, казалось, заразился им и дрогнул. Все присутствовавшие при этом ужасном разговоре люди угрюмо молчали, стоя в стороне, слушая, как один сын Бранда Норана уничтожает другого. Это было невыносимо, Уилл едва мог дышать от горя и унижения. Но сумел выговорить:  
\- И ты...ты говоришь мне это, Роберт? Что это отвратительно? Ты, тот, кто подложил меня ему в постель?  
Ответом ему стала звонкая пощёчина. Голова Уилла дёрнулась набок, рот наполнился кровью. Роберт заговорил, и его голос звенел от ярости:  
\- Я велел тебе исполнить твой долг! Долг Норана и хиллэсца, долг сына, мстящего за отца. Исполнить долг, Уилл, а не изнывать от страсти, как последняя потаскуха!  
"Что ты знаешь о страсти, Роберт," - подумал Уилл, и вдруг ему сделалось смешно. Кривая улыбка тронула его окровавленные губы, но следующая пощёчина, ещё более тяжёлая, стёрла её.  
\- Не смей насмехаться надо мной, - прошипел лорд Норан, подступая к нему вплотную и хватая его за воротник дрожащей от гнева рукой. - Щенок...  
Уилл посмотрел ему в глаза. Страх, робость, глубоко затаенная печаль, которые он испытывал всегда, глядя на своего брата, вдруг отступили. Перед ним стоял совершенно чужой человек, ненавидевший и презиравший его. Человек, который прилюдно обвинял его и унижал за то, что сам заставил сделать. Даже Риверте, со всей его ребяческой жестокостью, не сделал бы ничего подобного.  
\- Что бы ты ни задумал, - проговорил Уилл, глядя в лицо своему брату, - ты опоздал. Риверте уехал три дня назад. Ты не сможешь навредить ему или помешать его планам. И лучше бы тебе было вернуться домой и попытаться защитить Тэйнхайл.  
\- Смотрите-ка, эта вальенская шлюха будет учить меня жизни, - сказал Роберт нарочито громко и, небрежно усмехнувшись, отпустил рубашку Уилла. - Не волнуйся так за любимый дом, мой милый брат. Как я уже сказал, с ним ничего не случится. А твой Риверте хотя и уехал, но очень скоро вернётся. Поверь, лишь только он получит некое письмецо, ему станет не до Хиллэса.  
Тугой узел, уже почти расслабившийся, снова скрутился в животе Уилла.  
\- О чём ты говоришь?  
\- О, я вижу, ты не слишком уверен в его любви. А зря, - ухмылка Роберта была настолько омерзительной, что приторный оскал Маттео Гальяны рядом с ней показался бы тёплой и лучистой улыбкой. - Впрочем, ты вскоре сам в этом убедишься.  
\- Ты... ты схватил меня, чтобы заманить его сюда?!  
\- А на что ты мне ещё сдался, в самом деле, - сказал Роберт рассеянно - и вдруг, протянув руку, погладил Уилла по щеке. - Боюсь, малыш, больше от тебя никакого проку...  
Уилл ударил его по руке, сбрасывая её со своего лица. Его тут же схватили сзади, крепко, не давая вырваться.  
\- Вижу, ты совсем зарвался, - недовольно сказал Роберт. - А ведь брат Эсмонт не одобрил бы твоего поведения. Младший брат должен подчиняться старшему, так, вроде бы, учат тебя твои священные книжонки?  
\- Не в том случае, если старший брат - подлец и убийца, - огрызнулся Уилл. Он был готов к тому, что Роберт снова ударит его, но тот не шевельнулся. В его взгляде появилась несвойственная ему задумчивость. Уилл на мгновение с ужасом подумал, что, пожалуй, они с Риверте чем-то похожи. В Роберте была та же непримиримая сила, та же надменность, то же нежелание и неумение отступать от своего. Да, они были похожи... и в то же время так разнились, что сама мысль о схожести казалась смешной и нелепой.  
\- Ты в самом деле удивляешь меня, неприятно удивляешь. Я начинаю думать, что отец был не прав, оставив тебя дома. От тебя больше хлопот, чем пользы, и в монастыре ты по крайней мере не путался бы у меня под ногами. Ты ещё не передумал про свой монастырь? Теперь ты к нему готов больше, чем когда-либо. Хорошо научился сосать, а? - такая знакомая, и в то же время такая чуждая насмешка сквозила в голосе Роберта, но Уилла она задеть не могла. Он так и не отвёл взгляд.  
\- Он не приедет, - сказал Уилл наконец. - Ты не знаешь его.  
\- Это ты не знаешь его - видимо, вы проводили больше времени трахаясь, чем разговаривая. Ты ведь не знал, что он просил своего короля пощадить Хиллэс? Писал ему письма в Сиану, где вместо мольбы о прощении настаивал на своей политике, применённой к нам, и утверждал, что нас следует оставить в покое. Что, если не пылкое чувство к одному хиллэсскому монашку, могло сподвигнуть его на сей акт невиданного великодушия?  
Риверте просил за Хиллэс?.. Уилл действительно ничего об этом не знал. Ничего, кроме того, что Риверте не любит крови. Не любит проливать её, если этого можно избежать. Но прольёт, когда знает, что это совершенно необходимо.  
Внезапно смысл сказанного дошёл до него.  
\- Риверте просил за Хиллэс? Когда?!  
\- В течение всего лета, как я могу судить. Шпионы его величества Эдмунда перехватывали письма Риверте в Сиану. Рикардо на них, правда, не отвечал, пока не узнал о готовящемся рейде из Рувана - увы, это уже наша вина, мы допустили утечку.  
\- Вы? Роберт... ты имеешь какое-то отношение к этому рейду?  
\- Непосредственное, - ответил тот с гордостью. - Отчасти это была моя идея. И я убедил его величество дать Рувану денег. То, что затея провалилась - вина не моя, а тупорылых руванских военачальников. И...  
\- Господи, Роберт! - не выдержал Уилл. - Ну зачем?! Мы же были с Вальеной в мире! Ты знал, что твой поступок разрушит всё, чего мы достигли! Что Вальена не простит нам этого! О чём ты думал?! Ты втравил нас в эту войну, ты, а не он!  
\- Да, я, - отрезал тот. - И я же её закончу, когда уничтожу его. Вальена - это Риверте. Не станет его - не станет Вальены. Я действовал так же, как отец, заглядывая на три хода вперёд. Пусть Вальена выступает! Они рассчитывают, что он поведёт их, как всегда - но этого не будет, и, объединившись с Руваном, мы легко раздавим их, раздавим раз и навсегда! Я, по своей неосмотрительности, рассчитывал на тебя - впрочем, всегда оставался запасной план... собственно, вот этот.  
\- Вот этот, - повторил Уилл. Его подташнивало от омерзения. - Заманить его и убить, как... как...  
\- Как барана на бойне, - сладко улыбнулся Роберт. - О да. И думаю, всё же, я должен поблагодарить тебя за это, братец. Мне теперь нужно только одно: чтобы он приехал. И он приедет, потому что без ума от тебя - так же, как и ты от него. По большому счёту, я и не думал, что ты справишься со второй частью задания. Довольно было и первой. Но ты бы вряд ли был так сговорчив, если бы у тебя не было достойного стимула, не правда ли?  
\- Роберт... за что ты так ненавидишь его?  
Голубые глаза его брата потемнели от гнева, пальцы сжались в кулаки.  
\- А ты не понимаешь? - хрипло спросил он. - Ты, ничтожество! Он же убил моего отца!  
\- И моего.  
\- В самом деле?! Не думаю! Мне всерьёз начинает казаться, что наша любезная матушка прижила тебя от какого-нибудь тупого холопа!  
Это было слишком. Он мог говорить что угодно о нём, Уилле - видит бог, он заслужил если не всё, то многое, но оскорблять их мать... это было слишком. Не издав ни звука, Уилл с внезапной силой рванулся из державших его рук и кинулся на своего брата. В глазах у него потемнело, он не понимал, что делает, и очнулся только тогда, когда кто-то силой заставил его разжать руки, сомкнувшиеся на горле Роберта, и оттащил в сторону. Роберт поднялся с земли, довольно неуклюже - тяжёлые доспехи отца, похоже, больше мешали ему, чем защищали, кашляя и потирая рукой горло. Потом шагнул к Уиллу и ударил его кулаком в живот. Пока Уилл, согнувшись, переводил дыхание, Роберт сказал голосом, из которого исчезла даже тень притворного дружелюбия:  
\- Я вижу, ты спелся с Вальеной больше, чем я полагал. Это измена, Уилл. А за измену обычно...  
\- Он хороший человек, - прохрипел Уилл - и вздрогнул от странного торжества, услышав недоумённое, резкое:  
\- Что?!  
Уилл выпрямился. Его снова держали, вывернув локти за спину, всё внутри у него болело, израненные руки тоже болели, но он посмотрел в остановившееся лицо своего брата и раздельно повторил:  
\- Он. Хороший. Человек. В отличие от тебя.  
Несколько бесконечных секунд Роберт Норан смотрел в глаза Уиллу Норану - эти двое, носившие одно имя, но не бывшие больше братьями, смотрели друг на друга, и один из них отвёл взгляд первым. На сей раз это был не Уилл. Роберт сплюнул и сделал знак своим людям. Они подтащили Уилла к стоявшей неподалёку осине и привязали его к стволу, жестоко стянув изрезанные запястья прямо поверх бинтов. Уилл ощутил, как что-то горячее и липкое бежит по его коже. Кровь, понял он. Раны, которые он себе нанёс, снова открылись. Похоже, я таки доведу начатое до конца, с неискренним весельем подумал Уилл. Вернее, не я, а Роберт. Хотя какая разница. Второй раз мне всё равно не хватило бы духу...  
Может быть, Риверте получит письмо лорда Норана и действительно приедет сюда, хотя Уилл и сильно сомневался в этом. Но если и так, Уилл вряд ли проживёт достаточно, чтобы убедиться в том, кто из них оказался прав...  
И, будто сжалившись над ним наконец, господь триединый не стал слишком медлить, отвечая на этот вопрос.  
Один из людей, привязавших Уилла к дереву, успел отойти лишь на дюжину шагов - и вдруг рухнул, не успев даже вскрикнуть. Из его горла торчала стрела. В первый миг никто даже не понял, что произошло, не успел заметить случившегося - и ещё три стрелы нашли свои цели, прежде чем над поляной раздался гневный крик Роберта. Его люди хватались за оружие, но смертоносный поток стрел лился на них из густой зелёной листвы, подкашивая на месте, и вскоре вся поляна оказалась залита кровью.  
Роберт Норан всё же был сыном своего отца. Он не стал оглядываться - вместо этого кинулся вперёд, кувыркнувшись через голову и чудом уйдя от метившей в него стрелы. Потом схватил кого-то, оказавшегося на его пути - и несчастный, ставший ему щитом, принял следующую предназначенную Роберту стрелу. Роберт отшвырнул захрипевшее тело и прыгнул вперёд, к Уиллу, на ходу выхватывая меч. Уиллу почудилось, что сейчас его брат вонзит клинок ему в живот, обезумев от ненависти и жажды мести. Но Роберт был не столь недальновиден. Он подскочил к Уиллу, схватил его за волосы и приставил клинок к его горлу.  
\- Прекратить! - клокочущим от бешенства голосом выкрикнул он. - Сейчас же! Или я убью его!  
К этому мгновению из всех его людей на поляне в живых осталось всего трое человек.  
Шквал стрел немедленно прекратился. Листва деревьев тревожно колыхалась, но трудно было сказать, от движения затаившихся в ней людей или просто на ветру.  
\- Риверте! - крикнул Роберт. Его глаза налились кровью, он озирался, словно надеясь встретить взгляд своего врага. - Я знаю, ты здесь! Выходи! Я считаю до трёх! Раз!..  
Его клинок вдавливался в горло Уилла с такой силой, что ещё чуть-чуть - и он пропорол бы кожу. Уилл стоял, изо всех сил вжимаясь спиной в шершавый древесный ствол, боясь вздохнуть. "Не делай этого, - успел подумать он, - не делай..."  
Ветви кустарника впереди шевельнулись, и человек, которого они оба так ждали, ступил на ещё по-летнему пушистую траву. Уилл зажмурился на миг, почти уверенный, что бредит. Но когда он открыл глаза, видение не исчезло. Риверте стоял перед ним, спокойный, уверенный, одетый в свой любимый чёрный костюм для верховой езды. Его правая ладонь была примирительно поднята. Он не улыбался. И глаза его не улыбались.  
\- Оружие на землю, - хрипло сказал Роберт. Уилл внезапно понял, что он боится. - Быстро!  
На миг Уиллу почудилось, что Риверте сейчас всё-таки улыбнётся. Но тот лишь поднял раскрытую ладонь правой руки ещё выше, медленным, успокаивающим жестом, и, отцепив меч с пояса левой рукой, бросил его на землю. Что же ты делаешь, мысленно крикнул ему Уилл, ведь он же тебя убьёт! Ему нечего терять...  
\- Кинжал тоже, - голос Роберта перестал дрожать. Он снова почувствовал себя хозяином положения. Он даже ухмыльнулся и чуть-чуть ослабил напор, с которым прижимал лезвие меча к горлу Уилла.  
И поэтому, когда Риверте всё тем же подчёркнуто медленным движением снял с пояса кинжал и стал наклоняться, готовясь бросить его в траву, Уилл, мгновенно понявший, что будет дальше, смог рвануться вперёд и крикнуть:  
\- Не надо!  
Он так и не понял, успел ли Риверте среагировать на его крик - или поступил так, как задумывал с самого начала. В траву упали лишь инкрустированные мелкими рубинами ножны - кинжал, казалось, отправленный следом, внезапно вылетел из них и, задержавшись в ладони Риверте только на долю мгновения, молнией метнулся через поляну. Уилл успел подумать, что сейчас умрёт, потом - что Роберту конец, а потом раздался вопль, полный боли, недоумения и детской обиды. Меч лорда Норана рухнул в траву, и сам наследник великого лорда Бранда, продолжая вопить, последовал за ним, вцепившись в пробитое запястье, из которого торчал кинжал Риверте.  
В несколько шагов преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Риверте пинком отшвырнул меч Роберта подальше от его руки - впрочем, тот и не пытался потянуться к оружию, похоже, одурев от болевого шока. Уилл вспомнил, что он, хотя и ходил с отцом в бой, никогда не был ранен - лорд Бранд любил своего первенца и берёг его, не пуская на передовую, из-за чего тот очень сердился. Риверте наклонился и, подняв из травы свой собственный меч, приставил его остриё к груди Роберта, заставив того окончательно повалиться в траву, скуля от злости, боли и страха. Уилл ясно видел в расширенных от ужаса глазах брата, как сильно он боится смерти. И за это мгновение он всё ему простил.  
\- Не надо! Не убивайте его! - крикнул он снова.  
Риверте повернул голову и посмотрел на него - впервые с того мгновения, как появился на поляне. Его лицо было неподвижным, а взгляд бесстрастным. Уилл уже знал, что означают этот взгляд и это лицо.  
\- Я мог бы одним ударом сделать вас лордом Нораном, сир Уильям, - сказал Риверте своим холодным, небрежным, бесконечно насмешливым голосом. - Вы уверены, что не хотите этого?  
Уилл отчаянно замотал головой.  
\- Не надо, - прошептал он в третий раз, как будто забыв, что этот человек делает только то, что хочет сам. Риверте сухо улыбнулся - и убрал клинок.  
\- Жаль, - равнодушно сказал он и пронзительно свистнул.  
Листва зашелестела, гул пронёсся по поляне, и два десятка вооружённых мужчин в одежде цвета этой листвы вышли из своих укрытий. Оставшиеся в живых хиллэсцы потрясённо оглядывались, недоумевая, как они могли прозевать такую засаду. Риверте вложил меч в ножны и, приказав связать пленников, подошёл к Уиллу. Тот торопливо отвёл глаза. Его лицо снова заливала краска стыда. Он ждал, был почти уверен, что Риверте скажет: "Как всё же очаровательно вы краснеете, монсир", или ещё что-нибудь столь же легкомысленное, что-то, позволяющее Уиллу поверить, что он здесь, что он жив, что живы они оба и всё позади.  
Но Риверте не сказал ему ни слова. Просто молча зашёл за дерево и перерезал верёвки у Уилла на руках.  
Уилл вздохнул и опустил вконец онемевшие руки. Риверте, тут же снова оказавшись перед ним, не дал ему и шевельнуться - взял его за предплечья и поднял его руки ладонями вверх. Его лицо не дрогнуло, но глаза как будто потемнели. Уилл посмотрел вниз и увидел, что повязки намокли и отяжелели от крови.  
Риверте обернулся и окликнул одного из своих людей, лениво сгонявших хиллэсцев в кучу. Тот подошёл.  
\- Займись им, - коротко сказал Риверте и отошёл в сторону. Уилл проводил его взглядом, но тут вальенец ему что-то сказал, и Уилл узнал в нём того самого лекаря, который сегодня утром предложил ему прогуляться за ворота. На миг какая-то мысль мелькнула в его мозгу, но он слишком устал и был слишком потрясён всем случившимся, чтобы думать как следует. Он позволил усадить себя на землю, размотать бинты и обработать открывшиеся раны, а потом заново перевязать их. Боли он почти не чувствовал и даже не морщился. Взгляд его неотрывно следил за Риверте, который что-то обсуждал с капитаном Ортандо - тот тоже был здесь и озирал поляну, хиллэсцев и обоих братьев Норанов со своим обычным свирепым видом.  
"Что же, - подумалось Уиллу, - и это - всё?.." Убедившись, что он в безопасности, Риверте как будто перестал его замечать. А почему, в самом деле, Уилл ждал чего-то другого?.. Он - всё ещё заложник от Хиллэса. Теперь заложников даже двое - оба Норана в руках Вальены, и это может некоторым образом поколебать решимость, с которой король Эдмунд будет сопротивляться завоевателю, направившему копьё к его границе...  
\- Вы можете идти, сир? - спросил лекарь, и Уилл, очнувшись, кивнул:  
\- Могу. Благодарю вас.  
Он в самом деле чувствовал себя не так уж плохо, даже смог встать без посторонней помощи. Тем временем вальенцы окончательно навели порядок в своём лесу. Действительно, подумал Уилл, это же его лес. Глупо было со стороны Роберта думать, что мышь может устроить ловушку коту в его собственных владениях.  
Вальенцы убрали с поляны трупы, где-то за деревьями уже вовсю стучали заступы - они всё просчитали, не забыв о том, как будут хоронить после победы мертвецов. Трое уцелевших хиллэсцев смирно сидели на краю поляны. Роберта толкнули к ним, и теперь, поверженный, с кровоточащей рукой - из раны вытащили кинжал, но не удосужились перевязать, - выглядел особенно маленьким и жалким в отцовских доспехах, слишком больших для него. Риверте, закончив обсуждать дела с Ортандо, подошёл к Роберту и впервые обратился к нему. Все голоса на поляне стихли. Казалось, даже птицы примолкли от звука негромкого, но невероятно выразительного голоса, сказавшего на хиллэш:  
\- Лорд Норан, не в моих правилах глумиться над побеждённым противником. И, видит бог, я не опустился бы до такой низости, если бы не глубокое отвращение, которое у меня вызывает ваша персона. Посему не могу отказать себе в удовольствии сообщить вам, что, хотя я прежде считал вашего брата образцом наивного юношеского идиотизма, в сравнении с вами он является кладезем мудрости и нерушимого здравого смысла.  
Изложив эту тираду совершенно хладнокровным тоном, Риверте повернулся к обомлевшему Роберту спиной и шагнул к лошадям, которых его люди уже вывели из укрытия. Его великолепный белый конь фыркнул, увидев его, и ткнулся мордой ему в плечо.  
\- Сир Уильям, - сказал Риверте, не оборачиваясь, - не будете ли столь любезны последовать за мной?  
Уилл молча подошёл к своему вороному, которого держал в поводу один из людей Риверте. Человек этот, к его огромному изумлению, улыбнулся ему, передавая повод. Уилл вскочил в седло. Риверте уже был верхом и ждал его. Обменявшись с Ортандо последней парой фраз, Риверте хлестнул коня и выехал с поляны. Уилл двинулся за ним.  
Они оказались на тропе, под сенью деревьев, ещё более плотной, чем та, что окружала поляну. Риверте ехал в десяти шагах от Уилла, и тот плёлся сзади, намеренно не сокращая расстояния. На душе у него было тревожно, но какая-то глупая, нелепая надежда сжимала сердце. Он знал, что Риверте всего лишь решил довезти его до замка лично - после случившегося в поле он, конечно, никому не доверит его конвой. Никто с ним не сравнится, подумал Уилл в глупом, детском восхищении - и тут же одёрнул себя. Всё это не имеет никакого смысла теперь.  
Они выехали из леса. Солнце успело спрятаться за набежавшими облаками, холодный, резкий ветер теребил волосы Риверте и трепал его плащ, развевавшийся над крупом коня. Внезапно он свернул с тропы и, к изумлению Уилла, поскакал прочь от замка. Недоумевая, но не решаясь переспросить, Уилл последовал за ним.  
И только когда ствол Большого дуба вырос над ними, могучий, величественный, не отбрасывающий тени, Уилл понял, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
Риверте спешился и, взяв своего коня и коня Уилла под уздцы, подвёл их к дереву и привязал к нижней ветви. Потом посмотрел на Уилла снизу вверх.  
\- Ну? - сказал он. - Чего вы ждёте?  
Уилл приподнялся на стременах, перекинул ногу через седло, и через мгновение очутился к Риверте спиной. И ему этого хватило. Ему всегда этого хватало.  
Уилл ощутил, как сильные, тёплые руки - без перчаток - обнимают его сзади за пояс, и расслабился. Он не боялся упасть. Когда его ноги коснулись земли, он закрыл глаза. Риверте развернул его к себе лицом и, притянув ближе, обнял. Его пальцы вплелись в волосы Уилла и рассеянно взъерошили их, перебирая льняные пряди. Уилл тихо вздохнул и вжался лбом в плечо, затянутое в чёрную кожу и бархат.  
Как он тогда сказал?.. Пусть эта осада никогда не кончается? Пусть он стоит у моих ворот вечно?  
Пусть.  
\- Порой мне кажется, - проговорил Риверте, и Уилл зажмурился крепче, всё ещё не веря, что вправду слышит этот голос, - что вы действительно делаете всё это нарочно.  
\- Что делаю? - не поднимая головы, прошептал Уилл. Рука на его затылке была такой тёплой, такой родной.  
\- Всё это. Что-то роняете. Поворачиваетесь ко мне задом. Попадаете в переплёты. Краснеете вот так, как сейчас, - он отстранился от Уилла и, взяв его за подбородок, пристально посмотрел ему в лицо. - Вот, опять... я же знал.  
\- Мне стыдно, - честно сказал Уилл.  
\- Знаю. И это чертовски правильно. Вам и должно быть стыдно. Ну сколько раз я повторял вам, чтобы вы не смели выходить за ворота без моего разрешения.  
\- Но вы же уехали.  
\- В самом деле? Кто вам это сказал?  
\- Гальяна... Он сказал, что пока я спал, вы... - Уилл осёкся. Риверте тысячу раз прав: он в самом деле идиот.  
\- И вы опять поверили Гальяне. Это поистине очаровательно. Как вы только учите ваши Руады с такой дырявой головой?  
\- Так вы... - Уилл отступил. - Вы... никуда не уезжали!  
\- Нет.  
\- Но тогда почему... почему... Вы знали, что Роберт здесь?!  
\- Разумеется. Ведь это же моя земля. И я должен присматривать за отрядом вооружённых людей из Хиллэса, вздумавших прогуляться в моём лесу, тем более если они по какой-то причине пытаются остаться незамеченными.  
\- И... вы знали, зачем он приехал?  
Риверте как будто поколебался, прежде чем ответить. Потом сказал довольно неохотно:  
\- Я догадывался. Ваш брат, Уильям, удивительно дерзкий и глупый юноша. В сочетании с потрясающей для его лет заносчивостью и парадоксальной непоследовательностью он являет собой один из самых печальных образчиков дурного воспитания, которые мне встречались. Я ещё раз благодарю небеса, что ваш отец не уделял вам столь же пристального внимания, как ему.  
\- Отец тут ни при чём. Он был... хороший. Несмотря на... всё.  
\- Да. Я знаю. Простите, - сказал Риверте и замолчал.  
Налетевший порыв ветра пробрал Уилла до костей. Он поёжился. Ветви Большого дуба ровно шумели у них над головами.  
\- Так вы, значит, решили его выманить, - проговорил Уилл. - И ещё решили, что я стану хорошей приманкой.  
\- Правда, забавно? У него были точно такие же планы на мой счёт.  
\- Ничего удивительного, - пробормотал Уилл, вспомнив о похожести, которая почудилась ему в этих двоих, которых он одновременно и боялся, и ненавидел, и не мог просто взять и вычеркнуть из своей жизни, как бы сильно этого ни хотел.  
\- Вы так думаете? - Риверте изобразил выражение оскорблённого достоинства. - Очень жаль. Я поражён, я потрясён и до глубины души обижен тем, что меня можно принять за такого идиота.  
\- Так значит, будь всё правдой, вы бы не приехали, - сказал Уилл. Это не было вопросом - он знал это и так, но... почему же ему так больно?  
Ладонь Риверте легла ему на шею - знакомым, привычным жестом.  
\- Конечно, приехал бы.  
Уилл посмотрел на него с недоверием. Ну почему его лицо опять такое неподвижное? А когда на нём отражается что-то, то так сложно понять, искренность это или снова игра...  
\- Говоря по правде, - произнёс Риверте, поглаживая его затылок, - я не мог поручиться, что вы не в сговоре с ним. После... - он запнулся, - после того, как вы столь наглядно выразили мне своё отвращение, я не мог быть уверен до конца. Возможно, думал я, вы только и ждёте его, чтобы попытаться загнать меня в ловушку. Поэтому я... позволил вам уйти. Я думал, он воспользуется этим и заберёт вас. Но он обошёлся с вами так грубо, пытаясь, конечно, разозлить меня посильнее... словом, я сразу понял, что дурак тут вовсе не вы и не ваш брат. Дальше всё было ясно, но я всё же продолжал малодушничать и медлил с атакой, желая услышать подтверждение того, что и так было понятно, безо всяких разговоров. Как видите, Уильям, - добавил он, помолчав, - я вовсе не такой уж хороший человек.  
Уилл сглотнул. Ему щипало глаза, но он никак не мог понять, отчего - ветер был не так уж силён.  
\- Так вы там стояли, - проговорил он, - за деревьями. И слушали нас. Да?  
\- Да. Когда он схватил вас, выследить его стало легче лёгкого. Мои люди окружили его и могли ударить сразу, но... я велел ждать. Я хотел послушать, Уильям. Скажите же мне теперь всё, что вы обо мне думаете, умоляю вас, а не то я сгорю со стыда.  
\- Вы опять надо мной издеваетесь, - сказал Уилл с упрёком.  
\- Поглядите на меня и поймёте, издеваюсь или нет.  
\- Не пойму. Я вообще вас не понимаю. И смотреть на вас без толку, - резко сказал Уилл, пытаясь отступить. Он в самом деле был задет. Мало того, что Роберт унижал его и избивал на глазах его собственных людей - но ещё и люди Риверте, и сам он всё это видел, слышал - и молчал... Это было слишком.  
\- Это правда? - спросил вдруг Риверте - так нерешительно, что Уилл прекратил вырываться - впрочем, его и не пытались удержать. - То, что вы сказали вашему брату. Что вы не смогли. Насчёт второй части вашей работы.  
Уилл уставился на него в потрясении. Так он... знал?!  
\- И давно? - прошептал он, не в силах отвести от него глаз.  
Риверте пожал плечами. Вид у него был не слишком самоуверенный.  
\- Довольно-таки. Ваш брат слишком охотно делился своими планами с кем ни попадя, и мои шпионы донесли мне о том, что он собирается каким-то образом использовать вас против меня прямо в Даккаре. Как именно, они не знали, но и подозрения мне тогда было достаточно. Я разозлился... я решил, что вы заодно с ним. А ведь вы тогда казались мне таким... незаинтересованным.  
В его последних словах звучала одновременно оскорблённая гордость и плохо скрываемое смятение. Уилл вспомнил вечер, когда читал ему Священные Руады, и донесение, вызывавшее в Риверте такую бурю эмоций. А потом - вышвырнутую в окно гитару, резкий запах вина, непонятную вспышку грубости и злости.... Уилл тогда не мог понять, за что его наказывают. Теперь это стало ему ясно.  
\- Вам правда стыдно? - спросил он с любопытством.  
\- Очень, - смиренно сказал Риверте. - Я тогда нажрался, как свинья. Никогда в жизни не был в таком состоянии, клянусь. Да вы и сами видели... И я решил на вас отыграться, коль скоро всё равно считал коварным злоумышленником. Ваша неожиданная отзывчивость меня слегка смешала, но потом я вспомнил, что собирался сделать вам больно, и... сделал.  
Он замолчал. Похоже, он не лгал: ему действительно было стыдно. И хотя Уилл знал, что это сожаление не столько о своей несдержанности, сколько о нарушении собственных принципов - никогда не брать силой то, что можно получить иначе, всё равно он чувствовал себя победителем, воздвигнувшим знамя на вражеской башне.  
\- Это восхитительно, - не удержавшись, сказал он.  
Брови Риверте взметнулись вверх.  
\- Что?..  
\- Восхитительно, - хитро улыбнувшись, повторил Уилл. - Ещё немного, и вы извинитесь. Причём на этот раз искренне.  
\- Надо было мне сразу вас удавить, - риторически заметил Риверте, опуская руки на его талию. - Почему эта благая мысль раньше никогда не приходила мне в голову?  
\- Действительно. Почему вы меня просто не убили или хотя бы не отослали, когда заподозрили в обмане?  
\- Чёрт знает, - с чувством сказал Риверте. - Кого-нибудь другого - непременно убил бы. Или отдал палачу, чтобы он вытащил из вас все детали вашего гнусного плана. В общем-то, именно за это я так на вас злился. За то, что по непонятной мне причине вы не вызывали у меня желания так с вами поступить.  
Последние слова прозвучали осторожно, как-то чересчур взвешенно, словно он множество раз обдумывал их и в конце концов решил сказать это именно так. Какое-то время они молчали, стоя под шумевшим деревом, прикасаясь друг к другу, но не столь близко, как прежде. Уилл думал о том, можно ли было сказать то, что Риверте сказал только что, иначе. Потом подумал, что это не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Что будет с Робертом? - спросил он тихо.  
В глазах Риверте мелькнуло веселье - на этот раз неподдельное.  
\- Вы всё-таки неисправимы! Хотя раз спросите сперва о себе?  
\- Что вы собираетесь сделать с Робертом? - настойчиво повторил Уилл.  
\- Понятия не имею. Наверное, посажу в деревянный ящик, обвяжу шелковой лентой и пошлю моему королю Рикардо в подарок. Может, хоть это его умилостивит - судя по всему, он снова на меня сердит, не меньше, чем прежде, ведь я продолжаю игнорировать его приказы.  
\- Почему? - спросил Уилл. - Почему вы их игнорируете?  
\- Потому что не люблю, когда другие делают глупости, - отрезал Риверте с нетерпимостью, ставившей точку в обсуждении этого предмета. Уилл сдался.  
\- Не убивайте его.  
\- Кого? Рикардо?  
\- Роберта.  
\- Ох, Уильям, - вздохнул Риверте и снова взъерошил ему волосы. - Вы жалуетесь, что не понимаете меня, но и мне вас вовек не понять. Как вы можете думать о нём после того, что он с вами сделал?  
\- Он ничего со мной не сделал. Ничего такого, что не было бы моим собственным выбором.  
\- В самом деле? - медленно спросил Риверте.  
\- В самом деле, - передразнил Уилл, и Риверте, широко распахнув глаза, изумлённо расхохотался.  
\- Нет, вас определённо надо чаще спасать от ваших злобных старших братьев - вас это просто-таки преображает! У вас часом не завалялось ещё парочки?  
\- Увы, нет.  
\- И впрямь, увы.  
И опять молчание. Господи, как же хорошо было Уиллу стоять вот так и молчать вместе с ним!  
\- С вашим Робертом, я думаю, всё будет в порядке, - сказал Риверте наконец. - Как ни прискорбно мне это признавать. Он действительно, как я узнал совсем недавно, был идейным вдохновителем этого смехотворного похода на Даккар. Похоже, король Рунальд Второй подвержен дурным влияниям ещё больше, чем его приснопамятный папаша. Бедняга Сантьяро всего лишь выполнял приказ, отданный идиотом по наущению ещё большего идиота. Однако теперь, когда ваш братец лишён возможности реализовывать свои дурные наклонности в непосредственной близости от монаршего престола, надеюсь, ваш король Эдмунд вернётся к своему похвальному благоразумию. Норан в качестве заложника должен этому поспособствовать, и, я надеюсь, в Хиллэсе всё же обойдётся без крови...  
\- Двое Норанов, - напомнил Уилл. - Я всё ещё здесь.  
\- Нет, - сказал Риверте, и Уилл вздрогнул. - Хватит с вас, вы и так... натерпелись. Вы можете вернуться в Тэйнхайл - или в ваш монастырь, если вас всё ещё туда тянет. Вы больше не заложник Вальены, Уильям Норан.  
Несколько секунд Уилл не знал, что сказать. Потом выдавил:  
\- Но ваш король...  
\- Мой король, я уверен, не будет возражать, если вместо брата лорда Норана я представлю ему самого лорда. Не волнуйтесь за меня, Уилл, со мной всё будет в порядке. К тому же, право слово, я этого просто не стою.  
Это прозвучало так искренне, что Уилл невольно подался вперёд и стиснул руками отвороты его сорочки, выглядывавшие в разрезе камзола.  
\- Почему? - спросил он снова; как их было много, этих вопросов, начинавшихся с "почему"! - Почему вы, чёрт вас возьми, так себя... не любите?  
Он только теперь понял, что это правда. Только теперь, когда сказал вслух. Лицо Риверте отвердело - как всегда, понял Уилл внезапно, всегда, когда он закрывается, когда я подбираюсь к его чувствам слишком близко. Но на сей раз он был полон решимости дойти до конца.  
\- Вы однажды сказали, что я на кого-то похож, - он осознавал, что его голос звучит по-детски упрямо, и цепляется за воротник Риверте он тоже по-детски, но тот стоял, не отстраняясь и не перебивая, и Уилл торопливо продолжал: - В этом дело, да? Что-то у вас с кем-то было... и вы теперь себя вините?  
\- Я много за что себя виню, - проговорил Риверте обманчиво бесстрастным тоном. - Этого слишком много, и всё это слишком скучно, а вы - не мой исповедник.  
\- Если мне придётся уйти в монастырь для того, чтобы стать вашим исповедником - я готов, - выпалил Уилл.  
Он хотел пошутить, но шутка не удалась. При упоминании о монастыре в неподвижном взгляде Риверте что-то дрогнуло, и Уилл, дрогнув с ним вместе, вцепился в его ворот крепче - теперь он висел на нём, как репейник, и не собирался отцепляться.  
\- Ну! - потребовал он. - Я вас не отпущу, пока не скажете!  
Всё это было ужасно смешно, но Риверте не смеялся. Он лишь смотрел на Уилла непонимающим, немного удивлённым взглядом. И потом заговорил, медленно, как будто никогда не подозревал, что может говорить об этом вслух, и теперь ему было трудно подыскать слова:  
\- Я кажется, рассказывал вам, что меня, как второго сына в семье, готовили к монастырю. У нас для этого существуют специальные учебные дома, куда отправляют детей в совсем юные годы, с пяти или шести лет. Собственно, именно в тех стенах меня осенила идея завоевания мира - мне очень хотелось разрушить эти стены, но я уже тогда решил идти от великого к малому, а не наоборот, как поступают прочие. Поскольку мы, воспитанники этих домов, были очень малы, нас учили всех вместе, независимо от пола. Там я встретил одну.... одну юную особу, которую готовили в монахини. Я покинул эту школу меньше чем через год, ибо моё поведение внушало досточтимым монахам ужас и подвигло их написать моему отцу с просьбой спасти их от дьявола в моём обличье. Я обрёл свободу, но про ту юную леди помнил... некоторое время. В пятнадцать лет, по счастливой случайности, избавившей меня разом от отца и старшего брата, я стал графом Риверте. Тогда я вернулся, чтобы забрать её оттуда и жениться на ней. Но она уже готовилась к постригу. Она уверяла меня, что так будет лучше. Что она предназначена богу и знает свой путь.  
Он замолчал. Уилл молчал тоже. Он пытался вспомнить, что ответил Риверте, когда тот спрашивал про причины, подвигшие его на решение уйти от светского мира. Пытался - и не мог. Он хотел спросить, что за счастливая случайность избавила Риверте от деспотии отца и брата, но потом решил, что, может быть, не стоит. Риверте, он знал, не любил кровь... но иногда ему приходилось её проливать.  
\- Я сказал, - продолжал Риверте после паузы всё тем же равнодушным тоном, - что буду её ждать. Что верю в неё, что время пройдёт и она одумается, что мы предназначены друг для друга... Словом, нёс всю ту сентиментальную ахинею, которую неокрепший ум, взбудораженный авантюрными романами, впитывает особенно охотно. Она сказала "нет". Я уехал. Она написала мне письмо, позже... Писала, что ненавидит меня и проклинает, потому что я развратил её душу, отданную богу, и смутил её покой. Что без меня ей так же плохо, как без бога, но совместить это невозможно, поэтому ей нет смысла жить. Я всё бросил... помчался к ней, но не успел. Она вскрыла себе вены, и её уже похоронили, когда я приехал.  
Уилл молчал. Ему хотелось кричать, обзывать себя дураком, безмозглым идиотом - и заодно объяснить другому идиоту, вот этому, что тот ни в чём не виноват, что это она... она ничего не понимала, ничего, совсем ничего, и всё на самом деле совсем не так.  
\- Вот поэтому и ненавижу попов, - усмехнулся наконец Риверте, но усмешка вышла блеклой - тень его обычной усмешки. - Они не оставляют выбора. И тот, кто не в силах сделать его сам, поступает так же, как она. И вы.  
\- Нет! - выкрикнул Уилл. Ему на лоб упала тяжёлая капля - собирался дождь, но ему было всё равно. - Не в этом дело! Совсем не в этом! Я это сделал, потому что не хотел вас убивать. Не хотел! И это было моё решение, и моё дело - моё, а не ваше, ясно? Вы тут вообще ни при чём!  
Он никак не мог толком объяснить, что имеет в виду. Руки Риверте на его спине, казалось, окаменели. Его взгляд был очень внимательным.  
\- Уильям, ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - вдруг сказал он. - Насчёт второй части плана. Ты действительно собирался меня убить?  
Уилл сглотнул. Но отвечать было надо, и ответил:  
\- Думал, что собираюсь. Я иначе не смог бы... всё это... Но на самом деле - нет. Ох, сир, ну зачем вы только спрашиваете? Вы же сами видели: мне себя было убить легче, чем вас.  
\- Господь триединый утратил в вашем лице выдающегося мученика, - задумчиво сказал Риверте. - Хотя почему я решил, что утратил... Вы поедете в монастырь, Уильям?  
Он оставлял ему это право. Вот и всё. И этого Уиллу было совершенно достаточно.  
\- Нет. Не поеду.  
\- Что же. Не буду скрывать, сколь меня радует ваш выбор. Я обеспечу вам охрану - лучшую, чем в прошлый раз, - чтобы они проводили вас в Тэйнхайл.  
\- Можно мне остаться с вами? - выпалил Уилл.  
И впервые в жизни он увидел, как с лица Фернана Вальенского, графа Риверте, слетает маска, которую ему было так удобно носить. Увидел - и понял, что, как бы ни было прежде, как ни будет ещё, оно стоило того.  
Риверте тоже понял это. Его руки разжались, он оттолкнул Уилла от себя.  
\- Зачем? - голос, его настоящий голос, был жёстким, резким, грубым, безжалостным, и именно таким он должен был быть. - Надеетесь однажды всё-таки набраться сил для мести? Думаете, вам хватит духу?  
\- Не хватит, - прошептал Уилл.  
\- Так зачем?  
Он молчал. Он не мог это сказать... не тут, не так. Хотя, говоря по правде, Уилл вообще сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет.  
\- Это же предательство, - глухо сказал Риверте. - Вашего рода и вашей страны. И вашего бога, поскольку я безбожник и...  
\- Вы не безбожник, - сказал Уилл тихо. - Бог учит, что надо быть там, где ты на своём месте. И делать только то, о чём наверняка никогда не станешь жалеть.  
Дождь не полил, как ни странно. Покапал немного и перестал. Уилл вытер мокрый лоб забинтованным запястьем. Риверте смотрел на него с раздражением, как на собаку, увязавшуюся за ним во дворе. Он уже овладел собой, но Уилл знал теперь, что это не имеет значения.  
Кажется, он начинал его понимать.  
\- Как, по-твоему, я могу тебя оставить? - резко спросил Риверте. - В каком качестве? Пажа? Оруженосца? Походной шлюхи, может быть?  
Уилл вздохнул. Боже, подумал он, ну какой же ты злющий. Такой хороший и такой злющий. И как это только может быть?..  
\- Для пажа я слишком стар, сир Риверте. А насчёт оруженосцев вы сами всё знаете. Что же касается того, каков я в качестве шлюхи - то не мне судить об этом, - спокойно сказал он, и во взгляде человека, которого - Уилл теперь знал точно - он очень любил, мелькнуло смятение. Жалеет, что сказал так, и всё равно ведь сказал. Уилл подумал, что, как бы там ни было, Риверте никогда, ни разу его не ударил. В нём вдруг проснулась злость - весёлая, азартная злость. Нет, подумал он. Я этой лазейки тебе не оставлю!  
Раз мне попавшись, сир, вы уже от меня никуда не денетесь.  
\- Я, в общем, мало что умею, - продолжал Уилл, не трогаясь с места, не прикасаясь к нему, просто на него глядя. - Только читать книги. Я даже понимаю там не всё, но мне хотелось бы, может, когда-нибудь самому написать книгу. Про то, что я знаю. Знаю я и не знают другие. Я мог бы остаться с вами в качестве вашего хроникёра, сир. Сопровождать вас всюду, куда бы вы ни пошли... что бы ни сделали. Я про вас много читал, прежде чем приехал сюда, но всё это было такое враньё... а я бы написал о вас правду. Я бы написал, какой... какой вы на самом деле. Если вы собираетесь завоевать мир, это ведь может быть полезно... как вы думаете?  
Рука Риверте дёрнулась - он как будто хотел дотронуться до него, но не смел. Удивительно. Чтобы он - и не смел дотронуться...  
\- Если вы собираетесь писать всю правду, Уильям, я лучше убью вас сразу.  
\- Вы всё только обещаете, - возразил Уилл. - Пока вы будете набираться решимости, я вполне успею набросать главу-другую.  
\- Не смейся, - попросил Риверте, протягивая к нему руку. - Не смейся надо мной сейчас. Не надо.  
Всё правильно, подумал Уилл, чувствуя несмываемый запах пота, крови, силы, закрывая глаза. Всё так и должно быть - я надеюсь, брат Эсмонт, вы бы меня поняли, хоть в глубине души, даже если бы и осудили. Служение - кратчайший путь к богу, но кто сказал, что этот путь должен идти от земли к небу? Нет. Самый короткий путь на небо - хотя, думал Уилл, делая шаг вперёд, не самый лёгкий, - это тот, который и начинается, и заканчивается на земле.


End file.
